Naruto: Path to the Future
by OGAFazer89AC
Summary: What we have done in the past determines who we are. Everything we thought, said, done ... It's an important part of us and affects our every action, both present and future. Someone who came from a forgotten past is about to change Naruto's life. For better or for worse? It's a matter of point of view...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note.**

This is a rewording of another fanfiction of mine. The previous name of this fanfiction was "**Naruto: Chronicles of the End**". For the rewording of this fic in a correct English, I must thank my helpful betareader, which wants to stay hidden for the moment. About him/her I can only say that he/she is a very talented writer, with a great style and lots of good ideas.

The rating of the story will probably change in the future.

Now to the story.

* * *

Naruto: Path to the Future

Chapter 1 – A new beginning.

**Can you really tell when is the exact moment which something new starts?**

It was a beautiful day within the forests surrounding the great village of Konoha. The sun was shining brilliantly, and a gentle breeze whispered through the trees, carrying the sounds of the wildlife that lie hidden among the dense vegetation. It was the very definition of picturesque….

Were not a small band of travelers slowly making their way along the road, sticking out like a sore thumb.

They were dressed rather warmly for that time of year, being completely covered head to toe in black. Long, flowing cloaks draped across their shoulders, falling down to the knee while thick hoods obscured their faces. They wore matching leather boots, crushing the tender leaves that lay scattered across the path beneath them, leaving deep indentions within the earth. Only the fourth member of the group chose to wear something different, his coat colored a blaring white while his hood remained the same black that adorned the others.

The warm weather didn't seem to bother them all the much, but considering all that had happened recently, there was little reason to be upset. Despite heavy casualties in some of the bloodiest, most brutal conflicts in the shinobi world's history, the alliance of the five great ninja nations had managed to topple Madara Uchiha and his army of immortals. While no one country could claim greater fame than any of the others, one particular individual stood out among them as the bravest of them all, a true hero in the eyes of thousands.

Naruto Uzumaki, the young shinobi from Konoha, had overcome all odds and soundly defeated the mad Uchiha, despite his apparent immortality. Man had predicted the boy had rushed to his death, but if there was one thing the shinobi world was taught that day, it was that Naruto Uzumaki was anything but predictable.

To further add to his accolades, the young man had also defeated Madara's descendant and Naruto's closest friend before his defection, Sasuke Uchiha. Only a select few had been witness to the clash between them, but any and all who saw it claimed it would be passed down into legend as one of the most destructive battles in history. The last remaining member of the once mighty Uchiha clan renounced his desire for vengeance against Naruto's home, and the world was allowed some respite, if only for a while.

The person dressed in the white coat began to take larger strides, separating himself from the rest of the group. He didn't get far, however, before one of the stranger's companions caught up to him.

"Toraku, there's no need to pick up the pace!" the person lightly scolded, their voice revealing themselves as male. He didn't raise his voice, but his tone inspired authority nonetheless, and felt calm and reassuring. "We'll arrive at the Leaf Village soon enough; what's the point in rushing things if it's only by one day earlier?"

The one dressed in white seemed to slow down at his companion's words, albeit a little unwillingly.

"Try to understand his excitement, dear." Another of them gently responded, this time female. "He's excited to see his new home, and for good reason! To be honest, I'm a little excited myself to see just how much the village has changed after all these years!" She sounded much more relaxed than the others, lost in her nostalgia of the village she had apparently once called home.

The one called Toraku took her words as encouragement, and soundly returned to his former pace. "Yeah, hurry up! I wanna see if there are any strong ninja worth fighting! They're gonna be amazed when they see what I can do!"

The fourth member of their little troupe snorted at Toraku's bragging, shaking their head. "Please…with _your_ skills it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that you'll get your ass kicked by their weakest genin!" Another woman, but of a much more confident and defiant disposition, seemingly daring anyone to challenge her with the way she carried herself.

"I'm talking to you too, Aunt Mitzuru!" Toraku shouted back. "If I remember correctly, I was gonna win our last fight if you hadn't cheated at the last second! And by the way, wasn't it _you_ who whined that we shouldn't use our kekkei gankai because it's 'more interesting'?" He mimicked her voice as he spoke, striking a nerve with Mitzuru.

"Then you fake an injury just to take advantage of my good heart, and trap me in the stupid Genjutsu of yours!"

"Enough fighting, you two! You sound like children bickering like that." said the man who had spoken first. A small smirk spread across his face from beneath his hood. "Though to be honest, it will be nice to see Minato again and show him how much stronger I've gotten. I might even be able to steal the title of Hokage for myself!"

The woman fiddled with her cloak, sighing at the man's hypocrisy. "It's been 17 years since you've seen Minato…and the first thing you think about is challenging him? Humph, now I'm beginning to understand where Toraku gets his competitive behavior! Don't you want to see Kushina again, or meet their son, Naruto? Ahh, just imagine how much he's grown! Shiku, do you think he'll be more like his father or his mother?"

The man now known as 'Shiku' shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly. "Personally, I'd prefer if he was more like his mother. Minato can be such a bore sometimes, always serious _this_ and authority _that_!"

Toraku hopped into their conversation, squeezing in between them. "I hope he's strong enough so that I can fight him!" he quipped happily, excited at the idea of facing the Hokage's son, especially since he was his own age.

Mitzuru snorted again, ruining Toraku's good mood. "He's bound to be stronger than you, not that it takes much to even achieve that!" She placed her hand on Toraku's shoulder, who only slapped it away in anger.

"Shut up! You're just envious of the fact that I'm only 16 and way stronger than you, whose already almost 35! I haven't even reached my prime yet, but you only have a few years before you're nothing but an old hag!"

The two continued to bicker amongst themselves, having grown completely oblivious to the two others that had fallen behind them.

Shiku sighed. "Those two will go on like that for hours unless we stop them. Would you mind handling that, Tsushika? You were always better at solving their little…Tsushika?"

Tsushika hadn't responded, staring off into space with a rather serious look in her eye. Shiku waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze.

"Were you even listening to me?" he asked, defeated that even his wife was now ignoring him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shiku! It's just that it's been so long since we've seen the village, our home…we really ought to play a little prank on the Hokage! You know, just to say hello in our own way!"

Shiku grinned at his wife's more mischievous side. "I love it when you get like this. Okay, I'm in, and we should probably involve Mitzuru as well as…oh, dammit!" He suddenly exclaimed, slightly surprising his wife.

"Dear? What's the matter?" she asked, worry evident in her tone.

"I just now remembered that since Toraku was born outside of the village, he'll have to be registered and everything! Oh, the paperwork alone will be the death of me…you'll take care of it for me, won't you Tsushika?"

His wife seemed to resist the complete ass-kissing he was lacing his voice with, and sought to catch up with her son and Mitzuru.

"We'll see, dear…we'll see…" she replied airily, waving his request off with a wave of her hand.

Shiku didn't like the sound of that, and hurried to catch up to try and convince his wife to handle the veritable mountain of paperwork that awaited them once they reached Konoha's walls.

* * *

The war finally over, the village of Konoha could now concentrate on reconstruction of the village, no easy feat considering how little left there was to rebuild, due to the severity of Pain's attack. Tsunade had wanted to start rebuilding during the war, but the village's only shinobi left were the genin, whom were too young to participate, and they were needed as security guards in case of bandits seeking to take advantage of the village's plight. So only the most capable of the village's civilians were allowed to start construction, and they could only do so much. But now that the village's chūnin and jōnin had returned, reconstruction was in full swing, and the villagers were amazed at the pure speed the buildings were popping up.

Separated from the rest of the village, lay one of the training grounds that dotted the landscape around the village. Specifically, the training ground that Team 7 used for the training exercise, and where a certain member of team 7 was currently training, his blond hair soaked with sweat as he sparred against one of his clones, doing some simple combat practice.

'_What do I do…' _he thought to himself, striking against the clone harder than he had intended. _'I can't put this off any longer…ever since you defended me from Pain, I haven't had a chance to talk to you.'_

Naruto winced as his clone struck into his thigh, silently keeping him from getting the wrong idea.

'_No…that's not it. It's not that I haven't had the chance to talk to you yet…it's that I don't have the guts to! Dammit, why is this so hard! And then there's Sasuke and the village…argh!'_

Naruto's blocking became sloppier as his mind became heavier and heavier with the burdens of recent events. His clone didn't fare any better, and soon neither of them saw any point in continuing. Naruto dispelled the clone, who disappeared without another word.

The blonde was so lost in his troubles, that he hadn't even noticed a certain girl approaching him from behind. She took one last uncertain and insecure step towards him, gazing at him shyly with those pearly white eyes.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" she called out hesitantly, making her heart flutter as she spoke his name.

Naruto spun around like a top, frustrated he had been snuck up on so easily. From the look on his face, he was visibly shaken at whom he was staring at.

"H-Hinata…Hi. Sorry I didn't notice you…what're you doing here?" he asked, scratching the back of his head as he so often did when he was nervous.

The Hyūga began to fiddle with her index fingers, a sure sign that she was just as nervous as he was.

"I c-came to train a little, and w-when I saw that you were h-here, you looked a little upset." she stuttered, her face growing redder by the second. "…I'm sorry, I thought I could help y-you but I d-don't want to be a bother. I'll l-leave you alone!"

"Wait!" Naruto cried out, louder than he expected. He looked down to find that his hand had subconsciously grabbed a hold of hers to keep her from leaving. "P-please, don't go…I was thinking about you, after all…."

Although he had barely whispered that last part, the embarrassment was becoming increasingly obvious in Naruto's face.

Hinata's own face had turned redder and redder since she had approached him, and right now she couldn't tell if she was more excited about the fact that Naruto was holding her hand, or about what had just come out of his mouth.

'_I was thinking about you, after all….d-did Naruto-kun really say that?'_ Hinata wondered to herself. _'He was thinking about me, even after all this time apart?'_

Her heart began to sink as she thought about what he could have possible been thinking about that involved her.

'_It can't be that he loves me back…even after all that training, all that hard work to protect Naruto-kun, he still was the one who ended up saving me…who could love a weak and useless shinobi like me…'_

Hinata slowly turned back around to face Naruto, the object of her affections since as long as she could remember. The same Naruto who had quietly entered her heart without even trying…the same Naruto whom she had almost sacrificed her life for in a pathetic attempt to spare his own.

Fortunately, he had managed to escape, but that only served to lessen Hinata's opinion of herself even lower. She hadn't done anything useful, at least to her. But he had survived, and Hinata thanked the heavens every day for that fact.

Now, he was there in front of her, and unbeknownst to her, lost in her beautiful eyes. He didn't know what to do from there, still keeping a gentle grip on Hinata's softer hand, but had he thought of anything, he may not have gone through with it. For now, he was content to wander forever in those eyes of hers, studying her delicate features with had become more and more striking without Naruto even being aware of it. In fact, he would be hard pressed to describe Hinata as anything other than 'beautiful'.

After several seconds of passing glances, Hinata shyly lowered her head, and Naruto felt himself finally able to think clearly once more.

"I think I owe you an apology…" Naruto muttered, finally letting go of Hinata's hand.

"Naruto-kun, why would you need to apologize to me? You ha-haven't done anything wrong!" she protested, her eyes searching his for answers.

"That's just it! I haven't done _anything _at all!" Naruto responded, gritting his teeth together. "I haven't talked to you since…" He stopped, taking a deep breath, and looked ashamed of himself. The horrifying image of Pain ruthlessly piercing Hinata's flesh with his chakra rod…he couldn't get it out of his head.

To his surprise, Hinata spoke up. "I know…since I ruined our friendship with w-what I said. But I meant them, Naruto-kun, I meant them with all my heart! Every word I said that day was what I had wanted to tell you for so long…" It was growing harder to speak, but Hinata planted her feet and continued, pulling from a strength she didn't even know she had. If she wanted to remain friends with Naruto, she needed to at least show him that she could be honest with him, and show him that she's strong.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "H-Hinata…you.."

"I've always admired you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, interrupting him. "At the beginning, it was just a childish crush, but these feelings for you started to grow stronger and stronger! When I saw what Pain did to you…and what he was _going_ to do…I couldn't stop myself. I was afraid…afraid that I would lose you, never getting to see your smile or hear your voice again…it wasn't a world I wanted to live in! If sacrificing my own life would spare yours, I'd do it a thousand times over. My only regret would have been never having been fully honest with you, so I could no longer hide how I really felt about you!"

Naruto said nothing for several minutes, watching her face as she spilled her out her heart and soul for him to see. It was only after she had finished speaking that Hinata noticed that she hadn't stuttered a single time, and couldn't help but draw comfort from it.

"…When did you first feel this way?" Naruto finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hinata blushed. "It was a long time ago, actually. Ever since you came to my rescue from those bullies near the academy."

'_Has she really cared this much for me for all this time?' _Naruto wondered. _'I had always chased after Sakura-chan, never knowing that this was how Hinata felt about me. I wonder how she felt all those years, watching me follow someone else when someone was right in front of me the entire time…Hinata…I'm…'_

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…when we were at the academy, when you were growing up, I knew you were alone and didn't have any friends. I wanted to overcome my shyness and talk to you, just be with you and be your friend so you wouldn't be alone all the time…I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!" Her eyes began to tear up, and Naruto felt a lump grow in his throat, guilty that he was indirectly the cause of all this internal pain.

"Hinata, you shouldn't be the one apologizing!" Naruto protested. "What happened is the past is just that…_the past_. It may have hurt…but, it made me who I am today! I have to be honest with you, Hinata, just like I've always been. What you said to me before Pain, and what you're saying to me now, I don't…"

"I know you like Sakura…" Hinata finished. "I've always known, but I still wanted to tell you how I feel before-"

To her shock, Naruto had stopped her from finishing that sentence by lightly placing his finger over her lips, making her face turn a vivid red. Apparently he had done so without thinking, as when he noticed exactly what he had done, Naruto hurriedly removed his hand, even though it upset him a little to lose the feeling of those soft lips touching his flesh.

"No Hinata, I don't know _how_ I feel about Sakura-chan anymore. When I went to the Land of Iron to meet with the Raikage, Sakura-chan met up with me there and…confessed her love to me."

Hinata felt her breath leave her throat sharply, but before she could say anything, Naruto continued.

"I knew right from the beginning that she was lying, that she didn't really feel for me what she said she did. I remembered what you had said…and it just didn't feel the same. Since then, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said, how you could love someone like me. I know almost nothing about you, but I always feel so safe when I'm around you. I can open up and let my guard down; you're the first person I've ever been able to do that with, Hinata. Back during the Chūnin exams, before my fight with Neji…it was the first time I ever showed weakness, to _anyone_. I don't really know what I'm saying here, but…I want to know you better and learn more about you. I want to understand what you see in me and see what can be between us."

Then he muttered something incomprehensible, and Hinata found herself scooting closer to see if there was any chance she could make out what he was saying.

"Na-Naruto-kun? What did you just say?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat when she saw how red his face was.

The blonde smiled. "Would you…like to go on a date with me?"

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. She had been hanging on his every word, but could never have expected that to come out of his mouth. She began to wonder if she was actually dreaming, or that this was all just her imagination. But as Naruto stood there, not fading away or revealing it was some cruel joke, Hinata felt the question really sink in.

In the meantime, Naruto had been anxiously awaiting an answer. His cheeks were now thoroughly red, and felt like he could just crawl inside his jacket he felt so embarrassed, something that had never happened when he would ask out Sakura. When he still didn't hear a response, Naruto began to think that perhaps his request hadn't been heard, and took the courage to ask again.

"Hinata Hyūga, would you go on a date with me tonight?"

The repeated question finally snapped Hinata out of her daze, and even though she felt faint, she managed a resounding "YES!" in a tone usually unheard of from a girl like her, before passing out without another sound. She would have fallen to the ground had Naruto not reached out and caught her tiny frame.

'_I'm beginning to understand why she's like this all the time.'_ Naruto thought, chuckling to himself. _'I just hope she won't faint every time I talk to her, or starting a conversation may be a little harder than I thought. Gotta admit though, I think I could get used to this.'_

What Naruto was referring to, was the warm feeling he was getting as he cradled Hinata in his arms, carrying her over to a tree to get out of the heat of the day. When he had set her down against the trunk, he found his eyes trailing all over her.

It was a strange thing; Naruto had never looked at Hinata as anything more than a friend and a companion of the Leaf, but as he watched her body rise and fall with her soft breath, he found himself amazed by her beauty, her features looking so calm and serene.

His eyes traveled south, and he felt them search over her body, studying her. She was wearing her usual attire of a loose, heavy jacket, but the generous and inviting curves that lay underneath didn't escape his eye.

A rather lecherous grin split across his face as he imagine her in more seductive clothing, before cursing himself for having ended up so much like his perverted teachers.

'_I need to calm down, or risk ruining the moment! Still, to say I'm not attracted to her would be a lie…I just hope this isn't all I see in her. I couldn't be with her if I all I cared about was her body. She deserves better than that, and it's not fair to her or me!'_

His control reassumed, Naruto was content to study her face for a few minutes longer until he noticed Hinata beginning to wake up. She cuddled deeper into whatever was providing her with such wonderful warmth, feeling protected and secure. But a certain scent caught her nose, and she began to hear the small thud of a heartbeat resting against her ear. Her eyes shot open when she realized that the 'warmth' was in fact Naruto, holding her in his arms with his face as red as can be.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he quipped happily. "You fainted so I brought you over here until you woke up. I promise I haven't done anything!" he added quickly, flashing his teeth in an awkward smile.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun…I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…" Hinata replied, visibly shaken. They had never been this…_intimate_ before, at least not since she had told him of her feelings.

Naruto brought Hinata to her feet, setting her down softly in the grass, and it was obvious that neither of them were happy about breaking the contact. It felt nice to be out of that awkward situation, but still…

Naruto grinned. "So, for our date…is 7 alright? We can go grab something to eat, so be hungry when I come by!"

"Of course, naruto-kun! 7 sounds wonderful." Hinata replied, her heart doing cartwheels as he flashed that brilliant smile in her direction. He bade her a fond farewell, and with one last look, turned to head back to the village.

Hinata returned the goodbye, although she really wasn't aware of what she had said. She remained rooted to the spot, lost in thought that this would forever be the place that Naruto asked her on a date. The boy of her dreams, Naruto Uzumaki, had asked her on a date.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of worries spun into her mind. What to wear, how to act, what to say…Hinata felt a little overwhelmed, but in a good way. She turned on her heels, and began her own journey back to the village, headed in the direction of the Hyūga compound.

* * *

**Author's note** (yes, another one.)

If you came here thinking of this as one of the many Naruhina fanfiction full of fluffy stuff, I'm sorry to delude your expectations. This fic will tell a story about Naruto and his world, as a whole. Some chapters will contain romanticism, others will be dedicated to family issues, others to action and so on.

Those at the beginning are all Original Characters of mine. They'll cover a very important role in the story, so you can expect to see them very often.

Please, be kind and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – DATE!

**No pretensions, just you, me and some good ramen.**

Naruto felt like he was on Cloud Nine. It had been completely reckless for him to just ask Hinata out on a date like that, but to his surprise, she had said yes! He had been grinning like an idiot the whole way home, already planning on what they would do that evening.

'_I wonder where I should take Hinata…' _Naruto thought to himself, scratching his chin in deep thought. _'…I know! I'll take her to Ichiraku for starters! No one in the village can resist their ramen!'_ After that, he hadn't really gotten any further, not that it bothered him. He had always been spontaneous and to plan so far ahead wasn't like him at all. But even if he had wanted to plan more carefully, he wouldn't have been able to. Out of nowhere he felt himself being sucked within his own consciousness, and within seconds he found himself facing his longtime 'guest', the Kyūbi.

"**Someone is in a good mood…" **The beast rumbled. **"What? Did you come across a coupon for more of that ramen you're so obsessed with?"**

Naruto grinned. "Nah, it's _way _better!"

"**Then perhaps a coupon for a free **_**month's**_ **of ramen? Out with it, boy!" **The fox retorted, growing slightly impatient.

"Even better than that! Better than free ramen for a lifetime!" Naruto answered, his smile now splitting from ear to ear.

'_**There's only one thing that the boy would enjoy more than those noodles of his...'**_the fox thought to himself, before snarling in a mischievous smile.

"**Let me guess…you have a date?"** he asked, and from the look on Naruto's face, he was right. **"Now I understand. It's with that girl you've been thinking about all this time, isn't it? The Hyūga girl."**

Naruto nodded. "Yep! I asked Hinata out, and she said yes!"

The demon snorted. **"It's about time. I was beginning to get impatient with how long you had been putting that off. Every time you closed your eyes, that girl was on your mind…I had to hibernate just to dull the images from my own mind!"** Despite his reputation for stretching the truth, Kurama was in fact telling the truth. Many of the host's thoughts, desires, and doubts were often transferred to the beast within and this was even accentuated now that the cage was gone. Kurama was by no means a creature who enjoyed thoughts that were not his own, and had taken to napping most of the day to drown the near-constant stream of Hinata that had been running through Naruto's mind. Still, he had welcomed the overall calmer feeling within the seal, and couldn't help but be curious as to what brought this change about.

Naruto shifted his body uncomfortably, keeping his eyes downcast.

"To tell the truth, I didn't know how to act…" Naruto said, his voice unusually subdued. "She was the first person in my entire life to say those three words to me. It felt amazing! You don't know _how_ many times I wish I had heard those words from Sakura…" He sounded melancholy, almost depressed as his thoughts turned to the teammate for whom he had a crush on since he could remember.

"**But it wasn't her that first told you those words. It was the Hyūga. Tell me…are you sorry for that?" **Kurama asked, carefully studying Naruto as he waited for his response.

Naruto ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair, sighing heavily. "I never even imagined there could be someone else besides Sakura who could feel that way about me. Hinata's confession…it was like a bolt of lightning out of the blue, you know? And at a time like that…"

Now, the vivid images of Pain's invasion flashed to the forefront of Naruto's mind, bringing the pain back with them. Hinata had been willing to give her life for him, had confessed her love, and had been beaten nearly to death by the Akatsuki member. Every time the memory of that black rod piercing her body entered his mind, Naruto would feel sick to his stomach and a deep sadness would well up from inside. To see such a kind and gentle person such as Hinata being thrown around like a ragdoll, without mercy…it was truly an atrocious sight.

Naruto smiled softly, staring at his own hand as he remembered the feeling of being pinned down. "But when I think back at what Hinata had said, how calm she had sounded…I felt this warm feeling in my chest; I felt safe, and warm. But when Sakura confessed her feelings for me in the Land of Iron, it felt so different. I knew right from the start that she wasn't telling the truth; she couldn't even look me in the eye! It made feel angry….and embarrassed. Call me a fool, but I felt angry at her; angry not only for myself, but for Hinata. It felt like Sakura's words were mocking Hinata's. The difference between the two of them was nothing short of enormous…"

He brought his hand to his chest, clutching at his jacket. He hadn't expected to feel as bad as he did right now, the memories stirring up more unpleasant feelings than he had thought possible.

Meanwhile, Kurama had remained silent during the entire exchange. He knew that Naruto wasn't done yet, and was just trying to make sense of the whirlwind of doubts that surrounded him.

"Even her reasons for loving me felt fake…her 'love' felt more like adoration, like some of the villagers after I beat Pain. She loved me because I was accessible and close by, and Sasuke was getting farther and farther away. Even then, she was comparing me to him."

'_But Hinata…she loves me for who I am, for who I've always been. In her eyes, I was always a hero.' _Thinking of Hinata brought Naruto's mind to peace, and he felt each of his concerns fading away, replaced with happiness and serenity.

"**It sounds to me like you're angry with her."** Kurama stated, trying to prod the boy into speaking his mind, to realize how he really felt.

"On this fact, I'm torn... Part of me is angry at Sakura for how she tried to fool me, thinking that a false love could make me give up on Sasuke. The other part of me is honored and amazed... Sakura was willing to give up her own happiness and love for me. Still, acting like that was like stomping on Hinata's feelings as well, not just mine." By now he looked severely afflicted, and so Kurama decided it was best to change the subject. Hosts' strong feelings could sometimes permeate into their beasts, something that Kurama was not very fond of.

"**I'm sure everything will work out for the best, if only because of your stubbornness."** The fox replied, teasingly. **"You've faced challenges far more difficult than this, and have always come out on top. If it makes you feel any better, why don't you tell me about your little encounter with the Hyūga girl?"**

Surprised by its suggestion, Naruto was nonetheless happy to oblige. He didn't realize it, but Kurama already understood that Hinata has assumed an important place in Naruto's heart. What that entailed, however, was still too early to tell.

"We talked to a while, just about this and that. Then out of nowhere I got the urge to ask her out on a date, and she said yes! It wasn't easy…for some reason, asking Hinata out felt a lot harder than asking Sakura. I was more terrified of being rejected than I had ever been, so you can imagine how happy I was when she said yes!"

"**I'm still amazed it took you that long to notice it! Heh, it's been near a decade since that girl has been shadowing your footsteps, and you just now come around to noticing it. And now you say that it wasn't easy to speak to her? You had asked that Sakura girl over a thousand times to go on a date. With all of that **_**experience**_**, I would expect you'd become accustomed to it by now."**

Naruto ignored the subtle jab, and instead focused on what Kurama had said first. "…you knew how Hinata felt about me and you never said anything!? Why the hell wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

The Kyūbi rolled his massive eyes, as if the answer was obvious. **"Our relationship back then was…rocky, to say the least. Did you really think I would have told you something that would have made you happy at the time?"**

"You make a good point…" Naruto replied, scratching his head.

"**And from what it sounds like to me, you haven't even decided who you care for more. You used the word 'liked' when talking about the pink one. Does that mean you no longer feel for her?"**

"I don't know what I feel right now!" Naruto said, exacerbated. "I mean, I don't know how I feel about Sakura anymore. I still love her a lot, but…something's changed. I don't think I can trust her like I did anymore…And then there's Hinata. I like her, I really do, but I don't know at this point if it's just physical attraction or anything more…Gah, this is so confusing!"

"**So now that the violent one no longer holds the top pedestal, you thought you would see what the Hyūga girl has to offer you?" **the fox asked slyly, prompting an angry glare from his host.

"It's not like that!" Naruto shouted back. "Hinata is a good friend, and I'm lucky to have someone like her! I just…want to be sure of what I feel for her back, you know? She's an important person to me…has been for a long time, and is even more so now! I could never hurt her, use her love for me just to vent my frustrations with how things turned out with Sakura…I just couldn't…"

The demon chuckled quietly, much like an older brother proud of his sibling's accomplishments.. **"Calm down, boy. I was only letting you speak your mind in hopes it would provide you with a little clarity. It apparently worked."**

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized Kurama's trick, and stuck his tongue out at the beast in revenge. Still, he couldn't help but feel grateful for the unusual display of patience the fox had shown him.

"Thanks furball!" he called out, much to Kurama's annoyance. "Sorry I yelled at you like that!"

"**It's no trouble, brat. Just promise you-"** Kurama suddenly stopped speaking, and his hairs bristled on end as he felt an increasingly powerful chakra nearby. Naruto sensed this as well, and dove into a defensive position.

"What can you tell me?" Naruto said quickly, knowing that it was no longer the time for mocking and cutting up.

"**As of right now, all I can tell is that it's a very powerful chakra signature nearby. Whether or not it's an enemy, I do not know. I shall concentrate my power for now in case you become in need of it."**

With that, the beast stalked off into the darkness of Naruto's mind, leaving the boy to return to the real world. Without even realizing it, Naruto had ended up in front of his own apartment. Another perk of being a jinchūriki, unless Kurama ever decided to direct Naruto's body towards the women's bathhouse.

The blonde shuddered at the mere thought of that much physical pain as he unlocked the door to his tiny apartment, before disappearing inside. He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, and smiled.

'_Good…it's only 5. I have plenty of time for a quick nap, before grabbing a shower and heading over to Hinata's!'_

His afternoon schedule in place, Naruto felt a large yawn overcome as he sauntered into the bedroom, flopping onto the bed and beginning to snore in mere moments.

* * *

Hinata had just returned to the Hyūga compound, ecstatic for the evening to come. She had absolutely no idea what her and Naruto would do in each other's company, but just _being_ in Naruto's company made her feel like she had fallen into a heaven-like dream.

And as she would often do, it was Hanabi would bring her back to earth. She had noticed the silly grin plastered all over Hinata's face, and grew very suspicious. She hadn't seen her sister smile like that since…well, since ever! It was time for a more thorough investigation.

Not a large proponent of beating about the bush, Hanabi decided it was best to use the direct approach. As she approached her older sister's room, she could her hear her softly humming a cheerful tune. Once she was in front of the doorway, she could see Hinata staring out the window, blissfully unaware as she took in the warm afternoon sun. At that moment Hinata felt so serene, so at peace with the world…hours could have passed and she wouldn't have realized it. It was the closest thing she could do that she imagined felt like Naruto's embrace, and was by now so far gone that Hanabi didn't even have to sneak up on her sister to surprise her.

"Hello, Nee-san!" she shouted in her sister's ear, making Hinata jump what seemed like three feet into the air. Hanabi plopped down next to her sister, giving her a cheeky smirk.

"Want to tell me what's put you in such a good mood?"

Hinata blushed, embarrassed she had been caught off-guard.

"H-Hanabi? I'm s-sorry, I didn't notice you come in…" Hinata answered, trying to subtly avoid answering her sister's question. But Hanabi was cleverer than that.

"You didn't answer me, _Nee-san_. Why are you in such a good mood? I don't I've seen you like this in…well, ever! Whatever happened today, you should keep it up!"

Hinata considered it for a moment. It was rare that her sister wanted to know what was going on in her personal life, and that couldn't be anything but a good sign about their relationship. Hinata took a deep breath, and…

"Well, today I spoke with Naruto-kun. We talked about…well, we -"

"He said he loves you back!?" Hanabi interrupted, jumping off of the bed in excitement. "Oh Nee-san, I'm so happy for you!"

Her older sister blushed a bright crimson at the mere thought of Naruto returning her feelings, and she felt her knees begin to grow weak. It would have been a dream come true if Naruto had declared his love for her, but that would just have to wait for another time, hopefully. But a date was a date, and Hinata felt that much closer to Naruto because of it, anxious if he would discover something more than friendship between the two. The unofficial 'love war', which Hinata had been waging for years, had just won its first battle in her favor, and now it was time to prepare for the second; their first date.

Hinata finally felt the butterflies leave her stomach, giving her the gift of speech once again.

"N-no, Hanabi. Na-Naruto-kun didn't say he l-loved me."

'_If Naruto didn't say he loved her, then why is she in such a good mood? I hope she hasn't completely lost it…'_

Hinata noticed Hanabi's puzzled look, and quickly continued.

"B-but I do have a date with him, tonight! He said he wants to know me better and see if what's between us can become something more than friendship. He asked me out, and that's why I feel so happy right now!"

Overjoyed by the good news, Hanabi returned to the bed, crossing her legs as she sat down in front of Hinata, who was sitting in the same way.

"I'm glad the knucklehead finally decided to make a move and ask you out, Nee-san!" Hanabi said excitedly, taking Hinata's hand.

"You shouldn't talk about Naruto-kun like that, Hanabi. He may not have said anything until now, but he had his own reasons for doing so, and if I can accept that, I want you to be able to, also."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "You've always been too nice, Nee-san, but if you can be happy, than I can too! Have you thought about telling father? You'll have to wait until he comes back to the village, but I think its best that you tell him as soon as you get the chance."

As Hanabi was speaking, she watched her sister's expression change from happy, to thoughtful, with a hint of worry.

"Ahh…I'm sure father will be happy for you, just like I am!" she added quickly, not wanting to ruin her sister's good mood.

Hinata nodded, but just couldn't be as confident as her sister. "I hope so. Naruto-kun is a hero now, to everyone in the village. I'm sure father will see who he really is."

Hanabi could hear the doubt in her sister's voice, and who could blame her? Hiashi Hyūga wasn't the type of person to show happiness towards _anything_, let alone the knowledge that his eldest daughter had gone on a date with perhaps the brashest, loudest, and most hyperactive shinobi the Leaf village had to offer. Her mind raced, and she quickly decided that a change in subject was best.

"Have you decided what you wanted to wear?" Hanabi asked, relieved to watch Hinata perk up at the question. "I hope you aren't planning on wearing what you do for missions!"

Hinata huffed slightly. "Wh-what's wrong with my regular clothes?" she asked, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

"They may be good for concealing weapons or for sub-zero temperatures, but this is a date, Nee-san! You need to show a little more skin to make yourself seem more…_desirable_."

"M-m-more s-s-skin?" Hinata managed to mutter, her face lighting up hotter and hotter with each passing second. Even if the thought of Naruto seeing her in more revealing clothing made her uncomfortable (yet a little excited), the idea that a twelve-year-old knew more about how to handle yourself on a date made Hinata's head spin. Hanabi didn't notice her sister's internal struggle, however, and was too busy sifting through Hinata's closet, looking for something she could wear for tonight.

'_What if he doesn't like me?' _Hinata wondered to herself over and over. Doubts were starting to form in the back of her mind, and Hanabi knew she needed to act fast before Hinata would want to back out.

"Don't worry, Nee-san, you look beautiful, just like Kā-san! Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that!"

Hinata felt herself lifted by Hanabi's words, but couldn't hide the sad look in her eyes as the memories of their mother flooded her mind. Ever since she could remember, she had looked up to her mother as the perfect woman. She was beautiful, a strong kunoichi, and one of the kindest and gentlest people in the village, able to warm the hearts of anyone who had the pleasure of her company.

To be told that she resembled her mother was one of the best things Hinata could have heard, and she felt all her doubts and fears about that night just fade away. Having finally relaxed, Hinata began to work with her sister in finding an appropriate outfit for tonight, something the two of them were having quite the fun time with.

Hanabi had her sister try on what seemed like dozens of outfits. Hinata wasn't used to spending such quality time with her sister, their relationship only having improved a few years ago after the Chūnin exams. Naruto had soundly defeated Neji, and in an amazing chain of events, the entire Hyūga clan began to change. Hiashi, seeing Naruto's victory and the profound effect it had had on his nephew, offered him the chance to see his own mistakes, especially with his own family. He understood that he was poisoning Hanabi's opinion of Hinata through his own indirect actions, that it was both ruining his eldest's self-confidence, as well as making Hanabi haughty and snobbish. Though Hanabi's and Hinata's relationship had seen great leaps forward in the past few years, Hinata still felt herself at odds with her father every now and then. She was a patient girl, however, and knew that Hiashi was changing for the better.

* * *

The appointed time had arrived. Naruto stood anxiously outside Hinata's front door, hiding a bouquet of flowers he had picked up on the way there. He wasn't positive if lavender was her favorite color, but at the very least he could take a well-informed guess. A quick rap on the door, and almost immediately one of the many servants answered, letting him inside once he stated his intentions. After being informed that Hinata would be ready within a matter of moments, Naruto settled against the doorway, anxious to see Hinata.

Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he had ever actually been _inside_ the Hyūga compound. To say he was speechless would be an understatement, his mouth agape as he took in the simple, but elegant furniture and the overall feel of the house that just screamed nobility. He had never seen a house this big, and from what he could make out through the hallway, just a portion of the garden was at least trice the size of his entire apartment! A short path of Sakura cherry blossom trees had framed Naruto's path to the front of the house, and it looked like they continued into the backyard, along with many other flowers, all carefully attended to. His curiosity overcoming him, he decided to take a little walk in the garden. On the right side of the path he had started on, he could see a small pond with small rocks dotting the surface, as well as the sinewy flicker of several brilliantly colored fish.

His self-set tour didn't last long, however, as a maid noticed he was wandering about, and shooed him back inside. This time around, he was asked to sit in one of the various hallways, observing the myriad of ancient weapons and other rare antiquities that decorated the walls. He was looking at particularly valuable vase, when Hanabi had managed to sneak up on him. She coughed loudly, attracting his attention, and the blonde quickly spun around to face his 'assailant'.

This was the first time Hanabi and Naruto had ever come face-to-face, and needless to say, the encounter felt a little awkward. Hanabi wasn't very comfortable with prolonged silences, and decided to break the tension.

"I don't think we've ever been introduced." She said simply, bowing in his direction. "I'm Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. It's an honor to finally meet the hero of the village, and of the war, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was by no means used to such manners, and as such he stumbled over his reply.

"M-my pleasure! If you already knew who I was, I guess my reputation precedes me…" he attempted a light chuckle, all too aware that what had just come out of his mouth sounded very obnoxious, and failed miserably. By now, he wasn't sure if he was embarrassed, or genuinely happy Hinata's sister was being so congenial with him, but Hanabi's next statement filled him to the brim with the former.

She brought her face inches away from his own, her sweet smile hiding some very violent tendencies as she stared intently at him with a menacing glare.

"If you hurt my sister or mistreat her in any way, form, or fashion, I'll throw the entire Hyūga clan after you. Hero or not, you'll regret that decision."

The look in her eyes dared Naruto not to believe her, and he gulped loudly as he was reminded of Neji's similar icy stare, and shuddered at the thought of dozens of those looks. Thankfully, Naruto was saved by the timely arrival of Hinata, who softly called out his name to get his attention. Naruto turned around, and what he saw standing in front of him took his breath away.

Hinata had chosen a dark blue knee-length dress with short sleeves, as well as loose skirt that while wrapped her delicate body in a sheath of grace, still managed to 'show off' her generous attributions. Combined with a simple pair of sandals of a similar color and an off-white sweater to keep her upper body warm, the overall effect it had on everyone present was nothing short of awe-inspiring. She had specifically chosen not to wear make-up, having never been a fan of dumping that much goop on her face, and had lightly braided her hair, letting it fall over her right shoulder in loose bunches.

Hanabi was the only one to notice this, but Naruto was completely oblivious to the fact that his own appearance was forcing a similar reaction upon the Hyūga princess. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a red spiral plastered in the center, the symbol of his clan, as well as a simple pair of black trousers. However, in true Naruto fashion, what was attracting the most attention was the bombastic orange coat he was wearing, edged at the bottom with black flames. Inscribed onto the back were the kanji for 'shinobi', with the simple designs of both another spiral and a fox with nine tails underneath.

Hinata regained sense of her legs, and hastily moved forward to accept her guest, blushing furiously as she noticed the sly look Hanabi was giving her. Naruto wasn't faring much better, and it felt like it took all of his arm strength to reveal the flowers he had brought for her, lost in her eyes. She timidly accepted the lovely gift, muttering something about putting them in water on their way out as she was also drowning in her date's eyes.

Hanabi had finally gotten the idea that it was most likely best for her to leave the two alone, and beat a hasty retreat. She mumbled something about the tension in the air making her feel queasy, but within her heart she felt overjoyed for her elder sister.

After leaving instructions with one of the maids for the flowers, Naruto and Hinata were on their way and out the door. Hinata still didn't know what Naruto had planned for their evening, but as they got closer and closer to their destination, she felt a small smile begin to creep on her face; with the path they were taking, there was only one place Naruto could be taking her, and she couldn't be happier. In a burst of courage, Naruto swiftly took ahold of Hinata's hand in his own, and smiled at her. She jumped a little in surprise, squeezing his hand a little harder than she had intended, but quickly settled down upon seeing the gentle expression he was wearing, and smiled back.

Their trip to Ichiraku was done in silence, each simply enjoying the other's company, and in no time they arrived. Naruto offered Hinata a seat, before plopping down in his usual, and even though Ayame had her back turned, she knew exactly who had shown up. She turned around to greet them, but found the words caught in her throat when she noticed that two had arrived hand-in-hand. This didn't last long, and Ayame couldn't help but let out a loud 'Awwwww', much to the other's embarrassment.

"This is so cute!" she said excitedly. "Naruto, it's about time you decided to find yourself a pretty girl! What can I get you?"

Naruto stumbled over his usual order several times, embarrassed over Ayame's comments. He took a deep breath, flashed his famous smile, and was able to speak clearly.

"I'll have the usual, but only a couple of bowls. I don't want to overdo it. What about you Hinata?" he asked, turning to his date with a quizzical look on his face. Hinata had also grown embarrassed over Ayame's teasing, and could barely utter a word without stuttering.

"I'll h-have a p-p-portion of miso r-ramen, please…" she managed to squeak out.

Ayame nodded wordlessly, turning back around to begin preparing their meal. From the corner of her eye, she saw her father Teuchi standing in the doorway to the back room, smirking. He had apparently watched the entire scene unfold, and was chuckling to himself as he helped his daughter cook.

Since they had sat down, Naruto removed his hand from Hinata's, who had then grown so used to the contact, that she was visibly saddened by it, despite her best attempts at hiding it. Naruto saw this look, but misinterpreted its meaning.

"Something wrong, Hinata?...is it, you don't like this place? I know Ichiraku isn't the most _luxurious_ of places to go, but-"

"N-no, it's not like that!" Hinata interrupted. "It's that….well, I d-don't…" She had been so quick to stop him from misunderstanding her that Hinata hadn't found a way to explain herself. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and didn't know what to say, not wanting to seem petty for being upset over such a small thing.

"Hinata, please calm down." Naruto said gently. "You can talk to me about anything, just like how I feel like I can with you. You never need to be afraid of what I will think of you, because whatever you say, you'll always be a special person in my eyes."

He had been trying to calm her down, and that's exactly what happened. Hinata felt her racing heartbeat slow down, and she had become aware that she had been fiddling with her index fingers, as she often did when she was embarrassed. She looked at him, saw the gentle smile he was giving her, and felt her heart melting as their eyes locked. She took a deep breath, building up her courage, and told him what had been on her mind.

"It's n-not that I don't like it here…." she began, sincerity evident in her voice. "I was h-happy that you were holding my hand, so happy I could h-hardly believe it. I've never been so close to you before, and I didn't want it to end…I w-was afraid that we might never get that close again. I'm sorry, I kn-know I sound childish, but I just can't get the fear out of my head that this is all some beautiful dream and that I'll wake up…" She gulped as she finished speaking, hiding her eyes as she rain her fingers through her braid; anything to calm herself down.

Naruto listened in awe, overjoyed to hear her open up to him, and about such a wonderful thing. Still, he couldn't stop the pang of guilt that hit him, realizing that his ignorance about her feelings had had such a negative effect on her over the years.

"I would be sad if it was a dream, too…" Naruto mumbled softly, catching Hinata's attention. "I promise you, Hinata, that from now on, I'll do everything I can to make you happy. And if you know anything about me, you know that it's a promise that I intend to keep." He gave her a thumbs-up to reaffirm this, and Hinata felt relieved. Naruto's words not only gave her courage, but hope for their relationship to grow.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "You know, I like it when you smile! Your whole face lights up, and that makes me feel happy!"

Hinata blushed deeply and began to fiddle with her fingers again, embarrassed but happy. After a few more minutes, Ayame and Teuchi finally finished their orders, and placed the steaming bowls of ramen in front of them, to which Naruto immediately dove into. Hinata, even though she was just as hungry as Naruto was, controlled herself with impeccable Hyūga manners, and ate her bowl of noodles which as much elegance as she could. The evening proceed quite nicely from there, with Naruto telling story after story of his grand exploits, kicking and punching the air as he went over every detail he could remember. Hinata would worry about him whenever he would describe an injury he received, but Naruto was quick to reassuring her that they never hurt, and that he always healed fast.

* * *

The evening had come and gone, and now the only light that illuminated Konoha was the artificial humming of the streetlights, tinting the ground beneath them a pale orange. Other than that, only darkness could be seen, heavy clouds obscuring the nighttime sky. For anywhere not covered by the streetlights, walking had become a very tedious task, something a certain shinobi found 'troublesome'.

Shikamaru had been shoehorned into guard duty that night, and the only respite from perhaps the most boring job in the village was the fact that Chōji was allowed to join him. Still… conversation hadn't exactly been lively, and in true Nara fashion, Shikamaru had dozed off as a result. Taking that as a hint that there wouldn't be any problems that night, Chōji popped open a fresh bag of his favorite chips, and began to happily munch on them. To the untrained eye, neither looked very alert; but as is common with shinobi, things weren't as they seemed.

Shikamaru's ear twitched when he heard a sound from behind him, calming down when he decided that it had only be a drunkard stumbling his way home. He cracked one eye open momentarily, and sighed. He hated these kinds of nights. Guard duty was already his least favorite job, but on a night like this, things could actually get complicated. His eyes were straining as it was, attempting to peer through the darkness. Once he had decided that that was too much of an expenditure of energy, he rationalized that his hearing would be more suited towards tonight, and had kept his eyes shut for the majority of his shift.

It's not like they hadn't already seen some action, but it was just nothing to be excited over. Maybe it was due to the recent war, but for some reason all manner of scum and vermin had been attempting to sneak into the village, a select few being so incredibly stupid that they would try and use what was quite literally the front door.

And since Shikamaru's techniques required a light source to perform adequately, he had been on relying on Chōji to take out the dim-witted criminals before they slipped through the gates after he had called them out.

'_Yeah…this is definitely too troublesome…'_ Shikamaru mentally grumbled, easing back in his chair. He had just begun going over a Shogi strategy his father had used to defeat him for what felt like the umpteenth time, when he heard a noise. This wasn't anything wild; it was human, and it was approaching the gate.

Chōji seemed to notice it immediately as well, and within seconds the two shinobi were on high alert, suspicious of anyone trying to enter the village this late. Once they came into view, Shikamaru's mind began racing.

'_Okay…from what I can tell about their clothing, lack of any goods or carts, these are no merchants. There aren't any teams scheduled to return today from a mission, and even if there was, nothing explains showing up this late with their faces obscured. __Ordinary travelers will do anything to stick to traveling by day, and these guys almost snuck up on us….Man, this is getting to be WAY too troublesome…'_

The mysterious quartet hadn't stopped moving towards the gate, ignoring the two chūnin on guard. Chōji and Shikamaru stepped in front of them, by no means eager to let strangers into their home until they had answered some questions.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to be the one to stop you…" Shikamaru started, fiddling with Asuma's lighter in his pocket. It seemed like an idle gesture, but in truth it would produce just enough light to perform a shadow technique should things turn ugly.

"But here in Konoha you don't just walk in when you please. All visitors need to register with the proper departments, and obscuring your identities is strictly prohibited."

None of the travelers spoke a word, their black hoods slightly inclined towards Shikamaru's direction.

'_Man…this is gonna suck…' _Shikamaru grumbled, fearing the worst. The tallest of the group stepped forward, his body language anything but friendly.

"We are here for the Hokage…." The man muttered, before throwing his hands into the air. "TELL HIM THAT TEAM ZERO HAS COME FOR HIS LIFE! MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!"

Despite the man's incredibly disturbing behavior, Chōji and Shikamaru dropped into a combat stance, ready to defend the frontlines until backup could be called. Something about what the man had said was off, and it made Shikamaru's skin crawl.

"What do you mean _his_?" he asked, forming the hand seal of his clan's shadow techniques. "The Hokage isn't a…"

Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes widened in shock when he realized that the four had easily slipped by the two of them, and were making a beeline straight for the Hokage residence. Shikamaru acted quickly, racing back to the guard house where an emergency radio lay for just such an occasion.

"This is Shikamaru Nara, reporting in from the main gate. Four hooded figures broke through our guard and from what they had said, are heading straight towards the Hokage. Abilities unknown, but at the speed their traveling at, they'll reach Tsunade-sama's house within 30 seconds or so. They claimed they intended to take her life!"

Once he had finished his broadcast, he slammed the radio back on its hook, before racing off with Chōji to see if they could cut them off. But yet again, their strange actions posed more questions for the Nara.

'_Why did they leave Chōji and I here to sound the alarm? They told us what they intended, but didn't seem to worry about us stopping them. Was it that they were so confident in their abilities that they didn't feel the need to bother? Or maybe their target is someone else, and they merely wanted us to chase in the wrong direction…'_ Shikamaru's mind was fully awake, quickly devising dozens of potential strategies to make use of until they learned of the mystery shinobi's intentions.

Quick as a flash, the four hooded figures sped through the village, opting to run through the streets instead of taking the shortcut that was the rooftops. In a matter of seconds they had reached the Hokage's residence, and unfortunately for the guards keeping watch, they knocked out anyone them came into contact with from that point on. They soon reached the threshold of the office, and three of them uncovered their faces, and slammed the door open.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted. A bit of irony, you could call it, as they were the ones surprised to see one Kakashi Hatake standing in between them, and the Hokage's desk.

"And just who are you?" Kakashi spoke up, his airy tone hiding a deadly intent. "It's obvious you're not here for the Hokage's life, unless you're unbelievably stupid. The Hokage hasn't been in the village for more than a week!" he refused to lower his guard despite his proclamation, studying the faces of the three unhooded figures in front of him.

The man was of a slightly taller build than Kakashi, his kind features unusual for someone who intended to 'assassinate' the Hokage. His chin was covered with bristly hairs, probably having shaved only four days ago. But what was most striking about the man's appearance was his flaming blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Long bangs framed his face, while his hair extended to his back of his neck, placed into a down-set version of the Nara clan's preferred method of keeping their hair.

The woman to his right looked even less dangerous, her expression gentle and caring, with almost regal features. Her eyes were of a cloudy grey, seeming to conceal a great deal from behind their glassy panes. Her hair was fiery red, extending towards her thighs in a multitude of small braids.

Now the final unhooded figure looked a little dangerous. Her face was colder and more severe, yet no less beautiful. While the first woman's beauty seemed inviting, this felt like it would always be out of reach, ready to punish anyone foolish enough to try. Ebony black eyes and matching hair that fell to her shoulders in spiky clumps decorated her features, and only one thing crossed Kakashi's mind.

The Uchiha clan.

'_Something isn't right here…this woman reminds me so much of the Uchiha clan…could it be that someone survived Itachi's massacre? She looks so familiar…'_

The three looked around the same age as Kakashi, but if Tsunade was any lesson taught, it was that even age can be misleading.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Shiku piped up, surprised to see the silver-haired jōnin. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Minato?"

"Minato Namikaze…the fourth Hokage? Are you joking?" Kakashi responded, now sure that something wasn't right here.

The man's face hardened. "Who else!? For someone who was is pupil, you're surprisingly airheaded. Just wait until I see him! I'll…"

The first woman placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "Calm down, Shiku. Have you forgotten that Minato intended to wipe the memory of our mission from the village, apart from him and Kushina? Let's remove the seal on Kakashi first; he'll calm down, and disperse this clone so we can speak to the real one."

By now, Kakashi was extremely confused. Not only did these people have no knowledge of the Fourth's tragic death, they were familiar with Kakashi's abilities, and had known that he was just a copy even though they hadn't traded any blows. Without a doubt, these people were dangerous.

"Sorry, but as far as I know, no seal has been applied to me. You're not going anywhere." he muttered, preparing a Raikiri in his palm.

"I've had enough of this!" exclaimed the black-haired woman, stepping forward. "Look into my eye…Sharingan!"

The clone hadn't even fallen to his knees before the mysterious Sharingan user leaped to the window, throwing a kunai behind her towards the clone. She suddenly stopped, whirling around to grab Kakashi by his collar, who had revealed himself from within his clone's own shadow.

"16 years had done quite a bit to improve your skill, Kakashi…but it's not enough. Sharingan!" Resistance was futile, and Kakashi felt his mind racing as he fell into a world of illusions. Whoever this person was they had extreme power within their Sharingan, enough to overpower his own.

"Mitzuru, you've gone too far! You could have hurt the man! Step aside and let me remove the seal." Said the red-haired woman, approaching Kakashi.

But suddenly, the shadows in the doorway leaped forward, connecting with those of the mystery assailants. Shikamaru and Chōji stepped through the door, panting hard.

"Good work, Shikamaru!" Chōji exclaimed, shrinking his hands now that the danger had passed for now. "We'll start with some questions."

"Something's not right here, Chōji." Shikamaru replied, raising an eyebrow. "From easily they handled Kakashi-sensei, this should have been way more troublesome." He hadn't finished his sentence for more than a second before a sharp blow to his neck knocked him out cold, sending him towards the floor. Before he passed into unconsciousness, Shikamaru notice some strange signs in his attacker, who hadn't moved until then. He didn't have any time to reflect on them before he passed out.

"_Thank you_, Toraku, but that really wasn't necessary!" Tsushika scolded. "I want you to apologize to them once they wake up."

She placed her index and middle finger atop Kakashi's forehead, emitting the slightest amount of chakra.

"Release!" she said clearly, as a small flash emitted from her fingertips. Kakashi seemed to regain his senses, and his one visible eye widened more than it ever had once he saw who was in front of them.

"…Shiku? Tsushika? Mitzuru?...is that you?" he asked, not believing his own words. When they nodded wordlessly, Kakashi's expression changed from confusion, to almost happy, mixed with surprise.

"You're…you're back! What has it been, more than 17 years?" A lot of things have happened since then, but…why have you come back so suddenly?"

Shiku grinned. "It's about time you recognized us! I would love to explain everything to you, but I need to find Minato, and speak with him on a very important matter, as well as introduce him to a certain someone. Tell me, where is that brother of mine?" he exclaimed happily, clapping his hand on the fourth member of their little group.

Toraku resembled his father more than his mother, though his features were softer, much like his mother. His eyes were of an even deeper shade of grey then Tsushika's, although they seemed less friendly. His hair was a striking white, strands of black mixed in, as well as two strands of brilliant red that ran from his forehead to behind the nape of his neck.

He said nothing, but greeted Kakashi with a cocky smirk, almost daring Kakashi to make a move.

Kakashi's mind was racing, but that didn't stop his instincts. He immediately contacted the headquarters of the barrier team, giving them word that the danger in the village was no longer present, and that any shinobi headed that way should return to their post.

He turned back to Shiku, his one visible eye saddened by the news he was about to reveal. He didn't want to be the one who had to tell him, but he wasn't about to deny his old friend.

"There's no easy way to say it, but….Shiku, Minato-sensei died almost 17 years ago, along with his wife Kushina."

Shiku's shoulders slumped upon the tragic news, and his eyes hardened to the point where someone might mistake him for a corpse. He clenched his fists so tightly that small streams of blood trickled down his fingers.

"H-how?..." was all he could manage, shutting his eyes n frustration.

And so Kakashi relayed to them the details of the Kyūbi's attack on the village, and Minato's subsequent sacrifice for the village. Neither Shiku nor Tsushika said anything, trying to remain calm.

"Our current Hokage, Tsunade, is currently in the Land of Iron, conferring with the other 4 Kage." Kakashi said, finishing.

Toraku had stopped smiling, but didn't seem as upset as his parents did. It was understandable; growing up without knowing someone, you just aren't as affected by their death. Tsushika, however, fell to her knees, tears hotly spilling down her cheeks.

"My sister…and Minato…both dead?" she began, before the overwhelming sadness claimed her and she sobbed anew. Toraku, unsure of how to deal with the situation, placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. Mitzuru, who hadn't moved, did the same.

Shiku's eyes suddenly snapped open, fear evident in their blue color.

"What about Naruto? Did the seal breaking affect the birth?" he asked, fearing for the child's fate as well.

"Fortunately, it didn't; Naruto's fine." Kakashi answered, much to Shiku' and Tsushika's relief. "However…they were forced to use Naruto as the new host for the Kyūbi's chakra."

Again Shiku looked shocked, mouth opening and closing without any words coming to mind.

"W-what…h-how…"

"It's better If you ask him yourself when you get the chance." Kakashi said, interrupting his friend. "He's the one who knows all the details, though don't expect him to tell you everything. It affected him more than anyone else as you can imagine, and I don't think he's ever told the full story to anyone."

Shiku took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and I understand how difficult this is to process, but I need to know why Minato-sensei wanted to erase your memory from the entire village. The only thing I can remember is that you had to leave for an S-rank mission of the highest secrecy. After that….nothing."

"I'm sorry, but the only people I can really discuss this with is Mina-" He stopped, grimacing that he would never again be able to talk with his brother, about _anything_, let alone his mission.

"If what you say is true, then the only people I'm allowed to discuss this with are Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, who you claim is now the Fifth Hokage."

Kakashi shook his head. "The third Hokage and Jiraiya have both died as well, Shiku. As Tsunade is in the Land of Iron, I was ordered to handle things at the village while she was gone. You'll have to defer to me."

Shiku turned to his wife, who was getting to her feet, drying her tears. The four of them huddled up, and began muttering among themselves for some time, their conversation escaping Kakashi's ears. Finally, Shiku turned back to Kakashi, his face grim.

"Sit down. This will take some time to explain everything."

So Kakashi sat, propping himself against the Hokage's desk.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room, at the cost of your life." Shiku said, his voice dire. Kakashi nodded, accepting the terms, and Shiku began to speak.

"Unbeknownst to most people, the Senju clan are direct descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths himself, their family going all the way back to one of the Sage's very children. Every Senju clan leader has been told a secret passed down from the Sage for generations, from leader to leader. The First Hokage, his brother Tobirama, and it would have continued from there had the Senju all but disappear. Tsunade was far too young at the time, and so Tobirama decided to share this secret with the third Hokage, and from there it was passed down to Minato."

"What is this great secret?" Kakashi asked, genuinely curious.

"The Sage once defeated the one great demon of our world; The Jūbi. He sealed its massive chakra into his own body, becoming the world's first jinchūriki. But even the Sage's power could not contain the beast, and so he was forced to disperse the chakra of the Jūbi into nine separate entities, becoming the nine tailed beasts you know today. What is left _out_ of that story, however, is the secret. Just as the demon was about to defeat the Sage, 4 divine beasts rushed to his aid, lending him the strength needed to overcome the Jūbi. Imbued with this new power, the Sage hid the body of the Jūbi underneath the earth, hurling it into the heavens, where it became the moon. Before the Divine Beasts departed, they offered this warning; if the human world was ever in danger of extermination once more, they would intervene, but only if there was one worthy of their power."

From underneath his mask, Kakashi's mouth was hanging open. This was almost too much to handle all at once, and he had to actively keep his balance from faltering.

"What kind of help?" he finally asked. "How is this legend related to your mission?"

"The Summoning Technique. Back then, only the Sage himself and the Senju clan were considered worthy of devising contracts with the shinobi beasts. Other families of animals were available, but only a Senju or the Sage could sign a contract with the families of the four Divine Beasts; The turtles, dragons, phoenixes, and tigers. As of right now, the only family who will accept a human contract is the Turtle. The Dragon's and Phoenix's numbers has dwindled to merely a dozen in each family, and ever since the death of the Shodai Hokage, the Tigers have refused any contract with man."

Shiku paused briefly to allow the information to sink in, before continuing.

"Our mission began on March 15, to seek out the lands where these families could be found. Minato only had a small lead on where to look for the tiger's lands, but before we could find it, my wife here discovered she was pregnant! It was wonderful news, and we wished to return to civilization to prepare for the birth. But before we could leave, we had unknowingly stumbled into the Tigers' territory, who refused to allow us to leave. Instead, they had us follow them to their homeland, the Kibashōko (Fang Lagoon), where we were allowed to enter the temple of the first of the Divine Beasts, Lao the White Tiger. We were brought before the hermit and-"

"I thought only the Toads knew of the Sage Arts?" Kakashi inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Shiku waved his hand. "A myth. The toads were merely the only ones who taught the humans how to practice the skill. All ninja beasts know of the Sage Arts, and should a human practice it, their characteristics would change in accordance with the beast family. But back to the matter at hand…"

"T'ai, the great Sage of the Tigers, was far larger than anything we had ever seen before, even larger than the great toad of Minato's, Gamabunta! I'd go so far as to say that if he wanted to, Ta'i would be able to swallow Gamabunta within two/three bites!"

Once he realized that no one had laughed at his pathetic attempt at a joke, he coughed awkwardly, and continued speaking.

"Ta'i offered us his home to raise our child, so that he could become a great shinobi in the future. We gladly accepted, as it was the first sliver of hope that the Tigers would restore peace with man, and contracts could be made anew. Toraku was chosen as the first to be allowed a contract."

"And you accepted." Kakashi finished for him, noticing the change in Toraku's body language.

Shiku nodded. "Yes. It wasn't an easy decision, but it was for the best; for the village and for the shinobi world, so we accepted. We were allowed to stay with him until his first birthday, before being sent to the homes of the other Divine beast families to receive specialized training from the other families. I was sent to the home of the turtles, my wife to the phoenixes, and Mitzuru here to the dragons. Every year we were allowed to meet for Toraku's birthday, but we could never receive news on what was happening in the world outside from the homelands we were assigned, and this continued until one week ago. Our training is now complete, and we were permitted to return home. And we have brought something along with us…"

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward.

"We have become the four jinchūriki of the Divine beasts themselves."

Kakashi did lose his balance at that particular revelation, his grip on Tsunade's desk slipping as he almost fell over the back of it. He quickly regained his footing, and stared at Shiku with wide eyes.

"Jinchūriki? As it is with Naruto? How is that possible?"

"We are able to control their power because the sealing was mutually agreed upon. Each of the Divine beasts contains within the power of at least two Tailed beasts. We are only allowed access to the Yang portion of their chakra, and only when we are in the presence of the chakra of a tailed beast. If we wish to access the Yin, we must first harness the emotion tied to that power, something our new 'guests' refuse to divulge. They insist we must learn it on our own, when the time is right."

He sighed once more, still emotionally overwhelmed.

"That completes our report. If you don't mind, I'd like to register Toraku as a ninja of Konoha. Tell me, where has that department been moved to?"

Kakashi seemed amused by the question, pointing behind Shiku.

"You might want to learn where your son is first." he said simply, making Shiku spin around in surprise.

Toraku, as well as Chōji and Shikamaru, had vanished.

"Impudent child!" Shiku yelled, his patience finally exhausted. "When I catch him, he'll regret this for the rest of his life! Tsushika, you handle the bureaucracy while I find the brat!" He leaped to the window, and had disappeared before anyone else could say anything.

Kakashi shook his head, as he was also overwhelmed by the hordes of new information that had come to light in mere minutes. He reached behind Tsunade's desk, searching through the stacks of paper for the right forms to register Toraku as a citizen of Konoha. He handed the form to Tsushika, but his mind was on something else.

'_Mitzuru doesn't know about what happened to her clan yet…this could be bad. If she really is a jinchūriki, then Naruto's presence in the village will endanger everyone should she not take it well. I should wait before that's brought up.'_

Unfortunately for him, fate had other ideas.

"When you're done, Tsushika, could you please come home with me? I want the seals on my family released tonight before I go to bed."

Kakashi involuntarily shuddered at the thought of what awaited the village when she found out the dark fate of her entire clan.

* * *

At about half past 10, Naruto and Hinata left the ramen stand, with him covering the cost despite her protests. They had a little more time to kill, so they headed towards the nearby park to go for a walk. The tension between the two had eased throughout the night, and soon Hinata was overjoyed to feel her hand be enveloped by Naruto's own once again. They talked and talked, or more accurately Naruto did, and it took him quite some time to realize that it had been only him speaking for the majority of the night. He apologized for his ignorance, and offered Hinata to tell him a little bit more about herself. Hinata had been comfortable with being the listener, but Naruto wasn't about to take no for an answer. Though she was timid at first, Hinata soon found herself explaining all sorts of details, like interests and favorite foods.

"I k-know it sounds strange, but one of the things I enjoy the most is…training." She said meekly, piquing Naruto's interest.

"Training?" he asked. "What kind of training?"

"In the style of my c-clan…the Gentle Fist." Hinata responded, happy Naruto was curious. "It may seem strange…but to me, the Gentle Fist is like a dance. The grace and flexibility needed to execute the style makes me feel so much like myself, so free….When I'm training alone, I don't have to worry about Father correcting me, and I just…_move_, completely at peace with what's around me. I mold the style to suit my own personal needs. I'm s-sorry, it sounds silly now that I say it…"

But Naruto shook his head, a strange look in his eye. "Hinata, I don't think that's weird at all! It actually sounds kind of….beautiful."

Hinata gasped slightly. Had he just described something about her as….beautiful?

"When I train, I do it because I want to learn a new technique or because I want to become stronger." Naruto continued, now fully facing her. "And when I accomplish something like that, I feel closer to being Hokage, even if it's just a little bit. I have to admit, I wish I could clear my mind like you do…but hey, now that I think about it, what you do is kinda similar to what I do when I meditate to gather the Natural chakra for the Sage Mode. Only difference is you move, and I…well, _don't_ move."

They continued walking for a little bit, before arriving at a small bench and deciding to stop for a while. They chatted about whatever happened to be on their mind, any embarrassment or tension from before having fully evaporated, leaving a carefree air about the two of them. They an hour just talking with one another, well into the night, and most likely would have done so until morning, had a figure not begin to approach from the distance. They couldn't make out who it was at first because of the darkness, but as the person got closer to the streetlight that stood behind Naruto and Hinata, they waved happily once they realized who it was.

"Hey guys!" Ino quipped, hurrying over to greet them. Now normally, Ino would have just died trying to resist the urge to ask why Naruto and Hinata were alone with one another, and in such a fine state of dress. But there was something else on her mind, and it was far more important.

"Have either of you seen Chōji or Shikamaru?" she asked, giving a quick look around. "We were supposed to meet up for dinner almost an hour ago, after the end of their shift on night watch, but they never showed up."

Before either Naruto or Hinata could answer, a fourth person called out from the shadows.

"Excuse me!" the voice said, sounding out from behind them. The three turned around to find a very peculiar looking person standing there.

At first glance he looked to be the same age as them, with spiky white hair with black streaks running through it, as well as two long red strands that ran from his forehead to behind his neck almost like antenna. He had a similar facial structure to Naruto, but with finer lines etched into his face, giving him a more authoritative look, almost noble. His eyes were of a soft gray, and whenever the moon appeared from behind the cloud cover, seemed to glow and bore into the very souls of those present.

'_He's certainly handsome…' _Ino thought to herself, carefully looking the newcomer up and down carefully. But her eyes shifted downwards, and when she saw the unconscious Chōji and Shikamaru the stranger was carrying, any thoughts about his physical appearance disappeared, replaced with a fury the Yamanaka was famous for. The strange young man didn't seem to notice Ino glaring daggers at him, yawning almost as if the situation was boring him. Naruto was suspicious of him…either he was helping Chōji and Shikamaru, or he was the one who had knocked them out in the first place.

"Can I leave these two on that bench for a while?" he asked, gesturing towards the seat Naruto and Hinata had used. "When they wake up, I have a few questions for them."

It was a strange request, but he hadn't done anything to make himself distrustful, so after a quick exchange of glances, they nodded.

"I was hoping they would have woken up sooner, but I guess I hit them harder than that. Heh…" the stranger said with a chuckle, immediately putting the three on their guard. They didn't know who he was, but they at least knew that he was the one who had knocked out Shikamaru and Chōji.

Naruto took a step forward, putting himself between the man and the girls.

"You wanna tell me what you're doing with my friends?" he asked, his tone sullen and dangerous.

The stranger studied Ino's teammates' faces for a moment, making sure they would remain unconscious for the time being, before turning around and addressing the other Konoha shinobi.

"They interrupted my team during our 'attack on the Hokage'. My name is Toraku Namik-…well, that's not important right now. You may call me Toraku, the White Tiger!...who would you be?"

The phrase 'attack on the Hokage' immediately set the three on edge, forming into a light defense formation. Naruto pulled out a shuriken he had from his pocket, hurling it at Toraku in order to separate him from Chōji and Shikamaru. The invader leaped back, avoiding the projectile, and Ino rushed to help get her teammates to safety. Hinata placed herself in between Ino and Naruto, in order to defend the Yamanaka while she made sure Chōji and Shikamaru were alright.

Naruto turned his attention back to Toraku, annoyed by the amused look the stranger was giving him.

"My name…is Naruto Uzumaki," he growled, taking a step forward. "And you picked the wrong village to break into. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He threw another shuriken towards Toraku, who managed to catch it in midair, much to Naruto's surprise. He twirled it around on his finger, smirking.

"So…you're Naruto, eh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the mention of that name. "What a coincidence! I'll tell you what…let's fight; just you and me. We'll move away from the village if that's what you want. I don't want to risk hurting anyone else as much as you do, and it would be such a pity to harm two delicate flowers like them." He pointed to Ino and Hinata, making them retreat further into their guard. Ino scowled openly, but Hinata was more subdued in her reaction to the adjective the stranger used to describe her and her friend, merely activating her Byakugan.

Naruto thought it over for a moment. Something wasn't right with this guy. Sure, he had said that he didn't want to hurt anyone, but then why did he claim to have attacked the Hokage? No matter which way Naruto considered the situation, taking the fight outside of the village was the best option.

"Fine," he said, lowering his guard. "There's a large training clearing 4 kilometers north of us. We'll use that."

'_That way, I don't have to restrain myself…' _Naruto thought grimly, pointing in the direction of the training ground they would use.

Toraku considered it for a while, and nodded. "Good. To prove that I'm not an enemy, I'll go first. Try not to take advantage of the situation, or even worse…run away." he said as he headed towards the training ground.

Naruto barely let the taunt slide, feeling his blood begin to boil. Whoever this guy was, he didn't like him. From within his consciousness, he could feel the Kyūbi waking up, which was _not_ a good sign.

"**Be careful…this is the source of that chakra I warned you about this afternoon," **the beast warned, pacing back and forth, agitated. **"If you can, avoid using my power. I have a feeling it would only make things worse. For now, the only thing I can tell you is that this won't be easy."**

Now Naruto was worried. The Kyūbi wasn't one to sound worried, so the blonde immediately shifted his attention to Hinata and Ino.

"Hinata, you go check and see what's happened at Granny's office. If you run into anybody on your way, bring them with you. We don't know how many friends this guy has. And Ino…"

"In the meantime, you look after Shikamaru and Chōji. If they wake up, head to Training Ground 4; I may need your help! I know it's hard to believe what I'm going to say, but... This opponent is giving a lot to think to my 'tailed friend'."

Ino and Hinata nodded wordlessly, racing off to complete their tasks.

Once finished with his friends Naruto leaped in the direction of the training ground and placed his hands together in an all-too familiar hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

* * *

**Author's note**

Here's for you a nice and long chapter full of important events.

In the original story it was divided in two part and the facts here described were presented in a different 'order', but I like this one more.

I have no fashion sense, at all, so if you don't like how Naruto and Hinata are dressed for their first date, I'm sorry, but I did my best there.

I really have to thank my good friend and Beta that still wants to remain in the shadow, but I think that in the future he/she may choose to reveal who he/she is.

Thanks to those that decided to give this story a chance with a second chapter before judging it, now if you please can also leave a review, it would be really appreciated. I feed on reviews and if you don't leave any, I'll starve to death. TT_TT

Ok that wasn't really fun, but the message was clear. Please leave a review.

P.S.

The author's note wasn't Betaed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Before letting you read the chapter, I must say that some of you may not like the event that it contains, nothing to worry about, but if you feel like stop reading because you don't like the story anymore, please before doing that, go to the end of the chapter to the other author's note where I explain why I decided to make things happen this way.

Now you can read.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Naruto Vs. Toraku. Fight!

**Two wills collide and want to defeat one another, but for two completely different reasons.**

Naruto and Toraku reached the designated fighting ground within a matter of moments. It was still pitch black outside, but the light of the moon was finally free from obstruction by the clouds, and neither of them would need to worry about losing sight of their opponent.

Toraku strode over to a nearby tree, hanging his coat on one of the branches so that it would not get in his way during the fight. The thick garb finally discarded, Naruto could finally get a better look at whom he was about to fight with.

The brindle-haired young man wore a loose mesh shirt, with a strange symbol sewn into the right shoulder. It was most likely indicative of a clan, but Naruto couldn't recognize which one. It consisted of a circle surrounded with a blue border, with a four pointed star seated in the middle, much like a shuriken. A yellow arrow sat inside this center cross, pointing downward, while two lightning bolts adorned the upper two corners of the circle.

Over his shirt, he was dressed in a ragged, but still effective, jōnin flak jacket, with a dark cloak that covered his entire left arm attached at the collar. To the untrained eye, the symbols and lettering that traced across the cloak would be nothing but gibberish, but to Naruto, he could see that they were seals meant to hold weapons or other objects. A simple pair of dark blue pants adorned his lower half each leg with several pockets to hold even more tools and scrolls. He also had seals tattooed onto his arms, and Naruto was sure to make a mental note of those; seals that didn't require physical scrolls could catch a shinobi by surprise if he wasn't careful.

He continued to study every detail about the stranger that he could, hoping for any sort of clues to help aid him in the battle. Usually, a shinobi's clothing could help determine his village of origin, which would lead to clues about his fighting style, as well as other things. This was not the case with Toraku's, however, as most of his clothing aside from the Konoha flak jacket were completely foreign to the Uzumaki.

Toraku smirked, spreading his arms apart. "I'll let you have the first attack!" he called out across the clearing, his eyes staring unwavering into Naruto's.

"Bastard…" Naruto muttered to himself. "He's so confident, he not even going to try and defend himself!" He smiled to himself; whoever this guy really was, he was going to regret picking a fight.

"Fine!" Naruto shouted back, forming an all-too familiar hand-seal. "Just don't regret your decision…Shadow Clone Technique!"

Over twenty copies of the blond appeared on the battlefield, immediately surrounding Toraku as they drew kunai from their weapons pouch.

Toraku merely raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. You can perform a perfect Shadow Clone techniqu, but if you think that's going to be a problem for me, you're dead wrong."

He quickly formed three hand-signs of his own, chuckling as he prepared his own technique.

"Raiton: Lightning Dome!"

He threw both hands towards the sky, sparks flying from his fingertips. These bolts of lightning formed a protective barrier around Toraku, trapping Naruto's clones within as well, who were immediately dispelled as the electricity coursed through their bodies. The sudden pops of smoke cut off Naruto's line of sight with Toraku, who immediately charged the Uzumaki for a surprise attack. His fist connected with Naruto's jaw, but to Toraku's surprise, instead of flying in the opposite direction, he merely disappeared as well.

"A good strategy, Uzumaki…" Toraku called out, turning in place as he attempted to locate his opponent. "You test my strength and abilities using copies of yourself, learning from what you see in the shadows. But you're going to have to attack me directly if you want to-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as the ground beneath him began to shake, before splitting wide open to reveal Naruto leaping upward, delivering an uppercut to Toraku's jaw that should have surely knocked him out.

Instead, he simply vanished into smoke, the same way Naruto did before.

"So you use the smoke from my clones to hide, and leave a clone as bait to get me out in the open, eh?" Naruto taunted, wiping away the smallest amount of sweat from his brow. "Not bad, but wasn't it you that told me to attack directly?"

"You only did the same as I did." Toraku countered from the trees, his voice echoing around Naruto. "It may seem like a cunning strategy to you, but perhaps all it proves is that you're afraid of confronting me directly?" He revealed himself at the edge of the clearing, looking at his opponent calmly.

"Perhaps…we need to take this a little more seriously?" He exclaimed, stretching his arms and legs as Naruto studied him carefully, scowling.

'_He's trying to get a rise out of me. He always lets me attack first, and then make me look bad with his reaction, almost like he's trying to waste time.' _Naruto smirked to himself. _'Too bad for him that that's exactly what I want to happen. It sounds like he's about to change tactics, so I better keep alert.'_

"Usually, I prefer Taijutsu to the other ninja arts," Toraku explained, finishing up his stretching. "Ninjutsu, when it doesn't hit the target, just wastes your chakra." He dropped into the stance taught to him by the tigers, and seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if he were waiting for an answer from Naruto. When none came, he continued his little speech.

"I'll warn you now, though, that that does not mean that I don't use Ninjutsu. I simply prefer to use it only when I'm sure it will succeed in hitting my opponent, such as with my Raiton technique a few moments ago."

As soon as he had finished speaking, Toraku shot like a rocket towards Naruto, barely giving the blonde enough time to block his flurry of attacks.

He was quick and precise, alternating between kicks and punches with speed and accuracy from different stances, trying to make sure that no more than three consecutive blows came from the same position. A kick to the left side, two quick jabs to the right; Naruto was putting all of his concentration into blocking the strikes. Once he got the idea that Naruto was beginning to recognize patterns in his attacks, he changed tactics once again and began adding his knees and elbows into his repertoire, practically using his entire body as a single weapon.

The attacks were becoming faster and faster, growing closer together. He began a rush of punches that was surely the most deadly Naruto had ever faced, and in time it overwhelmed him. Two hits connected full force to both the stomach and one in the face. Toraku saw that as an opening for a stronger attack, and attempted to smash his foot into Naruto's face. Naruto had been able to recover quickly, however, and along with blocking the attack, he grasped Toraku's right leg, and threw his opponent over his head before smashing him into the ground. Toraku was able to summon a shadow clone before he hit the ground, which absorbed the impact from the ground, and he used Naruto's surprise to land another direct hit, this time a sold kick to the gut. Naruto felt all the wind fly out of him, and his grip on Toraku's leg weakened, allowing him to escape.

But that was all the time Naruto needed; this entire exchange had simply been for him to use up time until he could…

Toraku noticed orange rings appear around Naruto's eyes, and felt a shiver run up his spine. Something about the blonde's behavior had changed, and it was most likely that he would-

He didn't even get to finish that thought, as Naruto closed the distance between them far faster than he could have before, surprising Toraku. It was now Naruto who was attacking relentlessly, using the three clones he had summoned earlier for their Sage chakra to fuel his attack. He put Toraku under great pressure, who was still trying to find an opening to lash out with a counterattack, but to no avail; Naruto's Sage mode was simply too much for him to keep up with, and soon an immensely strong kick found its way into Toraku's stomach, a small trickle of blood spurting from his mouth.

Naruto smirked to himself, but was surprised to see Toraku doing the same.

"You make me more and more impressed with every second!" he said, wiping the blood away. "You use Natural chakra like a master, as the change in your physical characteristics have only been to your eyes. But have you forgotten that Natural chakra can extend your reach with your attacks? You could have injured me a lot more if you had utilized that properly."

Naruto grinned even wider, showing off some teeth. "You may be right, but I'm not gonna show you all my secrets right from the start! I'd prefer to go step-by-step, until I really know what I'm up against." He was only taunting his opponent, but he had revealed somewhat of what his true intentions were. If he took the battle slower, learning what he could about his opponent, he wouldn't exhaust all of his chakra trying to take him down early on.

'_Like he said himself, it's only a good idea to use attacks that use a lot of chakra if they're sure to hit him.' _Naruto thought to himself. He didn't like taking advice from his opponent, but he couldn't deny its usefulness.

"Hn. Now I'm really curious to see what other secrets the toads have taught you!" Toraku said excitedly, cracking his neck. "Katon: Fire Fists!"

After a quick sequence of hand-seals, Toraku struck his fists against one another, igniting a large spark that flew up in between them. He caught it between his hands, and the immediately set aflame, but didn't burn his hands. He bolted back towards Naruto, ready to begin another exchange of blows.

Naruto was now able to fight on par, if not greater, than Toraku due to the greater speed, stamina, and resistance to damage that Sage mode offered him. He could fight without having to worry about Toraku's fire, though from the intense heat they were giving out, had he not been in Sage mode, he would have been severely burned. Now that he was what he considered very comfortable with Toraku's fighting style, he decided it was time to utilize Frog Kata, hoping to end this useless exchange.

Naruto first attempted to do so with a strong left jab, but Toraku ducked underneath it far enough to dodge both the physical attack, as well as the increased radius of Frog Kata. However, this little sidestep put him in a perfect position for Naruto's next attack, a right hook. Toraku blocked the physical attack, grunting in pain as his palm barely slowed down Naruto's fist, but the natural energy that surrounded his hand couldn't be stopped, and sent Toraku flying in the opposite direction. Naruto hoped to take advantage of the momentum, and summoned a shadow clone for a Big Ball Rasengan about five meters across, before having the clone throw him with the finished Rasengan across the battlefield.

Toraku sensed the coming attack, and summoned two clones of his own to try and throw him out of harm's way. Naruto's previous attack had been too strong, however, and there was nothing the clones could do. They leaped away to avoid being struck, allowing Naruto a clear path to his opponent.

"Senpō: Chōōdama Rasengan!" Naruto cried, shoving the rotating chakra directly into Toraku's body. He saw Toraku's face, and was surprised to see that it looked as if he had given up, and had been waiting for the fatal attack.

But what should have practically torn Toraku apart, simply made him disappear into a puff of smoke.

"Another clone!?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief, immediately trying to analyze what had happened.

'_This isn't right. This time I was sure I had hit the original, not a clone! If it was just a copy from the beginning, it would have disappeared when I kicked him. On top of that, Sage Mode's ability to detect chakra would have given his position away, and the only other sources of chakra were from those two copies. How the hell did he manage to slip away?'_

One of the clones meandered over to a small stream that ran along the border of the training ground, sitting down by the water with his legs crossed. Naruto watched him from afar, scowling. The other clone, however, merely stood in the center of the clearing, watching Naruto's reaction with amusement.

"That was a close one! I can imagine you're surprised, but it's a compliment! I never would have thought that I would need to use _that_ technique!"

Naruto remained silent. By now he could tell that Toraku loved to talk, and was hoping that maybe he could use whatever he might say to his advantage.

"To answer your question…" Toraku said aloud, even though Naruto _hadn't _asked a question, "Yes, the one that you destroyed was in fact a copy of me, at least at the last second. It's a technique I possess, that allows me to exchange my life force with any number of my clones, effectively making that clone my original body. A useful technique, but it comes with a cost; I can only use it a maximum of three times. Any more, and I'll die immediately by chakra exhaustion. "

The fatigue from using the technique started to set in, and Naruto noticed his breathing became more labored, and that it was taking more of his strength simply to remain standing.

'_He's starting to get tired.' _Naruto thought. _'I better take advantage of this now before he…huh?' _His train of thought was interrupted as he detected several more chakra signatures heading their way.

'_That's Hinata's chakra…and Kakashi-sensei's too! Three others, but I can't tell who they are…they should reach us within a few minutes. I better start asking him some questions before the others get here and we overwhelm him. The only techniques that are effective against him are the deadly ones, so I need to be careful. If he dies without us having learned anything from him, that could be big trouble.'_

"Why don't you just give up already!" Naruto shouted, hoping to reason with Toraku. "It's clear that any technique you have won't work on me! Tell what you and your friends want with Konoha!"

Toraku gave him an amused look.

"And why would I do that? That's just like admitting that you're stronger than me! There are only three who can claim that, and I refuse to let that number get any higher! Besides…neither I nor my companions have anything against Konoha."

"Then tell me who sent you to kill Granny Tsunade! Is there another country that wants to start a war or something? You don't wear a forehead protector, yet you definitely have the skills of a shinobi!"

Toraku rolled his eyes, growing bored with all the talking. "I don't like to lie, you know? My parents and our other companion were given a mission from the Hokage, and the '_attempt on his life_' was simply a joke they insisted the pull on him. Now stop worrying about things like that, this fight is much more interesting, and it would be a real shame to stop it now!" He assumed a defensive stance as Naruto watched on in disbelief.

"Do you really expect me to believe a story like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'_That entire story sounds like a cheap lie, but he seemed sincere, and his chakra flow didn't spike…either he's telling the truth, or he's the best liar I've ever seen.'_

Toraku chuckled. "Fine…believe what you want; I don't care as long as you keep fighting. I guess I'll have to get serious if I don't want to end up bruised and bloodied, but there's no need to panic; I have no intention of killing you _or_ your 'guest'."

He bit his thumb, and performed the necessary hand-seals for the technique before slamming his palm into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large amount of smoke bellowed out from his hand, covering the battlefield with smoke. When it dissipated, the summon became visible. A large tiger stood in the center next to its summoner, bright golden eyes watching Naruto carefully.

"Toraku-nii…don't tell me that you need _my _help to defeat this little toad." the tiger said, revealing herself as female. It's tone was mocking, and Naruto felt his blood boil a little as Toraku smirked at his new companions comment.

"No, Miyu-nee, there's no need. I just need you to watch over the balance of natural energy as I enter Sage Mode. I don't want the surrounding area to die."

The tiger turned back to Naruto. Its feline face was vaguely satisfied, and it made Naruto feel very uncomfortable with what was about to happen, especially because of Toraku's and the tiger's exchange of words.

'_He said he wanted to go into Sage Mode?'_ Naruto wondered, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. If he _had_ heard correctly, this was about to get much more complicated.

Miyu flicked her tail, surprised by Naruto's appearance. "So…that is the son of Minato and Kushina, the one Tsushika and Shiku are always talking about."

Naruto immediately stiffened upon mention of his parents, and eyed the summon carefully.

"Yes, that's him." Toraku answered, grinning at Naruto.

Miyu shook her head in disapproval, closing her eyes as she plopped down onto the ground and began meditating. "And now you're seeing who's better between the two of you? Toraku-nii, you're so impatient….though, that's just like me, I suppose."

Toraku waited a few precious seconds to make sure she was controlling the natural chakra, and waved his other copy to come over there and start meditating next the tiger. He began to hop from one foot to another, doing so until on the fifth step, black markings appeared around his eyes, similar to those of Naruto's Sage Mode. However, his irises turned from grey to light blue, and his ears became more pronounced, taller and more cat-like. Finally, a long, prehensile tail formed in between his legs, flicking back and forth much like his summon's.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his opponent. "How can you be a Sage too? And you can collect natural chakra while moving?" His mind was racing; this battle just became a lot more dangerous if his opponent could use Sage mode the same way he could, without the drawback of sitting still.

Toraku smirked, before vanishing from sight. He immediately reappeared directly in front of the blond, and with a solid blow to the gut, sent Naruto to his knees as he gasped for air and spitting up a mixture of saliva and blood.

Taking advantage of the situation, Toraku continued on the offense, unleashing a flurry of quick kicks and punches, before sending him into the air as he formed several more hand-signs.

"Fūton: High-Pressure Bomb!" A concentrated bullet of air shot from Toraku's mouth, slamming into Naruto's shoulder that not only caused him a great deal of pain, but forced his body to spin around like a top in midair. He managed to make a shadow clone that grabbed onto the original, helping him slow his descent into the earth. The clone dissipated from the massive damage, but he at least cushioned the blow for Naruto.

The blonde canceled another of the clones he had left behind, letting the rush of natural energy heals his wounds even faster than usual, leaving him with only one left.

"The Senjutsu of the Tiger is different from the Toad's." Toraku explained, continuing to hop on either foot as he kept the blood pumping. "While yours increases everything from reaction time to endurance a great deal, mine only focuses on speed and power, making the Toad Senjutsu more 'balanced', if you will. There are other differences, but explaining them isn't any fun and we've lost enough time out of this fight chatting."

Naruto leaped back in an attempt to recover, as well as put some space in between him and Toraku, but Toraku closed the distance between the two far quicker than he would have anticipated. He attempted a crescent kick, but Naruto dodged at the last second. Still, the extension from the natural energy connected with his jaw, lifting him from the ground.

Naruto summoned two more Shadow clones to aid him in the fight, since it was now obvious that he no longer knew as much about his opponent as he thought he did.

The clone on the left tried to strike Toraku with a kick to the side, helping Naruto form a Rasengan with his right hand, while the other gripped Toraku's leg, and swung him directly in front of Naruto to increase the damage done from the coming Rasengan.

Toraku, however, managed to dodge the attack, and so Naruto's Rasengan ended up slamming into one of the clones, who immediately disappeared. Before he hit the ground, Toraku used his hands to propel his feet into Naruto's stomach, sending him smashing into the other clone Naruto had used to help form the attack.

Naruto managed to regain control of his fall before he hit the ground, lying on one knee, clutching at his abdomen as the pain from Toraku's kick began to set in. Across the field, Toraku continued to hop on his feet, a look of satisfaction gracing his face.

'_Dammit…this guy's too fast!' _Naruto thought, trying to devise a strategy. _'From what I can tell, he can gather Sage chakra as long as he doesn't stop moving, putting me at a disadvantage. I have a limit of 16 minutes if I include the Sage Chakra my last clone still has, which means I have until then to hold out until reinforcements get here! But I have to try and beat him myself, so I don't endanger the others!'_

Naruto quickly drew within himself, and within seconds was standing in front of Kurama.

"I need your chakra!" he exclaimed, balling his hands into fists. "The speed I get from your chakra is the only thing that can beat his!"

But the Kyūbi, usually eager to show off his power, didn't seem too keen on the idea, shifting on his massive limbs uncomfortably.

"**I cannot do that, Naruto. If you were to use my chakra, it would mean the end of us both!"**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Kurama never got this nervous with an opponent, no matter how dire the situation seemed. But to seem him this fearful…something wasn't right.

Kurama regained his composure after his little outburst, and growled in frustration.

"**The summon that boy has confirms my suspicions. There's something within him, much like I am within you, and it is very powerful and deadly…to you and I, both. It will remain dormant as long as my power is not called upon, so you must try and get by without my aid."**

Naruto didn't like it, but accepted that if Kurama thought it was best to keep him out of the battle, that's what was best. He would simply have to come up with a way to defeat Toraku without using the Fox's chakra.

'_This means that taking him by surprise is pretty much my only option…' _Naruto considered, going over scenarios where he could get the jump on his opponent. _'I think I know of a way…just like what happened with Nagato. If it worked on someone __like him, it's sure to work on this guy. I have to make sure I take out that clone as well as the overgrown cat. Once they're gone, his technique should end. After all, why else would he need them?'_

Back in the real world, Naruto summoned three more Shadow clones, two of which began forming Rasenrengan in the hands of the third, while helping the original form his trump card.

"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" the Uzumaki shouted, lifting up the devastating technique over his head.

Toraku's concentration was broken for several moments as he watched the technique in awe, his eyes fixated on the vortex of chakra as it spun wildly in Naruto's grasp.

His awareness returned when two of Naruto's clones threw down smoke bombs, the Rasenshuriken flying towards Toraku through the smoke.

"An impressive technique, but your attack pattern is far too predictable." Toraku said, grimacing as the shuriken of chakra shot towards him. "Just when I thought this would be a fun battle, you go and disappoint me!"

He jumped high into the air, avoiding the attack, before realizing that perhaps he had spoken too soon, as _another_ Rasenshuriken emerged from the smoke, this time heading straight for Miyu and Toraku's clone, who sat motionless as they continued to meditate.

To double up on the assault, Naruto had his clones toss him towards the Tiger's Sage, his Rasenrengan poised in his hands, ready to strike. Toraku reached the apex of his jump, and would be unable to avoid being hit, whether he replaced himself with the clone remained on the ground or not.

"Miyu, get away while you can, and don't worry about me! I'll pass into the final stage!" Toraku cried out to his feline companion, who finally broke her concentration, and opened her eyes. Seeing the deadly vortex of chakra hurling towards her, she felt her body paralyzed with fear, unable to move.

Toraku canceled the clone that was near his summon, the natural chakra it had collected filling Toraku with an incredible amount of energy. He let out a bestial scream, resembling the roar of a tiger, and with an incredible show of power, managed to direct his body close enough to Naruto to throw him away back towards his own clones. He quickly summoned another clone himself, and used it to propel himself in between Miyu and the Rasenshuriken, using his own body as a shield.

The attack collided, and the massive sphere of chakra exploded onto the battlefield, filling the clearing with dust and debris. At first, Naruto was in shock, trying to come to terms with what had happened, but this soon turned to amazement as he felt the chakra of both the tiger _and_ Toraku.

He emerged from the cloud of debris, covered from head to toe with cuts and gashes, a generous amount of blood spilling from the wounds. His clothing was completely shredded for the most part, while his cape had flown into the woods nearby. But what surprised Naruto the most, wasn't the relatively unscathed condition of his opponent, but the swirling sphere of chakra in his hand. There was no doubt about it.

It was a Rasengan.

"Senpō: Chōōdama Rasengan!" he shouted, the orb growing to a massive 10 meters in diameter in his hand. Toraku looked into his hand, and then to Miyu, who nodded in appreciation for his sacrifice, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Toraku returned his attention to Naruto, and the look in his eyes showed nothing but confidence. He began sprinting towards the Uzumaki, who was paralyzed with astonishment.

'_H-how can he use the Rasengan? Kakashi-sensei and I are the only people alive that know how to use that technique!'_

Naruto's mind was racing, desperate to come up with a solution. He tried one final time to use Kurama's chakra, but felt the demon stop him, knowing it would only worsen his situation. Out of options, Naruto felt his feet root to the ground, leaving him unable to move. He couldn't imagine how the situation could get any worse, but in a cruel twist of fate, it did. Naruto hoped to never see what was in front of his eyes, and he cursed himself over and over again as he felt himself unable to stop it.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata had arrived on the battlefield at the last second, and in a desperate attempt to save him, had thrown herself between Naruto and Toraku activating her strongest defensive technique, the Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. It wasn't ideal for the situation, but it was the best she could do.

She had been well aware that her getting in the way of such an attack wouldn't do much to stop it, but hoped that at the very least she could give Naruto enough time to avoid the attack and get to safety. It would mean a grisly outcome for her, but if it spared the one she loved the most, she would have done it a thousand times over. It had happened once before, and she had accepted that it would happen again. Her only regret was that it seemed that fate was taunting her, giving her a taste of true happiness before removing her from this world permanently.

'_Dammit! I can't stop…'_ Toraku cried inwardly. His face twisted into an expression of horror. This wasn't his intention; this wasn't what was supposed to happen…

Hinata allowed herself one final look into Naruto's eyes, feeling herself calm down as his cerulean orbs met her own. Time seemed to slow to a crawl and that split second seemed to last forever. His eyes screamed at her own, desperate to stop what was happening, and she felt both happy and sad at the same time. She would never be able to see him again, never take his hand in her own, never laugh or smile with him….her eyes flooded with tears, but she allowed herself a small amount of joy at the thought that the lost thought in her mind would be of Naruto. To her, that was enough.

The huge Rasengan collided with her protective dome, beginning to crush it as if it were nothing. The two chakras began to react violently with one another, creating a massive uproar that shook the very earth beneath him. Through all the noise and wind, however, Naruto heard a single voice call out to him, reaching his ears easily.

"I love you…Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Author's note**

For my fanfiction I want to follow the classical Shonen manga's chain of events.

So the new opponent is stronger than the hero at the beginning and the latter must train hard to overcome his own weakness and his new adversary.

Some of you may have objected to Naruto losing the fight, but you have my word that he'll get his time to shine when the time comes.

And in this fight he couldn't use Kurama's chakra, and Toraku trained for almost 15 years non-stop to become an unstoppable force of nature, bearer of an animal-god.

And like in the manga, if Naruto were the strongest from the beginning of the story, winning every battle without effort, the story would have been very boring.

Toraku seems a real MarySue, and I kinda wanted him like that, but if you think about it, every new enemy presented in Shonen mangas are MarySues that seems unbeatable, until they are defeated by the heroes. If you still aren't convinced, think about Itachi's first apparition or about the revived Madara.

Oh, I almost forgot, please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Half-truths.

**The right choice of words and of tone with which you say them can make a big difference.**

A thunderous explosion sounded out in the clearing as Hinata's and Toraku's techniques collided, enveloping the entire area with a thick cloud of dust, gone almost as quickly as it appeared.

Hinata had long ago shut her eyes, expecting horrible pain before she was killed, but as time ticked by, she felt nothing happen. At first she may have thought that by some miracle she hadn't been hit, but a wave of fear washed over her as she began to wonder if it had already happened, and her spirit had already passed on.

She cracked open one eye, before both of them shot open when she saw Naruto standing in front of her, staring at her with such intensity that it might as well have been right through her. His face was of pure disbelief, but this quickly evaporated, replaced by pure joy.

At first Hinata foolishly believed that she was simply a spirit, and had remained on the earth for some unknown reason, but the more the blonde stared at her, it became evident that he was looking _at_ her, not _through_ her. She raised a hand up to her face, and upon closer inspection, was shocked to find out that she was in fact alive and well.

Naruto seemed to fully realize this at the same time she did, because in an instant, his arms were around her in a tight hug.

"I thought….I thought you had died again…" Naruto managed to spit out, his breath itched in his throat. "I don't know what just happened, but I don't want you to _ever_ do something like that again!" His tone was scolding, but Hinata could see that he was smiling, and she melted into his arms, though she was finding it a little hard to remain conscious at the moment. She felt her eyes grow slightly damp at the realization that she wouldn't have to leave Naruto, but their little moment was about to be ruined by a _very _upset Toraku.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" he screamed, stamping his foot much like a spoiled child would when they didn't get their way. "Tell me, why did you have to get in the way and risk getting killed, all for the sake of that idiot! I wasn't planning on even touching him, I would have been satisfied to see that he was scared, and would have stopped before the technique hit him. But because of you, you two almost died!"

He began to quickly stride across the clearing, deactivating his Sage mode and putting a three-pronged kunai in one of his weapon pouches. Once he had gotten close enough, completely ignoring the intimacy, Toraku delivered a resounding smack to the back of Hinata's head, more intended as a sign of anger than an intention to hurt. Hinata leaned onto her knees, rubbing the sore spot that was quickly growing into a sizeable lump.

"Oww…it h-hurts…" she muttered, gingerly touching the injury.

"That hurts a lot? How about getting hit with a Rasengan 10 meters across!? How do you think Naruto here would have felt if you have died protecting him? Did anyone you ever care about die; die because they were trying to protect you?"

His voice had lost that angry tone, replaced with one deadly serious. He lowered his gaze, staring into his own hands.

"You feel like you were the one who killed them... with your own hands." He sighed deeply, his eyes locking with Hinata's for a brief moment. In that time Hinata could see a large amount of sorrow in Toraku's eyes, which quickly evaporated once he caught her staring at him.

"Consider yourself lucky that I was able to throw a kunai far enough to teleport the attack away to a safe distance. The next time you decide to do something so stupid, you might not be so lucky."

Naruto had remained silent during the entire exchange, surprised by Toraku's strange behavior. His mind slowly began to digest the information in front of him, that his enemy had just struck Hinata, and that it made him angry. He quickly appeared in front of Toraku, eyes blazing.

"Don't you _dare_ hit her like that again, or I swear I'll kill you!" he said with a growl.

Toraku, despite the situation, gave his opponent a smug grin, believing he had come out on top in their little fight. "Yeah, I saw how well that was working out for you…if I hadn't used the Flying Thunder God Technique, you would have _both_ died. If I hadn't been in full Sage mode, I wouldn't have been able to execute the technique in time!"

'___I was so close to breaking my promise….I have to be more careful from now on…__'_ Toraku thought to himself, his smile disappearing.

Things had become so odd, that the three teenagers hadn't even noticed the arrival of the small group of adults, who were now gathered around them. Kakashi and Mitzuru were present, looking thoroughly disappointed, but it was Shiku and Tsushika that looked ready to kill their own son, their faces bright red.

"TORAKU!" they both shouted in unison, finally making their presence known. Toraku froze, and slowly turned around to face his parents.

"Uh…yesss?" he asked softly, trying to look as innocent as possible. His face was full of fear, and he had turned as white as a sheet. He had been right to be afraid, because both of his parents drove their fists directly into his skull, much like he had to Hinata not moments ago. Toraku shot into a squatting position, massaging his quickly bruising head as he tried to keep tears from spilling from his eyes.

"How dare you hit a kunoichi of your own village! Apologize to her immediately!" Shiku scolded, not caring that they had quite the audience.

"What did you do with those two chūnin guarding the gate?" Tsushika added, putting her hands on her hips. "First you jump into a fight with them, and now you're fighting with Naruto? What on earth were you thinking?"

Toraku huffed a stray piece of hair out from his face, giving his parents his 'blameless' eyes as best he could. "It's not my fault! I got bored when dad was reporting in, and I wanted to explain what happened to those two guards, so I took them outside so we could talk in private. But I ran into this girl here, and Naruto as well, and they wanted to know what I had done to their friends. Before I could even explain what happened, Naruto attacked me, and challenged me to a fight! It would have been impolite for me to refuse, so I accepted his request. We took it out here to make sure no one was hurt, and that's what's important…right?"

"My fault!?" Naruto growled, starting towards Toraku before Kakashi stopped him. "You lying asshole, it was _you_ who wanted to fight _me!_"

"Yes, I wanted to fight, but you are the one who suggested it." Replied Toraku with a smug tone.

Shiku nodded in Naruto's direction, before turning back to his son. "I agree with him. I know you better than that, brat. You just had to go looking for trouble, and the moment you find some, you jump in without thinking about any of the repercussions. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Someone's a little touchy tonight…" Toraku grumbled, still rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"What was that?" his father spoke up, his tone low and dangerous. Toraku caught onto that, and promptly shut his mouth.

Throughout the entire exchange, Tsushika had been staring at Naruto, carefully studying the boy as the resemblance to his parents hit her full force. It was like looking at Kushina with blonde, spiky hair, and she could feel the sadness overcoming her once again, though this time it was for Naruto. She felt a great feeling of pity wash over her as she imagined how lonely it must have been for him to grow up without either of his parents. She wanted to run up and hug him, tell him who she was and tell him that everything would be okay, but her devotion to her mission held her back. There were most likely people who didn't need to know about their mission's purpose, at least not yet, and so Tsushika reluctantly kept her mouth shut. She would have to wait a few days to speak with Tsunade who was the new Hokage, but Tsushika would wait as long as it took to get a meeting with the woman, and request that she be able to reveal the truth to Naruto. He deserved to know.

Shiku and Toraku picked up on her change in mood, and upon realizing that it was her seeing Naruto for the first time, began to study the boy more closely themselves. Toraku merely shrugged his shoulders, having already become 'acquainted' with the boy, but Shiku's reaction was much different from the others.

'___Would you just look at him…__' _he thought to himself, smiling softly, _'____He looks so much like his father, yet I can easily see his mother in that face of his…it almost gives me the chills. Still, I can't help but hope he's a little different from them, and if he's even inherited Kushina's tic, I just might go insane!__'_

And in the middle of all of this, Naruto was hopelessly lost. His eyes jumped frantically from person to person, hoping to gain some sense of the situation. The people who arrived seemed to be familiar with Toraku, almost as if they were family or something. Even Kakashi seemed calm about the whole thing, hands idly in his pockets. Maybe that story that Toraku had told him earlier was…true?

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on!?"" Naruto finally demanded, no longer able to take being out of the loop. "Just who are these people, and how does this kid know how to use the Rasengan and Senjutsu like I do?"

Kakashi scratched his temple, trying to find a way to tell Naruto without him…overreacting.

"Uhh…well Naruto, you see….they're uh…their names are…"

"We are old friends of your parents, Naruto." Shiku interrupted, coming to the rescue. "It was he who taught me how to use the Rasengan, and I in turn passed the technique to my foolish son, Toraku." He clapped his boy hard on the back, making Toraku stumble forward.

"This is my wife Tsushika, and this young woman here is Mitzuru Uchiha." he continued, gesturing to the woman scowling slightly over a ways away.

Tsushika bowed graciously, giving Naruto a brilliant smile. "It's truly wonderful to meet you, Naruto. Your mother and I were very good friends, and helped your father develop several of his techniques, including the one you saw Toraku use." To help demonstrate what she was talking about, Tsushika snatched away her son's three-pronged kunai, holding it out for Naruto to see the seal inscribed upon it.

If Naruto was confused before, it was amazing that he was even standing at this point. These people…knew his parents? They were _friends_ with his parents? His mind was spinning, wondering where these people had been for so many years, and why they just came out of nowhere. To make matters worse…

His eyes flashed to Mitzuru, eyeing her carefully. There was another member of the Uchiha clan? If they had been gone from the village for so long, maybe she didn't know about what's all happened with them? Naruto shivered; he couldn't help but worry about how she might take the news, as she had a look in her eyes that Naruto had often seen in Sasuke's.

Kakashi noted Naruto's body stiffen at the mention of Mitzuru's name, and his mind began to race. If he didn't act quickly, Naruto's natural curiosity could make a disaster out of the situation. He had to find a way to satisfy Naruto's questions without revealing the truth about the Uchiha to Mitzuru, as well as keep Tsushika and Shiku's mission hidden until Tsunade could hear about it.

"Naruto, these four are shinobi of Konoha that had been on a mission for quite a long time, over 17 years in fact, and it's kept them completely isolated from what's happened in those years. They weren't aware of what had happened to the Fourth, and so their little 'joke' of assassinating him was just that; their own way of greeting their old friend. I had just finished explaining the situation to them when we noticed that their son Toraku had gone missing. Hinata came bursting in not minutes after, and informed us that you and some boy named Toraku were fighting at one of the training grounds, and so we tracked him down to find you here as well. I know you probably have a lot of questions…"

"Damn right I do!" Naruto grunted loudly, folding his arms. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Kakashi-sensei!"

The jōnin nodded, breathing deeply. "I know, Naruto. And there will be a time for that later. Right now we need to -"

"Later, my ass!" Naruto interrupted, growing angrier. "I think I have a right to know why these people knew my parents, and why that lady doesn't know what happened to Sasuke and the rest of his clan!"

Kakashi froze. Naruto shouldn't have said that, even though his anger was justified, and he could feel the aura around Mitzuru change drastically. She casually approached the group, eyes not giving away any emotion.

"As I was saying," Toraku spoke up, "I was just curious about how strong the son of the Fourth Hokage was, and I -"

"What did you mean by 'rest of my clan'?" Mitzuru interrupted, her voice quiet. "Choose your words carefully."

Naruto began to sweat, scared by the woman's tone. Thankfully, before he put his own head on the chopping block, Kakashi spoke first.

"As you are aware of Mitzuru, the second Hokage gave the Uchiha clan the power of policing the village as a sign of good faith."

Mitzuru nodded silently, giving him the signal to continue.

"However, there were those who thought that it was actually a way to keep tabs on the clan, and restrict their actions within the village. This feeling grew as time wore on, until eventually the clan was considering a coup, and to overthrow the village."

The newly revealed Uchiha again remained silent, but Naruto noticed her body tense up slightly, before relaxing again.

"In order to protect the village, one of the village elders, Danzō Shimura, ordered the execution of the entire clan, against the wishes of the Third Hokage. He had been hoping to solve the problem diplomatically, but all efforts had failed, and eventually the other elders agreed with Danzō's plan, and accepted the mission. They had been using another member of the clan, Itachi Uchiha, to keep tabs on the clan for months before the coup was decided, and it was he that was ordered to kill his clan, which he did."

Mitzuru's eyes hardened, and her hands curled slightly into themselves, forming light fists. Kakashi couldn't stop, though. She needed to hear this.

"Itachi loved his village, and so he accepted the mission, and assassinated every one of them, excluding one. He could not bring himself to kill his younger brother Sasuke, and left him alive so that one day he could go after Itachi, and avenge the clan. It was recently discovered that he was aided in his mission by a masked man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, the leader of the clan back in the days of the First Hokage. It was he that helped Itachi recover his Mangekyō Sharingan, and he that assisted Itachi in his mission. Sasuke was made to believe that Itachi murdered his clan in cold blood, keeping the truth from him in hopes that it would keep him from placing the blame on the village. This backfired when Madara revealed Itachi's true reasons for attacking the clan, and Sasuke grew to hate the village, and seek revenge for his brother. Until you returned the village, he was assumed to be the last member of the Uchiha clan, as we can no longer affirm 'Madara's' identity."

Naruto lowered his head, looking to his hands as they clenched into fists.

"I don't know how many times I tried to convince Sasuke to come back, to give up all that hate he held for the village. He never listened to me, and during the war, we eventually had to fight. He ran before we could settle things, and I was left to fight the fake Madara. It was the hardest I ever fought, but I eventually beat him. He took his own life before we could find out who he was, though, so now I have no idea how to find Sasuke again. I don't care if it takes me a thousand years, I will bring Sasuke back! I won't become Hokage until I do!"

His eyes flickered with his fierce determination, but Mitzuru hadn't even been paying attention to him, focusing her eyes on Kakashi.

"Who was the head of the clan during the planning of the coup?" she asked with a dark voice.

"Uchiha Fugaku, husband of Uchiha Mikoto and father of Itachi and Sasuke."

Mitzuru lowered her own head, masking her face from the others.

"It was to be expected…" she muttered to herself, almost too quiet for anyone else to hear. "Once Minato and Kushina were gone, there was nothing and no one to stop him…"

"Mitzuru?" Tsushika piped in, uncertain with how to comfort their friend. Mitzuru was reacting to the horrible news very strangely, and she couldn't help but be worried.

"Fugaku was aware of our mission as well…" Mitzuru revealed, to the surprise of the others. "Though not to the extent of the Fourth."

Everyone fell silent, and even though Hinata and Naruto had no idea what they were talking about, they could tell how serious the situation was, and remained silent.

"A few months before our mission began, Fugaku had already begun planning the coup, but his plans were revealed by both I and Mikoto. She felt that it was a betrayal to Kushina if they went through with it, and I did it because…" She paused for a brief second, as if she was trying to remember. "…I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Fugaku remained unaware of this, and had thought that he had been discovered by the ANBU. Minato too attempted to reason with Fugaku, and unlike the others, succeeded. Fugaku gave up his plans, convinced that it would only lead to unnecessary bloodshed of the clan. I was included in this mission as a sign of good faith between them, even though Jiraiya had been asked to go at first. After had left, and The Fourth had died, Fugaku must have thought that he could continue with his plan, now that there was no one there to stop him. A fitting end to the lot of them, I suppose."

Kakashi felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Mitzuru's voice was filled with contempt, yet she didn't seem angry with anyone but her own clan.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Aren't you mad for what happened to your clan? Your family?"

Mitzuru shook her head. "Only the elders and Fugaku are to blame; to hate the village for a crime they didn't commit is foolish."

She gritted her teeth, trying to calm herself down. "There was no one in the clan I considered family other than my brother and my parents. My brother died more than twenty years ago, and when my parents passed away as well…I grew disillusioned with the clan. I hated them, for how petty and angry they had become, willing to blame all their problems on everyone but themselves."

"Why? How could you hate your family so much?" Naruto pressed, unfamiliar with such an idea.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything." Mitzuru replied evenly, folding her arms. "My feelings for the clan however, did not extend to those born after I had left for my mission, as well as those who were only children. All those lives wasted…if only I had been there…"

"If you had been there, it might have been you ordered to kill the clan." Kakashi replied. "Danzō and the Council-"

"I despised them, Kakashi. I would have never accepted such a barbaric solution to a problem. I would have done everything I could to help the Hokage settle it peacefully."

She sighed heavily, taking a few steps back. "These words are empty. That is all the past now, and no matter how much I want to, there's nothing I can do to change it. The only thing I can do now is inform Tsunade-sensei about our mission."

Kakashi nodded. This wasn't something that could wait until she got back, and he immediately began assembling the necessary team to escort Mitzuru to the summit of the five Kage.

Meanwhile, Shiku had put his arm around Naruto, escorting him a little ways away from the group.

"Naruto, earlier you talked about a war going on. Could you be a little more specific?"

Naruto's jaw hung open. Sure, they had been away for a while, but Naruto was sure that they would have at least heard of a war involving the _entire shinobi world_. Before he could answer, Kakashi stepped in once again, not wanting Naruto to accidentally reveal any details again. He took his time explaining everything that had happened in their absence, from the movements of the Akatsuki and Pain's invasion, to the meeting of the Kage and the war.

Finally, Kakashi finished his tale, rubbing his now-sore jaw. Shiku nodded sagely, turning towards the village.

"Let's head back to the Hokage tower. Mitzuru can stay with us tonight if she wishes." He felt the words harder to form than usual. He had missed so much, could have prevented so much, that there would most likely be little sleep for him this night.

Kakashi shook his head. "Unfortunately, it was destroyed during the Kyūbi's attack, as well as your…as well as the Fourth's home. For tonight you can stay in the Hokage residence; it has plenty of guest rooms."

He turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Can you two go and explain the situation to Chōji and Shikamaru, as well as Ino? I think they might need some clarification. This excludes what you've heard about the Uchiha clan, Hinata. You must keep that to yourself."

Hinata nodded, but seemed unsure. "Of c-course, Kakashi-sensei, I understand…b-but…"

"But what?" The jōnin asked lightly.

"I kn-know it's a secret to preserve the honor of the Uchiha clan and th-the village, but if everyone were to know the truth, if everyone knew that Itachi-san was only acting on o-orders….maybe people would be willing to understand Sasuke-san's feelings and learn to f-forgive him?"

'___Naruto-kun cares for Sasuke-san, and even if I can't forgive him for what he's done to the village and to Naruto-kun, I can't help but understand his pain.__'_ Hinata thought to herself._ ' ____If I met the one responsible for my mother's death, I…I don't know what I would do.__'_

"I think Hinata's right, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto added in. "It needs to be known that it was the council's decision!"

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I agreed with you Naruto, but this issue is very delicate. We don't have any evidence to support this, apart from the stories of two people labeled as enemies of the village. Moving to release that knowledge publicly without any evidence is not the best move right now. I've explained the situation to Tsunade-sama, and when she gets back she will look into taking care of it, but for now we have to keep this between us, and behave as if nothing's changed. Do you both understand?"

Naruto and Hinata considered it for a moment, and after a brief exchange of glances, nodded. They had faith that Tsunade would come through.

"Good. Naruto, I'll need you and Ino in the Hokage's office as soon as possible. There's an new mission waiting for the both of you. So it's better if you and Hinata head to the park immediately."

"I'm going with them!" Toraku interjected. "I haven't apologized to…Shikamaru and Chōji, was it?"

Naruto shot Toraku a dirty look, as did Hinata, though hers was a bit more subdued. She didn't have anything particular against Toraku as of right now, but some alone time with Naruto would have been nice.

Tsushika waved her son off. "Fine, but you better stay out of trouble this time. There's not a person in this village that can save you if you disobey either of us again."

Toraku gulped loudly, and nodded quickly.

And so they dispersed into two groups. The adults headed towards the Hokage residence to get them settled in for the night, while the teens headed to where they had left Shikamaru and Chōji, who were just waking up with a splitting headache.

* * *

**Author's note.**

Hi everybody, sorry for the long wait, but I was on vacation and I hadn't an internet connection... that and the fact that I wanted to wait for Naruto's chapter 598, before publishing this.

Just to make clear how the events occurred, for what concerns the war:

They happened same as the manga as it is at the ch 598, then Tobi temporarily retreated, then Naruto fought with Sasuke, who then run away, then Naruto and the rest of the allied army fought with Tobi and Madara.

For those who wonder why the team 0 didn't know about the war, even when they traveled back to Konoha... Due to the secret nature of their mission, they had to avoid every town and roads, so they didn't meet anyone until they reached Konoha.

Namikaze's family is very particular isn't it?

An Uchiha who isn't completely obsessed by hate and vengeance, is it even possible?

And if you are wondering why Kurama didn't tell Naruto anything about Shiku and Tsushika, you have still to wait for the answer, but don't hold your breath, I can't really have all those lives on my conscience.

Thanks to everyone for reading this story, and if you can, please leave a review.

Even more special thanks to my wonderful Beta, who recently re-started writing his/her fic, I would tell you the title, but then you'll understand who my beta is, sorry maybe in the future he/she will change his/her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Toraku Namikaze.

**One single moment can mark the entire course of your life.**

Toraku bent down to retrieve his belongings, before hurrying to catch up with Hinata and Naruto. They were heading back to the park they had been before Toraku had showed up, though they would have preferred that Toraku stayed behind.

It was an incredibly awkward situation they found themselves in. This was the guy Naruto had been fighting not moments ago, and now he was walking a few steps ahead of them, humming a happy tune as if nothing had happened. He was completely calm and at ease, something Naruto especially just found bizarre.

Suddenly, he turned around to speak. "Your name is Hinata, right?" he asked.

She nodded slightly. This was still somewhat uncomfortable for her, so she was a little uneasy with Toraku acting so friendly all of a sudden.

"I wanted to apologize for having hit you earlier. I guess I was a little hot-headed back there, but it was only because I was worried about you, I swear! I've never killed anyone before, and I'd hate for the first to be a future comrade of the village, not to mention that the whole thing was just one big misunderstanding." He stopped walking, turning around to fully face them, before giving Hinata a sincere bow.

Naruto squinted his eyes. He didn't seem to be faking his apology, but he wasn't about to let Toraku off the hook that easily. From the way Hinata was looking at him, she felt the same way.

"It's al-alright, Toraku-san…" Hinata began to say, before Naruto intervened.

"Of course he has to apologize! He was acting like a complete jerk! First he drags me into a fight he claims I started, and then he almost kills you!"

Toraku raised an accusing finger. "Hey, it _was_ you who wanted to keep fighting. I told you the truth about my family, but you didn't listen to me-"

"Did you really expect me to believe that load of crap at the time!?" Naruto retorted. "Besides, you kept provoking me! If you really wanted to stop the fight, you would have kept your mouth shut."

"Okay, you have me there," Toraku held his hands up in defeat. "Again, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was taught that provoking your opponent was the quickest way to force him into making a mistake, and using that mistake to gain an advantage in battle. I was also taught that if the challenge is as exciting as the one you gave me, you should fight until the very end!" Toraku smiled at Naruto, trying his best to show how sincere he really was. And he was.

But Naruto wasn't the most perceptive of people when angry.

"Hn." Naruto grunted, folding his arms. He had to admit it, it _was_ a good strategy to use. Ero-sennin had used it tons of times during their training, but he wasn't about to let Toraku think he was listening to him. Not yet.

"It's kind of a bad habit for me, actually. I never run away from a challenge." Toraku continued. Hinata shot Naruto a knowing look. That sounded familiar. She tried to get Naruto to open up, but he firmly kept his mouth shut. Hinata was starting to reconsider her opinion of Toraku, so she decided to try and get him to open up a little.

"That s-sounds a lot like Naruto-kun's way of the ninja," she said quietly. "Wh-what's yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

Toraku's brow furrowed. "To tell the truth, I've never really thought about it. At the Kibashōko, they never really talked about following a nindo. I mean, they taught me the importance of succeeding in your goals and what you should and shouldn't do to achieve those goals. I overheard my dad talk about it once, but I never really got the chance to ask him since I only saw him once a year. I was just a kid, after all…it's never really been something I thought about!" He chuckled lightly.

Naruto and Hinata shared another look. Toraku had been raised separated from his father, and could only see him once a year? This was something that even Naruto couldn't deny curiosity over.

"What's the Kibashōko? Is it in the Land of Fire?" Naruto asked. "N-not that I care!" he quickly added.

Toraku shook his head. "No, it's very far from here, to the west. Just walking is over a months' journey, but that's only if you know the way. If you've been specially trained for the trip, you can make it about a week if you only take one hour breaks every four hours of travel. Just like the homes of the toads and other summons, the Kibashōko is the homeland for the tigers. That's where I was raised."

"You were raised by a bunch of cats?" Naruto asked, picturing Toraku bending over a saucer of milk. It was a disturbing image.

Toraku laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. I was also trained by them, while my parents and Aunt Mitzuru were trained elsewhere. We always met up with each other once a year on my birthday, so I had to cram a whole year's worth of time together in that one day. I mean, we exchanged letters during the rest of the year, but it's not the same. Now that I think about it, you guys are almost the first people I've talked to aside from them for 16 years now…"

He slowed down a little, letting Naruto and Hinata catch up with him. He was actually starting to like this, talking to people.

"Hinata, you're the first girl I've ever seen in my entire life aside from my mom and Aunt Mitzuru! I mean, my dad's told me about them and everything, but he didn't tell me they would be so pretty like you!" Toraku shot Hinata a charming smile, and Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

Naruto was not amused. He tried to pretend it didn't bother him, but Hinata could see him scowling out of the corner of his eye.

"Naruto, you really were a worthy opponent. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

The blonde turned to face Toraku. The smile was gone from his face, and he could see he meant those words. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Heh, it's okay! I mean, you didn't-"

"No, it's not okay," Toraku interrupted. "I was so excited to see the legacy of your mother and father, I guess I got ahead of myself. I've heard so many stories about the bravery and strength of your parents, and that if I wanted to be strong, I should be like them. I guess I just wanted to see if what I heard was true, by meeting their son. I want you to know that you proved my dad right."

Naruto's gaze softened. Would his parents…would they be proud of him? Toraku wasn't making fun of him anymore; he could tell. He felt a tingling sensation in his heart.

Naruto hadn't noticed that Toraku had extended his hand out towards him. Naruto studied it for a moment, as if unsure of what to do with it, before he happily accepted it, flashing his famous smile.

"Thanks! That…that really means a lot! The more I think about it, I guess I would have done the same, had I been in your position."

They walked a short distance further, maintaining a comfortable silence. Naruto, however, seemed to fidget with himself every few seconds. Now that he and Toraku weren't enemies any more, it wouldn't hurt to ask a few more questions, right?

"How did your parents…how did they know mine?" Naruto asked. "From the way it sounded, they were really close like family or something. I don't really know much about them, so anything you can tell me, I would like to hear."

Toraku struggled with keeping silent. He could tell Naruto desperately wanted to know what kind of people his parents were, what they were like with other people, and if he had been in Naruto's position, he would feel the same way. After all, he and Naruto were family, and that made Toraku feel even worse. His mission required his silence; at least for now.

"I wish I could tell you more, Naruto, I really do, but one of the requirements of my mission demanded I keep everything only to certain people. For now, everything has to remain top-secret until my father or another member of out team can speak with the Hokage, but I can at least tell you that my parents and your parents were very close, and cared a great deal about each other. I promise you'll know the whole story when the time comes, you just have to be patient a little longer."

Naruto's face fell, and Hinata felt herself slide closer to him, offering what comfort she could. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but at least he would get some answers soon enough.

Hinata watched the two boys begin to talk, Naruto explaining everything about the village he could to Toraku, and smiled. She was impressed by how quickly Naruto had managed to get along with this stranger to their home, even if only moments ago they were trying to kill each other. And now here they were, talking with each other as if they were best friends.

Naruto's eyes widened as another question popped into his mind. Actually, it was more like dozens of questions, but he didn't want to overwhelm Toraku when he was in such a talkative mood.

"Hey, how come you can use Sage chakra when you move? I have to keep perfectly still, and if I don't keep the balance just right, I turn into a toad!"

Toraku seemed surprised Naruto was this curious. "I was taught the Sage arts by the tigers themselves. Like I said earlier, many more of the clans possess access to natural chakra, albeit in different ways. Natural chakra is divided into two 'streams' or sources; the horizontal stream and the vertical stream, we'll call them. The Sage arts of the Toads draw upon the natural chakra from the vertical stream, which is drawn from the earth. It requires you to remain completely motionless, blending it seamlessly with your own chakra. I draw my power from the horizontal stream, which comes from the plants and animals of the world. It's alive and active, and requires constant motion to properly absorb it, otherwise the chakra will flow too violently to be caught. If I were to stop moving, I would turn into a statue much the way you do, so each of our arts draw on different strengths and weaknesses. My stream allows greater use of the five senses, as well as a boost in speed and stamina, while the vertical stream grants increased sensitivity to chakra as well as increased recovery from damage."

"What was the cat you summoned doing? If it was gathering natural chakra for you to use, wouldn't it have to be moving?" Naruto asked, now with even more questions. He hated lectures.

"Her name is Miyu," Toraku said firmly. "And what she was doing, was maintaining the balance in the natural chakra levels of the surrounding area. But back to what I was saying, while I get a greater boost in my speed and strength, I run a higher risk of having the natural chakra overpower my own. Make sense?" Toraku was sure it had; he had made as clear as he possibly could have.

Naruto didn't get it.

Toraku pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't attended the academy his father had told him about in the village, but he could take an educated guess that Naruto hadn't done so well in understanding the concepts.

"Let's try something else. Imagine shinobi have four basic skills; strength, speed, defense, and chakra. Natural chakra adds to those skills. If the base set was, say, 4 for all of the parameters, then my sage chakra would gather a +10 boost to strength and speed, while only a +2 to defense and chakra levels. For you, it would be a little different, with all four parameters receiving a bonus of +6. See, you may not receive as great of a boost in certain abilities, but you gain a more balanced increase in _all_ of them."

"Okay…I guess that makes sense!" In truth, Naruto hadn't understood a word Toraku had said, but he thought that if he pretended he did, Toraku would keep going, and he wouldn't have to listen all of it again.

"Good. Now, what I was saying about Miyu-nē…she was focused on emitting and balancing natural energy. When two shinobi capable of using the Sage Arts do battle, and use separate streams, the environment can die due to all the natural energy flowing to the ninja. Miyu-nē is aware of this imbalance it causes, and can emit her own natural chakra to stabilize the environment. As for my shadow clone, it was absorbing the natural chakra from the vertical stream, allowing me to achieve the fullest form of the Sage. This adds to my parameters even more than before, and would do the same for you had a copy absorb the chakra from the horizontal stream like I do."

Naruto didn't react to the sudden information. Or more accurately, he couldn't his brain had long since snuffed out, and it was doing its best to remember to breathe, let alone remember a bunch of complicated numbers. He had kind of a spacey look on his face, and Toraku was afraid he went a little too far into the technical details.

"I think I understand..." Hinata added in suddenly. "You're saying that if the b-both of were using the Sage arts in their complete form, it wouldn't make a difference because you would both receive similar boosts to your abilities, r-right?"

Toraku smiled broadly. "Yes, exactly! But the full form of the Sage comes at a cost; it places an incredible amount of stress on the body, enough to where it's only viable to use the form for a maximum of 10 minutes. Any more, and the surge of natural chakra will cause irreparable damage to your body. You can consider it 'too much of a good thing' when you think about it."

"Wow Hinata, you get everything so easily…" Naruto said, highly impressed. "She must be some kind of genius!" He scowled suddenly. "How come Grandpa Fukasaku never told me any of this stuff!?"

"It might be because he didn't know." Toraku interjected, ceasing Naruto's mini temper-tantrum. He could tell the blonde was skeptical. This Fukasaku must have been a wise member of the toads.

"It's just a guess!" Toraku said quickly, not wanting to insult Naruto. His mind raced to find something he could change the subject to, and it came to him.

"So you guys are a couple, right?"

If Naruto had been drinking something, he would have surely spit it out, and Hinata…poor Hinata almost disappeared inside her sweater, she was blushing so deeply. The mere idea of being Naruto's girlfriend made her heart flutter and her legs go limp, and she had to resist the urge to pass out.

"N-no!" Naruto said, flushed. "This is only a test run, I guess. We aren't exactly an official couple; we're just kind of dating."

Hinata nodded sadly. She agreed with him, even if she wished they were more.

"Good, then Naruto won't mind what I'm about to do!"

Before any of them could react, Toraku gently took Hinata's hand, and kissed it.

"I want to offer my most humble apologies for my previous behavior towards you. I can only hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

Hinata blinked. So did Naruto. Twice.

"You like that? I read about it in a book somewhere!" Toraku said happily, completely oblivious to the amount of killer intent coming from behind him. Suddenly, he jumped into the air, right as Naruto's arms wrapped around where he had been standing.

"You're dead this time! You're gonna regret flirting with my Hinata!" Naruto howled, chasing after Toraku.

"What did I do? I haven't done anything _else_ wrong, have I Naruto? NARUTO? HELP MEEEEE!"

Hinata would have intervened, but she was finding it a little hard to think right now. Had Naruto called her…_my_ Hinata? Her brain slowly cranked through that information, and once she came to the conclusion that she hadn't imagined those words, she promptly passed out.

Naruto hadn't noticed Hinata crumble to the ground, as he was still chasing Toraku around the village. Toraku was barely managing to stay out of arm's length of the mad Uzumaki, and was finding it hard to believe that Naruto got so riled up from what he believed to be such a simple gesture.

Toraku was putting too much of his concentration into dodging Naruto, that he didn't even notice that he had run right into the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, who also happened to be looking for him. Chōji's arms expanded immediately, wrapping around Toraku's waist. Shikamaru summoned his shadow to keep the both of them intact, and Ino made to perform her Mind Body Switch Technique.

"Hikari-" was all Toraku managed to say, attempting to complete a technique. Unfortunately for him, Ino's mind reached him before he could finish speaking, and now his body was under the control of the Yamanaka.

'_I swear, all the cute guys in this village are either criminals, or completely nut-jobs…'_ Ino thought to herself as Chōji and Shikamaru tied up Toraku's limp body. She was just about to release the technique to help her teammates, when some mysterious force yanked her further within the recesses of Toraku's mind.

The peaceful sounds of birds, and a lapping shoreline echoed in her ears, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself by the edge of a lake, replenished by a myriad of waterfalls surrounding the body of water. To her left was an enormous boulder that must have been over one hundred meters high. From what she could tell, she was in some sort of lagoon. Guarding the edge of the lake lay flowers of all sizes and colors, and Ino began to feel peaceful in this strange land. It was comforting to her.

The voice of a crying child struck through the peace, and Ino desperately searched the surrounding area to find the origin of the voice. Pushing some large plants aside, she found a small child, no older than three, being tossed around by a group of tigers. They were batting him with their paws, and every time he tried to run away, another would simply jump in front of his path and send him back to the middle of the circle. The child was crying now, crying for his mother and father, asking to be left alone. The animals ignored him.

Ino drew a kunai from her pouch, leaping towards the tigers. To her surprise, she phased right through them, and tumbled to the grass below. The beasts didn't even seem to notice, and continued to bully the child.

'_This must be a memory of some kind…'_ Ino thought, taking the time to properly study the boy.

He was very small for his age, with bright red hair. Two strands reached from the front of his forehead, all the way to the back of his neck. He was wearing a light blue sleeveless with a red spiral emblazoned in the center, although this was tattered, along with is khaki pants, from the tigers' claws. Ino felt her hands ball into fists. How could they treat something so young so cruelly?

A sudden roar made her whip around, and for a moment she forgot she was intangible. A fourth tiger, much larger than the other three, approached the three bullies, growling at them. When the largest of the tigers and the boy were left alone, the others running away in fear, the tiger curled up next to the boy, and began to lick his cuts.

Ta'o-Okāchan…why don't the others like me?" the child asked, sobbing into her fur. "I d-do what the masters tell me to, and train just as h-hard as they do!"

"There will always be those who do not accept you, my son. Their hearts still carry the anger of their fathers, the anger against man. This extends to you, regardless of your actions towards them."

"B-but…why?" the boy asked, wiping away the last of his tears.

"We are a proud race, my child. There are those who will need more time to adjust to the idea of allowing a human among us. But I know you are strong; within your heart there is great capacity for kindness, a light. You will simply need to find a way to make this light shine. I'll have a talk with the others to make sure they understand why what they did was wrong." The tiger known as Ta'o gave the little child a warm lick across the face, sending him into a fit of giggles.

"I miss Kāchan and Tōchan…" he said, hugging Ta'o's fur. "When are they coming back?"

"Soon, my child...soon. You have me and your sister Miyu with you to keep you company."

Ino craned her neck to find a cub hiding behind her mother, glancing at Toraku with cautious, but worried eyes.

"I wish we could all be together…Kāchan, Tōchan, you and Miyu- nē…and Aunt Mitzuru too! I wish they could be here too…"

Ino felt like she should reach out for the boy, to comfort him, but drew back when she remembered they couldn't see her. The surroundings began to grow darker and darker, the colors mixing with one another until they became one, and suddenly Ino was somewhere else.

She saw the child again, though she could tell he was older. He was taller and more slender, and his face had hardened somewhat. But that's not what worried her.

It was the multitude of gashes carved into his flesh. His body was covered with grime, and though she couldn't see all that well, Ino could have sworn she saw blood as well. Ten fully grown tigers trotted a short distance behind him, but it wasn't the boy they were after. No, this time he was _leading_ them somewhere.

"Where the hell are they? They have to be close, I can feel it!" the boy muttered to himself over and over, eyes darting back and forth. He seemed concerned, and when he pushed several plants out of his way, Ino knew why.

The scenery became that of a recent battlefield, with discarded weapons and signs of techniques littering the ground. Trees were burnt to the ground, and water was murky with what appeared to be more blood. The calm feeling Ino had had before disappeared, and he hands flew to her mouth in shock when she saw the tiger that had apparently raised the boy lying on the ground, covered in grievous wounds.

"Ta'o-Okāchan!" the boy yelled, rushing over to her. "We're here…_I'm_ here. Where did they go?"

"Gone." Ta'o coughed out, lifting her head slightly as the child slid his hands underneath. Her brilliant eyes were fading, dulling in color.

"I'm going to make you better, Ta'o-Okāchan! I promise!" The boy was beginning to tear up, and despite her condition, Ta'o purred into his chest.

"I…knew I could count on you…my son…"

While the rest split up to look for any remaining enemies, one of the tigers placed a paw upon Ta'o, and an aura appeared around her. She was trying to heal her, but Ino knew that look from her medical training; the injuries were too severe.

"I'm glad you're not hurt, my son…I feel my strength fading, and I…I want you to promise me something."

The boy nodded vigorously. "Of course….anything!"

"Promise me you'll become strong, stronger than anyone this world has ever seen! The strength to protect those you love is within your heart, Toraku…never forget that."

"Yes, Ta'o-Okāchan! I'll become strong, and when the time comes, I'll avenge you!"

"No!" Ta'o said suddenly, coughing up more blood. "No…you mustn't seek revenge. This is not what I have taught you. Revenge only brings more hatred upon this world. You must promise me you will never kill with hate in your heart. Use your strength to help and heal, not harm…Please, this is my…last wish of you…"

The boy studied her eyes. "Last wi-…No! Don't say that! You'll be fine! Everything will be fine! Everything will…"

"Fight for peace, my child. If you must fight, fight for peace. Promise me that, promise me you won't go seeking revenge, and promise me you'll seek a happy life…promise me…"

"Y-yes! I promise!" the boy was openly crying now, unchecked tears spilling from his eyes. They dotted Ta'o's fur, mixing with the blood. She chuckled quietly, despite the pain.

"When I was younger…I was consumed by hatred for the human race, just like so many of our kind…and look at me now. I die happy, knowing I could protect a human…knowing I could protect my son…"

"Ta'o-Okāchan…"

"You are and always will be my son…never forget that. And that makes you brother to Miyu…she is stubborn sometimes, and will act without thinking, but she has a good heart, like you. You will need to rely upon one another, as siblings do…remember that I both love you…equally…"

Her eyes closed, and unbeknownst to the boy, they would for the last time.

"Ta'o-Okāchan?...Okāchan?" The boy gently shook her body, not wanting to believe what was in front of his eyes. He repeated her name over and over again, and when the truth finally set in, he crumbled.

He buried his head into her matted fur, and his cries of anguish could be heard by all. They could offer no comfort to him. They could only join in his mourning, silently weeping for one of their own.

The boy grew angry. The heavens remained bright and beautiful. Why did they not join in his sorrow? If felt like the world was mocking him, exposing for how little a single mattered to the universe as a whole. His cries grew more bestial as he gave into his rage, cursing those who took away someone he cared for so deeply.

Ino was in shock. Her mind had become a muddled mess trying to digest the information, so much so that she hardly noticed the surroundings begin to fade again.

"I don't remember giving you permission to see this."

Ino jumped in fright, spinning around to find Toraku staring at her, arms folded. He did not look happy, and a little uncomfortable as Ino studied his features carefully.

"You're…you're the-"

"That was me, yes. You already know me better than most humans, and yet I know nothing about you." He took a step forward, and Ino took one back. The look on his face worried her; coupled with the gruesome scars that riddled across his chest, she couldn't help but feel a little frightened. She tried to take another step back, but tripped over a rock.

But she didn't fall. Toraku's arm was around her waist in an instant, and as he helped her back to her feet, their eyes met briefly. She saw the angry look in his eyes vanish, replaced with genuine concern. Just who _was_ this guy, and why the hell was her face all flushed?

She shook off his arm, extremely flustered. He was staring at her again. It made her feel so…exposed. She would glance at him every now and then, but was unable to read his face.

"I guess your technique didn't work the way it was supposed to," he said finally.

Ino nodded.

"Follow me. Lao wants to talk to you."

Ino nodded again. Toraku turned his back, and briskly began walking away, leaving Ino to catch up. Why she _was_ catching up? Who the hell was this 'Lao' guy, and why did he need to talk to her of all people?

She was really starting to regret jumping into this guy's head.

After some time, they arrived at a clearing. The grass grew wild and unkempt, all the way to their knees, and it was studded with innumerable poppies of brilliant red. Standing in the center of this field was a small, circular temple of some sort. 5 columns of polished marble surrounded this shrine, and within lay a small altar with a dazzling orb placed upon it.

Toraku placed a hand on the orb, and it began to react to his touch. Its light grew brighter in intensity until it bathed the entire clearing in its soft glow. And just as quickly as it came, the light disappeared.

"Well what was all that abo-" Ino started to say as she turned around, before shrieking in surprise. A massive tiger stood in the clearing; it was far larger than anything she had ever seen before. Even her father's stories of the massive size of the Kyūbi sounded small in comparison to this gigantic animal.

She took a cautious step outside of the temple, seeing that Toraku didn't seem to fear their new guest. His fur was of the most pure white, like fresh fallen snow. Innumerable stripes streaked across his body in stark contrast to his fur, as they were black as night. Bracelets of gold protected his front legs, with the symbol for 'Crime' embedded in the left and 'Regret' on the right, and they glowed a soft red. Similar charms decorated the beast's tail, but these symbols were foreign to Ino. She couldn't decipher them, and every time she tried, they seemed to change into something else entirely. A delicate sash of blue cloth draped across his back from the tip of his shoulders, held in place by two silver anklets on its hind legs.

But all of these incredible sights paled in comparison to the beast's eyes.

'Piercing' was the best way to describe the two orbs of icy blue. They stared right through, and yet Ino was at ease. He didn't seem angry or irritated, but rather…curious?

"**Ino Yamanaka…I welcome you."** The beast's voice was deep and booming. **"Welcome to the Kibashōko."**

"Uhhh…thanks?" Ino offered meekly. "I'm like, _really_ sorry if I sound rude or anything, but…what _is_ the Kibasho-whatever, and why do you want to talk to me of all people?"

"**Consider it taking advantage of the opportunity. Your clan's techniques provide me with the unique chance to speak with you."**

Toraku wasn't convinced. "Hey furball, why _do_ you want to talk to her? It's bad enough she's here in my mind without my permission, but now she knows about you, too!"

Lao smiled. It was a pleasant thing. **"There are things to discuss, **_**little cub**_**. As one of the Four Sacred Beasts, must I inform my keeper of everything I do?"**

Toraku grumbled something in agreement, giving the all-clear for Lao to continue.

Lao turned back to Ino. **"I am Lao of the Breeze. Together with Shūnel of the Flame, Ryu of the Stormscales, and T**a**r**ā**n the Tidehunter, we are the Four Sacred Beasts, protectors of Yin and Yang. I sense potential in you, Ino of the Yamanaka."**

Ino merely pointed to herself. He couldn't possibly be talking about her, could he? Toraku seemed to share this sentiment, looking back and forth between Ino and Lao.

"**Is this confusing to you, little cub?" **Lao asked Toraku. **"As one who is bound to my children, can you not see what I see?"**

"Yeah, but I didn't think you wanted to start so early!" Toraku complained. "You said you'd be examining the candidates carefully before offering them the contract!"

"Hi, Ino again," she interrupted, unable to keep it to herself any longer. "Can you two explain what's going on here? I feel like I have a right to know, since apparently I'm up for some contract or something."

Toraku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ahaha…of course! Where to start…" He struggled to begin, and it seemed Lao had grown impatient.

"**Toraku is bound to my children, in what you call a 'summoning contract'. He proved his worth to our people, and I sense potential in you as well, Ino of the Yamanaka. Are you interested?"**

Ino's mind was reeling. This was _wayyyy_ too much information to digest all at once. Although the image of her riding a majestic tiger, Amazonian-style seemed glamorous, this wasn't a decision to make lightly.

Lao seemed to pick up on her doubt, and chuckled softly. **"It is alright. I was not expecting an answer immediately. Please, take the necessary time to consider my offer."**

"Does this mean I'm going home?" Ino asked. She needed to make sure this all wasn't just some dream.

"**Not yet, unfortunately. If you were to leave now, you would die."**

Ino did not like the sound of that. "What?" she shrieked. "Wh…why?"

"**I suggest you ask the little cub. It is his recklessness that forces us into this situation."**

Toraku shrugged meekly, wilting under Ino's intense glare.

"Hehe…allow me to explain!" But for the second time, Toraku found the words incredibly hard to get out his mouth, and with a deep sigh, Lao was forced to step in again.

"**Toraku wields the Kekkei Genkai of the Namikaze clan. It is an incredibly rare gift, but one with great risks that accompany its power. Your technique has ****placed you in his body, and you are unaccustomed to the Kekkei Genkai. If you were to attempt to return to your own body, the damage would be irreversible, to **_**both**_ **of you."**

"What good is a technique that kills its user?" Ino demanded.

"It can easily overpower anyone unskilled in its use," Toraku added. "But if you remain completely still, everything _should_ be alright."

Ino scowled. 'Should' did not sound like a guarantee. There wasn't much of a choice, though, so Ino decided she might as well put her faith in their words.

"**Before you leave, I offer a warning." **Lao said suddenly, his tone serious. **"You must keep what you have been told to yourself. The only one among you who is allowed is Kakashi Hatake. He is already aware."**

"Jeez, I swear that guy knows everything," mumbled Ino. It wasn't too much to ask to keep it to herself right? After all, she-

She froze. A piece of information that seemed so insignificant suddenly leaped out her. Was it just her, or as Toraku's surname…

"Wait…Namikaze? Like, the _Fourth Hokage _Namikaze!?"

Toraku nodded, as if the revelation wasn't anything big. "Yeah, that's me! My full name is Toraku Namikaze/Uzumaki, same as Naruto. I'm the son of Shiku Namikaze, younger brother of the Fourth, and Tsushika Uzumaki, younger sister of Kushina Uzumaki. You understand why you have to keep this to yourself now, right?"

Ino certainly hadn't expected that. That made Toraku Naruto's…cousin? She felt herself do a little cartwheel of joy inwardly. Naruto would love to hear that he had living relatives! But then Ino remembered Toraku mentioning that she had to keep this to herself. Didn't Naruto deserve to know he had family?

"Y-yeah, but Naruto-"

"Believe me, I want to tell Naruto too. But I can't until I have the all-clear from the Hokage. The same now goes for you."

Ino's face just screamed that she had dozens of questions, and Toraku knew he had a _lot _of explaining to do. So that's exactly what he did. Why he fought with Naruto, why his parents 'invaded' the village, why his mission had remained a secret…it was exhausting for the both of them. But Toraku seemed to be telling the truth, so Ino let herself relax a little.

"So, we good now?" Toraku asked, taking a deep breath.

Ino winked. "Maybe. I've been known to gossip every now and then."

Toraku eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. '_She…she wouldn't, right?_'

"I'm only kidding!" Ino said suddenly, laughing. Toraku's face scrunched up, exasperated she was making jokes about such sensitive information. She seemed honest enough, so Toraku stuck his hand out.

"That's good. I'm glad I can trust you, and I hope we can become good friends." He smiled broadly. Maybe living in the village would be better than he thought.

Ino smirked back. "Oh, I think being friends with you will be easy enough." Without warning, she drove straight past his hand, and pecked him on the cheek, relishing the look of absolute shock that came after.

Lao shook his head in amusement as Ino gave herself some space. She formed the necessary hand seal to release her spirit back into her own body, and…

"Release!"

And she was gone.

Lao smiled softly at the spot she had been standing not seconds ago, before turning to the still-extremely-flustered Toraku.

"**I like her."**

* * *

**Author's note**

Hi everyone, OGAFazer here, I know that not everyone is fond of OC and this chapter is mostly focused on one of those, but I have to give them a proper backstory if I want to make them be more "real".

Some of you may complain that the story isn't clear and that certain things don't make sense. Let me tell you one thing... I planned everything of this story and if a thing isn't clear, it is because I wanted it to be like that and I will return on it to clarify it later in the story.

Now, to speak about the chapter...

I know that the names of the legendary four sacred beasts are different, but I really didn't like the original ones, so I changed them.

I want to thank all those who reviewed this story so far and I hope to get more of your reviews.

A special thanks goes to my wonderful Beta.

I must warn you that probably I will not update the story next week.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – A matter of trust.

**Sometimes you are forced to trust, whether you like it or not.**

Kakashi and the others slowly made their way towards the Hokage's Residence, each absorbed in his/her own thoughts. Everything felt so surreal right now that even if one of their companions were to drop dead at their feet, it would take them some time to notice.

Shiku was not one to patiently wait for these awkward silences to disperse on its own, and soon his own curiosity overpowered his will. He began to grill Kakashi for more information; everything about the war, and what the village was faced with during his absence.

"Please, Kakashi…you weren't exactly very specific with the details. I need to know what happened to the village…to my home, while I was gone. And what of the balance between the five great nations?" Shiku couldn't help but feel a little guilty for being unaware of this whole thing, being completely separated from all the suffering and death. How many lives could he have saved?

"There's not really much to say, Shiku. The Hokage is currently away from the village to attend a meeting in which the matter will be discussed, and there are rumors going around that the Alliance between the five nations will persist even now, as it has proven mutually beneficial. As for the village, our power has waned in recent years, and hit what I would call its lowest point during Pain's attack on the village. Fortunately, in the end there were no victims. Not any after Pain had been defeated, anyway…"

Up to that moment, whenever Kakashi had thought about that day, he could only ever think of finding peace with his father, avoiding the sensation he had felt as his life had slowly slipped away. It had only been for a short time, but Kakashi had been technically dead, and it was starting to bother him. The war had diverted his thoughts elsewhere, to more important matters, but now that peace had resumed over the world, Kakashi couldn't help but consider his own mortality.

"Is…everything alright, Kakashi?" Shiku asked, eyeing him carefully in the moonlight. The Copy Ninja had suddenly changed his demeanor, and it was not lost on Shiku.

'Hm? Oh…yes, I'm fine," Kakashi replied, recomposing himself. "Anyway, as I was saying…it was a rough few weeks recovering from Pain's invasion, what with the Hokage in a coma, and thousands of people without a home. But everyone was alive, and we had no one else to thank for that but Naruto. One of these days you'll need to let him tell the story. It's quite creative on his part!"

Shiku didn't look amused. "Kakashi, stop changing the subject. I'm a shinobi; death is simply a part of our duty to our villages and comrades. I participated in the Third Shinobi war myself, and despite your apprehension, I feel that I am perfectly capable of hearing what happened during the Fourth. Avoid the details if you must, but I have to know at least the basic outcome. You owe me at least that, Kakashi."

'_Kakashi changed so much after Obito's death…' _Shiku thought to himself, _'What could have possibly happened during this war that makes him so against talking about it?'_

Kakashi sighed. "…Very well. Konoha lost over 10,000 shinobi, and considering that only 27,000 out of the 80,000 lived, we got lucky. The enemy was composed of around 100,000, all identical to one another in strength, with the ability to take the form and chakra signature of our own. They were made from cultivated cells of the First Hokage, which gave us a great deal of trouble. We're not even sure if we destroyed all of them, as it would be impossible to track down all of their bodies."

'_To watch the light in a shinobi's eyes fade away, someone whom you promised to return home…that's something you don't get over…' _Kakashi had seen many of those put under his command fall in battle, and it had left many a scar on his heart and mind.

"This war…it must have been hard on you, Kakashi. Hard on _all_ of you. How long did this go on? Four months? Six months?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. From the first battle to the last, the entire war only lasted about a week."

Shiku's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. A week? Over 50,000 lives wiped away in an instant, in a matter of days. His hands balled into fists as he felt his temper rise.

'_Dammit! If we had been there, everything might have been solved in mere days!'_ Shiku's remorse was great, and he was ashamed to have been absent when his village needed him. To make things worse, they weren't even sure if the threat these Zetsu still existed.

"The enemy also utilized many skilled shinobi from history." Kakashi explained. "By using a foul technique known as the Edo Tensei. Orochimaru's second-in-command, Kabuto Yakushi, used this technique to resurrect many of the dead, including the legendary Madara Uchiha. As of right now, Kabuto is still unaccounted for, along with the White Zetsu."

"Among those still missing is Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan. Naruto insists that should he show himself once again, he'll be able to convince him to return to the village, but…I don't know. I have my doubts. Sasuke has no reason to return to the village, knowing what would be waiting for him should he come back. He left during the war, but I am sure his hatred for the village remains. There is no doubt in my mind, and I am afraid for the future because of it."

Shiku listened intently, but he was more interested in what Kakashi had said about the Edo Tensei.

"You spoke of the technique created by the Second Hokage. The ability to raise corpses on the battlefield with the souls of fallen allies or enemies. Please, Kakashi…do not tell my brother was forced to endure such a thing."

Kakashi placed a hand on Shiku's shoulder, relaxing him. "Rest easy, Shiku…none of the Hokage were revived in the war. Because their souls do not reside in the afterlife, they could not be used as puppets."

"Then…Minato…h-he-"

"Yes…I'm sorry Shiku…" Kakashi answered for him, patting Shiku several times on the shoulder. It must be hard to hear, but he needed to hear what had happened to his brother.

"When…when did it happen, Kakashi?" Shiku asked, his voice unsteady. He was visibly shaken by the news, but his eyes held a firm acceptance in them. He may not have liked what happened, but he understood that it was in the past.

"October 10th, the day of Naruto's birth. It will be 17 years to the day this year…"

"The Kyūbi escaped from Kushina!?" Shiku exclaimed in disbelief. "But…h-how? Minato is…_was_, one of the foremost experts on Fūinjutsu in the entire shinobi world! How was it possible that the sealing failed?"

"I'm sorry, but there's only a person who knows the full extent of the truth…" Kakashi replied.

"According to what Naruto was willing to share, when he tried to gain control of the Kyūbi's power, he met his mother for the first time in his subconscious, and it was her that shared the details of that night. Naruto has kept most of the details to himself, and for good reason. I couldn't imagine it'd be easy for him to talk about it freely. Not even the Hokage wishes to force this issue on him." Kakashi himself was anxious to know the details of what happened to his former sensei, but Naruto's relationship with Minato was much more than that, and he felt that he had no right to ask Naruto about it until he was ready.

Shiku sighed. "Then we can only hope that once Naruto knows who Tsushika and I really are, he'll be willing to share the story with us. But Kakashi…there's still one thing I'm not convinced about…" He shared a look with his wife and Mitzuru; all three of them were thinking the same thing.

"And that is?"

"Don't you find it off that he had not considered contacting me or any of the others if something had happened to him and Kushina? Of course the seal breaking was unpredictable, but Minato was always prepared for everything."

Kakashi grew concerned. It made a good deal of sense, and only served to make him even more curious about what truly happened on the night of Naruto's birth."

"It's not entirely out of the question that the reason Minato couldn't send a message out, was because something, or _someone_, prevented him from doing so." Both Shiku and Tsushika tensed up; this had been on their mind since they had first heard of the death of the Fourth.

"What are you talking about, Mitzuru?" Kakashi asked. "You think someone deliberately kept this knowledge from you?"

"What I _think_…is that we need to have a little chat with our 'tenants'. We are owed an explanation, so please just wait for a little while."

She and the other jinchūriki closed their eyes, letting their concentration overcome the physical plan of existence. The concepts of time and space began to fade away, and when she opened her eyes next, she found herself in a boundless expanse of grey space, with a large orb in the center. Shiku and Tsushika were on either side of her, grim expressions on their faces.

"Okay…let's get this over with. Remember not to leave until we get the information we want." Shiku and Tsushika nodded, and placed their hands on their chest. They were concentrating chakra, bringing it to a central location within their bodies. They released this chakra in the form of a small orb of light emanating from their hands, which they then pressed upon as the light grew brighter and brighter. This light became blinding, hiding everything it touched. When it began to fade, three gargantuan figures stood before their respective jinchūriki.

Shūnel of the Flame was a massive phoenix, whose size rivaled that of the Kyūbi himself. Many feathers adorned her body, starting off with a brilliant shade of red, before becoming gradually lighter until they were nearly transparent. On the wings of this great beast, the red grew darker until they almost appeared black. 13 tails, as long as the rest of her body, flicked back and forth, covered in beautiful golden scales. Inscribed upon the tail in the very center was the word 'Domination'. Just like Lao, her legs were covered with bracelets, but these were of polished silver and the kanji glowing a bright red. Decorating her neck were feathers of the purest gold, seemingly giving off their own light, reflecting off of the beast's emerald eyes. Shūnel inspired majesty and purity upon all who looked upon here, as well as intimidation, as a great fiery aura surrounded her body, like a wildfire.

Tarān the Tidehunter stood nearly twice as tall as Shūnel, with a massive shell protecting its entire body. Dodecagonal shapes adorned this armor, with perfect circles within the center of each and every one. In the center, the symbols for 'Bitter Sacrifice' glowed golden, in stark contrast to its flesh of matted grey. Just as the others, luminescent kanji written in a long-forgotten language glowed upon the ornaments decorating his body, changing every few seconds.

Numerous wrinkles further lined its body, hinting at its age. A golden jewel snaked up its arm, sparkling in the light. It was eyeing Shiku sternly, albeit with a hint of concern, in two depthless eyes of black. They were boundless, just as its wisdom.

And lastly there was Ryu of Stormscale. Hundreds of meters long, and tens wide, he rivaled that of his fellow beasts in size. His entire body was covered with translucent scales, with bolts of blue lightning continuously coursing through his body, flickering off of his body every now and again. Two large bracelets of reddish-gold adorned his hind legs, dotted with kanji written in black, their meaning unknown. On the middle claw of his right foreleg, a ring of the same material rested, the kanji for 'Forgiveness Denied' in glowing blue symbols.

Unlike the rest of his body, Ryu's head was pure white, with long whiskers of gold traveling as far back as his midsection. 4 pair of large horns sat atop his head, like some sort of natural crown. In the center, hovered a hexagonal ruby nearly 4 meters across.

Shūnel was the first to react, bowing respectfully before her jinchūriki. **"Tsushika…it is a pleasure to see you again so soon."** Her voice, deceptive of her size, was soft and heavenly; it was the sound of kindness itself.

Ryu and Tarān imitated her, bowing to their own hosts. **"May I ask why you have brought us here?"**Shūnel continued, gazing curiously at Tsushika.

"We have been informed of what has befallen the world in our absence." Tsushika replied, keeping her tone even.

The beasts immediately understood why they had been summoned, but remained silent, allowing the jinchūriki to speak their minds.

"Imagine our surprise when we learn that my brother, the Fourth Hokage, _and_ his wife died nearly 17 years ago protecting the village from a crisis, as well as an entire shinobi world war with casualties of nearly 50,000 men and women. I'm not forgetting anything, am I?" The status of the three in front of him mattered little to Shiku now; he wanted answers.

"You're forgetting the slaughter of nearly all my family…" Mitzuru added, being remarkably calm despite the circumstances. "The only one who survived is a selfish and foolish brat, believing he is justified for becoming an international criminal and murdering innocent people."

The three divine animals shared a common look with one another. They knew they would have to face this conversation sooner or later, but that did not make it any more pleasant now that the time had finally come.

"We want to know _why_," Tsushika exclaimed, her tone quieter but no less determined for answers. "Why would you keep something like this from us?"

**"Knowledge of the world around you would have surely distracted you from your training."**Tarān said, revealing a female voice. It was older and wiser than Shūnel's, but carried no less authority. **"Your emotions would have driven you home, and your training would not have been completed in time."**

"Our training was all for nothing!" Shiku yelled. "The Jūbi was revived anyway, and my nephew Naruto and the rest of the people you _abandoned_ were forced to try and defeat it! Both Mitzuru and I finished our training months ago! Why did you not let us participate in the war, where we could have prevented thousands of deaths?"

**"What was revived during the war was only an incomplete form of the Jūbi. Had it reached its full potential, our intervention would have been necessary."**It was Ryu who spoke this time, and his voiced hissed through the air, impatient.

"Even _if_ the beast was only incomplete, why should we not use our power to destroy it when it was weak?" Mitzuru demanded.

**"It is not that simple. The Jūbi cannot be destroyed by conventional means. To attempt to do so without its complete form would only delay its return, not halt it completely."**

"A short time is still a time of peace and life!" Shiku replied, screaming at this point. "This does not justify why Mitzuru and I were kept from the battlefield! If we have taken part in the war, who knows how many lives could have been spared!? You cannot deny this!"

Meanwhile, Mitzuru and Tsushika stared at their own beasts, in silent agreement with Shiku's rage. Why? Why was this kept from them?

**"Do not take us for fools, Shiku. We have our reasons."**Ryu was in no mood to be chastised by these humans, despite their justifiable anger. **"In that particular situation, allowing Mitzuru to take part in the war would have put thousands of people at risk. The Yin portion of my chakra is far too volatile."**

Mitzuru was stunned. "Would it have really been that bad? How could that be worse than sacrificing all those lives?"

**"This has already been explained to you. The power of a Jinchūriki and its beast sealed within develops in tandem, growing exponentially depending on the power of the two. Your strength combined with ours…it is only too easy to imagine the destructive capabilities."**

**"The Yin portion of chakra is activated through emotional shock and results in a reaction even more explosive,"**Tarān explained. **"Mitzuru and Ryu would be unable to stop this reaction, and would require the involvement of the other three beasts to bring them under control. Even those as powerful as the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and the Hachibi would be unable to survive, so your survival was not guaranteed. If your survival was not guaranteed, how could you say that of the thousands of lives you sought to protect?"**

"Could emotions really push you to such a massacre?" Shiku was in disbelief. Surely these animals of nearly divine power could not be subject to the same emotions as humans?

**"If our Yin chakra was to be awakened, and the Jinchūriki does not have complete and total control of the particular emotion to which that Divine Beast is tied to, he will be overwhelmed, driving both man and beast into nothing but a conduit of violence."**

"Why would you wait until now to tell us something like this!?" Shiku shouted, shaking with anger. "Would you have told us after the lives of our friends and comrades were forfeit? Would you have told us when an entire village was destroyed?"

Tsushika appeared behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Shiku, please calm down. Shouting will get us nowhere…"

"I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN! When we accepted the training, we understood that some things would be kept a secret. But this…this is different."

**"Consider what would have happened if we **_**had**_** told you," **Shūnel replied, trying to diffuse the tension. **"If you were to become aware of the emotion that triggers that power, you would have attempted to rid yourself of it altogether, squash it out of your mind. That is not the correct way to go about this, and keeping it from you was the only way to ensure nothing happened."**

Shiku was about to say something else, but it was Mitzuru who spoke first. "I'll admit…" she said, "That even I could be tempted with that much power…"

"But…we are shinobi. Death and suffering surround our lives whether we like it or not, and we must keep a cool head about ourselves. Perhaps you're not giving us enough credit. Ryu, I just received the news of my clan's massacre…did I do anything but remain calm?"

"Yes, maybe we could be tempted by that much power," Tsushika added, "But all the same, maybe not. It was not solely your decision to decide if we were ready or not."

She turned to Shūnel. "You and I have known each other for over 15 years now…just as it is with the others. Have you really so little faith in our abilities, and in our hearts?"

**"It is only because we trust you so much that chose to keep this from you,"**Shūnel replied. **"But regardless, we refuse to put you into such a dangerous situation until your control is absolute. You might have been able to remain under control, yes, but just as well, you might have not."**

The three Jinchūriki shared looks with one another. Mitzuru seemed uncertain, as did Tsushika, while Shiku just stood there, dumbfounded. The beasts fell silent, and while they could feel sadness and regret emanating from them, they knew that they would not back down on their reasoning.

Mitzuru sighed. "Continuing this discussion would be pointless. At least now we are aware of some of the risks associated with this power. But Ryu…from now on, I hope there can be a greater level of trust between the two of us. I have never kept anything from you that I felt was important…perhaps you can grant me the same."

The beasts remained silent as Mitzuru and the others gathered their chakra together once more, returning themselves to the real world. Kakashi, sensing they were back, lazily drew his eye up to greet them. But when he saw Mitzuru turning in his direction, he realized he was still holding one of his 'novels', and hurried to put it away.

"Did you get the answers you were looking for?" he asked.

"We got _some_ answers," Shiku answered simply, avoiding going into detail. "Now then…was that an Icha Icha book I saw you holding? I haven't read one of those in years! Do you think I could borrow your copies!?"

Tsushika sighed. Whenever he was stressed or angry, her husband would always act this way, put on a mask of a smile, and act like nothing was wrong. She wished he would share his pain with her and other people, to let them in and help him through it. She would always remain by his side, and she hoped that someday he would remember that.

As Kakashi unwillingly parted with some of his favorite reading material, he directed Shiku and Tsushika to one of the guest rooms of the Hokage's home, while he and Mitzuru returned to the office. They waited in silence for Naruto and the others to show up, with Kakashi preparing a letter for Tsunade while Mitzuru looked lost in thought.

"Do you still visit his grave?" she asked suddenly. Kakashi stiffened, knowing full well who she was talking about.

"Every chance I get," he replied.

"Do you still blame yourself for that, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed. "No…not anymore." To tell the truth, Kakashi still felt guilty, but for a different reason. His friend had become a monster, a shell of his former self, and had tried to destroy the entire world as they knew it. He kept this from Mitzuru, afraid of how she would react. She had always been close to Obito, like no one else in their clan had been.

Mitzuru frowned. "Liar. It's been 17 years, and I can still tell when you're keeping something from me. I won't push this on you right now, but you need to let go of the past and move on. I have been able to do so, and I was closer to him than anyone else ever was.

'_How do you know how I should feel? You have been kept separate from the world for nearly two decades, safe from all the death and suffering of the world.'_ Kakashi cursed himself with these thoughts, angered by how selfishly he was thinking.

'_You've been isolated from the world for so long, but was that really so different from when you were home? You've endured so much in your life, maybe even more than me, and yet you can still cling to the happy memories while I wallow in the bad ones…I can't rip Obito away from you…I just can't.'_

Mitzuru had grown tired of the silence, and tried changing the subject. "So…when did you receive the Mangekyō Sharingan?" she asked, much to Kakashi's surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked. Mitzuru laughed at him, as if it were obvious.

"I'm an Uchiha, Kakashi. I notice these kinds of things. It makes me wonder...how did you receive your Mangekyō Sharingan. Only sudden and extreme emotions like a surge of guilt could have triggered the evolution."

"Very _particular_ mental training," Kakashi replied, going into no further detail. Mitzuru studied his face, trying to divulge the meaning behind his cryptic words, but Kakashi was unreadable when he wanted to be, and they fell silent once more. Mitzuru would glance angrily at him every now and then, but other than that, interaction between the two of them fell to a minimum.

Kakashi took the opportunity to look the woman he hadn't seen for 17 years. She had grown into a beautiful woman, but if her temperament was any indication, any suitors would have their work cut out for them. He chuckled to himself, remembering the fond times they had when they were younger. Kakashi regretted not showing how much he enjoyed their time together more, another regret to his already long list. In particular, he remembered a certain promise he made to her during the annual Festival of Fire, on the night before their departure. Then, everything clicked.

"Mitzuru…" he said quietly, getting her attention. "I'm sorry I've avoided talking about the promise you and I made…"

The Uchiha's face glowed for a moment, but she regained her composure almost as quickly as she lost it. "What p-promise? I have n-no idea what you're talking about." She was pretending not to understand what he was talking about, but her face flushed red, making her embarrassment obvious.

Kakashi laughed again, happy to see that after all these years, she was still like this around him. Even though she tried to act calm and distant towards people, he knew that the old Mitzuru was still in there somewhere.

Mitzuru's cheeks puffed up, folding her arms. "Stop laughing! I can tell you are even with the mask, you know!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just in a good mood, that's all." Kakashi replied, calming down. "I'm glad that you're not the only one who hasn't forgotten."

For the first time since she had arrived in the village, Mitzuru smiled. It was a sweet, sincere smile, and Kakashi felt his own cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"You know…" she said softly. "I've still kept my end of that promise…" She sounded a little scared…maybe nervous?

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat that he hadn't even noticed until then. He wanted to answer her, say what she wanted to hear, but that would be a lie. It wasn't his fault. The seal placed on his memory all those years ago saw to that.

"Mitzuru…I-"

"Not a word, Kakashi. I don't want to know…not tonight." She pulled down his mask ever so slightly, and pecked him on the cheek.

Kakashi didn't say anything, just as she asked. He simply stared at her, his mind unreadable.

"It's been so many years since I left the village" she continued "…everyone I knew back then has to have changed, in one way or another. I can't live in the past, even if it hurts to let go…" She turned her back, and took a few steps away.

"Everything has changed, yes…but all the same, nothing has changed," Kakashi replied. "We grow older, and a new generation takes our place, ready to put their lives on the line for those they love. I have nothing but pride for these young shinobi. They truly have inherited the Will of Fire."

Mitzuru smiled. "Listen to you, sounding all sentimental. Has the hard heart of Kakashi Hatake softened over the years?" She turned back around, and smiled at him again. "Everyone would be proud of you, Kakashi. The Fourth…Rin…especially Obito."

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, even their breathing falling silent. Mitzuru crossed the room again, and reached for his mask. Kakashi didn't flinch as she slowly started pulling it down, and had just crossed it over his nose when they heard someone knocking on the door.

Mitzuru suddenly gave Kakashi a cheeky smile, and let go of his mask, letting it slap him in the face. She walked over to the Hokage's desk and sat down.

Kakashi watched her with glazed eyes, before he sighed, and went to open the door.

"Come on in, you two."

Ino and Naruto stepped inside of the office, completely oblivious to what they had just interrupted.

* * *

**Author's Note**

There's little to say about the chapter, it was focused mostly on my OCs and Kakashi, but don't worry, our favorite blond ninja will have more screen time in the future.

Like for the other chapters, I have to thank my wonderful Beta, who spends his/her precious time Betaing my fic.

Probably I'll be able to update the next chapter with minor delay, this one took more time because I was on vacation and my Beta was really busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 – Thank you, but...

**Do you ever felt the need to thank someone for what he did for you, but at the same time to ask him to never do it again?**

* * *

Let's wind the clock back a few minutes. Ino has just released herself from the Mind Body Transfer technique, and returned to her own body.

She finds herself leaning against a tree, with Naruto and Hinata standing in front of her. Upon noticing that she had finally woken up, Hinata hurried over to help her friend to her feet, while Naruto called Chōji and Shikamaru over to let them know that Ino's technique had finally been released.

Ino grunted, having an unusual amount of strain placed upon her body from the technique. She thanked Hinata for the help, and out of the corner of her eye saw Toraku bound and gagged on the ground.

Like her, Toraku had regained his own senses, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't rid himself of Chōji, who was sitting on top of him to keep him from moving. Toraku was thoroughly embarrassed by this, and pleaded with Ino with a silent expression on his face, while Naruto was busy laughing his ass off.

"Naruto-kun, please…not so loud!" Hinata whispered, trying to calm him down. The last thing they needed was more attention, and Naruto had a bad habit of bringing that down on them. "Y-you'll wake everyone up!"

Naruto clutched at his sides, trying to maintain his balance. "Hahaha, sorry Hinata! But he looks like a sausage all tied up like that!"

Toraku blushed a deep red, and squirmed all the harder to try and get out from underneath Chōji's impressive size. Hinata had to stifle a laugh of her own, as the sight as a whole did in fact look quite funny. She composed herself once more, and turned to Naruto.

"I think we can let him go, Naruto-kun. It m-may have looked like he was trying to provoke you, but I'm sure Toraku-san's intention wasn't anything like that. You sh-shouldn't have let Chōji-san and Shikamaru-san tied him up like that!" Inwardly, Hinata wasn't all that upset about it, since as a result of his teasing, Naruto had unwittingly referred to Hinata as 'his', something that made her heart do cartwheels in her chest.

Naruto sniffed in derision, rubbing his finger underneath his nose. "Hn, you think so? Well, I'm sure he won't mind if he stays tied up like that for a little while longer, so long as it doesn't hurt him."

Toraku glared daggers at Naruto, but said nothing. Chōji, meanwhile, had finally stood up, and started to reach down to throw his captive onto his shoulder for easier transportation. But before he could, Ino stood in front of him, and in one fluid motion, cut the ropes that had held Toraku prisoner.

"Jeez…so all that effort to capture this guy was a waste…" Shikamaru complained, before muttering something about 'troublesome women'.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Shikamaru. I know what I'm doing here." She helped Toraku to his feet, who began rubbing his wrists now that he was free. He tore the gag out from his mouth, and smiled.

"Thank you…glad to know I have someone I can trust." He suddenly turned before Ino could reply, and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"And you…! Why didn't you explain the situation instead of letting them tie me up like that!?"

"Where's the fun it that?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"Yeah, maybe _you_ were having fun…" he grunted to himself, stretching out his back. "You didn't have to get so sore about everything, you know?"

As it turned out, what Toraku was referring to was the fight between the two of them, while Naruto was talking about Toraku unabashedly 'flirting' with Hinata. While this wasn't the case, as Toraku was simply being polite, the two were finally at peace with one another, even if it was because they misunderstood one another's reasons.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Chōji asked, looking back and forth between Naruto and Toraku.

Shikamaru yawned. "Yeah, this whole situation is pretty annoying, if you ask me. It's pretty clear that this guy doesn't pose a threat any longer, but I'd sure as hell like to know why that is all of a sudden."

Toraku was about to answer, but Hinata was already aware of his tendency to be as unpredictable as Naruto was, and stepped in to explain the entire situation.

Ino was able to draw some connections to what she had learned from Toraku's 'tenant' and what Hinata was saying, but Shikamaru was having an unusual amount of trouble.

"Yeah, that's fine and all, but that doesn't explain why Naruto was chasing after this guy," he objected, pointing at Toraku.

"Toraku-san p-pulled a prank on Naruto-kun, and they got a little angry with one another. It's n-nothing serious, though." Hinata was stuttering, namely because this once again reminded her of Naruto's sudden display of jealousy.

Shikamaru knew that wasn't the whole story, but chose to drop it altogether, wanting to avoid further trouble.

Toraku seemed to remember something, and turned to Shikamaru and Chōji. "Oh, I almost forgot! I wanted to apologize to you two for what happened between us during our first meeting. It wasn't my intention to cause you harm, but it's sort of a problem of mine." He was bowing, and the two chūnin could at least tell he was being sincere, regardless of whether they forgave him or not. They studied him carefully for a few seconds, deciding on whether or not they could trust him.

Chōji had always been a trusting person, but Shikamaru wasn't too keen on it just yet, as his nature to explore all possibilities kicked in. He could easily see that Ino trusted him, but he wasn't about to be swayed so easily.

Toraku seemed to pick up on this, and bowed again. "When my parents and I have been given a place to stay, perhaps I could invite you to dinner? Not only would I be able to make up for my earlier actions, but we can have the opportunity to get to know one another. I'm new to this village, and I would like to have a few friends. Of course, my offer is open to anyone if they want to accept, not just you two."

Who else to think with his stomach than Chōji, who readily accepted. Naruto, who could be just as big of a glutton, was open to the idea nearly as fast. With Hinata accepting for the sole reason that Naruto was going, Shikamaru was a little more at ease with those three going, and felt he could at least be polite, even if it was only to get a better look at this Toraku person.

Ino was happy to see Toraku being so friendly with everyone, and even though it pained her to keep his relation with Naruto a secret, she was happy to know that he was willing to grow close to him. She accepted the offer as well, and Toraku smiled in gratitude.

"Well, now that we got _that_ out of the way and everything…." Shikamaru said out loud, getting their attention, "We can go back to the Hokage's office to meet up with Kakashi-sensei. Me and Chōji have to report in, so we'll come with you. It's not like I was planning on getting sleep anyway…"

Everyone else had started heading that way, but Naruto and Hinata remained behind for a little privacy.

"Hey, Hinata…" he asked, twiddling his thumbs together, "Do you want to come with us? I know the Hokage's tower is on the way to your house, and after I finished up with Kakashi-sensei, I was hoping I could walk you home? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to-"

"N-no! I mean, I'd be very happy if you w-walked me home, Naruto-kun!" she replied, blushing visibly.

Each was headed there for their own purposes; Shikamaru and Chōji to report in after their shift in guard duty, Toraku to reunite with his parents, Ino and Naruto because they had received a mission, and Hinata went along simply because Naruto asked her to.

Now that she thought about it, Hinata came to the conclusion that this would be the end of their date, something that both saddened her and excited her. It had certainly been something neither of could have expected, but in the end Hinata had enjoyed herself nonetheless. But what excited her…was that the night wasn't over just yet. Maybe Naruto would want to talk with her outside her front door for a little while, and he would lean in and…

Hinata turned as red as a tomato at the mere thought of Naruto wanting to kiss her, and she had to fight herself a little to keep it hidden from the others. Would she be ready for such a huge step in their relationship? Maybe Hinata was over-thinking things, but that wasn't exactly a bad thing, was it? In fact, the idea was actually starting to scare her a little. What if Naruto wanted to kiss her completely out of the blue? Maybe in the past Hinata would have been overjoyed at that, but now that she had gone on an actual date with him, she realized that she wanted it to be truly from the heart, that he wanted to because he was starting to care for her in a mere fraction of how much she cared for him. If that meant they would need to put it off until later, so be it.

'_Naruto-kun seemed nervous when he asked me to come with him…' _she thought to herself. _'Would he really….no, it's just my imagination.'_ These thoughts were becoming too stressful for the Hyūga princess, and she began to twiddle her fingers together as she often did to calm herself down.

* * *

Once they had reached the Hokage's office, Naruto was naturally the one who jumped right into it. He was impatient to learn what his new mission was, but for different reasons than usual. Instead of being excited for the mission's sake, he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible so he could walk Hinata home. They had already suffered too many mishaps in Naruto's opinion, and he wanted to make sure that they at least went out on a high note.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei…I'm here, and I brought Ino with me just like you asked. What's this all about?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Mitzuru sitting on the desk, looking completely calm. This was especially surprising to Naruto, since it had been him that had accidently been him to reveal the fate of the rest of her clan. It was almost as she hadn't been told at all, the way she was holding herself. It made him wish that Sasuke had reacted the way she had, and it gave him a hope that maybe the next time they fought, it would help ease the Uchiha's pain.

"We'll get to that in a minute, Naruto," Kakashi said, "But first I want you to explain to me the best you can just what exactly happened tonight. I want as little red tape to go through as possible, so don't leave out any details."

He had only been watching over the village in Tsunade's stead for a little while, and already he was sure why he knew he never wanted the job in the first place. All the bureaucracy to go through, the paperwork...it was enough to make his head spin. Coupled with the drastically reduced reading time for his little 'hobby', Kakashi found himself hoping for Tsunade's swift return more and more with each passing day.

And so Naruto told him, taking care he made sure that Kakashi realized that it was in fact Toraku who started everything, even though Kakashi inherently knew that Naruto's pride was also most likely a factor. Before he could go off any further with little white lies about who beat who, Ino stepped in to give her account on what happened after, everything from the aftermath of their battle to the immobilization of the then-stranger. She conveniently left out her meeting with Toraku's 'guest', given the presence of several people whom that knowledge was to be kept from. The woman sitting on the desk gave Ino an odd feeling, like she already knew what she had experienced.

Kakashi sighed to himself, after he had written down the most important details while leaving some of the smaller ones to memory. "Glad we got that out of the way so quickly. Now, about your mission…"

He turned serious, and approached the two of them. "Engagement of any enemy is highly unlikely, but due to the political importance of this mission, I am assigning it a B-rank. You are to help Mitzuru here, as well as her comrade Tsushika to the Land of Iron so that they may speak with Tsunade-sama about everything that has happened here tonight. Mitzuru also needs to discuss her clan."

"But Kakashi-sensei, why would they need us there if they're Leaf shinobi just like we are?" Naruto asked. "And would Bā-chan know about this, being the Hokage and all?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Due to their mission's secrecy, a special seal was placed on the memory of everyone in the village by the Fourth Hokage. This includes also Tsunade-sama and any other Leaf Shinobi that was out of the village at the moment, they were tracked down by the Anbu and forced to undergo the sealing procedure."

"My Dad did that?" Naruto asked, getting more interested. "What kind of mission was it that everybody needed to forget about that it even happened? What's all this secrecy about?"

Ino pinched the bridge of her nose. "Enough with all of the questions, Naruto! How can Kakashi-sensei answer any of them if you won't give him the chance?"

"You see, Naruto…" Kakashi butted in before Naruto could respond, "Normally , you're right in that they wouldn't need an escort. But you and Ino will be there to vouch for Tsushika's and Mitzuru's story. Tsunade-sama would never let herself be approached by strange shinobi offering to mess with her head. She has the seal placed on her memory, same as I did, and we need you two there to tell her that it's the truth so everything can get cleared up."

"I guess that makes sense," Naruto replied. "But still, what's with the seals in the first place? I've never heard of a Hokage using something like that for a mission, no matter how important it was."

"I'm afraid that information has to be kept private for now, Naruto." It pained Kakashi to tell him that, but there were still things to be settled before the truth could be let out into the open. Naruto silently pleaded with his former teacher for a few seconds, but Kakashi didn't budge.

"Okay, but why am I going?" Ino asked. "If Naruto's going to vouch for these people, do we really need someone else?"

"Believe me, I would prefer a more seasoned medic for this mission," Kakashi explained. "But a sensor-type is the next best thing, coupled with the fact that you have received some medical training from Sakura. We need to avoid any conflict if we can, so your ability to scout ahead will be extremely valuable in avoiding a fight. Now, you'll be meeting outside the main gate at 8:30 and Ino, you'll be in charge of this mission-"

"What?" Naruto interrupted. "How come she's in charge? I can be just as good a leader!"

"Because technically, she's a chūnin, while you're still a genin," Kakashi replied.

Naruto scowled. "Thanks for reminding me. Well if that's all, I'm gonna get out of here." His mind was still swimming with questions, namely concerned with Kakashi's secrecy, but he concluded that they would have to wait until next time. Besides, now that this was over with, he could go meet up with Hinata.

As soon as Naruto had left the room, Ino was ready. "Kakashi-sensei…there's something I want to talk about with you concerning something that happened between me and Toraku…but if we need to talk about it, it needs to be in private."

Kakashi had considered it, but it still came as a surprise. It was obvious what had happened, and Kakashi shook his head. "Actually, that won't be necessary. Mitzuru here already knows everything you could tell her about."

Ino's eyes widened. "You mean…she's…"

"Yes," Mitzuru answered. "I am the jinchūriki of Ryu, of the Stormscale. He is one of the Four Sacred Beasts, just as Lao is."

"That answers a lot of questions, then. Does this mean that the other woman we're taking to the Land of Iron…?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. She is just the same as Toraku and Mitzuru here. Is that a problem?"

Ino threw her hands up in defense. "Not, not at all! It'll be an honor to accompany you to Tsunade-sama, but…"

"But what?" Mitzuru asked, leaning forward.

"How do you think Naruto will react when he finds out the truth?" Ino was concerned for her friend, the smile she had been showing off disappearing completely.

"I think Naruto will welcome other Jinchūriki into the village with open arms," Kakashi answered, seemingly confident.

Ino frowned. "You know what I'm _really_ talking about, Kakashi-sensei. I mean…when he finds out that he's had family all these years, and no one's told him…"

Kakashi sighed. "It's hard to tell, Ino. Naruto's grown up so much after all this time, but this is something he's never experienced before. I won't say for certain, but I have a feeling Naruto will gradually take to the idea."

"I really hope so, Kakashi-sensei…for Naruto's sake."

Ino excused herself from the room, and headed back home as well, leaving Mitzuru and Kakashi alone once more.

* * *

"She must have quite the impression on Toraku for Lao being willing to meet with her," Mitzuru said aloud, genuinely surprised. "Just another thing to add to the list of surprises learned today, I suppose."

She turned, and headed toward the door. "I'll go talk with Tsushika about everything before I call it a night; it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Without warning, she sent a wink Kakashi's way, and left.

Shikamaru and Chōji walked right past her, completely oblivious to what had just happened. Kakashi was quick to wipe the stupid grin that was no doubt plastered on his face, even if it would have been hidden underneath his mask. Still, Shikamaru seemed to look at him a little funny, before dropping whatever had been on his mind.

It was probably troublesome, anyway…

* * *

Once Naruto had left the Hokage tower, he found Hinata waiting for him leaning against the wall beside the door. Her face was extremely red, and it remained so as he began walking her home. Unbeknownst to him, she had spent the entire time waiting for him thinking about what she would do should Naruto try to kiss her. For so many years he had felt unreachable, and now that he was walking her home after their first date, Hinata couldn't think of anything else. Her face only grew redder when after a few short minutes when Naruto shyly clasped his hand around hers, moving a little closer.

But something felt odd. Naruto seemed to get more and more serious with every step they took, and hadn't spoken for some time, an oddity for the usually talkative young man. Hinata felt herself grow increasingly uneasy, and she was about to ask him if anything was wrong. However, Naruto beat her to it.

"Hinata…I didn't want to say anything when we were with the others, but I wanted to talk about what you did earlier tonight. That had to have been one of the stupidest, most reckless things I've ever seen! It's just like when you-"

He stopped, and let go of her hand. His mouth was nothing more than a thin line as the painful memories of Pain's invasion rose to the surface, but it was Hinata who felt truly hurt. His tone was harsh and unforgiving, and when he let go of her hand, she nearly reached out to grab it again, she missed its warmth.

Hinata was afraid. Afraid that Naruto would go on that he couldn't be with a girl that was so impulsive and reckless, and this would be their last night together. In fact, this fear grew so strong, that Hinata was ready to turn and run away instead of hearing him speak before Naruto's voice stopped her.

"In my entire life, only four other people have done something like that for me…" he said quietly, looking at the ground.

Where was the Naruto that Hinata knew? He was the living embodiment of the joy of life and the will to do the impossible, and to see him this low crushed her heart. He was the sun, but dark clouds were obscuring his light from the world. Hinata wanted to be there for him, to hold him and tell him that everything will be alright. She didn't know what to say, so she was, for now, content to listen.

"The first two were my parents…they died saving my life, and the village's from the Kyūbi." He was smiling; even if it was a sad memory, he was proud of their sacrifice, proud to be their son.

"And there was Iruka-sensei, who saved me that night I stole the Forbidden Scroll from old man Hokage. The last time was my first mission as a part of Team 7, when Sasuke protected me."

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata called out to him, stepping closer. He looked fragile, standing there under the moonlight, as if he might break should anyone or anything get too close.

"It may seem like a bad thing, but I've never felt happier when that happened," Naruto explained. "I always felt so…accepted, like there were really people out there who cared for me." He suddenly looked into Hinata's eyes, and she felt that strong confidence begin to return.

"But at the same time, I was horrified. Do you know why?" He didn't wait for Hinata to answer before he spoke again. "It was because it felt like _I_ was killing them with my own two hands, that they died because I wasn't strong or tough enough."

Hinata's eyes widened. That was eerily similar to what Toraku had said.

"_How do you think Naruto here would have felt if you have died protecting him? Did anyone you ever care about die; die because they were trying to protect you? You feel like you were the one who killed them... with your own hands."_

Hinata felt selfish, just as she had when she had jumped in between Naruto and Pain. She felt it was her fault that Naruto felt inadequate, but at the same time she didn't regret what she had done for him. If it meant saving his life, she would have risked her own a thousand times over.

She herself was drawn up in doubt of what to do or say next, but Naruto seemed to have a better idea. He suddenly wrapped her up in a hug, and held her close to his own body.

"Hinata, I don't know how I can ever really thank you enough for what you've done for me, but you have to promise me something; never risk your life like that again! I should be the one protecting _you_, just like I need to protect this village, but so far the only thing I've done is put you into danger. It makes me feel like a real idiot."

He sighed. "What kind of man am I, if I let the people closest to me get in harm's way?"

Hinata couldn't hold back anymore, and part of Naruto's jacket grew damp with her tears. They were tears of joy. To hear that Naruto cared for her so dearly, and was so scared at the thought of losing her, it made her happy. Of course he didn't feel what she felt for him, but they were on their way, and she felt truly close to him for the first time in her life.

"Naruto-kun…I'm s-sorry, but I can't help it. I spent so much time hiding and being scared, when I could have been by your side when you needed me…I know what I did was dangerous, but if I hadn't done that, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. I had to ignore what my head told me, and follow my heart."

She heard Naruto chuckle to himself, and her face grew red. "I'm s-sorry if that sounded silly, but-"

"No, it's not that at all, Hinata. It sounds like something I would say. That day, you told me you had always chased after me, and wanted to walk with me. But maybe now…I'm starting to realize that you had me all along." He smiled suddenly, laughing again. "There. _Now _who sounds silly?"

He looked down, and felt his breath steal away from his chest. Hinata's eyes were a little red from where she had been crying, but she looked so…beautiful. Her eyes made him forget about everything around him, about all the harshness of his childhood. All the spite, and the anger, and the hate he had dealt with as a child just seemed to fade away when he looked into those eyes of hers. If he had to describe them in a word, the only word he would choose was 'loving'.

Neither of them moved for several minutes, both too at peace with each other to want it to end. Hinata felt like a fragile doll in his arms, like something that he wanted to protect from being broken. He breathed deep the scent of her hair, letting it fill his nostrils.

Hinata's heart pounded in her chest, the warmth from Naruto's body making her feel protected and safe. It felt as if everything in the world had left her shoulders, and she was truly, completely free.

But sadly, they couldn't stand there all night, and after Hinata had dried her eyes, they finished their walk to Hinata's home. Naruto had taken to holding her hand again, but Hinata, in such a good mood, had latched onto his arm, and held on as if her life depended on it. And the two of them, together, were grinning like idiots.

"Thanks for letting me walk you home, Hinata," Naruto said sincerely, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry our date didn't exactly go as planned!"

Hinata smiled. "Please, don't apologize, Naruto-kun. What happened wasn't your fault, and I still had a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, but I just wish it had gone a little more like how I had imagined."

A surge of self-confidence hit Hinata out of nowhere, and before she could even think about it, she closed the distance between them, stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're not called the Number One Unpredictable for nothing, then!" She giggled softly, and before Naruto could reply, she hurried inside, leaving him standing outside, in shock.

Naruto held his hand where her lips had been, feeling just the slightest bit of residual warmth. Without a word, he turned around, and started on his way home. But the warmth on his cheek decided to spread, slowly and surely until it covered his entire body, inside it and out. Naruto needed to get it out of his system.

So he yelled. He yelled so that everyone in the village might have heard him, cheering and whooping the rest of the way home.

* * *

Hinata giggled to herself when she heard his joyous cry pierce through the nighttime air, and sighed as she leaned against the back of the door. So what if it hadn't gone like he had expected. Hinata had loved it nonetheless.

She took a few more steps inside, and ran into Neji, who looked like he had spent the night worrying."

"Welcome home, Lady Hinata. I hope Naruto behaved himself tonight?" It was only natural for him to feel a little anxious. After all, manners had never been on Naruto's priority list.

Hinata nodded happily. "Of course, Neji-nii, you don't have to worry about a thing. Naruto-kun was a true gentleman, and I had a wonderful evening. I'm a little tired, so I think I'll go ahead and go to bed. I hope you have a pleasant night." She gave her cousin a little bow, and scurried off to her own room.

Neji watched her go. A smile threatened to tug at his lips, but he held it back out of sheer habit. Hinata seemed happy enough, but maybe a little chat with Naruto wouldn't hurt, just to make sure he behaved to his own standards as well.

She had changed much over the course of the war. She had defended Neji's life on more than one occasion just as he had done to hers, something that Neji would have vehemently denied a few years ago. But even to see her come this far, he could not help but feel protective of her. Maybe it was because he felt that he could never forgive his actions towards her during their first chūnin exams, but Neji didn't care if that was the reason or not. He had found another purpose in keeping Hinata safe, and to see her happy as well only made him happier.

Neji was a shrewd young man, someone who did not usually take part in the childish antics of his friends. But still, every now and then he needed to 'cut loose' as it was, and ribbing Naruto tomorrow about his date with Hinata sounded like a wonderful stress reliever.

'_Besides…'_ he thought, chuckling to himself, _'If it turns out that Naruto has not behaved to our standards, I would like a chance at him before Hiashi-sama finds out.'_

And back in his apartment, Naruto felt a sudden, unexplainable chill run up his spine.

* * *

**Author's note**

Hi everyone, OGA here.

First of all I want to thank all those who reviewed, faved and decided to follow this fic.

You can't even imagine how happy I am every time I get a mail alert for my fic.

Then I have to make few clarifications, not about what is in the fic, but about how it is being written.

First I write it in Italian (yup I'm Italian, for those who didn't bothered to check my profile), then I translate it into my horrible English (the one used in the Author's notes, like this one) and then I send it to my dear beta, who between one chapter and the other of his awesome fic, finds the time to reword my fic and sends it back to me in a new and shiny version.

Why I told you all this?

Because you could understand why it takes so much time for me to update.

Now that that part is done, what can I say about the chapter?

Again some Naruhina! Sweet né? Be sure to make treasure of it because for some chapters you won't receive any of it from this fic!

Reviews are very welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

A long-awaited reunion.

**Crying doesn't help put things back in place, but venting is essential to not go crazy.**

Another glorious morning in Konoha. Although it was bright and sunny, a few chills ran up and down Naruto's spine every once in a while, jolting him awake just when the pleasant weather would make him doze off. In an unusual turn of events, Naruto was actually the first one to arrive at the front gate, having showed up at least thirty minutes before he was supposed to. You'd think Naruto would have started up a habit of showing up later due to Kakashi's legendary tardiness, but some people just never learn.

He didn't have to wait by himself for long, however. He heard someone calling out his name, and when he turned around, he saw Ino heading his way, waving at him.

"You're here early!" she pointed out, teasing him. "You sure you're alright?"

Naruto pouted. "Hey, I'm only ever late because Kakashi-sensei would make me and Sakura-chan wait around for hours for him to show up. If you had had him as a teacher, you'd be showing up later too."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever," Ino countered, even though she agreed with him. "Sakura probably thought of that first, and just passed that along to you."

She was teasing, but Naruto still put on an air of offense. "You know, normally I would get mad if you said something like that. You're lucky that I'm a good mood!"

___'It also helps that you're right…'_ he thought to himself.

"In a good mood? Something happen this morning?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, it's just I'm really excited to be going on this mission. I can see Sakura-chan again, and ask these other people a couple questions about my parents! It sounds like they knew them pretty well."

He was excited, but Ino could see the fatigue in his eyes. He had been up all night thinking about what had happened between him and Hinata, especially the kiss she had given him on the cheek. What exactly are you supposed to do in that situation? Naruto had no clue whatsoever.

"Yeah, I guess it sounds like they did…" Ino replied, trying to mask the fact that she knew more about the current situation than he could imagine. She laughed nervously, and this piqued Naruto's attention.

"You're acting really weird today, you know that? In fact, now that I think about it, you were acting all weird last night too!"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her. "Yeah! You started acting all weird right after you released your mind brainy switchy-thing! Did something happen while you were in his head?"

Ino immediately went on the defensive. "Me? Weird? I may have had some stuff on my mind, but don't think I didn't notice you with Hinata last night. You two were on a date, weren't you?" She was a master at diverting attention from herself, had been since the academy, and while she was mainly doing this to get the conversation away from her, she was also genuinely curious as to how Naruto's date with Hinata had turned out.

"Oh, uh…yeah! It was our first date, actually!" Naruto happily exclaimed. He was grinning like a fool, and was only too happy to oblige when she asked to be filled in on the details, right up to the kiss Hinata had given him on his cheek.

Ino whistled. "Man, what rotten luck."

Naruto, thinking she was referring to Hinata going out with him, looked horribly offended.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot!" Ino growled. "I was just talking about how smoothly everything was going before Toraku showed up and put a damper on the whole night, that's all!"

"Oh yeah, that! Yeah, things didn't exactly go as planned, but she was happy in the end, and that's all that's important, right?"

Ino smiled warmly. "If you think like that already, you and Hinata will be just fine."

Naruto felt a slight heat rising in his face, prompting a fit of giggles from Ino.

"Looks like our little Hyūga princess has had quite the effect on the village's favorite loudmouth!" she teased, poking him in the ribs. "It was about time you went out with her, you know. That poor girl's been waiting for you since you were both kids!"

"You knew about that?" Naruto asked, his smile fading. "Was it really that obvious?"

"I probably didn't know as early as Kiba or Shino did, but they were her teammates, so that's expected," Ino explained. "I figured it out when Asuma-sensei starting hanging out more with Kurenai-sensei, and me and Hinata started hanging out more as a result. That girl's got a lot more fight in her than I had originally believed."

She smiled. "It reminds me of Asuma-sensei, when he asked us to look after the future generations of the village, people like Kurenai-sensei's child. I've had my doubts about myself, but when I looked at Hinata, I could see right from the beginning that she would give her life for every person in this village, _especially_ you."

Ino suddenly knocked Naruto over the head. "And that's why it was infuriating to watch you be completely oblivious to the fact that Hinata was crazy for you since the beginning! You were the only one who never realized it, and I was starting to think that you _did_ know, and was just being an ass about it. Especially since she waited so long in between the war and Pain's attack on the village!"

Naruto was taken aback. "How did you know about that?"

"You're talking to the veritable _queen_ of gossip in the entire village, Naruto. I have my sources." Ino offered him a sly grin, but it quickly faded.

"That was when I really started to see just how little I knew about Hinata. I mean, I had considered her a friend and an ally, and the two of us helped each other on more than one occasion. But I don't really feel like I know that much about her, despite all the time we spent together because of Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei. Maybe if I had been a little friendlier, she wouldn't be so shy and withdrawn all the time."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "I mean…I get what you're saying, I really do. But where exactly are you going with this?"

"Don't you get it, Naruto? How many people do you think Hinata has who she can really confide in? There's Kiba and Shino sure, but there are just some things that she can't talk to them about since they're guys."

She sighed. "Hinata has Neji, and those two seem pretty close now, but he's more like the overprotective older brother than anything else. There's Kurenai-sensei, but with the baby coming soon she's had less and less time to be with Hinata, and that makes me worried for her. I haven't even met her sister Hanabi yet, but she barely talks about her, and I don't even want to know what she's like with her father."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably from where he was standing. Where exactly _was_ Ino going with this? He was starting to have a sneaking suspicion, but he was hoping he was wrong.

"Naruto, Hinata's a fragile girl, and she doesn't have a lot of people she can rely on right now. I guess what I'm trying to say is…just, take things slowly with her, okay? I'm afraid you might rush into something the two of you will regret. I'm sorry if I sound mean, I'm just worried, that's all."

But Naruto didn't seem in the least bit angry with her. "Don't worry, Ino. I would never want to treat Hinata like anything other than what she deserves. I can understand you're a little worried, since I never really had anyone to teach me about this kind of stuff, but I promise that I have the best intentions with her."

He smiled suddenly. "But to be fair, I think you're underestimating Hinata a little. She has more strength than a lot of people can imagine."

Ino smiled back. ___'Yeah, but that's because YOU'RE the source of her strength, you dolt. If you were the one to tear her down, I don't know if Hinata could ever get back up again.'_

"Besides, if you're so worried about her, why don't you just starting being friends with her? You'll like it! Hinata's awesome! You could like be her tutor or something!"

"Tutor?" Ino asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know! You're the smartest girl I know when it comes to romance and girly stuff like that!"

She should have made a remark about romance being 'girly stuff', but Ino was actually flattered to hear him say that. "I won't deny that I'm kind of a hopeless romantic, but what made _you_ think I was? You don't think I'm some kind of girl who's easy and lets guys all over her?"

Naruto knew to dodge that bullet, and threw his hands up in defense. "Of course not! I would never think that!"

"Then why?" Ino asked impatiently, tapping her foot. "I'm waiting…"

Naruto's mind was racing. Of course he had never thought of her as 'easy', but _why_ he thought she was good at lovey-dovey stuff in the first place completely escaped him at the moment. But then, a half-assed excuse pulled itself out from the depths of Naruto's brain, and he quickly organized his thoughts.

"Well, it's just that you work in a flower shop when you're not on ninja duty, and people wanting to get flowers for their wives or boyfriends or whatever come in there and talk to you about this kind of stuff!" He beamed. Surely Ino wouldn't see through his thinly veiled fib?

Ino stared at him for a few precious seconds, seconds that made Naruto's hair stand on end. But suddenly, she seemed to relax, and smiled.

"That makes some sense, I guess. Just make sure you never assume anything about me ever again, or I can _promise _you that Sakura's daily beatings will feel like you're getting slapped around with a pillow."

"G-got it!" Naruto squeaked back, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You h-have my word!" ___'Sheesh, why do ALL the girls except for Hinata have to be this violent?'_

Ino wiped her knuckles on her shirt, and blew on them. "But yeah, I know pretty much everything there is to know about being in a relationship. I'd be happy to make sure you and Hinata don't fall apart, if that's what you're asking!"

Naruto frowned. "No…I wasn't asking that at all. Besides, there's no way me and her could fall apart like that! Did you see her last night? She was really confident and stuff…like a whole other person!"

"That's because she was getting comfortable around you, Naruto. When you get close to someone, they can feel like more of who they want to be. I'm sure if you spend more time with Hinata, you'll see just how wonderful of a person she really is."

"I think I saw that already," Naruto replied, grinning from ear to ear. He launched into a complete retelling of the previous night he had spent with Hinata, down to the last small detail. It had been Ino's plan all along to get him to spill the beans to sate her curiosity, but it was truly nice to hear that they had both had a wonderful time despite several large hurdles that got in the way, most especially one named Toraku.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time, Naruto."

Ino and Naruto spun around to see who the origin of the voice was. Tsushika was smiling warmly at both of them, amused she had managed to sneak up on them. Mitzuru was there was well, but she didn't look interested at all about what they were talking about, and only offered a curt nod in greeting.

Tsushika was garbed in dark brown pants with a pair of white leg warmers on her calves. She also wore a red shirt, with a white spiral patterned in the middle. Like Lee, she wore her Konoha symbol as a sash, tightly wound around her waist. She wore two leather wristbands, to which were attached two metal pendants, the one on the right had the shape of the symbol of Konoha, and the one on the left had the shape of Uzushio's symbol. For some protection she wore the same coat she had when they had arrived at the village, but this time it was unbuttoned, letting it flail in the wind. Overall, Naruto could see that she was a well-trained woman, which was to be expected for a kunoichi in perfect health. She was also quite…endowed, but for some reason, Naruto didn't want to think about that.

Oppositely, Mitzuru was wearing light gray pants that extended just below the knee, which a mid-length skirt of a dark blue covering her hips. On her upper body she wore a black turtleneck sweater with several white accents, including a large cross embroidered across the chest. She too wore her coat as when their first group had arrived, but kept hers closed. Perhaps the most curious part of her attire was her choice of where she wore her headband. She wore it like most Konoha shinobi, but instead had it shifted towards the left side of her skull, instead of right in the middle to protect the forehead. She was slightly thinner than Tsushika, but no less toned.

"Tsu-Tsushika-san! When did you get here?" Naruto asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Please, just call me Tsushika," she replied, offering him another smile. "So, you had a pleasant evening with…Hinata, was it?"

"You were eavesdropping?" Ino and Naruto exclaimed at the same time.

Tsushika laughed to herself. "It can hardly be called eavesdropping when you're yelling, you two. Besides, as fellow shinobi, shouldn't you have noticed our arrival?"

They quickly shut their mouths, turning away in embarrassment.

"But you have my word we won't tell anyone what you were discussing." She offered as compensation. "Mitzuru and I both. Isn't that right, Mitzuru?"

Mitzuru shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention anyway."

She turned to her companion. "Since we're here early, do you think they would object if we made a small detour?"

"I don't see why not," Tsushika replied. "Technically, the mission hasn't started yet, so as long we receive permission from the mission leader, I'm sure it will be alright. Would you two like to come with us?"

"It's fine with me, Tsushika. Where do you want to go?" She should have been paying attention to the question, but instead Ino was carefully studying the woman's face, taking in her caring features.

___'So this woman is Toraku's mother, which means she's Naruto's aunt...their whole family is good looking! I'm getting jealous just looking at her. If I get the chance to talk to her on this mission, I'm going to need to ask her what she does to look like that!'_

Tsushika smiled. "There are just some people that Mitzuru and I wanted to see again before we leave." She was dodging the question, but Naruto and Ino didn't really think any harm could come from it. A little detour would be fine.

* * *

As the their group made their way through the village, dozens of people called out to Naruto, wishing him and his friends a warm greeting. Tsushika watched Naruto respond to all of them happily, and she was filled with pride. Despite all the struggles and hardships he had to face as a child, he turned out to be such a wonderful person.

"You seem to be quiet popular around here, Naruto!" she exclaimed brightly. "And none of this has to do with your parents' reputation?"

Naruto shook his head, his good mood dampened ever so slightly. "Nah, Only my closest friends and sensei know who my parents really were. Everything I have here, I had to work really hard for it."

Tsushika was troubled by the news. "No one knew of your parents? Why is that?"

"Old man Sandaime wanted to keep it a secret, so my parents' enemies wouldn't try and come after me. The other villagers didn't know about my parents, but they knew about the Kyūbi, and for a really long time, they hated me for it. I was afraid I would never be able to be anything but a monster in their eyes."

Tsushika was greatly saddened to hear of Naruto's past, but raised her eyes back up when Naruto actually laughed a little.

"But that all changed when I was twelve! I made a bunch of new friends, and people started to pay attention to me! Now, I've finally been able to show everyone that I care about this village and everyone in it just as much as they do!" Every now and then, the memories of his past rose to the surface, and Naruto felt pangs of sadness strike his heart. But now, all he had to do was remember the faces of his friends and hear their words of kindness, and all the hate and distrust he experienced as a child faded away, pushed further and further until he could no longer make them out. Maybe he would never be rid of those unhappy memories, but he was starting to have plenty of happy ones to replace them.

But Tsushika was still unhappy. To hear her nephew had suffered so much as a child, and yet had overcome every obstacle thrown at him, it was a very confusing mix of emotions. She could only hope that when the time came, Naruto would let her be there for him.

"We're here," Mitzuru announced, holding her arm out for them to stop.

To Naruto's and Ino's surprise, they had arrived at the cemetery that lay near the border of the village. Mitzuru immediately split off from them, more than likely heading towards the Uchiha memorial, whilst Tsushika led Naruto and Ino elsewhere. Naruto hadn't been here very many times, but after a while he could tell where he was being taken.

They were going to the memorial dedicated to his parents.

Naruto hadn't been there nearly as often as other might have thought he would, but that was because he never simply felt the need to. This sounded cruel at first, but Naruto never felt closer to those deceased when he stood by their graves. When Naruto missed someone, thinking of them wherever he happened to be at the time was always enough, and it always made him feel closer to them. His parents were no exception, and while he showed up every now and then to keep the memorial neat, once he was done, he packed up his things and left.

Maybe that sounded cruel to some people, but Naruto didn't mind. He felt he carried his parents with him wherever he went, whether he was at Ichiraku, or halfway across the world. That was enough for him.

It didn't take long for Tsushika to find who she was looking for. Even after all these years and countless other graves had been added, something had just pulled her in the right direction. Two simply polished stones lay before her, inscribed with Naruto's parents' names. Minato had fought hard for a simple burial next to his wife, ignoring the council's request for the usual overly-elaborate tomb.

Tsushika kneeled down, kissed her fingers, and lightly touched the headstone with those fingers. She was smiling, but it was far too difficult to stop the tears that were beginning to form.

"It's good to see you again…" she whispered, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry it's been so long since we've seen each other. I missed you so much back then…and I miss you even more so now."

She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. You were always there for me when I needed you, and I wasn't able to return the favor. I…I wish you could have met Toraku. I'm sure you would have liked him."

It became too hard to speak, and she shed silent tears for her sister, hiding her eyes from the world. Naruto watched from a distance, curious to see someone so close to his mother as Tsushika was, whatever her relationship to Kushina might have been.

She struggled for a little while, but soon Tsushika was able to calm down, and smiled again.

_'____I remember when you told me you were pregnant with Naruto. Oh, you were so happy back then! You even tried to get Shiku and I to have a child at the same time, so that our children could grow together just like if they were brothers. You seemed so disappointed when we offered to wait for your second child, but you got over it, didn't you?'_

She smiled even wider, and touched Kushina's name once again. ___'It would have been wonderful if Toraku and Naruto had had one another when they were growing up. I only wished for the best for both of our children, and now I only wish we could have given them the childhood they deserved. Perhaps it's too late now…but I hope they will grow to like each other, and bond with one another. I know that you feel the same way, even to this day! I can't possibly tell you in words how much I miss you, but I can at least promise you that I'll be there for Naruto from now on, whenever he needs me. I'll make up for lost time.'_

She finally rose to her feet, and smiled at the grave one last time. ___'I promise.'_

Naruto was amazed. This woman acted like she _really_ knew his mother, and that made him all the more curious as to who she really was. Tsushika could tell he was anxious without even turning around, but let him speak first.

"Tsushika, don't get me wrong, I'm happy to know there were people out there who really liked my mother! But…"

"But you feel sad that there are those who might have known her better than you?" Tsushika asked, all too aware of his feelings.

Naruto nodded sadly, but Ino came to his rescue. She elbowed him lightly in his side, and when he looked at her, she pointed at Tsushika, who was staring at Kushina's grave again.

"Why not get to know her?" Ino offered. "If she was as close to your mom as it looks like, maybe you can learn more about her." She would have preferred just telling Naruto the truth, as she had been for a while now, but this would have to do.

Naruto walked up to her, and knelt beside the headstone. He didn't exactly know where to begin, so he just started winging it.

"You know, I only met my mother about a month ago," he said, staring at his mother's name. "It was only a few minutes, but in that short time, I knew how much she and my dad loved me. I'm proud to say I'm their son, not because they were extraordinary ninja, but because they were extraordinary _people_. I hope I can even be a fraction of the people they were someday."

Tsushika was smiling broadly at him, trying to fight back more tears. "Naruto, you have already accomplished so much of that in your life. I'm sure your mother and father would be so proud of you."

"Thanks. Do you…do you think you could tell me about my mom someday?"

"Of course, Naruto," Tsushika replied. "It would be my pleasure."

She quickly dabbed away what remained from her tears with her jacket, before turning away.

"We should go find Mitzuru now. I'm sure she would appreciate the company." She kissed the headstones of both Kushina and Minato, and walked away, with Ino and Naruto trailing after her.

They didn't have to look for her long. The Uchiha clan had a special place in the cemetery, towards the eastern side. The three of them turned the corner to find Mitzuru, but were shocked to see what she was doing.

Mitzuru was crying, and repeatedly punching one of the tombstones, over and over even though her hand had begun to bleed.

"You bastard!" they could hear her say. "Right until the very end, you had to drag everyone down with you, didn't you? I…I hate you! I swear I'll find a way to make you pay for everything you've done, even if it costs me my life!"

She made to punch the headstone again, but Tsushika had quickly closed the distance between them, and had latched onto her arm. Mitzuru struggled for a second, but Tsushika remained firm, and the two women stared at each other for a while, words and feelings being silently passed between them.

Finally, Mitzuru started to calm down. The anger in her eyes was slowly fading away, and her tensed muscles were relaxing. Ino took the opportunity to start healing the damage to her hands as best she could, trying to ignore the hollow look on Mitzuru's face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the name 'Fugaku Uchiha' engraved into the stone, and she wondered what had happened to make this woman despise him so much.

But Naruto understood all too well, Obito's words at the Land of Iron echoing in his mind.

"_Revenge…this is the bloody fate of all Uchiha. It is a curse of hatred that has haunted us for generations, even to this day."_

Tsushika patted her friend on the shoulder, whispering soothing words. "It's alright to cry, Mitzuru. You should let it out instead of keeping it bottled up inside you. It's only human to feel sadness."

Mitzuru angrily wiped her eyes. "Too many of the Uchiha clan were fools, blinded by their apparent superiority to everyone else in the village. Even if I fought with them my entire life about what they believed in…they're still my family. Maybe they didn't show it often, but every now and then, I knew they cared for me."

She lightly punched the ground in front of her. "So why did they have to listen to Fugaku!? Why couldn't they see him for the traitor he was?" A few sobs escaped from her lips, and she hid her face from the others.

Tsushika knelt down, and embraced her friend, gently rubbing her back.

"It'll be okay. You'll always have Shiku and I, and Toraku too! We'll always be there for you, even if there comes a time where you don't want us to be."

Mitzuru finally looked into Tsushika's eyes. For several moments, she was lost in her companion's soft gaze, and felt her anger and grief begin to fade away, if only for a little while. She looked at Fugaku's name one last name, and felt the anger within begin to rise, but she forced it back down.

"Th-thank you, Tsushika. I know I can always count on you." She stood suddenly, and brushed herself off, having seemingly composed herself. "I apologize for my behaviour. I'm stronger than this, and I promise to prove that."

Tsushika teasingly rolled her eyes at her friend's insistence of acting so formal all the time. Meanwhile, Naruto was watching the two of them. Unbeknownst to him, here was an Uchiha and an Uzumaki together, promising to be there for one another no matter what.

* * *

**Author's note**

Hi everyone! This chapter doesn't contain much action, but it focuses mostly on the characters and their personality, showing little by little what are their feelings. I hope you liked it.

Maybe some of you can complain saying that you aren't interested in my OC and that they are taking the light from the characters that we all love.

Well, if some of you think so, this is my answer:

Kishimoto had more than 600 chapters to make us know and understand his characters. I'm trying to do the same with my own characters, in few chapters, it's obvious that I need to give them quite some spotlight. Once their personality is clear enough, they'll require less attention and less words.

Starting from the next chapter, the rating of the story will change to M.

It's not like the fic really needs it for the moment, but I prefer to be sure of not having any problem of sort.

Special thanks to my Beta and to those who were so kind to leave a review.

Ok, I think that's all I needed to tell you.

Reviews are really welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

The feelings of a father

**There are many ways to show love, some less obvious than others, but the love isn't weaker nonetheless.**

Hinata awoke bright and early that morning, greeted by the warm light of the sun as she slowly pulled herself away from the world of dreams. Contrary to Naruto, she usually slept quite peacefully, and as a result almost always awoke feeling well-rested, and ready to start the day. During her time asleep she had had several dreams, most of them about Naruto and what they had said to one another, but she woke up before anything particularly interesting happened. Still, she had dreamed about Naruto, and she was happy for that.

She stole a quick glance at her alarm clock. It wasn't even seven in the morning yet, but she decided to get up anyway and start her day early, opting for a quick shower before breakfast.

Taking a hot shower in the early hours of the morning was one of Hinata's favorite things. The hot water soothed her entire body, and she always felt refreshed and relaxed once she got out and changed into her usual attire. After she had dried off and put on some simple robes for around the house, Hinata went downstairs into the kitchen. The many maids and other help that worked for the Hyūga clan had already prepared the meal for Hiashi' house residents. The house-leader, however, was set to return from a journey he had been on, only in the late afternoon.

Hinata nearly squealed with delight when she noticed that someone had prepared for her a piping hot plate of fresh cinnamon rolls, their intoxicating scent wafting over to her. She was mulling over whether or not she wanted to scarf down the whole plate when no one was looking, or if she wanted to take a healthier option, and grab a piece of fresh fruit. It was then when Neji appeared, gliding into the room with the air of calmness that usually hovered about him.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," he said, bowing to greet her.

Hinata did the same, offering a small smile. "Good morning to you as well, Neji-nii."

This was when she noticed that Neji was staring at her. Not like he used to, where she would feel uncomfortable underneath his scrutinizing gaze; this felt more like concern, or something similar. He wandered over to where she was picking out what she wanted, and handed her a cinnamon roll. He could tell that was what she really wanted.

He stared at her for a few more seconds, expecting her to say something about what he had just done, but she just mumbled a thank you, and went to spread some icing on top of it.

Finally, he sighed. "Hinata-sama, you cannot linger for much longer. You might find that when you are ready to make the decision, someone else has already made it for you."

Hinata blinked several times, confused. He was referring to more than just what she wanted for breakfast, wasn't he? He was merely looking out for her, and while the way he had put it seemed a little harsh, Hinata was in too good of a mood to let that bring her down. She watched him carefully pick out an orange for himself, and begin to peel it.

"Then perhaps it is fortunate that the people who might decide for me, are also the ones who care for me?" Hinata asked lightly, choosing her words carefully. She bit hungrily into the roll he had given her, trying to chew quietly so she could hear him.

Neji looked at her for a brief moment, unsure that she might have missed the point of what he had offered to her. But the more he looked at her, the less he felt like talking about it, as it would undoubtedly sour her mood. He decided to shrug it off for now, and quietly enjoy his morning.

After she had finished her first roll, Hinata went over to pour herself a hot cup of freshly brewed tea. She had just sat down to enjoy her beverage when Hanabi decided to join them, wandering into the kitchen and yawning loudly.

"Good morning Neji, Nee-san." She barely spoke above a whisper, and yawned again, setting off a chain reaction. She didn't seem to notice, and dragged her feet towards pouring herself a cup of coffee. An unusual choice for such a young girl, but then again, Hanabi wasn't like most girls her age.

Neji offered his own greeting as he rose from the table to peel another orange for himself, while Hinata smiled broadly at her sister

"Good morning, Hanabi-chan," she replied, taking another sip. She was about to ask Hanabi how she had been lately, but Hanabi spoke first.

"So Nee-san, when are you going to tell me and Neji about your date with Naruto?"

Hinata nearly spit out her mouthful of tea, and her face immediately flushed scarlet. Hanabi merely leaned back in her chair, smirking at her older sister. But then Neji came to Hinata's aid, having noticed that Hanabi was about to drink coffee, and he snatched the cup away from her.

"You are far too young to be starting your day with coffee, Hanabi-sama. There is nothing wrong with acting your age every once in a while." This was commonplace between the two of them. Because Neji was much older than Hanabi, he felt it was his duty to watch over her the best he could. Hanabi, however, felt like she didn't need a constant babysitter, and these verbal duels occurred more often than the rest of the Hyūga cared to admit. Still, they cared for one another deeply, even if they showed it in the oddest of ways.

Hanabi scowled as Neji replaced her coffee with tea, muttering something under her breath. In the confusion, Hinata tried to sneak away, but Hanabi noticed her the moment she tried to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, pointing a small accusing finger at her older sister. "I wanna know what happened between you and Naruto!"

"Hanabi-chan, I do not think we have time for this story," Hinata tried weakly. "Maybe sometime later today?"

Hanabi was about to protest, but once again Neji intervened. "I'm sorry, Hanabi-sama, but Hinata-sama is correct. Hiashi-sama was very clear in his instructions that we are to begin your training immediately after breakfast, and I must insist we obey him."

"Ughhh, do we _have_ to?" Hanabi complained. "The old man isn't even here right now. He won't know if I do my training or not!"

Neji did not seem amused by the idea in the slightest. "I would hope you would show more respect to your own father, Hanabi-sama. He cares for you deeply, even if he is not open with his feelings as often as you'd like."

But Hanabi wasn't convinced, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Just a few years ago you would have relished the opportunity to defy him. What happened to _that_ Neji?"

Neji straightened up, and his body tensed. "That was a long time ago. I was possessed by a baseless anger towards Hiashi-sama. I was blinded by my own ignorance, but now that I have realized the foolishness of my past, I have nothing but respect and admiration for Hiashi-sama."

He stared at Hanabi coolly, who despite looking like she might continue to argue, instead kept her mouth shut, at least for the time being.

"Otō-san had to go the western border today, where several of the farms our clan owns are kept. They have been looted by bandits, and many of their crops were burned," Hinata explained. "What's worse, many of the people who lived there have been killed. Otō-san is there to supervise their recover until they can become self-sufficient once again."

"But why didn't our father send someone else instead of going himself?" Hanabi asked, skeptical. "He is the head of the clan, so why did he need to go himself?"

"In a time of need is when Hiashi-sama must be his strongest, Hanabi-sama," Neji replied. "Those people were working for him. Sending someone else to take on his responsibilities as head of the clan would be shameful. He must show respect to the families who have died, and do his best to find those responsible."

Hanabi nodded silently, finally understanding why their father had accompanied other members of the house in dealing with this. Hinata was glad her sister had come to understand, but at the same time she still felt sad for the people dealing with this crisis. Had she not been needed elsewhere, Hinata would have asked to join her father in helping them.

They finished their breakfast, and after Hinata and Neji had cleared the table and took care of the dishes, they prepared themselves for morning exercises. Hinata could handle things on her own, while Neji was tasked to help train Hanabi.

The basics were covered first as always, only taking a small chunk out of their time before they moved onto the more difficult techniques as well as various combinations for use during specific situations in battle. This continued until about ten in the morning, when they stopped to take a short break. A maid arrived with fresh towels and glasses of water to help them cool down.

Neji turned to look at Hanabi. "Hanabi-sama, we have to discuss your progress during this morning's exercises."

Hanabi beamed with pride, expecting praise from her cousin. Instead, she got a mouthful of disappointment.

"Your overall movements have become far too sloppy. Precious time is wasted in those large sweeps of yours, time that your opponent can use to his advantage."

Her cheeks heated up, but Hanabi tried to remain calm. "I understand that, but I was simply trying to adapt the basic to movements more natural to me."

Neji nodded, but was not about to back down. "That is something you can handle in your spare time. When you are with me, we will practice what I have asked of you."

"Why should I learn those techniques if the ones my instincts tell me to use are better?" Hanabi asked, growing impatient. She was a proud girl, and hearing that her own variations of their style was very disheartening.

"There is nothing wrong with trusting your instincts, Hanabi-sama. But you are under the impression that the Gentle Fist is merely a gateway to more specialized martial arts."

He took a deep breath. "That is simply not the case. These techniques have been passed down for generations, and have been practiced to the point of perfection. If a situation calls for it, deviating from the basics is what is required to save your life, but that case is rare if any. There is a reason the Gentle Fist is the most feared Taijutsu in the entire shinobi world, Hanabi-sama, and I would hope that you do not forget that."

Hinata watched the two trade verbal barbs with one another for the second time this morning, slightly uncomfortable. This felt different from their usual disagreements; it felt like they might actually get angry with one another. She wanted to stop it before it got out of hand, but Hinata didn't know what to say. Neji was right about the basics needing to be respected, but at the same time adapting to your strengths was what gave Hinata the progress she was looking for, and that's what Hanabi was advocating for.

Meanwhile, Hanabi had heard enough. She suddenly leaped to her feet, and started walking back to the middle of the dojo floor.

"Fine! Let's spar and see who's right!"

Neji sighed. "Very well, Hanabi-sama, if that's what you wish. Perhaps this will give you the insight you need."

Hanabi barely waited for Neji to reach the center of the sparring mat, trying to find a hole in Neji's defense with kicks and punches from all directions. It was wasted effort, and Neji easily blocked or evaded every single one of Hanabi's attacks.

"Stop holding back!" Hanabi shouted, getting angry she was unable to pierce her cousin's defense. She felt that Neji was simply mocking her, and in a way, he was. He had not attempted to go on the offensive at all their entire match, waiting for Hanabi to tire herself out.

In a burst of rage, Hanabi added some chakra to her next attack, aiming for Neji's chest when she thought she saw an opening. Realizing the danger, Neji ducked at the last second, and slammed his own palms into his cousin's stomach, sending her flying back in the other direction.

Hanabi was clearly defeated, and Hinata rushed over to help her sister up. At first Hanabi tried to shake off her sister's help, but when getting up on her own proved impossible, she allowed Hinata to help her to her feet.

"Hanabi-sama, instinct alone can get you killed. You need to have a solid foundation to rely on, and the Gentle Fist can provide that to you provided you are willing to accept it. One move that has been perfected can be incredibly more effective than ten that rely only on instinct. Put your pride behind you, and the progress you seek will follow."

Hanabi stared angrily at her cousin, bitterness clearly visible. She didn't want to show it, but deep down, she agreed with what Neji had just told her. She didn't want to be a burden to her future teammates, and if she needed to act more like a Hyūga…

No. That last thought drove her over the edge. Above all else, Hanabi refused to betray herself, and she despised the air of superiority and coldness the Hyūga were known for. She would rather remain a failure in the eyes of her clan than act like them. These thoughts overwhelmed her, and soon she could no longer hold it in.

"I refuse! I won't become a mindless killing machine that the Hyūga clan can use for their own gain! Especially for a father that doesn't even love his own daughters! I'd rather die than turn into some heartless-"

She never got to finish her sentence, because Hinata had heard enough. Without a word, she slapped her little sister across the face. She kept her eyes low, but tears could be seen running down her cheeks.

"I will not have you talking so lowly of our father," she began. "You have no idea how he thinks or he feels, so how dare you make such assumptions?" Her voice was low, and she seemed to be struggling with what she had just done to her own sister. Sweet, shy Hinata had slapped Hanabi for mouthing off against her father, the same father to Hinata, who not 4 or so years ago, would have been perfectly alright if his daughter had died during her duties as a shinobi for the village.

Hanabi stared at Hinata, appalled. Her hand rested on her cheek, which was now red and stinging. She wanted an explanation, but was actually afraid to ask Hinata for fear of what she would say. Hinata could see that Hanabi was afraid, and she felt incredibly guilty for what she had done.

Meanwhile, Hinata took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Yes, she was upset that she had done such a thing to her own family, but she felt assured that what she had done was right, that Hanabi should not have bad-mouthed their father when many of his thoughts and feelings were unknown. Another part of her, perhaps hidden the furthest down, felt proud that she had finally stood up for what she believed, and had acted without hesitation.

Neji stood by, completely silent. There were many things he _could_ say, but he knew it was best that he keep his mouth shut. This was something that needed to be solved between the two of them, and anything he offered to the two of them would simply be ignored.

"Many years ago, when you were only a few months old…" Hinata began, taking a seat on the bench behind her.

* * *

_A smaller, younger Hinata was running breathlessly through the corridors of the Hyūga compound, eyes red and puffy from crying. She had just 'finished' another sparring session with her father, and as usual, she was not up to his incredibly high __standards. The only thing she could do was run away after they were finished, and find someone to console her. And there was only person whom Hinata wanted to see; her mother, Himeko._

_She found her in their garden, sitting on a stone bench by a small pond that housed several koi fish. Hinata would often find her mother here, and they would sit together and feed the fish. This time, Himeko was sitting with Hanabi in her arms, who was only 8 months old._

"_Oka-san! Oka-san!" Hinata called out, racing over towards her mother._

_Hinata grabbed onto her mother's legs, hiding her face in her dress while she sobbed quietly. Himeko said nothing, and watched her daughter with a sweet smile as she started to stroke her daughter's hair, cooing soft words to her to help her calm down._

_After a few minutes, Hinata stopped crying, and looked up to meet her mother's eyes. The moment she did, she felt a reassuring warmth spread throughout her entire body. She felt secure and happy, and nearly forgot that she had been crying not 10 seconds ago._

"_What happened, my little angel?" Himeko asked gently. "What's wrong?" Her voice soothed Hinata, and the warmth in her body grew bigger. It felt like the kiss of spring, after the bitter cold of winter had finally passed._

"_O-Otō-san got a-angry with me because I d-didn't do good today…" Hinata was stuttering again. She hated it when she did that, but her mother never seemed to mind, so she tried not to let it bother her._

_Himeko's smile faded a little, but it didn't disappear entirely. "Are you sure your father is angry with you? Did he say anything that makes you think that?"_

_Hinata thought about it for a little while. Now that she thought about it, her father had never said anything outright that would have suggested he was angry, but the way he looked at her, all that disappointment…_

_She shook her head, lowering her gaze. Himeko laughed softly, and placed a gentle hand underneath Hinata's chin, pushing it back up._

"_Listen my child. I have a secret to tell you, but you must remember not to tell anyone, alright?"_

_Hinata shyly nodded, giving her mother the signal to continue. She was curious._

"_You understand that as one of the most prestigious clans in the village, we must show strength and calm?"_

_Hinata nodded again._

"_This means that and so much more to the head of the clan, Hinata. He must be the perfect representation of everything this village sees in us. Civility, respect, serenity…these are qualities unmatched by the Hyūga clan. Your clan leader and father are one and the same, and the entire clan, as well as a great deal of the village, look to him for these qualities. He must show self-control above all else."_

_Hinata was saddened. She was no stranger to her father's lack of emotion, but did he have to seem so disapproving of her?_

"_But you mustn't misunderstand his intentions, Hinata. He may seem angry and disappointed, but in reality he is scared and worried."_

_Hinata looked up at her mother, amazed that her father could be scared of anything. Himeko picked up on this, and nodded her head._

"_Yes, even your father gets scared. We all do. He is afraid for the safety of his daughters. As his heir, you will be subject to many dangers not present for many others. He worries for you because he loves you, and wants to see you succeed, and is scared that he cannot be there to guide you forever. He may not be able to show it all the time, but he hopes that you will become stronger and braver, to prove to him that you can be an even better leader than he ever was."_

_By this point, Hinata looked like she wasn't buying a word of it. Her father expected her to surpass him? But her mother didn't back down, and the look in her eye showed nothing but firm acceptance. She was telling the truth, and Hinata felt that begin to sink in._

"_Would you like to know another secret?" her mother asked, leaning in close. Her nose rubbed against Hinata's, and she giggled quietly and nodded._

"_Every night, after you have gone to bed, your father and I come in to see you, just the three of us. He sits at your side and strokes your hair, and then gives you a kiss. He wishes he could show you how much he loves you, and hopes that someday you'll find the strength to see that. He refuses to go to bed until he does this, and has done this for many years."_

_Hinata didn't know what to feel. Happy that her father truly cared for her this much, or sad that she had never fully understood this until now. It was so confusing, but her mother pulled her closer, and eased her mind._

"_Even now, he loves you with every bit of his heart, just as I do. Now that you know the truth, please don't be sad anymore." She smiled at her daughter, wiping her eyes __with a finger. Hinata thought it over, and once she decided that she wasn't sad anymore, nodded several times._

_Himeko laughed, getting to her feet. "Then let's go back inside. I'll put Hanabi to bed, and then we can spend the rest of the evening together. Maybe I can convince your father to let you train with me for the next few days."_

_Hinata cocked her head to one side. "T-train? With you?"_

_Himeko laughed again. "Of course! I am a ninja of this village as well, and I'll be going back on missions in only a few more months. I already have an important mission in the Land of Water scheduled in four months. Maybe you can help me get back in shape! I promise I'm not as strict as your father is."_

_Hinata giggled, and nodded again. She took ahold of her mother's free hand, and they walked side-by-side back inside the house, shutting out the autumn air behind them._

* * *

Both Hanabi and Neji remained silent during Hinata's story. Even hearing how Hiashi truly felt through Hinata felt entirely surreal, and Hanabi was having trouble finding her voice.

"Are you…serious?" she asked. "What could have changed him so much?"

"Isn't it obvious…?" Neji muttered to himself, turning away. He knew Hinata would explain, and he knew it would be hard for her.

"Hanabi-chan, that mission to the Land of Water was our mother's last. Ever since then, father has changed. Maybe he couldn't bear the thought of losing her, but that's what happened." Hinata had to hold herself together. She never liked talking about her mother, for good reason. Remembering that she was gone always hurt and it never seemed to get any better over the years, no matter how many times Hinata wished it did.

She lowered her head. "When we had her ceremony, burying an empty coffin…that was the last night Otō-san visited me. He thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I'll never forget what he said."

* * *

"_Hinata, my precious child….our world has changed, and surviving in this shinobi world will become that much more difficult. For me, for your sister…for you."_

_He took a long pause, watching Hinata's chest rise and fall. His hand reached out, and gently stroked her head, taking in the scent of her hair. It reminded him of Himeko, and that he would no longer be able to smell that sweet smell._

"_From now on, you will have to train even harder to become strong. Even more so than strong…you must become unbeatable. Himeko was strong, but I guess…I guess she was not strong enough."_

_He was forced to stop again, but this time it was to keep the tears flowing from his eyes from waking Hinata up, even though she could hear every word he was saying. She lay there, quiet as could be, taking in every word and committing it to memory._

"_I love you, Hinata. I love and your sister so much it hurts. But I can't lose another one of my precious people again. I will be cold to you, I will be harsh and cruel…__anything to make you stronger. If you hate me, so be it. If you have someone to hate, someone to fight, you will not be consumed by despair for your mother. I already lost her, I cannot bear the thought of losing either of you. Maybe that hate will make you strong, and that is something I am ready to accept. Perhaps there is another way, but I cannot find it. I am lost without your mother."_

_He took a deep breath, and let it out in a mournful sigh. He pushed himself up from Hinata's bed, but remained at her side, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, just as he had done so many times before._

"_Grow up to be strong, Hinata. Be a better Hyūga than I ever was. Do your best to change the ideals of this world, change it into a world where the ones we love are not taken away from us. Hinata…forgive me if I sound like I expect too much, but I cannot help it; it is a father's duty to have faith in their children, no matter what."_

* * *

Hinata paused again, allowing it to sink in before she spoke again.

"If I wasn't awake, perhaps Otō-san's purpose would have been realized. He has become harsh and cruel, just like he said, but I have never held it against him. He is still my father, and I know that he does what he does because he loves us, and wants what's best for us. Perhaps he could have found a better way…but is that not why he wants us to surpass him? He hopes for so much in us, and I refuse to let his sacrifice go to waste!"

She took Hanabi's hand and their eyes met. Hanabi looked horribly confused, and Hinata could only try to show that she understood. But Hanabi shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Nee-san…but it's so hard to love him when he does not show us how he really feels. Even after what you said, I don't think I can-"

"I'm not asking you to love him, Hanabi-chan," Hinata interrupted. "All I ask is that you understand and respect our father for what he has tried to do for us. He loves the two of us, more than he could ever put into words."

Hanabi struggled with that for a moment, biting her lip. But finally, she nodded hesitantly. "O-okay, Nee-san…I'll try, if that's what you want."

But Hinata shook her head. "I want you to do this for _yourself_, Hanabi-chan. I want you to do this because it makes _you_ happy, not me." She gently squeezed Hanabi's hand, and offered her a small smile.

Neji stood a distance away, watching the two of them. They seemed to have reconciled, and he was happy for that. He had long ago reconsidered his opinion of his uncle, but after hearing Hinata's words, there was no doubt in his mind. Maybe Hiashi had made the wrong decision, but he had the best intentions, and that was only something to be respected. Fortunately for Hiashi, he has a daughter like Hinata, whom Neji quietly believed would fulfill everything Hiashi ever hoped for her and more, perhaps because of the influence of a certain blonde-haired idiot.

Over the course of the morning, he too had grown curious of the evening Hinata spent with Naruto, but knew it was best to leave it for now, not wanting to spoil the moment between sisters. For now, he was to meet up with his teammates and assist them in training.

Thankfully, Gai was away on a mission, which meant their workout for that day wouldn't be ridiculously challenging or exhaustive. Still, Lee would more than likely want to try and emulate his hero, and just the thought of Lee citing youth as his reasons was giving Neji a headache. He silently left Hinata and Hanabi to themselves, on his way to his own room to prepare for the grueling day he was undoubtedly in for.

* * *

**Author's note.**

Hi everyone! I didn't think I would be able to publish this chapter so soon, but here it is.

Who dared to attack the Hyūga clan's properties? Were they bandits? Or maybe someone else?

Is Hanabi ever going to love her father? Or she will stay on her position and nothing will change?

A fiery, stubborn little girl who is a bit too confident in her abilities...

What to say about Hiashi?

Too many authors bash the character, not even trying to get a glimpse of what he has in mind or what he had to go trough. Think about it, Hinata (in the anime) told she want to become gentle like her mother. Now, we don't know anything about said woman, but if a sweet person like Hinata want to become like her, she surely was the sweetest person in the world. Such a person surely had a reason to love Hiashi.

Thinking about that, I tried to understand the reasons behind Hiashi's behaviour, and this chapter is what came out from that.

Hope you like it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to my wonderful Beta, who helps me so much with this.

P.S.

If you want to criticize this fic, you can do it, no one says that you can't, but please do it in a polite and constructive way.


	10. Chapter 10

Strange situations.

**Action and reaction: we can decide the action, but we can only imagine the reaction.**

With only a slight delay, Naruto and the rest of his troupe had left the village, on their way to the Land of Iron to intercept Tsunade at the meeting of the Kages. At the pace they were going, it would take them three days at the most, unless anything held them back.

Just outside the walls of the village, Mitzuru and Tsushika had covered their faces with masks similar to Kakashi's, as well as reattach the hoods to their cloaks so that they hung over their eyes and nose, which would have left only their mouth and chin visible were they not covered by the masks.

Naruto started curiously at them. Surely they had no idea where they were going with all that stuff blocking their vision!

"How can you guys see so well?" he finally broke down and asked. "I mean, I can't even see your eyes."

"These hoods were created over a hundred years ago by a craftsman of a small village in the farthest expanses of the Land of Wind," Tsushika explained. "Many of the inhabitants of this village were ex-shinobi who had at one time or another dismissed themselves from service, seeking a more peaceful way of life. However, some of the more vengeful villages sought after these ex-shinobi for revenge, forcing them to cover their faces at all times, lest they be discovered. They are still a popular item to purchase from this village, though not for what once was their true purpose. Instead, they are highly useful in crossing the biting winds of the desert, and are used by all manner of tourist, merchant, and shinobi alike. However, there are whispers of mysterious bands of independent shinobi who continue to wear these hoods as a symbol of their past, carrying out their missions as elusively as ghosts."

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine. He _hated_ ghosts. But still, they sounded useful enough since he was very much aware himself of how annoying the wind and sand could be. "How come we don't see an ninja in Suna wear them anymore?" he asked. "If they're so useful, why don't they just make it part of their standard outfit?"

Mitzuru jumped into the conversation "An old law in Suna prohibits their use, as back then it was used to discern between traitors and those loyal to the village. The law has fallen out of use nowadays, but it seems they never bothered to repeal it."

"Man, imagine how cool I would look with one of my jumpsuits if they had a hood like that!" Naruto drooled over the very idea, imagining himself as the mysterious hooded ninja, bringer of swift death to all who challenged his hooded coolness.

Of course, he was imagining this jumpsuit with an ample amount of _orange_ in it, so more than likely he was the only one who could put 'orange' and 'cool' in the same sentence. As it turns out, it was on Ino's mind as well, but for a very different reason.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. "You do remember that one of the main jobs of a ninja is to remain _unnoticed_?"

Naruto pouted. "Oh c'mon, orange is an inconspicuous color, right? It's one of the coolest, most inconspicuous colors out there!"

"Maybe when it's the middle of the summer and you're looking to make a fashion statement, but not for a shinobi! You'd be noticed in seconds!"

"Oh, and what about you, Miss I'm-practically-wearing-nothing-at-all-as-it-is? I thought a ninja was supposed to protect his body, not show it off to any guy willing to be a pervert!"

Ino looked offended. "There's nothing wrong with looking _sexy_, Naruto. Besides, who needs armor when they can't even get close to you? You're the one to talk about 'perverts', by the way…"

"But I'm going to be the Hokage someday!" Naruto insisted. "People have to know who I am, so that I can strike fear and respect in their hearts!"

And for all the boneheaded-logic Naruto must have used to get to this point, Ino had to admit that he was making some sense. Being recognized, especially when you possessed the abilities that Naruto did, could save you from a fight on plenty of occasions.

Thankfully, Naruto had already forgot about their little spat, and had turned back to badgering Tsushika.

"So why wear the masks too?" he asked curiously.

"Our identities must be kept a secret. Better to cover our faces entirely than hope we simply don't run into anyone along the way."

"But I thought everyone's memory of you was sealed away? Wouldn't that, you know, _help_?"

"That was only for _our_ village, Naruto," Ino butted in. "The rest of the world could still more than likely know who they are, and if they realize that they've been gone for so many years and are all of sudden going to see the Hokage, that's sure as hell going to send up some red flags."

Tsushika admired the girl's quick mind. "Exactly. We had, and still do I suppose, quite the reputation even outside the Land of Fire, so much so that before our mission we had to fake our own deaths. It would be a problem were someone to recognize us and begin to question our identities, especially since we're en route to see the Hokage, and traveling with a hero of the war."

It was enough to occupy Naruto's mind, and so for a while they were gifted with silence as they got further and further away from the village.

Once they had placed a great deal of distance between themselves and the village, they traveled roughly in the shape of a diamond or rectangle. Ino took point, while Tsushika and Mitzuru followed behind her and Naruto after them, acting as the rear guard. After some goading, Naruto had finally shut his mouth for safety's sake, and they traveled on in silence. Ino repeatedly reached out with her sensory abilities to check for any unknown presence, but there was nothing else in the forest besides the animals that inhabited it.

* * *

After a good deal of traveling, they arrived at a small village used as a rest stop along the road, and decided to stop for a bit to take a break and stretch their legs. A tavern/inn enticed Naruto in particular, as inviting smells wafted outside and straight into his nostrils.

He took an experimental sniff. What's that? Could it be? He sniffed again. Yes…yes, it just might be!

Oh, happy day! There was ramen here!

And their lunch was decided on immediately, regardless of what anyone else actually wanted. Naruto practically dragged them inside, settling down at the first open table he could find. A waitress arrived a few minutes later asking for their order, and without batting an eye, Naruto ordered four bowls at once.

"Oh, are you treating your guests?" the waitress asked with a smile. How sweet of this young man!

"Actually, those bowls are for me. All of them."

The woman's smile disappeared.

Tsushika and Mitzuru ordered some combination of meat and vegetables, Ino asked for a small salad so as not to break from her diet, and a _very_ flustered waitress hurried off to ring them up. After she came back a few minutes later, Naruto didn't even bother waiting for her to set everyone else's food down before he started wolfing down the mammoth portion.

"You have the manners of Akamaru, you know that right?" Ino complained, trying to act like she didn't know him while she gingerly started on her own meal.

Naruto jolted up to say something back, but he noticed Tsushika quietly laughing to herself. She did that a lot, and Naruto was starting to notice.

"Hey, whuh do yoo shmile all thuh time?" he asked with his mouth full.

Tsushika laughed again. "You remind me so much of Kushina, Naruto. She ate with as much gusto as you do! She even had her own passion for ramen, I'll have you know!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled with pride. "Really!?" he asked, gulping it down. "What was her favorite flavor?"

"Miso and Pork, by the tons of it! Back when it opened, Ichiraku could have thrived had they only allowed her as a customer! It was a wonder she stayed so fit the way she did!"

Ino's ear twitched. Perhaps there was a secret to eating ramen that she was unaware of? After all, Naruto never seemed to gain any weight, did he?

As if Naruto couldn't get any happier. "Really? Miso and Pork is my favorite too! I guess it runs in the family!" He thumbed his nose, positively beaming with pride.

"Now if only manners did…" Ino remarked. Naruto glared at her, but she wasn't paying attention, too focused on finding out everything she could about this mysterious ramen diet.

"Tsushika, do you have any pictures of Naruto's mom you could show us? I'm curious to see what she looks like." Nosy was a better way to describe how she was feeling, but when did that ever stop her?

"Of course I do!" Tsushika replied. "I kept several photos with me during my absence to keep me company."

Naruto was ecstatic. Tsunade had regretfully informed him that no photos of Kushina nor Minato survived Pain's invasion, but clearly that was no longer the case.

She pulled out a small leather-bound book, and flipped through it, before turning it around for Naruto and Ino to see. "This was when I was first promoted to jōnin."

Despite its age, the photo was in excellent condition. Naruto's mom was giving the camera toothy, happy grin, hugging Tsushika close to her with her left arm, who was showing off her new jōnin attire and had the same toothy smile of her older sister.

Naruto stared at the face of his mother in awe. He always relished the opportunity to see his mother, and Ino was finding herself genuinely amazed as well.

"She beautiful!" she exclaimed. "It looks like it was taken yesterday, what with how good the two of you look!" Hey, flattery never hurt anybody, right? Besides, Tsushika seemed to love the attention.

"Ohh stop it, you!" Tsushika replied, blushing. "I was only 15 when this photo was taken, and Kushina was 23."

"Do you…do you think I could get a copy made of this after we get back to the village?" Naruto asked sincerely. "It _is_ a picture of my mom, after all."

Tsushika smiled warmly. "Of course, Naruto, I would happy to show you all of the pictures with Nee-chan and—" She was kept from finishing her sentence with a quick jab in the gut from Mitzuru's elbow. In her reminiscing, Tsushika had referred to Kushina as her sister, and if Naruto was paying attention, he could make the connection himself.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto repeated, slowly digesting the information. The shadow of suspicion hovered over his features, and Ino had to come up with something fast.

"Yeah, like a nickname! You call Tsunade-sama 'Granny', and Tsushika calls Kushina 'Nee-chan'! It's just a pet name, right?"

"Those two _did_ always act like sisters!" Mitzuru added in, hoping Naruto would buy it.

Was there ever any doubt that he wouldn't?

"And if you liked _that_ picture," Tsushika said, hoping to move on before it was too late, "let me show you this one! It was taken the night before we left for our mission, before we left the village for all this time."

In the picture, from left to right, were Minato, Kushina, Tsushika, and Shiku, all wearing brightly-colored yukatas for what looked like a festival going on behind them. Minato was wearing yellow with red flames, Kushina red with white spirals, Tsushika white with red spirals, and Shiku was wearing a dark blue yukata with a vibrant azure thunderbolt edging the bottom and the sleeves.

Naruto loved this photo even more. Seeing his parents so happy and carefree with smiles on their faces brought an immense joy to his heart. Even though it was just a picture, he felt like he was closer to his parents than ever before. But then, something in the back of the photo caught his eye, and his face contorted in surprise.

"Is it just me…" he began, "Or is that Mitzuru holding Kakashi-sensei's hand in the background?"

Mitzuru snatched the photo away almost instantaneously, blushing bright red. "Of course not! You're eyes need to be checked!"

Naruto grinned slyly. "Liar. That was Kakashi-sensei and you, and you know it! Gee, I never knew Kakashi-sensei had a _girlfriend_. I can't wait to tell Sakura-chan!"

Tsushika began to laugh, but Mitzuru looked anything but amused. "That h-happened a l-l-long time ago! I didn't have anyone to go with so he offered, n-nothing more! This is none of your business, anyway! Now, eat up before your food gets cold!" She began to scarf down the rest of her lunch with surprising speed, but that only served to make Tsushika, and now Ino and Naruto, laugh even harder, much to Mitzuru's embarrassment.

* * *

After they had paid for the meal and gathered their things, the four headed back onto the road. With their bellies full, they were able to quicken their pace, which also made attacks from bandits less likely. It would take two more days to reach their destination should they be granted to continue at that pace.

But around 7 p.m., Ino suddenly held her hand up, the signal that she had felt something nearby. Normally, it turned out to be just an animal of some sort, but this was a large group, and Ino preferred to be cautious.

She spied a bird soaring above them, and after relating to Tsushika instructions to take care of her body while she was absent, she quickly transferred her consciousness to that of the bird's, and flew in the direction of the disturbance.

She landed on an exposed branch at the tops of one of the taller trees, and was surprised by what she saw. A group of over twenty people sat on either side of the road, which had been blocked off by the trunk of another of the massive trees. More than likely they were bandits, trying to take advantage of travelers who sought to go around the obstacle.

Ino flew back to tell the others, landing nearby before returning to her own body.

"Well? What did you see?" Tsushika asked in a hushed tone.

"Bandits, around twenty by the looks of them," Ino replied. "From the look of their clothing, I'd say they were from the Land of Frost."

"That's a long ways away from home," Mitzuru commented.

"It's actually not that unusual," Ino informed her and Tsushika. "During the war, the lands of Frost and Hot Water were a battlefield for opposing forces, and many of the bandits left home to avoid stopping a shinobi convoy on accident. We would have hoped that they would go back home after the fighting was done, but many have stayed behind, citing 'reparations for the war." Ino spat on the ground; clearly this fact did not amuse her. "As if it was our fault the war was started…"

"So what do we do then?" Naruto asked, getting impatient. "Can we go over and kick their asses, or what?"

"I don't think any high-level missing-nin would be grouped together so poorly, so chances are they _are_ in fact just a bunch of bandits."

Naruto could hear the concern in her voice. "But…?"

"But, Kakashi-sensei ordered us to avoid any fights if we could. At the same time, leaving them there could be very bad for travelers passing through. I'm kind of torn…"

"No need to worry," Mitzuru reassured her. "I know what to do, so just follow my lead."

She sounded confident, and Tsushika didn't seem the slightest bit worried, so Ino decided to let Mitzuru handle this one. They marched forward as any normal travelers would, and just as expected, most of the bandits made themselves known on either side of the fallen tree once they had gotten close.

One of the men, a large, burly man of forty, stepped forward. His head was unneatly shaved, while his chin was covered with thick facial hair. Multiple scars crisscrossed over his chest, and coupled with the cocky grin he was flashing, it was clear he fancied himself the leader of this little band of marauders.

"Sorry ladies, but a toll has recently been established on this road, and I'm afraid it's time to collect. Hand over any valuables you may have over to us, and we might just let you live." He and his companions burst into laughter, completely unaware of who they had just stopped on the road. Naruto almost laughed with them, the situation was so funny to him.

Mitzuru wordlessly stepped forward, reaching for her bag. The bandits were under the impression that they were getting what they wanted, but she suddenly pulled her hood back to reveal her Sharingan blaring at them. All of the bandits immediately froze, and their laughter ceased.

"The nature of kindness does not extend to scum and common thugs," she said with distaste, glaring at them. The ice in her voice made Naruto and Ino happy they were on the _other_ side of the confrontation.

Suddenly, the leader of the bandits, as well as all of his men, dropped their weapons to the ground. They turned around, and walked up to the tree blocking Mitzuru and the others' path. Their muscles bulging, they lifted the massive trunk into the air, and slowly moved it to the side of the road, clearing it.

Ino was amazed. "Mitzuru, did you—"

"After the road is clear, they will be heading straight for the village where they will surrender to the first shinobi they see." Mitzuru's Sharingan faded away as the bandits shambled on down the road. "There, they will confess their crimes, and only then will the genjutsu dissolve away."

Naruto whistled in amazement. "Wow, that was really cool! That will sure come in handy in the future, won't it!"

"I would have preferred killing them," Mitzuru answered coldly. "Trash who prey on the weak and innocent shouldn't be allowed to live out their lives in prison. Had Kakashi not asked us to avoid any bloodshed, I would have had them kill one another to spare us the trouble."

'_Remind me not to make fun of her being Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend anymore…'_ Naruto thought to himself, wiping the sweat away from his brow. Why did women have to be so scary?

* * *

Back at the Leaf village, Toraku had woken up early to visit the same training camp where he had had his little 'spar' with Naruto the previous night. Something had been tearing at his mind all night, and he hoped to look for any clues that might help him discover how Naruto was able to combine elemental-natured chakra with the perfect rotation of the Rasengan. How did Naruto succeed when he himself failed time and time again? He had seen Naruto perform the technique with the aid of two clones, but Toraku was sure he could perfect the technique with only one.

Summoning more than enough to get him started, Toraku immediately split his clones into pairs, attempting to form the Rasengan with the added elemental chakra.

The time flew by, and even though it was now noon, and the clearing was filled with craters and cracks in the earth, Toraku had barely made any progress. He decided to use even more clones to help him along, but quickly realized that the feat was much more difficult than he thought, and after an hour he collapsed onto the ground gasping for air.

Maybe a short break would help.

"Good morning!" Kakashi yelled, suddenly appearing standing above him. Toraku shrieked in surprise, and then groaned in pain when it hurt his sides.

"What—do you—want?" Toraku asked in between breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

"I was curious," Kakashi replied. "How did you come to be aware of this training technique? I don't think Naruto had the time to tell you last night, did he?"

Toraku shook his head. "I've used this method since I could make a clone. The tigers taught me that if you use shadow clones, you can—"

"I'm aware of the benefits of the training already," Kakashi interrupted. "The point is I was under the impression that I had discovered this 'loophole', though it's understandable that someone who's spent nearly their entire life training was bound to have thought of a more efficient way of doing so." He kind of kicked at the ground, his pride having been stung a little.

Toraku eyed him curiously. This was the man who taught Naruto over the years, right? "It's Kakashi, isn't it? What can I do for you?"

Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask, reaching for his pack. "I'm here to give you your first official Leaf forehead protector. I also need to put you on file, which requires things like basic strengths and weaknesses, as well as your element affinity. But from what I could see, you seem to be a wind-style just like Naruto is."

He held out the headband for Toraku to take. He accepted it graciously, and stared at the metal plate sitting in his palm. He had a village now, with people he could call his own. He smiled, and until he could think of where he wanted it, tucked the headband away.

Kakashi was holding out a slip of paper, offering it to Toraku. "This should show us what affinity you have in terms of the five elements. Just divert a small amount of chakra into this slip of paper, and it should do the rest."

Toraku laughed, with a strange expression on his face; it was the same look Shiku had given him earlier when Kakashi had asked for his son's elemental affinity. According to Shiku, Kakashi would 'prefer finding out for himself'.

Toraku did as he was asked, and let some of his chakra flow through the tips of his fingers. The paper began to glow very brightly, before splitting in two, with one half setting aflame, and the other half wrinkling and crumpling in on itself.

Kakashi looked at Toraku, and Toraku looked back at him. As Kakashi was trying to work through just what the hell happened, he suddenly remembered a conversation he had had with his teacher a long time ago.

"_Minato-sensei, can I ask you something about chakra?" said a younger Kakashi._

_Minato Namikaze, who was at the time only the teacher of Kakashi and Konoha's Yellow Flash, closed the book he was reading in the shade of a tree, at training camp number eight._

"_Of course, Kakashi." Minato replied, smiling at his student. "Ask away, and I'll do my best to answer."_

"_Yours and your brother's chakra are a different color from everybody else's," Kakashi said bluntly. "Even looking at it with the Sharingan, I can tell it isn't any of the basic elements. Do you have a kekkei gankai that nobody is aware of?"_

_Minato chuckled. "So you found me out, did you? Sharp as always…"_

_He set his book down. "It isn't a secret that the Namikaze clan possessed a kekkei gankai; we've had it for quite some time now."_

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How come I've never seen it?"_

"_It's something that doesn't fully awaken in all but a select few people," Minato explained. "Many clan members have awakened it to some degree, but it's not guaranteed to everyone. There are those without these abilities, but they can have children who possess the skills, and vice versa. It's all very complex and random, so I tend not to worry myself with it."_

"_So why does it have a different color from other chakra?" Kakashi pressed._

"_Due to its properties, it flows faster than normal, and as such gives the possessor faster reflexes. It's been said that in its complete form, the speed is near-instantaneous, but even if someone were to possess this ability, their body wouldn't be able to handle the stress of that speed. It was out of fear of these abilities that our clan was forced out of our homeland about eighty years ago."_

"_Homeland?" Kakashi repeated. "Where's homeland?"_

_Minato smiled, and ruffled Kakashi's hair up. "Maybe that's a story for another time."_

"My chakra is the Light element," Toraku explained. "It's a combination of Fire, Wind, and Lightning, so I guess I have four? I was never the best at understanding everything about it and no one could ever really explain it to me."

Kakashi shook his head in amazement. "And here I thought that that element had been all but wiped out. I guess you learn something new every day, huh?"

Toraku's face darkened. "I've been trying to replicate that technique Naruto used last night all morning, and I haven't had any luck whatsoever. This Light thing seems more like a curse than a gift, if it's this hard to perfect a technique that Naruto was so easily able to master."

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually." Kakashi neglected to tell him how much trouble Naruto had when he first attempted the technique, deciding that Toraku would be better spurred on under the impression that Naruto mastered the technique without much effort.

"Yeah, but Naruto didn't have to spend nearly every waking hour of his life from when he learned to walk training and trying to survive…" Toraku then muttered something underneath his breath, too quiet for Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi actually felt a little frustrated with the boy. He had spent his entire life away from the village, yes, but he was assuming Naruto had a much easier childhood than him, and Kakashi couldn't help but want to fix that. But before he could, they were _loudly_ interrupted.

"WHAT A BREATHTAKING DISPLAY OF YOUTH! TO SEE ANOTHER YOUNG SHINOBI TRAIN HARD FILLS MY HEART WITH BURNING PASSION!"

Kakashi and Toraku turned around to see Team Guy having arrived at the training ground, minus their namesake. Lee was standing in front of his two teammates, eyes sparkling as he admired from afar. Neji and Tenten, however, didn't seem nearly as impressed.

"Good morning, you three," Kakashi said with a wave.

"It's 'good afternoon' at this point, Kakashi-sensei," Neji pointed out, raising his eyes to look at the sun. "But yes, I hope your day is going well."

He turned his eyes to Toraku. "I'm afraid we'll have to interrupt your training. My team and I planned to use this training ground for the rest of the afternoon, and we will be making quite the mess."

Toraku raised an eyebrow, taking a good look at the three of them. The one who had just spoken seemed like anything but a cheerful fellow, the polar opposite to the bowl-cut with the green tights. The girl looked pleasant enough, but there was a look in her eye that dared him to call her 'girly', or anything like it.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Toraku." He held out his hand for the Hyūga jōnin to accept, who looked surprised, and then embarrassed.

"Forgive my manners. I am Neji Hyūga, and these are my teammates, Rock Lee and Tenten."

Tenten smiled, while Lee burst into his 'nice guy' pose, with glittering teeth and shimmering eyes.

Kakashi stepped forward, "Toraku is new to the village, and wasn't aware of the system used for training areas. From today he is considered a fellow shinobi of the village, but has not had the time to learn what needs to be learned. I can't think of a better team to show him the ropes than you three!" There was a hint of mischief in Kakashi's eye, one that did not go unnoticed by interested parties.

"We can take day off and show him around instead of train." Tenten offered, looking for an excuse to avoid the torture that Lee called 'exercise'.

But of course Lee wouldn't hear of it. "The burning spirit of our youth cannot be contained all day, Tenten! If we are not at the peak of our abilities, Guy-sensei is right in saying that we will be unable to defeat the villains of this world!"

Tenten sighed. It was worth a shot. Now the new kid was going to think they were all weird.

"As much as I know you hate to accept it Tenten, Lee is right. Skipping a training session is out of the question."

"Why not let Toraku train with you?" Kakashi asked. Toraku shot Kakashi a suspicious look. Was he trying to leave him here with these three? For what purpose? "And they're friends of Naruto's. After you're done, they can show you around the village!"

Now that sounded nice. If they were friends of Naruto, they couldn't be all bad, could they?

"I am fine with that, if you three are. I wouldn't mind being escorted around by three of Konoha's proud shinobi, especially if one of them is such a beautiful woman. It seems this village possesses great beauty in many of its shinobi."

Tenten blushed out of surprise at the compliment more than flattery. Neji's reaction was not so…positive. He carefully looked Toraku over, trying to discern what he could.

And Lee was…well, Lee.

Kakashi almost laughed from underneath his mask. "Were you talking about Hinata last night, Toraku?" he asked, intentionally only using Hinata's name.

"You mean the girl I almost accidentally killed last night?"

'_Would you like a shovel to help with that hole you're digging, Toraku?'_ Kakashi thought to himself, slapping his forehead with his palm.

The killer intent radiating off of Neji was almost palpable.

"Of course you may train with us," he said in between gritted teeth. "In fact, I _insist_. We'll have a two-on-two spar; you and Tenten, against Lee and I."

"Woah, hold on Neji," Tenten piped in. "Don't drag me into the middle of this."

"You can take care of yourself just fine, Tenten; don't worry," Neji snapped, before turning back to Toraku. "I just want to see what he's capable of, that's all."

Toraku was starting to feel very uncomfortable with this whole situation. Why did the pale guy look like he wanted to kill him? Why did the guy in the green tights look so excited?

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and watch," Kakashi announced, even though he had no intention of leaving if they asked him to. "I have a feeling this will be pretty interesting."

As if the tension wasn't thick enough, Kakashi had to go and set off both Toraku's and Neji's confidence.

"I'd love to," Toraku replied, despite his exhaustion. He certainly didn't want to seem weak in front of friends of Naruto.

Lee punched his fists together. "Glorious! My friends, this will be a battle for the ages! A poem of youth and strength!"

Tenten was merely swearing under her breath, thoroughly pissed off.

"Is there anything I should know about your abilities?" Toraku asked, as he and Tenten walked to the other side of the field. "Things like strengths and weaknesses?"

"I've got a feeling you'll be more interested in what _they_ can do," Tenten said, jabbing her thumb in her teammates' direction.

"It's tempting, but I have to refuse. If they don't know anything about me, it would be unfair for me to know anything about them, right?"

They planned some strategies they could use in the fight and Toraku could use the time to recover a little before the match.

"Lee…" Neji muttered, his voice a low growl. "He's mine."

"Very well, Neji. But I must insist you remember your breathing exercises. Hinata-san worries about you."

Neji ignored him. The moment Kakashi gave a signal for them to start, he was in front of Toraku. He was within range. Toraku reacted with surprising speed, placing his hands together for the Shadow Clone technique, but Neji had gotten the jump on him.

"Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

It was time to put this newcomer back in line.

* * *

**Author's note**

Hello everyone, long time no see!

Will Naruto's team reach the Land of Iron without further troubles?

Will Naruto ever meet a woman who hasn't a scary side?

Will Neji beat the crap out of Toraku and put him back in line?

Will Toraku ever learn when to shut up?

Will these questions ever stop?

The answers to these and other questions in the next chapter! (Except for the answers about Neji and Toraku, for those answers you have to wait more chapters.)

Uff... this is the fifth time I write this note and the result never satisfies me.

I'm in bad mood, so it's better to end it here, before saying something I might regret later.

Thanks to all of you that read this story, and as always special thanks to my dear beta and friend C...

Oh, just one last thing: if you feel like leaving a review, please sign it. I accept the criticism on my fic, but criticize remaining anonymous is not different from throwing a stone and then hide your hand.


	11. Chapter 11

After the war

**A changing world requires flexibility!**

_Two weeks after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, at an unspecified location near the north-west border of the Land of Rain._

"Wh-where am I…?"

A boy clutched at his head; a dull pain was throbbing in his skull, and he could not concentrate. Where he was, what he had been doing—he could not think of them.

He looked around, struggling to make sense of his surroundings. His vision was blurred, muddying the finer details and making them indistinct. The only sources of light were a few small torches scattered around, though their glow gave the young man no comfort. He smelled the air; it smelled like blood, and mixture of chemicals. The boy felt a feeling of anxiety wash over him.

Disjointed memories started to come back to him: a fight, excruciating pain, and then darkness. Should he have died? Was this the afterlife?

No, the boy thought. If he was dead, his muscles wouldn't feel so sore. He stretched out his arm to ease some of the pain—and felt the iron around his wrist for the first time, the cold rock behind his bare back.

He was a prisoner.

The young man started to struggle against his bonds, gauging their strength. He gave up after a while; there was no way he could break them in his condition. It was then that he noticed the figure staring at him, watching in silence. It was still very dark, but the boy could see the satisfied sneer on the figure's face.

"You've finally regained consciousness—that's good. I was afraid that I would lose a valuable asset like you, and after all the risks I took, that would be so disappointing. Don't you think so…Sasuke?"

The Uchiha recognized the man's voice in an instant, and started to struggle against his bonds again.

"What do you want from me, Kabuto?" he asked, his voice dripping with contempt. "Don't tell me you're still after the Sharingan? Or do you want to find your old master, Orochimaru?"

"How naïve from you Sasuke..." Kabuto replied softly. "It's useless for you to tell me what I already know."

He pointed to his right, and two additional torches suddenly lit up, casting shadows on another figure chained to the wall. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin and one of the most powerful shinobi in existence, hanging there like a piece of meat.

"And as for the Sharingan…"

Sasuke turned back to Kabuto, who had stepped into the light, and a bolt of fear struck his entire body. Glinting in the twilight was a pair of Sharingan; Sasuke's Sharingan.

This fear quickly spread through his body as he tried to activate his own dōjutsu, assuring himself that he had seen something else, or was dreaming altogether. But nothing happened; his Sharingan did not activate, and Sasuke did not wake up.

Fear began to subside, replaced by a feeling all too familiar to the Uchiha: hatred.

"What have you done?" he asked, a sharp exhale hissing between his teeth. "Why do you have _my_ Sharingan?"

"Strictly speaking, Sasuke-kun, they are your brother's eyes," Kabuto said with a sneer. Clearly he was enjoying this. "But that is such a small detail. I would be happy to show you what has happened to your precious Sharingan."

He stepped even closer to the Uchiha, and activated his new Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi," he whispered with ruthless calm. Sasuke tried everything he could to resist the coming illusion, but without his clan's power, he was helpless against such powerful genjutsu.

He was forced to relive the operation Kabuto had performed on Sasuke for his eyes, forced to endure a searing, unimaginable pain. He did not want to give Kabuto the satisfaction of his screams, but his pride could not hold out, and eventually the snake delighted to hear the Uchiha's howls of agony.

"It wasn't easy to find a way to circumvent the massive consumption of chakra necessary to properly utilize these eyes, but my knowledge of the chakra circulatory system aided me greatly, especially with the help of those clones of the First Hokage Tobi had been cultivating for so long. With their abilities, I was able to perfect my control over these eyes, perhaps with even more control than you yourself had, Sasuke." He laughed quietly to himself, pleased with progress.

"You got what you wanted; why am I still alive?" Sasuke demanded, still reeling from the illusion. "Why would you give me new eyes?"

Kabuto seemed insulted. "Don't tell me the great Sasuke Uchiha is not aware of the obvious? You are far too valuable to me alive for me to simply eliminate you. So many experiments to perform…can you imagine the possibilities your body could unlock?"

He leaned in closer, so Sasuke could see the sneer on his face clearly. "I also wanted to see the look in your eye when you awoke. To see how you would react to your precious brother's eyes being stolen from you, used against you. Tell me, how does it make you feel?"

An unspeakable hatred spread through Sasuke's body as he stared at his captor. Everything else, all other feeling had faded from his body to give way to his hate. Kabuto would suffer for an eternity for this; he would bring hell to him, make him beg for death until he could no longer speak. Then and only then, would Sasuke tear out his heart and end his miserable existence.

His rage blinded him from his situation, and he attempted to activate his Sharingan once again, hoping to burn Kabuto alive with Amaterasu. It was an act of desperation, since his eyes had clearly been taken from him, but for a split second, his eyes seemed to blaze with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan once more, before fading away into nothingness. It had also brought with it such a large amount of pain that Sasuke' body could no longer support it, and he passed out in seconds.

Kabuto, who had watched the events unfold from a safe distance, was careful to hide his intrigue. But there was a satisfied look in his eyes, right before a raspy voice sounded out in the dark from a speaker suspended high up on the wall.

"Everything has been monitored just as you requested, Kabuto-sama," the voice said. "All data will be available within an hour if you want to take a look at it.

"Good. Send a copy to my lab as soon as you can," Kabuto replied, turning away from the Uchiha. "This boy is proving to be even more valuable than I could have imagined. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He laughed quietly to himself, before he focused on the man who had once been his master and confidante.

"It is such a pity to see a once-great man reduced to this, but just like Sasuke-kun, you are much too valuable to me to let death take you away. Forgive my lack of respect, but to reach our goals, this must be done."

He slithered out of the room, leaving his two prisoners alone. But unbeknownst to him, one of them had heard every word. A weak tongue slid out into the open, licking away the sweat from his lip. Revenge would be his, one way or the other.

* * *

_In the Land of Iron, Convening of the Five Kage, 10 days after the start of the conference, and two days after Naruto's and his team's departure._

The Five Kage had gathered together once more to discuss the future of the shinobi alliance, now that the common threat of Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha had been neutralized.

Each of the Kage had brought along with him three of their most trusted subordinates, whom they used as councilors. Tsunade herself had brought along both Shizune and Sakura, her two greatest students, as well as Shikaku Nara, who had been invaluable during the war, even taking over as commander when both Tsunade and A had to leave for various reasons.

In fact, it was currently Shikaku who was addressing everyone present. He was discussing the productivity of each of the five villages, specifically their military and economic strength. He was also illustrating that the war had great shifted the balance between the Land's powers, and a detailed report would need to be drawn up to properly assess victories and losses.

"The total count of those fallen in battle or from their injuries reach around 53,428 units, with shinobi who are still able to function at 100% at around 24,972. Those who suffered debilitating injuries, but could still find work as teachers or on smaller missions number at around 3,464 persons."

Though each of the Kage held a stony expression, their hearts and minds went out in agony to all the lives lost during the war. Such a loss of life should never be experienced by any people. The same could not be said for their escorts, and Sakura Haruno was trying very hard to keep her horror _inside_ her stomach, instead of letting it spill out onto the floor. Being a medic, she saw things that would turn any number of hardened shinobi green.

As he spoke, Shikaku calmly waked around the table at which the Kage (and General Mifune, who was presiding over the meeting once more), leaving behind a set of papers that elaborated on the data he was mentioning to them.

"As you can see, losses for each of the villages range from 4,919 from Kumo, to 6,374 from the various neutral countries who sought to support us. None of the valuable relics have been lost, and four of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths were finally retrieved, we were also able to recover all the swords from the 7 of the Mist."

Mei Terumi, the current Mizukage, seemed pleased with the news.

Shikaku's face darkened. "However, some of the greatest losses during the war were those whom the beings known as Zetsu targeted at our camps; namely, medical experts and those with experience in advanced sealing techniques. With the Jūbi dead, all of the chakras of the captured tailed beasts have been released, and are likely to return wreaking havoc once they are able to reform. Without these men and women, sealing them away once again will be much more troublesome."

Killer Bee, whom A had brought along, scowled in disgust. Naruto had told him of what happened between them in the shared consciousness of the tailed beasts; the idea that man was hoping to seal them away again was not a pleasant thought.

Each of the Kage understood the gravity of this news, and would discuss this further, but there were still several topics that needed to be outlined before they could do so, so that one solution didn't cease the possibility of another.

"From the small amount of intel we were able to collect, we have reason to believe that there are at least 2,000 white Zetsu still active, and that they are under the control of Kabuto Yakushi, who has managed to evade our tracking teams since the end of the war."

He glanced at the Kazekage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage before continuing.

"We also have reason to believe that Kabuto was directly involved in the mass breakouts at prisons located in the Lands of Lightning, Earth, and Wind. Their numbers range upwards of 6,000, with 20 or so considered to be S-class criminals."

Sakura stole a worried glance in Tsunade's direction to see how her mentor was handling the news. Tsunade seemed to be quite calm despite the disturbing reports, and that made Sakura all the more worried; Tsunade usually looked bored at these sorts of things, but now she was sitting forward in her seat, paying very close attention to every detail.

"Lastly, there is the case of Sasuke Uchiha. As Naruto Uzumaki informed us, after his defeat Sasuke claimed he would cease his attempted to destroy Konoha, so long as he was left alone with no parties to be sent out for his capture or death." Shikaku closed his own report, taking a deep breath. "If the five of you would allow me a personal opinion, I suggest that the balance between the Five Great Nations be your highest priority."

Ōnoki, the Tsuchikage, rose from his seat. "I will speak first, if that is acceptable." Despite the difficulty he had keeping up during the war, Ōnoki was still very much a proud and strong individual.

The other four nodded in agreement, giving him the go-ahead.

"First of all, I'd like to thank Shikaku Nara of Konoha for providing us with such detailed information. I think I speak for everyone here that if peace is to be maintained, the alliance must live on. I was a stubborn old fool before this war came along, and never before had I seen so many shinobi from different lands work together and live together and die together. However, this is not the case for many of the smaller nations. Our power has waned greatly, if these other countries were to see the opportunity of easy conquest, it would cost us greatly to protect what is ours."

Everyone nodded again in agreement; to see efforts to protect the peace wasted by those consumed with greed or revenge would be a great tragedy indeed.

"Various intel collected from Konoha, Suna, and Kumo have discovered massive mobilization of troops in the Lands of Rivers, Forests, Clay, and Great Lakes. The smaller, but wealthy Mine Country has also begun to amass troops at the borders of both the Land of Earth and the Land of Wind, despite their apparent 'neutrality'. Suspicious activity has long been reported in the Land of Rain, especially in the capitol of Amekagure, where reports of strange machines being transported to the border of the Land of Fire have been circulating for weeks."

Ōnoki's shoulders slumped forward. "These are all countries that have suffered great losses during the wars of the past against our nations. It seems they have not forgotten the past, and move to work against us as soon as they are able."

"Vultures!" Kurotsuchi hissed behind her grandfather. Ōnoki may have wizened from the war, but his granddaughter still seemed to hold a grudge against the smaller nations.

It was a peculiar comment. A few months ago, it would have been Ōnoki himself to suggest taking advantage of those who had lost the most in the war, seeking to gain from their plight.

"I do not contest your findings, Ōnoki-dono," Gaara interjected with his usual stoic tone. "But the Daimyō of our nations also have a say in this alliance. What will be done if they do not wish for it to remain?"

A leaned forward in his chair. "However, if we are honest with them and tell the Daimyo our true intentions, the fear of new conflicts should sway them to our side. I agree that the alliance must be preserved if peace is to remain."

Everyone seemed to accept his reasoning, but Mifune felt some conditions must be brought forth. "I agree to your terms, but you must be aware that we will take a defensive, neutral stance on all future conflicts. To elaborate, if you are attacked or invaded, we shall come to your aid, but if you move against a neighboring country, we will stay out of it to preserve our safety. It is not too much to ask of you."

His opinion commanded respect, and none of the Kage felt what he was asking was unreasonable. Ōnoki at most seemed a little skeptical, but accepted nonetheless.

A stood up. "Now that we have a general idea, I have several suggestions for the organization for this alliance, especially where—"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Raikage-sama," Mei suddenly said. "But I think it's more appropriate that we have a general idea for _all_ the issues before we start looking at details and specifics. This should give us a more well-rounded view on what needs to be done, yes?"

The Raikage grumbled something to himself, but relented his position. Everyone turned back to Shikaku to see what he would suggest be the next topic they would cover.

"I believe the threat of Kabuto Yakushi should be examined next. The prison-breaks and the Zetsu still left should also be discussed since they are more than likely related to one another."

"What about the threat of the tailed beasts when they reform?" Gaara asked, concerned. "Being a former Jinchūriki myself, I understand better than anyone else here the threat they could pose when they reform."

"It has been suggested that the number of years required for a beast to reform is directly correlated to its number of tails," Shikaku explained. "Even when they do, without a proper host, their destructive capability is lessened. Kabuto is a more immediate problem, and as such, requires our immediate attention."

Gaara leaned back in his seat, thinking. "Very well. I propose we organize several research teams in each country. I also believe security measures must be strengthened to protect prisons that have not yet been targeted. The Zetsu were very skilled at infiltrating out camps, so proper precautions must be taken if we are to ensure their safety. This information must be protected at all costs."

"I've already started looking into the remaining Zetsu, Gaara-sama," Shikaku added. "But until some concrete data can be extracted from this mess, there's not much we can do with all of this. Moving onto the issue of the tailed beasts, as Gaara had mentioned earlier…"

He flipped to another page in his report. "Sealing them away again should they prove to be a problem should be our highest priority, but without any expansive sealing techniques, we cannot hope to hold them in for more than a few weeks at a time. A wealth of techniques could be found in the vast stocks located at Uzushio, but most of those will have been destroyed or lost by now."

"Actually…" A suddenly said, standing up. Everyone turned to him, intrigued as to why he spoke all of a sudden.

"Several years ago, a team of Kumo shinobi was sent to the ruins of Uzushio in an attempt to recover as many techniques as we could, as at the time some of the elders still wished to search for alternatives should Bee's control falter. Deep beneath the ruins of the village, we found the remnants of a blood seal inaccessible to anyone but an Uzumaki. We tried to circumvent this barrier, but it completely protected the room. Even after we spent years searching for a living Uzumaki, and collected some of their blood for use on the seal, it remained intact, leading us to believe that the seal is far more complex than we originally thought."

Tsunade bristled slightly in her seat. It still did not sit well with here how ruthless Kumo had been in their search for powerful techniques. Gaara remained as inscrutable as ever, while Mei and Ōnoki seemed to accept it; it was in the past, and there was no sense in dwelling on it now if Kumo was no longer in that mindset.

But the Godaime Hokage had something to say. "My grandmother was an Uzumaki, and as such she passed down some of her knowledge to me, though more than likely not nearly enough to scrutinize how the seal works. As for Naruto, who possess much stronger Uzumaki blood, Jiraiya only taught the basics of sealing techniques to him. He would more than likely have a natural affinity for the craft, but the seal's complexity is most likely more than we can teach to Naruto."

"Shizune-sempai, why is it so important that every village have sealing experts?" Sakura asked. "When we were on the mission to seal away the Sanbi, we were sealing it away with relatively little effort."

"That was with the help of a scroll that had been recovered from Uzushio a long time ago, Sakura." Shizune sighed. "Sealing is important for capturing dangerous shinobi and Bijū, as well as storing weapons and techniques into scrolls. Even a great deal of space-time ninjutsu is based on sealing techniques."

Sakura was about to ask another question, but a certain name caught her attention. They had started talking about Sasuke.

"Regarding the Uchiha, Naruto has asked that we spare his life, and allow him to return should he choose to do so. "

Shikaku turned to the Raikage. "You were the one who originally wanted Sasuke to be branded an international-criminal. Do you have anything to say about this development?"

Sakura subconsciously leaned forward, waiting with bated breath for what the Raikage had to say.

"That Uchiha attacked our village, killed several of our shinobi, and attempted to kidnap my brother under the direct orders of the terrorist organization Akatsuki. At the first summit, he attempted to take all our lives for no reason other than because he was told to by the masked man. To forgive such heinous crimes just like that would be spitting on the grave of the families and friends of those lost!"

"I have not forgotten how many of my own men that boy has taken," Mifune added, rapping his knuckles against the table.

Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest, a trickle of sweat sliding down her forehead.

"However…." the Raikage continued. "If Konoha is willing to exact _proper_ punishment on the brat, and there is reason enough to believe that Sasuke Uchiha shows remorse for the lives he has taken, Kumo will not attempt to kill him any longer, and we will allow it to become Konoha's problem once more. Does anyone disagree?"

No one said a word, and the Raikage sunk back into his seat. Sakura leaned back with a relieved sigh, trying not to show any other emotion. Tsunade closed her eyes, blowing a strand of her hair out of the way.

To her, Sasuke was no longer worth the trouble he had caused for everyone present, and it frustrated her to still see Naruto and Sakura so concerned with is well-being. If Orochimaru had given such a chance, Tsunade would have killed him the first chance she got.

But…she was willing to take on this last charge as a favor to Naruto and Sakura. If Sasuke truly was willing to let go, she would give the boy one last chance.

Sakura saw Tsunade mulling over her decision out of the corner of her eye, and she silently hoped that Tsunade would allow him to return should he desire. It had felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her, though the words Naruto and Sasuke had shared after their battle still rang loud and clear within her mind.

* * *

"_Fine. You win."_

_Sasuke was barely standing, watching Naruto carefully. The words felt odd in his mouth._

"_I can't get revenge as long as you stand in between me and the village. You may have your peace, but you won't have me. I could never live in a place that takes comfort in the massacre of dozens by one of their own, just to maintain some false peace. Tell me Naruto, how can you defend a village that hails those murderers as heroes, while my brother, who sacrificed everything and more, is regarded as nothing more than a common criminal and a disgrace? Those people cannot be trusted, and I will take it upon myself to rid the world of such trash, one way or another!"_

_He fled, leaving Naruto to ponder his words._

"_Next time we meet…I'll tell you why I defend them…I'll give you my answer, Sasuke."_

_Sakura rushed over to him, worried sick about his injuries. Without permission she started to heal him with what little chakra she had left, dozens of questions spinning in her head._

"_Naruto…what did Sasuke mean?" she asked. "Who in the village was he calling murderers? What was he talking about with his brother?"_

_Naruto shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't say yet. Not until I've had a chance to talk to Bā-chan."_

"_But maybe I can help!" Sakura insisted. "You can't keep this to yourself anymore, Naruto! Please, you can tell me anything…"_

_He watched Sakura try to stay composed, and his heart went out to her. She didn't deserve to stay in the dark. Sasuke was her friend just as much as he was Naruto's._

"_It's a long story…but it all started with the Uchiha Massacre. You see, it actually-"_

_And then flashes of Yamato and Kakashi appeared in his mind, reminding him that this needed to stay between them until they could speak with Tsunade about it. It tore him up, but Naruto couldn't tell her._

_Not yet._

* * *

The next day, the five Kage were about to reconvene in the afternoon when one of Mifune's samurai whispered something in his ear.

"There are four ninja of Konoha who wish to speak with the Hokage. They claim it is of upmost importance."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka, as well as two kunoichi who have yet to give us any information other than their names, Tsushika and Mitzuru. They tell us they cannot give their full identity to anyone but you, Hokage-sama."

Both the Raikage and the Tsuchikage shifted in their seats. Surely they had heard wrong? Those two names…

"What did they look like?" A commanded.

"Their faces were hidden by masks and hoods."

Ōnoki scratched under his chin. "This doesn't sound good…"

"It could be a trap. This _is_ kind of a hotspot for high-value targets, after all," Shikaku added.

"Ino Yamanaka, who claims to be heading up this mission, gave us a scroll and letter to be delivered to the Hokage. Everything has checked out so far, but would you like us to hold them, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll receive them, while Shikaku represents me during my absence. I'm taking Shizune and Sakura with me just in case."

The samurai who had first brought the news to everyone's attention escorted them out of the room, towards where Naruto and the others were waiting.

* * *

Naruto was pacing back and forth, impatient as usual, while the others calmly waited for Tsunade's arrival. Ino and Tsushika were chatting idly, while Mitzuru had her thoughts elsewhere, more than likely on her clan, and what she would say to Tsunade.

The door suddenly swung open, and Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura walked in.

"It's about time, Bā-chan!" Naruto shouted. "You have any idea how long we've been waiting around?"

He turned to Shizune and Sakura, waving at them happily. "Hey, Shizune-nee, Sakura-chan! How's it been being stuck with Bā-chan all this time?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. There was no way this could be a trap. This was Naruto, in the flesh.

"Naruto, you _do _remember that you're talking to the Hokage, right?" Sakura scolded,, hands on her hips. "She's the leader of the village, so show some respect!"

Naruto pouted with his lower lip. "Aww, come one Sakura-chan! I don't get to see you in weeks, and you're already mad at me? You can be really mean sometimes!"

"You started it…" Sakura muttered to herself, trying to hide a smile. He may be an idiot, but it was nice to see him nonetheless.

This was the first time Tsushika and Mitzuru saw the uh…_relationship_ between Sakura and Naruto. Needless to say, they were a little surprised.

Ino, who was the only other one used to that sort of thing, gave out her greetings and handed Tsunade the letter they carried with them.

Tsunade flipped it open and began to read, recognizing Kakashi's handwriting.

_Hokage-sama,_

_I apologize for being forced to interrupt the summit, but this needs to be settled as quickly as possible._

_You're probably wondering who are the two other kunoichi who are accompanying Naruto and Ino. They were once shinobi of Konoha just as we are, and left for a very important mission 17 years and half ago under direct orders of the Fourth Hokage._

_Both of them were wiped from the records because of the mission's delicacy, and any other traces were sealed away by the Yondaime with memory seals. Tsushika has the ability to remove this seal on yourself, so I request that you allow her to. Once this is out of the way, Ino can fill you in on the other details._

_P.S. I beg you not to tell Mitzuru of Tobi's true identity. It will be some time before I can tell you why, but once you remember everything, you will probably understand._

_Kakashi Hatake._

As proof of the authenticity of the letter, Kakashi sealed the letter with the official seal of the Hokage.

Tsunade skimmed the letter once more, to make sure everything was in order. They may be Kakashi's words, but she was still a little wary for these two women. Better to be skeptical, of course.

Tsushika stepped forward, pulling down her hood and mask. "I promise everything will make sense once the seal is removed, Tsunade-sama. It may not mean much right now, but it's good to see you again."

Tsunade felt strangely calm as the woman spoke. She looked vaguely familiar, enough for Tsunade to feel at ease as she stepped forward to remove the seal. But when Tsushika reached out with her hand, Tsunade was back on the defensive and took a step away.

"This letter seems genuine, but as the Hokage I have to be suspicious of strangers wanting to tinker with my brain."

Naruto folded his arms. "You don't have to worry about that, Bā-chan! They already took the seal off of Kakashi-sensei. They even knew mom and dad!"

"Kakashi already had the seal removed from him?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded.

"And it never occurred to you that maybe he has been under the influence of a genjutsu ever since?" Tsunade questioned.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. That couldn't be true…could it? Maybe it _had_ been a little suspicious when they first arrived at the village claiming they were going to assassinate the Hokage, but they were joking! They wouldn't actually be trying to kill…

"You're lucky Tsunade-sama considers everything, Naruto," Sakura scolded. She had dropped into a defensive stance, just in case things were about to get messy. "I know you always take to people pretty easily, but you need to be more careful when Tsunade-sama is involved!"

The tension in the room was rapidly rising. Naruto jumped to Sakura's side, ready to help out if Tsushika and Mitzuru were in fact trying to kill his beloved Bā-chan.

And Ino, who knew that that entire idea was complete bullshit, facepalmed.

"You're being too cautious, Billboard Brow!" Ino hissed, using her friend's former nickname to get her attention. "Naruto and I have spent over three days with these two; they wouldn't be able to slip past us, especially with what _I_ can do."

She turned to Naruto. "And how could she be a bad person if she knew all those things about your mother? They sounded like best friends or something!"

"What if she was lying?" Naruto demanded quietly. "But…those pictures _did_ look pretty real."

"That's because they _were _real!?"

"Hey, you don't have to get mad at me! I'm just being careful, like Sakura-chan said!"

"Yeah, well Sakura-_chan_ is wrong!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled. "All of you!"

The tension deflated instantly. Naruto nervously kicked at the ground, while Ino turned to the side, huffing. Tsunade watched the two of them, annoyance flashing in her bronze eyes.

"In case you have forgotten, my time is limited. So how about we make a bet to solve this once and for all?"

Shizune instantly smelled trouble. "Tsunade-sama, I really don't think that's a good idea. Is _gambling_ really a good way to decide if these two are trustworthy?"

"Don't worry, Shizune! I know what I'm doing." Tsunade reached into her pocket, pulling out a coin. "We'll flip this; if I win, Naruto has to work for the rest of his life with half pay because he got me brainwashed. If he wins, I'll allow this 'seal' to be removed."

Naruto was speechless. Okay, scratch that. There was _plenty_ he had to say. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS _MY_ PAY BEING PUT ON THE LINE?"

Tsunade smiled happily. "Because, you're the one who can't seem to decide if you trust these two or not. How do you think I feel when one of my shinobi brings this kind of indecision to me?"

'_Besides…I hate to admit it, but I'm all too aware of my luck. If I actually win this, I'd smell trouble immediately.'_

It was the kind of boneheaded logic Naruto would normally come up with, and nobody seemed to be fond of her 'brilliant' idea, least of all Naruto.

"I'll pick heads. Let's hope you were right, Naruto!" Before Naruto could say anything else, Tsunade had thrown the coin into the air, and everyone watched as it fell end over end. It reached the apex of its flight, and began to descend back into Tsunade's hand. It fell into her waiting fingers, before she flipped it over one last time on top of her other hand. Everyone huddled around to see…

"Tails!" Tsunade announced, showing the results to everyone.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. His livelihood was safe. Tsunade grumbled something about losing her new 'liquor' fund, and _everyone_ else was amazed this was even happening.

Tsushika cleared her throat. "Well, I guess that means I can go ahead? Are you ready, Tsunade-sama?"

"I am. If you try anything, you're going to lose that arm," Tsunade's was deadly serious, but Tsushika didn't seem to mind. She stepped forward, placed two fingers on the Hokage's forehead, and concentrated her chakra into those two fingers.

"Release!"

* * *

**Author's note**

Hello dear readers!

First of all, I must apologize to you for this long delay. I had some problem with this chapter and also with the one that will follow this one, but I promise that you won't have to wait for that one as much as for this one.

Maybe someone of you already know about this, maybe someone doesn't, but my Beta and Reworder finally decided to come out of hisr shell and announced to everyone how much he helps me with this fic. Now it's my turn to say it. One of the best Author this site as ever seen is my Beta and Reworder. I'm speaking about **Codaram. **Go check his fanfictions and you won't be disappointed.

Aww who am I trying to convince? If you are NaruHina fans you probably already know all of his fics.

Ok now about the chapter!

How did Kabuto manage to capture Sasuke? Will he ever be able to escape from that vicious snake?

Will the alliance survive to all the problems that are already threatening it?

Will Tsushika and Mitzuru reveal as enemies and kill Tsunade now that they have the opportunity?

Will my friend ever give back the money he owes me?

More and more questions. Will we ever have any answers?

If I don't get too lazy... Yes, but telling you when you'll have those answers it's a bit more complicated.

Ok now that the funny part ended, let's get serious.

I want to really thank all those who have favorited and reviewed this humble fic of mine. Your kind words are really appreciated and encourages me to do better.

Now, I have to answer to a certain one... Yup, I'm talking about you **Kit Cloud**.

I asked you to sign your review simply because I want to read a name instead of a simple "Guest".

And to answer you properly.

You consider my logic as fallacy, that's how you see it. I hope to make you change your mind with future chapters if you keep following this fic.

This fic is going to be an epic-lenght one. Before you can judge what my OCs add to the story, wait at least for the end of the first book.


	12. Chapter 12

Revelations

**A half-truth is always better than nothing... Right?**

Tsunade's head burned; a searing pain that throbbed relentlessly. All the pain resistance, all the tolerance she had built up over years as a medical ninjutsu master meant nothing in the face of this pain.

She dropped to her knees, doing her best not to scream. Her hands clenched at her temples, fearful her head might split in two if she let go.

Both Sakura and Shizune rushed to her aid in an instant. Sakura leaped forward, her fist barreling towards Tsushika, but the older woman was able to evade the attack, jumping backwards out of the way. Shizune, meanwhile, produced several senbon doused in poison, hurling them straight at Mitzuru, who deflected them with a kunai from his pouch.

Naruto began to panic. How could he have let this happen? These two women had him completely fooled from the beginning; they had used him and Ino to get close to Tsunade, and he had let them. He tried to calm down, telling himself that she was just reacting to the seal violently, but Naruto's doubt could not be held back, and he looked on in great surprise.

"What have you done to Tsunade-sama?" Sakura demanded, chasing after them. "You two will pay for this!"

"I just removed the Yondaime's seal," Tsushika explained. "The greater the memories the seal suppresses, the more violent the reaction. There is nothing more I can do, but Tsunade-sama will be fine in a few minutes." She was unusually calm, something that did not help her situation.

"Liar!" Shizune shouted. "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"Even if you don't, there's nothing you can do right now, so you might as well wait it out and see what happens," Mitzuru said with authority. She was not familiar with these two women guarding the Hokage, but she did not fear them.

Sakura and Shizune ignored her, only growing angrier that they had been told to sit by and do nothing. They made to attack Tsushika and Mitzuru again, but Naruto jumped in between them, arms raised.

"Hey, maybe they're telling the truth!" he said anxiously, keeping his eyes low. "Kakashi-sensei was fine after they released the seal on him!"

"We've had plenty of opportunities to tell if they were enemies or not," Ino said, stepping in. "I never once felt that way about these two. They have to be telling the truth about Tsunade-sama."

"Th-they…are…"

Everyone turned to find Tsunade sitting on one knee. She still looked to be in great pain, but at least she could speak. Sakura and Shizune hurried back over to her, thankful their master was alright.

Tsunade leaned on them for support, and was able to push herself to her feet. Through the pain, she managed a small smile, directed at Tsushika and Mitzuru.

"It's…good to see you two again…" she said, grunting. "But I didn't think a reunion could be so painful…" She took several deep breaths. The pain was subsiding, but slowly.

"Please, try not to force yourself to speak, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, worried.

"I'm fine, Sakura. It's just a lot to take in at once. I'll be back to myself in just a few more minutes."

She pushed herself off of Shizune, standing on two wobbling feet. "Besides, there are s-still more important things to worry about. But you two…there's still a lot o-of explaining to do. You'll have to tell me about your mission…"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," Tsushika said, bowing forward. "Ino?"

Ino stepped forward, producing the scroll she had been carrying since the start of their journey. "Here's everything you'll need to know, Tsunade-sama," Ino explained, handing it to her. She glanced at the others. They looked curious of the contents, most of all Naruto.

Tsunade took a few steps backward, sitting down in a nearby chair. She unfolded the scroll, and began to read. As the last of the pain subsided, Tsunade's expression went from confused, to surprised, and when she finished, she even burst out laughing.

Sakura, Shizune, Naruto, and Ino were all very confused.

"So, you have a son now! Who would have thought?" Tsunade said, shaking her head. "I can only imagine the look on Shiku's face. He always said he wanted nothing to do with children until he was older." Tsunade laughed again, the scroll shaking in her hands.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. "What exactly is going on?" Shizune leaned in to hear. She was just as lost as Sakura was.

Tsunade rolled the scroll back up, placing in her robes for safekeeping. "Tsushika and Mitzuru were pupils of mine a long time ago. They took part in one of the most important missions in the history of the Leaf Village, which procedure dictated that all knowledge of their existence be erased until the mission was complete. This even included those were not in the village at the time, like Shizune and myself."

The Godaime turned to Mitzuru and Tsushika. "While I would love to catch up, the other Kage need to be informed of the contents of this scroll."

"Tsunade-sama…are you sure that's a good idea?" Tsushika asked, unsure.

Tsunade nodded. "Many things have changed in the 17 years you've been gone. The petty squabbles that once divided the five Great Nations have all but evaporated. If we're going to keep the alliance together, they need to be made aware of this." Without another word, Tsunade turned to leave, taking Sakura and Shizune with her.

"Tsunade-sensei!"

Tsushika bit her lip. "Err…Tsunade-_sama_…I want to ask some of you."

Tsunade smiled. "Yes?"

"If you will allow it, I want to speak with Naruto. There are some things he needs to be made aware of. I promise he'll keep this to himself."

"I assume he will…" Tsunade murmured quietly, mulling it over. "Tell him whatever you wish, but be gentle. I'm sure some things will be…difficult to take in at first." She glanced at Naruto, who looked more confused than ever. The Hokage would have preferred to be present when Tsushika spoke with Naruto, but if she wanted to tell him now, so be it.

"Kakashi told me what happened to my clan, Tsunade-sensei." Mitzuru's tone was notably dark, but she kept her eyes low. "If you would allow it, I would want to speak with you after you have finished with the other Kage. What Itachi did…I need to know what you think of this whole matter and what you intend to do about it."

Tsunade watched her carefully for a few moments. Mitzuru's body language was hard to read, but not impossible. That would be an unpleasant discussion, but Tsunade was not about to deny her. She accepted graciously.

Sakura was shocked. Her clan? Itachi? This woman was an Uchiha? Her mind was spinning. Frustrated she would be left in the dark once again, Sakura tried to hide her disappointment. As she followed Tsunade back to the Kage's room, she tried to push it to the back of her mind.

Naruto, meanwhile, peered at Tsushika, curious. What did she mean to tell him? Tsunade had seemed so happy…was that to do with him, and what this woman was going to talk with him about? At least he wouldn't have to wait long.

His eyes scanned everyone else. Ino looked happy enough, though there was a look in her eyes Naruto could not pin down, and Mitzuru had gone to a nearby table to pour herself a glass of water, back to ignoring everyone else.

There was too much to think about right now, so Naruto would have to make do, and concentrate on one thing at a time.

"Naruto, can you come and talk with me for a while?" he heard Tsushika ask. Her voice was quiet, even quieter than usual. Was she…scared? Anxious, maybe.

He nodded slowly. Tsushika suddenly smiled, and motioned for Naruto to follow her. Before he left, he saw Ino smiling at him too. Feeling vulnerable and worried, Naruto went with her.

* * *

Two samurai led them to another, smaller room after Tsushika requested some privacy. Sparsely furnished, two small sofas sat opposite to one another, with a simple coffee table set in between them.

Tsushika took one, and Naruto plopped down in the other, squirming until he found a comfortable spot. But he noticed Tsushika patting the seat beside her, and he hesitantly joined her on the other side.

He watched her closely. Tsushika seemed to be having trouble figuring out where to start. Naruto had never been fond of uncomfortable silences, so he decided to try and get her talking.

"I…think I know what's happening here," Naruto said, nodding several times. Yes, this was a good way to start.

"H-how would you know that?" Tsushika asked, amazed.

"It's very obvious, when you look at it," Naruto explained. "Wanting to talk to me in private, you acting all embarrassed…it all makes sense now!"

He shot her a thumbs-up, and one of his brightest smiles. "You want my autograph! That's what this is about, isn't it?"

Tsushika just stared at him. He couldn't possible think that—

"Yep, it all makes sense now!" Naruto exclaimed, patting himself across the chest. "Since you're older than me, you were embarrassed to ask in front of everyone else! Why didn't I see that before? I don't have very good handwriting, but if you'd like, I could—"

He was interrupted, as Tsushika nearly fell to the floor laughing. Tears spilled openly from her cheeks, and her sides ached.

Naruto felt like an idiot. He still didn't know what she wanted with him, but at least he knew she didn't want his autograph anymore. He grumbled something incoherent, and put away the pen he had produced.

Tsushika wiped another tear from her eye. "For a moment there, I thought you really did know what was going on! Oh, you remind me so much of Kushina-neechan right now! But thank you for making me more comfortable; I didn't really know where to start at first!"

Naruto grinned awkwardly. "Yeah, that's what I was doing the whole time! Hehe…heh…" If he was lucky, she would buy that, and Sakura-chan wouldn't find out how much of an idiot he had just been.

Tsushika took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She felt more comfortable with telling Naruto about herself now, but it was still a lot to think about. She was afraid he would not take to the information well. After all, she had been absent nearly his entire life.

"So, what is this about?" Naruto asked, impatient. "You don't have to worry about sugarcoating it or anything; you can just be direct with me. Just try not to use a lot of big words, okay?"

Tsushika chuckled quietly. "It's so strange. When I see you and hear you, you remind me so much of your mother it hurts. Just like you, she always wanted to see the best out of people, and was more than happy to help them on their way. I'm happy to see she's passed that onto you."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah! I mean, I may not have known my parents, but I always try to be someone they would be proud of! And hearing you tell me that I'm like Mom makes me really happy!" He rubbed the underside of his nose, grinning wide.

"Then you need to hear what I have to say." Tsushika took a deep breath, steadied herself, and opened her eyes. "It'll be best if I just start from the beginning. I'll tell you what your father, Minato, entrusted to us with this mission."

Naruto scooted closer. This sounded interesting, and cool! Maybe he could even learn more about his father!

"Are you familiar with the duality of chakra?" Tsushika asked. "In order words, Yin and Yang?"

"I think…" Naruto muttered. He remembered his training with Killer Bee, trying to master the ratio between light chakra and dark chakra to form the Bijū-Dama. "It's like the two sides of chakra that need to be balanced, right?"

Tsushika nodded. "In a way. Chakra is composed of two separate parts: dark, and light. Yin and Yang. When you have a larger portion of Yang chakra, illusory and sealing techniques are the product, where as a greater portion of Yin boost ninjutsu and taijutsu abilities. Most of this is second nature to shinobi, so many don't even consider the distinction between the two. But those who do are granted access to high level techniques that can only be successful if the right balance is reached, kind of what you were talking about with the Bijū-Dama."

Naruto bobbed his head up and down. "Okay, okay. I think I got it so far."

"This concept of duality also applies to the natural world; darkness and light, night and day, evil and good…those are just a few examples of what I'm talking about."

Naruto understood what she was talking about. What he was having trouble understanding was _why_ she was telling him this. What did this have to do with her mission?

"The Bijū of the world have generally been regarded as an evil force, seeking destruction and suffering in the world. To counteract that, a force of good must be created to maintain this balance. A force that's power is equal to that of the Bijū."

Naruto nodded again, but slower. She was starting to lose him.

"Okay, how about this: do you know the story of the Sage of the Six Paths and of the Jūbi?" she asked.

"You bet!" Naruto said with a smile. "I know about the Jūbi better than most, you could say! I even personally get rid of it!"

Tsushika marveled at the boy. To make light of such a terrible event…it was something to be admired. She gathered up her courage, and broke the news to him.

"And you did such a wonderful job, I'm told. But I'm afraid this was only temporary; the Jūbi will return someday. What you defeated was incomplete, and was much weaker than its true form."

Naruto frowned. To hear that all that effort was put towards something that hadn't even been at full strength was…disheartening, to say the least. But Naruto had more questions than worries, namely—

"How do you know so much about the Jūbi?" he asked. "I thought you were isolated from the rest of the world."

Tsushika smiled at Naruto. "Shūnel told me everything I needed to know about the Jūbi, the first and original one, at least."

Aaaaand Naruto was gone. "Who the heck is Shunnel?" he asked, scratching under his chin. "Is he a friend of yours or something?"

"Shūnel, and yes, she is a friend," Tsushika replied, laughing quietly. "But if you aren't aware of her, than you don't know the full story of the Sage, like you claimed."

Naruto drew himself up in mock offense. "There's more? But Tobi didn't have a reason to lie about that, did he?"

"There are things not even Madara Uchiha and his allies could know," Tsushika informed him. "Namely, that the Sage was not alone when he battled the Jūbi. With the aid of four sacred beasts, whose power rivals that of the Jūbi, he was able to defeat it."

"Is this why you were talking about good and evil earlier?" Naruto asked. Tsushika nodded. "Wait, are you saying that this Shunnel person is one of these divine beasts?"

"_Shūnel_," Tsushika corrected again. "And yes, she is. Shūnel of the Flame is the sacred phoenix of the South, her temple deep within the Akaiyama. Your father's mission to I, Mitzuru, and my husband, was to make contact with three of the four clan of ninja animals descended from the beasts themselves. I cannot go into the details right now, but we managed to contact the tigers, the fourth family, just as I discovered I was with child. They offered to raise my son as one of their own, training him in their arts, just as the rest of us trained with the other three families."

By now, Naruto was completely wrapped up in the story. Sacred beasts, phoenixes, good and evil…it all sounded so cool!

"And now, after seventeen years of training and no contact with the outside world, we have become the jinchūriki of the sacred beasts themselves. Shūnel of the Flame dwells within myself, my husband to Tarān the Tidehunter, my son is the Jinchuuriki to Lao of the Breeze and Mitzuru is tied to Ryu the Stormscale."

She took a pause, allowing all that information to sink in. "Now do you understand why it had to remain a secret from everyone?"

Naruto's mind was reeling. He didn't know whether he should be worried about the Jūbi, or concerned about the sacred beasts. His mind tried to gauge the scale of a battle between them and the Jūbi, but all he received in return was a headache. He was starting to understand why Kurama had been so frightened of that strange power sealed within Toraku. He was also starting to grow angry.

Tsushika anticipated this, and was quick to stop him. "We were not aware of the war, Naruto. When we found out the sacred beasts knew this, and actively kept this from us, we were furious. But they insisted that many more lives would have been lost had we participated. They did not explain why, and I am sure they have their reasons, but you have every right to be angry, just as we were."

Naruto looked to the floor. He felt like yelling and venting out his frustrations, but he knew it would be useless to blame the woman in front of him. She claimed she did not know, and Naruto believed her. At least he had put a halt to Obito's and Madara's plans, and he did it without these '_sacred beasts'_ help. What kind of divine power could they have if they refused to help?

"Others may consider it selfish, but what made me even angrier than our lack of knowing about the war, was not know about the death of your parents." Tsushika looked ashamed. "To imagine you growing up alone, without either of them to care for you…it is horrible to think of. If Shiku and I had known, we would have returned to the village immediately to raise you as our own. Kushina and Minato would have loved that. Kushina was always hoping I would get pregnant alongside her, so that we could raise our children together."

There was a far-off look in Tsushika's eyes. She had lost herself in a sea of memories, memories Naruto was not aware of. How did he not know of these people, if they had been so close to both of his parents? Why did the memories of these people needed to be sealed away, knowledge Naruto would have been desperate to know when he was a child.

"Why…are you telling me this?" he asked. The hurt in his voice took Tsushika by surprise.

"Why would you want to tell me that I could have had people close to me growing up, something that isn't important anymore?" his voice grew louder, and less civil.

"Why would you—"

**"****THAT'S ENOUGH, BOY." **Kurama suddenly said, dragging Naruto into his mind.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, none too polite. "Why are you talking to me now of all times? Don't tell me you knew about all this too."

**"To stop you from saying something you would regret,"** Kurama replied. **"It was not her fault that she could not be there beside you when you wanted."**

"Then why would she even bother telling me?" Naruto demanded. "It's not like we can go back in time and fix everything that was wrong with my childhood."

**"Were you even listening to her, boy? Or is your skull really that thick after all this time?"**

Kurama sighed heavily. **"Obviously there are things this woman has yet to tell you. But know this; everything she has said so far, is nothing but the truth. Your mother loved her, probably the most after your father and you. So instead of leaping to conclusions like a child, maybe you could listen for once?"**

Naruto kicked at the ground, ashamed. Kurama was right, even if Naruto didn't want to admit. Still, the massive demon almost sounded nervous about something, but before Naruto could ask, they were interrupted by a surprising presence.

"What are you up to, Kyūbi?"

Naruto whirled around to find Tsushika herself standing behind him, glaring at Kurama. How she got in there, Naruto had absolutely no idea.

Kurama cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth as he returned Tsushika's cautious gaze. They stared at one another; you could practically _taste_ the tension between them.

"I asked you a question, Kyūbi," Tsushika said. "Why stand up for me? What are you after?"

Naruto's spine tingled. Gone was the sweet and caring woman he had become acquainted with; this Tsushika was icy and spiteful, and Naruto wasn't sure he liked that.

**"I want nothing, woman,"** Kurama growled. **"I only told him what I thought was best. Believe or not, I have become fond of the brat, and it seemed only fair to warn him that he was making a mistake. Maybe I'm the one who made the mistake, telling him to hear you out."**

"Don't expect me to believe what you say, demon. I have not forgotten what you have done to Kushina. It was a miracle she—"

**"I am no longer what I once was!"** Kurama roared. **"Who are you to throw around your opinion to me? You, who neglected to tell Naruto? Or should I say your—"**

"Quiet!" Tsushika hissed. Without warning, her entire body became engulfed in fire. But as Naruto took a closer look, he realized that it was actually a cloak of chakra, similar to his own, but this one was noticeably bigger.

Her entire body flickered with chakra of white and red, and she pointed a menacing finger at Kurama. "Say one more word, and you'll regret it. You know I have the power to make you."

Streams of the chakra burst from her arm, transforming into searing chains that quickly wrapped around the massive fox's entire body. Kurama did not resist; he knew what was to come next.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled, unable to stand by any longer. "Kurama didn't do anything wrong! He didn't even touch you! Why do you want to hurt him?"

He grabbed onto Tsushika's shoulders, and shook her violently. For a moment it seemed like she could not hear him, but the cloak of flaming chakra disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Tsushika felt a great wave of guilt wash over her.

"I…I'm sorry, Naruto—I did not mean to react that way." She stared down at her feet, unwilling to even look Naruto in the eye.

Naruto tried to hold himself back, but he felt his shoulders tremble. "Why did you do that? What could he have said that made you so angry?"

"Something that _I_ should tell you, not him. The demon has plagued my nightmares for years, Kushina's as well. Even after all this time, I still do not feel completely comfortable around him."

**"The feeling is mutual,"** she heard Kurama complain from behind Naruto.

Tsushika took several deep breaths. She had rehearsed how she would tell him over and over in her head, and still her heart pounded in her chest. How would Naruto react? She was scared to find out, but even more, she was scared of never getting the chance to tell him.

"Naruto…when I married Shiku, my family name became Namikaze, but before that, I was an Uzumaki."

Naruto looked like he had been hit with a thunderbolt. His mouth hung open like a fish, and his eyes looked like they might fall from his head.

"Namikaze…like Dad? Shiku and my dad were in the same clan?" He froze. "And you said…you said your name used to be Uzumaki?"

Tsushika nodded.

"So you and mom were in the same clan too?"

It crushed her inside, to hide the full truth from the poor boy. Doubt hung over her like a storm cloud, and in the end, she could not decide what was best: let Naruto believe they were of the same clan, and nothing more…or tell him the full truth; that he had family who had left him alone his entire life.

Naruto stared at the ground. "So that makes me and Toraku like distant relatives or something…he's half Namikaze, half Uzumaki, just like me…"

"Yes, distant relatives…" Tsushika closed her eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Hey, Tsushika…would it be okay if I called you Oba-san?" she heard Naruto ask.

The tears overcame her self-control, and flowed down the sides of her face. Naruto, mistaking her sadness for offense at his request, hurried to apologize.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! It's just, I call Tsunade Bā-chan, and I needed something else to call you! Wait, that came out wrong. I'm sorry, I just—"

"It's fine, Naruto."

Naruto stopped stammering out an apology, and looked at her. She was still crying, but through the tears, she was smiling as widely as she could. "I would love it if you called me that."

"How about Oba-chan? That sounds even better! Tsushika-obachan!"

He rubbed his nose, laughing to himself. Tsushika wasn't able to control herself, and laughed right along with him. Naruto was happy he finally had someone of his own blood he could talk to, and Tsushika was happy Naruto was still willing to be with her, despite what she kept from him. She would discuss this with Shiku and Toraku in time, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Kurama watched from afar, silent. He did not know why Tsushika still kept the truth from the boy, but for now, he would wait and see what she would do. It was not his place to tell Naruto of his family, but he would do so if his hand was forced.

Still, the demon felt the creep of fear hover behind him. Naruto may be starting to trust her, but Kurama had no room in his heart for the likes of her, or any of the jinchūriki of the Sacred Beasts.

* * *

**Author's note**

Hi everyone, my dear readers!

Nice short chapter isn't it? Well it really troubled me and I had to rewrite it five times before I was satisfied with it.

But if I put so much effort in it, it was because I wanted to give you the best I could.

Hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it.

As always I have to thank my dear Beta **Codaram **for the awesome job he did with this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

A crowded hospital room.

**Up to where are you willing to push yourself in order to not lose?**

Livened by the midday heat, Konoha stirred all over. Citizens idly took their time meandering through the village, relishing the warmth of the sun dancing across their skin. The few remaining cicadas called loudly in between alleyways and the main roads, filling the air with sound. Shopkeepers hailed the superiority of their wares, children ran through the streets as their mothers chased after them, and birds hopped along the ground, hoping to seize any morsel left unguarded.

Hinata loved to walk through the village this time of day. She always felt most at home when everyone was out of their houses, talking and laughing with one another. She was rarely a part of the conversation, but Hinata felt a kinship with them nonetheless. There were times often enough when she was stopped on the street once recognized as a Hyūga, so that they may pay their respects, and Hinata neglected no courtesy no matter how many times she was stopped.

Such respect had never grown on her the way it had the rest of the clan. All the bowing and formal titles made her feel silly; she was just another citizen of Konoha, same as them, and fretted to remind them of this.

After waving goodbye to a wonderful old woman she had been chatting with, Hinata resumed the last leg of her journey. The crisp, clean wooden walls of the Konoha hospital came into view, and Hinata pushed a little more energy into her step.

* * *

Tenten was already there, leaning back in one of the chairs and twirling a senbon in between her fingers. Hinata winced every time it looked like it might prick her fingers, but Tenten's deft hands never let the needle fall from her grasp. When she noticed Hinata, she waved happily with her other hand.

"Morning, Hinata!" she said, flipping the senbon over her knuckles. She rose to properly greet her friend, and accidentally rammed her knee into the bed. The occupant shot into a sitting position, tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lee!" Tenten said, patting him on the shoulder. Hinata guessed that spot must have been tender as well, as he cried out again, scaring Tenten. In the bed closer to the window, Neji remained asleep, his sheets rising and falling with every breath.

"It's about time we ran into one another," Tenten observed, easing Lee back into his bed. "They've been here for what, two days, and this is the first time we've been here at the same time."

"Y-yes, it is g-good to see you t-two!" Lee said, through clattering teeth. "H-How are you today, H-Hinata-san?"

"I said keep still, or I'll put you in a full body cast!" Tenten threatened, fist raised high over her head. Lee whimpered, snuggling up against his pillow.

"Did you know I caught this idiot trying to do push-ups when I came in? He was only one 34, but swore to me he would finish 500. He's going to kill himself one of these days." Tenten sighed. Why couldn't she have been teamed up with someone with a little less energy?

"You concern warms my heart, Tenten-san!" Lee explained, as the pain faded away. "But you must not worry so much about me! My youthful spirit will keep my body strong!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "No, hundreds of years of medical practice are keeping your body strong. If I didn't keep an eye on you, all that work would go to waste."

"But you could be out training!"

"Sorry, but training without the rest of you just doesn't feel the same," Tenten said with a smile. "I'd _much_ rather be spending some time looking after you two."

Hinata smiled inwardly. Tenten was always looking for an excuse not to train.

Lee looked disappointed, but he did not dwell on it long. He turned to Hinata. "That reminds me, Hinata-san. Neji woke up for the first time yesterday. I was doing some light exercise when I heard him sit up behind me."

Hinata was relieved. "What did h-he want?"

"He tried to get out of bed and was muttering to himself, but he fell over before he could get to his feet. A nurse came in sometime later and put him back into bed. He's been awake on and off all the time, now."

As if on cue, they heard a groan of pain on the other side of the room. Tenten scooted over, revealing Neji leaning against the backboard, taking deep breaths.

"How are you feeling, Neji-nii?" Hinata asked, hurrying over to her cousin. She tried to adjust his pillow, but Neji swatted her away.

"I am fine, Hinata-sama, thank you for your concern. I'm sorry to have worried you like this; I did not expect to be here as long as I was."

"I saw it coming from a mile away, you moron," Tenten offered, shaking her head. "Serves you right, running into a fight when Kakashi-sensei was only teasing."

Neji ignored the insult. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days or so. You've had an IV drip in most of the time, which is why you don't feel hungry or anything like that."

"That is…unfortunate," Neji said. "What about Guy-sensei? Has he returned from his mission yet?" Hinata could see the worry in his eyes, and stifled a giggle.

"No, thankfully. If he had, I'd fear for your health. You have a few more days of peace and quiet until he gets back, so I suggest you use them."

Lee's lower lip quivered as he tried to contain himself. "I will train as much as I can for you, Guy-sensei! I will make you proud upon your return, I swear it!"

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin, hearing a loud bang, and the sound of shattering glass.

"Excellent! That's just what I like to hear, Lee!"

Tenten and Neji felt their skin crawl as they turned to the window. There stood Might Guy, in his most heroic pose, smiling and laughing. There was an audible sound of distress from Neji and Tenten.

He leaped to the floor, dusting the bits of broken glass from his jumpsuit. "I came as soon as I heard! I expected to find my students, not two mummies and a Tenten!" His laughter filled the entire room.

Lee's eyes shone. "Of course, Guy-sensei! What an amusing prospect! But Neji and I are not mummies! We are merely covered in bandages!"

"Of course you are! I knew that from the beginning, Lee! Hurry, tell me what happened to the two of you!"

Tenten pointed to the other side of the room. "Technically, three."

Everyone turned and looked at the bed pushed against the wall. Toraku had been so quiet, Hinata hadn't even noticed he was there. Buried under a nest of sheets and pillows, he had somehow slept through Guy's unorthodox entrance, snoring softly into his arm.

Guy leaned forward. "Did Naruto dye his hair? What a youthful idea, though I must admit that white with black stripes is a really strange choice as color…""

Tenten slapped her forehead. "That's not Naruto, Guy-sensei. That's—"

"Of course it is!" Guy insisted. "He looks exactly like him!"

Out of curiosity, everyone looked a little closer. Odd that Guy should be the first to notice, but Toraku did indeed bear a striking resemble to their friend, minus the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Well I'll be…" Tenten whistled. "I don't know how I didn't notice that before.

"Now that I think about it, he even fought like Naruto-kun," Lee observed, furrowing his brow. "Their ninjutsu are very similar!"

"Maybe they're related in some way?"

"Their stubbornness is uncanny."

"And they're both idiots, too."

"Would that not be a wonderful surprise! Naruto and Toraku, sharing their youthful energy with the world!"

"I don't think Naruto-kun and Toraku-san are all th-that alike…"

Everyone looked at Hinata, and she blushed under the surge of attention. "I've h-had some time to get to know Toraku-san, and he doesn't really seem a lot like Naruto-kun, apart from physical appearance."

Guy smiled. "So, the boy's name is Toraku?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. He came to the village with his parents a few d-days ago. The process to make him a shinobi of Konoha is already underway."

Guy frowned. They were moving unusually quick with this, weren't they? If this boy had really come to the village only a few days ago, and they were allowing him to become a shinobi already…

"It's ridiculous! He's been here for what, two or three days, and he's picked a fight with half the village already," Tenten said, glaring at Toraku. "Kakashi-sensei suggested we _train_ together, and the next thing you know, all three of them are cooped up here."

"What a wonderful way to introduce this young man into the village!" Guy shouted, smiling so wide his face might split in two. "I'm so proud of you, showing this man the youthful energy of Konoha!" He tried to hide the tears in his eyes, whirling around and wiping them off on his sleeve. Tenten groaned.

And so did Toraku.

"Ughhh…where am I?" he asked groggily, rubbing his head. He looked at Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Lee. Then he looked at Guy. Back at Lee, and then to Guy again.

"I think I hit my head harder than I thought," he muttered, staring at his hands. "Does anyone else see two Lees?"

"Only all the time," Neji said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Guy look to Lee, and Lee looked to Guy, before they both burst into laughter. Lee winced in pain, clutching at his sides, and tried to stop laughing.

"Don't be silly! Lee and I look nothing alike! Perhaps you noticed our youthfulness, and became confused!"

Toraku blinked. "Yeah, okay. Let's just go with that, then."

"Are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked, out of common courtesy.

He nodded. "Better than I expected, actually. Last time I pushed myself like that, I couldn't move for three months."

"Maybe that's what you get for being such an insufferable show-off," Neji said under his breath, brooding. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, that's what happens when you jump headlong into a situation you are wholly unprepared for."

Toraku looked at Neji, and the corner of his mouth twitched. "I like to give it my all. You'll learn that about me."

Guy's eyes lit up. "Now _that's_ the spirit I like to see in the youth of today! Eternal rivals, in a constant struggle to prove who's the most youthful! Quickly, let's go outside and—"

Tenten could no longer hold herself back. With a resounding smack, she slapped Guy and Toraku across the backs of their skulls, and aimed a kick at Neji. "No! No fighting, no training, no leaving this room! You two are gonna sit here and heal like normal people, and if I get one whiff of any trouble, I'll make sure you never leave!" Her nostrils flared wide open, and there was a wild look in her eyes. Even Guy shriveled away.

"B-but Tenten…" he began, "What about Neji's youth?"

She leaned forward. "His youth can _go. to. hell_," she said, through gritted teeth.

Guy suddenly coughed loudly, straightening himself back to full height. "Yes, well, that's what I had in mind all along! If you allow your bodies to heal, the struggle with your eternal rival shall be all the more spectacular!" He began to laugh, a high-pitched nervous sound. Tenten slapped her forehead. Neji rolled his eyes. Toraku blinked.

"So, tell me what happened between the three of you! Relay to me the glorious tale of your first battle!" Guy pulled up a chair, and bobbed up and down much like a child would.

Toraku whimpered. "I just wanna go back to sleep…"

Lee however, absolutely loved the idea. "Of course, Guy-sensei! I would honored to tell the tale!"

"I guess I'll stick around to make sure none of you try to make anything up," Tenten said, sighing. She sat down at the edge of Toraku's bed, completely ignoring his gasp of pain when she accidentally sat on his hand. Lee took a deep breath, and dove into the events that led up to their current predicament.

* * *

_"Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" Neji wasted no time, using his close proximity to Toraku to try and end the fight before it began. A clone appeared behind Toraku, a product of the technique he had performed just before Neji closed the distance between them, but Neji paid it no mind._

"_2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms-" He mercilessly jabbed his fingertips over and over again, before Toraku disappeared in a puff of smoke. The 'shadow clone' leaped forward, trying for a spinning kick to Neji's stomach._

_Neji sidestepped as far as he could, but the blow grazed against his side, and he grimaced in pain._

_Tenten suddenly appeared between the two of them, pulling Toraku away before Neji could retaliate. She threw down some smoke bombs to mask their escape, whilst Lee watched the scene unfold in awe, eyes shining._

"_Are you going to help me or not?" Neji barked, glaring at him._

_Kakashi watched from the sidelines, interest etched in his eyes. Neji was already using such dangerous techniques? Toraku must have really gotten to him. And then there was Toraku himself, insisting on fighting despite his condition. Things were certainly going to get interesting, but he would step in should they get out of hand._

"_Leave before you get hurt," Neji demanded, calling out into the smoke. "Thirty-two of your tenketsu have already been closed, and you've sustained damage to your left lung and your pancreas. You need to go to a hospital, not continue this ridiculous fight."_

_Toraku spat on the ground, an ample amount of blood mixed in with the saliva. "I'm not about to back down, not against a challenge. I'd never forgive myself if I walked away now!" His mind was racing. What kind of Taijutsu was that? He only pricked him with his fingertips, and yet his body felt like it was screaming at him to stop._

_Toraku began to hop from either foot, hoping to gather the natural energy needed for Sage Mode. His wounds began to heal, but far slower than he would have liked. For now, it would have to do. He leaned over and whispered something in Tenten's ear, carefully watching through the smoke for either of their opponents._

_Tenten nodded when he had finished, and leapt into the air. She quickly unraveled two scrolls, and rained metal down upon Neji and Lee. Neji knocked the weapons out of the way with a concentrated blast of chakra, while Lee simply used his speed to evade them. By the time Tenten had finished, the smoke had cleared, and the ground was littered with all kinds of shuriken and kunai._

_Neji blinked, and Toraku was in front of him, grasping his right hand to keep him from running away. He threw his other hand into Neji's stomach, sending him sprawling towards Lee. When Lee set Neji aside to focus on Toraku, Tenten went after Neji, throwing more weapons at him with lightning speed and perfect accuracy._

_Meanwhile, Toraku and Lee had reached in impasse. Neither of them could gain the upper hand; their speed was near matched, with Lee coming out a little faster. Toraku decided it was best to retreat after two punches to his gut and foot in his side made his ears ring. He disappeared in a flash of white chakra, something that did not escape Neji._

'_That technique again…' he thought to himself. 'It must be some kind of space-time technique, like the Fourth Hokage's! Who on earth is this?'_

_His thoughts were interrupted when another storm of Tenten's descended upon Lee. Neji acted fast, and forced the weapons away from his partner with a well-timed rotation, just before they hit their mark._

_By the time he had stopped spinning, Toraku had appeared once again, kunai in hand. He meant to go after Lee once again, but with several backflips, Guy's favorite pupil was out of reach. Tenten switched targets, leaving Neji and Toraku to their own devices._

_With the help of Sage Mode, Toraku was evading all of Neji's pinpointed strikes, but neither was he landing any of his own. Neji's Byakugan saw to that._

_At the same time, Neji attempted to blow Toraku away with another rotation, and Toraku attempted to form a Rasengan. His tenketsu were still closed, resulting in a much weaker version of the technique. When they clashed, Toraku was sent flying backwards, while Neji slowly came to a stop, unscathed._

_Neji immediately went on the offensive. "Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!"_

_A huge burst of air smashed against Toraku, and he tumbled head over heels again and again until Tenten grabbed his collar, halting his momentum._

"_It's done," she muttered under her breath, as she hoisted him to his feet._

_Toraku nodded. "Great work. Hopefully I still have it in me…" He brought his hands above his head, and slammed them into the ground. "Hexagonal Barrier!"_

_Nothing happened._

_He swore under his breath, and tried again, using more chakra. Again, there was nothing._

"_Show me your arms," Tenten ordered, rolling up his sleeves. His skin was dotted with tiny red bumps, from shoulder to wrist bone._

"_Do you take me for an idiot?" Neji called out, growling. "Your special kunai did not escape my attention. Over half of your tenketsu in both your arms has been closed, preventing you from using any techniques that require hand signs. Give up now, or I will no longer hold back."_

_Kakashi's body tensed up. This was a good time to step in and declare Neji and Lee the winners, but something in Toraku's eyes kept him firmly rooted to the spot._

"_I will not lose…" he grunted, blocking out the pain. "I'm…not allowed to lose!"_

"_Don't be stupid; Lee and Neji have this one," Tenten insisted, grabbing onto his shoulder. "You did fine, but you're going to kill yourself if you keep going, and I'm not about to have that on my conscience."_

_Toraku stared into his hands. He couldn't perform any techniques through his hands, his body had taken significant internal damage, he was exhausted…_

_And then the solution hit him. Why hadn't he seen it before?_

"_Hexagonal Barrier!" he cried once more. But instead of his hands, he forced a large amount of chakra into his forehead, using it as a substitute. All the kunai Tenten had set up suddenly glowed with green light, forming a barrier around them._

_Tenten rolled her eyes. Men: always having to show off._

_Toraku looked up, a cheeky grin plastered all over his face. A trickle of blood ran down over the side of his face, but he ignored it. "I may not be able to use my hands, but I can still _use _my head!"_

_Tenten rolled her eyes even harder._

_But Neij suddenly felt very weak for a few seconds, and swayed back and forth before he regained his balance. Lee, however, felt nothing._

_Toraku could help but smile. "Good luck using any chakra now. As long as you're in this barrier, you can't leave unless I allow you, or you knock me out."_

_Neji exhaled sharply through his nose, offering a smug grin of his own. "That isn't much of a threat, considering Lee doesn't even use chakra."_

_Lee grinned._

"_Wh-what?" Toraku sputtered, staring at Lee. "What do you mean he doesn't use chakra?"_

"_His chakra coils are incredibly small. He has little to no aptitude for genjutsu or ninjutsu. Believe what you want about him, but there is not a better Taijutsu master in the entire shinobi world."_

"_Besides," he continued, "If I can't use chakra, neither can you. I recognize this kind of barrier seal; it affects you too, doesn't it? Your bluff does not fool me."_

"_Oh, me and Tenten aren't affected by the barrier," Toraku said smugly. He suddenly disappeared in a white flash of chakra, only to reappear in front of him, delivering a powerful kick to Neji's jaw, sending him tumbling head over foot._

_Lee was feeling a little sidelined with the whole you-can-use-chakra business, and began to rotate his shoulders and hop from either leg. "It is my time to shine! Behold the power of Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast!"_

_He unlaced the weights from his legs, and Toraku watched in horror as they sunk several feet into the ground, forming craters around them. In less than the blink of an eye, Lee was on him._

_Attacking from all angles, landing every strike, Lee's offense was furious. Toraku felt as if his body was on fire, and blindly tried to push Lee away. His movements were sloppy, and Lee easily moved out of the way. Neji stood some distance away, silently enjoying the one-sided fight._

_His fun was cut short by the sudden appearance of Tenten, who wielded two practice swords as she chased after Neji._

"_What are you doing?" Neji hissed, backtracking to avoid the dulled blades. "I've never seen you this aggressive before!"_

"_I've never had this good of a chance of winning before!" Tenten replied with a cheeky grin. "Besides, this is better than getting in between those two."_

_She caught Neji under his knee, forcing him onto his back. He rolled out of the way before she could finish him off, but was still forced on the defensive as Tenten's swords danced dangerously close to him._

_Meanwhile, Toraku was growing impatient. He had few options left to him, and Lee's constant onslaught gave him little room for rest. He could not lose._

_He was afraid to._

_Using an immense burst of chakra, he forced some of the tenketsu Neji had closed back open. He would not have time to summon the clones needed with Lee there, so he took the full brunt of a powerful kick to his stomach, grunting as he skidded back several feet. But it gave him the breathing room he needed. He summoned ten clones, who quickly went after Lee. He could have easily dispelled them with a solid blow, but they were coordinating their attacks and leaving Lee little chance to counter._

_But little chance was still a chance, and within a minute, six of the clones had been dispelled, and the other four had taken a more reserved approach._

"_Lee, ignore them! He's using the clones as a diversion!" Neji shouted, when he had a moment of respite. Lee, cursing his foolishness, changed direction and went after __the original Toraku who was meditating sitting on the ground, while Neji paid for his warning with Tenten's knee in his stomach._

_The clones rushed to defend the original Toraku, but with one fierce attack, Lee defeated them all, and the last four puffs of smoke popped in the air. Toraku swore loudly._

"_What is the matter, friend?" Lee asked, laughing. "This is just an exercise! It does not matter who wins or loses!"_

"_I can't lose, no matter what!" Toraku said stubbornly. "It's not that I don't want to. I can't!"_

_Lee grew more concerned. Toraku's face was heavily with stress, his mouth pulled into a thin line. There was something more to this, but as to what, Lee did not know. A nameless fear drove Toraku to using this, but any kind of pain would be worth the consequences he would be spare from._

_Toraku stood, and using all the natural energy he had accrued, forced the rest of his tenketsu opened. The sheer number that had been closed off drained him of Sage Mode the moment he gained it, but at least he was completely free to use chakra once again._

"_This is going to hurt, but it will be worth it…" he muttered to himself, looking at Lee. "You were an excellent opponent, but I will never lose again."_

"_If you think I'll let you do what you want, you have underestimated me!" Lee cried, racing to close the gap between them. "I'm one of the fastest shinobi in the entire Leaf!"_

"_Light Release: Light Stream!" Toraku suddenly shouted, utilizing a rapid sequence of hand seals._

_Just before Lee's fist connected, Toraku disappeared without a sound, only to reappear directly in front of him._

_Kakashi blinked only once, but he was sure he counted over one-hundred and fifty strikes against Lee's body, before he slumped to the ground, unconscious._

_Toraku shot after Neji like a bolt of lightning. There was a boom as his body broke the sound barrier, and his entire body was nothing but a blur, even to someone like Kakashi._

_But before he could land his attack, his entire body screamed in pain. Every nerve felt like it was on fire. It was enough to make him lose his balance along with his consciousness. He tripped into the air, and plowed into Neji, and they fell over one another for almost a hundred feet, knocking into each other._

_When they finally skidded to a halt, Neji was the first one to get up. He leaped to his feet, bristling with rage. His entire body ached, but he was too angry to care._

"_Is this entirely a joke to you?" he demanded, grabbing Toraku by the collar. "Have you nothing better to do—" He blinked._

_Toraku was out cold. His eyes had rolled into the back of his skull, and spittle collected at the corners of his mouth. Neji dropped him to the ground in surprise, and his body twitched._

_And Tenten, completely unaware of what just happened, leaped forward with a cry of victory, smashing one of her swords underneath the Hyūga's infamous glass jaw. The other one cracked itself across his skull, and he collapsed in a heap._

_She was doing a happy little dance until she heard someone cough. Kakashi's eyes met hers, and she looked down at Neji and Toraku._

"_Whoops," was all she said._

'_I should have intervened,' Kakashi thought, scolding himself. 'I let my curiosity get the better of me, and they paid the price.'_

_Tenten was knelt over Toraku's body, worry etched all over her face. "Kakashi-sensei, is he gonna be alright?"_

"_He ought to be fine. I'll take care of these two while you go collect Lee. He should be around here somewhere."_

* * *

"And that's about all that happened," Tenten said, having taken over telling the story when Lee's version had become a little too 'youthful'.

Guy was frowning, and his eyes were closed as he sat in deep thought. A calloused hand rubbed under his chin as he struggled with his confusion.

"What is it, Guy-sensei?" Lee asked, sitting up in his bed.

"It's nothing, Lee. I'm just trying to remember which clan possessed such an ability. It's right on the tip of my tongue…"

"It is the Kekkei Genkai of the Namikaze clan."

Everyone turned to the door. Hiashi Hyūga stood there, solemn as ever. He was staring ever so curiously at Toraku, who withered under his colorless eyes.

"Is there something you wish to tell everyone, boy?" Hiashi asked, approaching his bed. His gaze was accusing, almost angry. The others looked on in disbelief.

Hinata struggled to come to terms with what her father just revealed. The Namikaze name belonged to Naruto's father! Could the resemblance between Naruto and Toraku be more than coincidence?

Toraku swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well—you see,-it's actually like—I mean…" His mouth was dry, and it had become unbearably hot inside. What was he supposed to say? What was he—

CRASH!

Toraku's heart skipped a beat at the sound of breaking glass. The window to his left had been shattered.

* * *

**Author's note**

Hello everybody, **OGAFazer89AC** here.

I know, I know... It's a really long time since the last release and I'm sorry about that, but a lot of things came in between me and the fic, and so I couldn't really give my all to this.

I hope I'll be able to update more frequently from now on.

What to say about the chapter? Nice fight, isn't it? I tried my best to don't change in any way the fighting style of all the characters, and even I shouldn't be the one saying it, I think it came out pretty well.

Oh and before someone starts complaining that with the closed tenketsu you shouldn't be able to use chakra, I'd like to remind you that it also depends heavily on the number of the closed tenketsu.

As usual, I must thank my Betareader and friend **Codaram**. Without his help this fic wouldn't be this good.

Phew, this should be all, but maybe I'm forgetting something, I'm still a little sick and my mind goes on and off intermittently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note**

Before letting you start with the chapter, I think I must remind all of you that when this fic started, a lot of the development that happened in the last chapters of the manga still had to be.

I'm talking about all those beautiful NaruHina moments, Neji's unfortunate fate and the facts of chapter 618.

Ok that was all for now, see ya at the end of the chapter with the rest.^_^

* * *

Chatter before the fire, chatter in the hospital.

**Only fools never have doubts.**

Shikaku felt strangely uncomfortable, as he looked from Naruto to Tsushika, and back to Naruto. His mind was trying to play catch up, and it was having more trouble than a Nara mind should.

* * *

Back in the conference room, Tsunade ordered all ninja who had escorted the Kage out of the room, to wait until they had finished. There was some minor grumbling, but they did as they were bid, and it was many hours before Tsunade and the others, Mifune included, reappeared.

Tsunade seemed to be satisfied, while Gaara was as inscrutable as ever. Mifune didn't seem to lean either way, but it was more than a little obvious that the other Kage were not happy with what had been decided inside. Mei Terumi looked worried, but she wasn't who Shikaku was worried about.

The Raikage and the Tsuchikage looked positively livid. Shikaku would not allow himself to be sure of what was discussed, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it involved those two strange women that had accompanied Naruto and Ino.

They were all waiting in another room when Shikaku arrived, and the jōnin commander gave them a long, hard look, disregarding whether or not they looked back. He did not like the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why did he remember nothing of them? Shikaku was good with faces, and yet these were as foreign to him as any true foreigner.

Not that he did not understand _why_ he did not recall their faces. Shizune had explained the nature of the seals, and the gravity of the mission that had called for such a drastic measure, but that did not mean that Shikaku had to like it. There were no documents to cement their story, no official paperwork. Shikaku never liked it when missions lacked a paper trail.

Shikaku was aware of the procedures for such a mission, despite the fact that it had only been issued once before in the Leaf's history. Everything related to the mission, down to the smallest detail, was recorded onto a single scroll, and kept safe with only the Hokage themselves allowed permanent access. Once that single scroll is safe, the lives of the shinobi involved are completely erased. Every document, every record of their existence—completely obliterated. It became as if those people never lived in the first place.

More than fifty years ago…that had been the last time such a mission had commanded of the Leaf village. But things had gone smoothly then, and the shinobi involved were allowed to move on with their lives. Now…Shikaku wasn't so confident. Things had become more complicated since the Hokage who had headed the mission passed away, and the document was more than likely destroyed during Pain's vicious attack against the Leaf village.

Just the kind of convenient situation that an enemy ninja could use to infiltrate their village's hierarchy. And now Shikaku was staring at two of them.

* * *

"I think I owe you more of the details," Tsunade murmured quietly, finding Mitzuru sitting apart from the others. "You still want to know?"

Mitzuru nodded, keeping silent.

"I'll tell you what I can, but hear me now: you will not like what I have to say."

"That does not matter," Mitzuru insisted. "I need the truth. All of it."

She stood, and Tsunade led her out of the room, so they could speak in private. Shikaku was instructed to pass on the details of the day's discussion with the others, provided they were not classified.

"So we are all under the same symbol now…" Tsushika said, marveling once Shikaku had finally finished. "How strange. I never thought I'd see the day when the shinobi of the world unite under a single banner."

"It had been like that during the war," Sakura explained, folding her arms. "It sounds like Tsunade-sama and the other Kage want to keep the Alliance active, to preserve the peace between us." Sakura did not understand. Why would this woman not be happy to see peace between the five nations? It had been near a universally praised decision when the war had ended, and clear from the start that most shinobi would prefer to keep it alive.

"And thank goodness for that!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "No more fighting, no more death…it's a really good feeling."

He thought back on the promise he had made to Nagato. To find that peace and seize it…he smiled to himself. One step closer, and there were no signs the Kage would go back to the way things were. Maybe now they could find Sasuke…

"We can go after him again, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said quietly. "This time, we can bring him back for sure."

Tsushika and Sakura shared a skeptical look, one that Naruto had not noticed.

"But what will happen if he comes back?" Sakura asked sadly, looking to the floor. "Naruto, we can't just expect things to go back to normal…like they used to be."

Shikaku stepped forward. "There's a process, though I admit it hasn't been used often. The other Kage refused outright that Sasuke not be punished for his crimes, and neither did Tsunade ever suggest something so ridiculous. There is always the chance of mercy, but atonement on Sasuke's part is what's needed now. From what I have been told, I would not get your hopes up. The Raikage would have his head on a spike, were it up to him."

Tsushika watched Naruto and Sakura carefully. "Naruto, is this the boy you told us about, that night in the village? Is he truly this important to you?"

"It's hard to explain," Naruto began. "He's like…he's like the brother I never had, the rival I was always trying to overcome, the first person I could ever call a friend. It wasn't anything normal, but we had a bond, us and Team 7 together."

"What about Iruka-sensei?" Sakura mentioned.

Naruto smiled warmly. "Iruka-sensei was there before anyone else was. He's the closest thing to family I've got, and I'll never forget what he's done for me. It's the kind of bond I wish Sasuke and I had made. Maybe we would have gotten there, if he hadn't…"

Tsushika rose from her seat, sitting down next to Naruto. Mentioning that Iruka was the only person Naruto considered family hurt a little, but Tsushika knew it was not his fault. He didn't know—not yet.

"My husband and I want to do our part, Naruto." She put her arm around him. "And Mitzuru is an Uchiha, for better or for worse. I think she will want to take part as well." _'Though maybe not how you might think.'_

That seemed to bring Naruto some comfort. "Thanks Oba-chan… I appreciate it!"

Shikaku's eyes narrowed. "Naruto, did you call her Oba-chan?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's nothing to worry about. Naruto gives those stupid nicknames to everyone."

"Hey! I take offense at that!"

"Yeah, but Tsushika actually is Naruto's—"

"Fellow clan member!" Tsushika nearly shouted, rushing to speak over Ino. "Yes, since we're both Uzumaki, he wanted to give me a nickname! That's all!" She laughed, a shrill and awkward sound. Ino gave her a curious look, and Tsushika looked away guiltily.

And then it dawned on Ino. Tsushika hadn't told Naruto the truth yet, for whatever reason. Her look of curiosity turned to one of disapproval, and she leaned back in her seat, folding her arms.

Shikaku scratched as his chin. "Yes…your long red hair is proof enough. You look a lot like Kushina, now that I think about it."

Tsushika laughed nervously a second time. "Same old Shikaku. You always did pay attention to every last detail! Do you remember when our teams were sent on missions together? Shiku and Inoichi were always trying to outdo one another, and Chōza and I were always stuck trying to reason with them."

It was a desperate tactic to keep Shikaku from thinking too much about it, and for a second or two, Tsushika feared it would backfire. Shikaku couldn't say he remembered such a thing, but that sounded enough like his old team.

"That sounds like dad…" Ino said darkly, embarrassed that she happened to be in the room.

Tsushika seemed curious. "I didn't know you were Inoichi's daughter. I should have noticed sooner! You two have the same eyes."

"Thankfully, our eyes are the _only_ thing that's similar," Ino replied quickly, flipping her hair. It gave her the creeps to think about if she looked too much like her father. For now, she had forgotten about being annoyed with Tsushika, and they began to chat with one another. Naruto and Sakura, curious about their own parents, joined them.

And apart from the others, Shikaku and Shizune began to speak.

"I don't like this situation one bit," Shikaku grumbled. "This woman claims to know so much about our lives, yet I remember none of it, and we don't know a thing about her. And you say the Hokage trusts her?"

Shizune raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't go so far as to say she trusts her. She's certainly treating them better, but I've seen Tsunade-sama act like that to more than one debtor. Right now, it's too delicate to discuss openly."

"Before we let these women remove any more 'seals', I suggest we make sure they actually exist. Inoichi can handle that once we get back to the village. Perhaps a Hyūga can even see it using the Byakugan…" His face grew dark.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked.

"The Byakugan can see chakra, so is it not strange that no one has noticed this kind of seal until now?"

"But what else could it be? The Byakugan can also see through genjutsu. If this was some kind of illusion, they would know. You don't think the Fourth's seal was a lie, do you?"

Shikaku shook his head. "I don't know. For all we know, the Hyūga clan have been aware of this for decades. God knows how many secrets that clan has."

"What do you think we should do?"

"For now? Nothing. Only when we're back in the village we will have the resources to investigate this thoroughly. I'll be keeping an eye on those two, though. You should do the same with Tsunade-sama, just to be sure."

He sighed. "What a pain in the ass this is turning out to be."

The door behind them swung open, and Tsunade and Mitzuru returned. Mitzuru did not seem happy, but then again, she rarely did. In fact, Tsushika could have sworn she spied the slightest hint of satisfaction in her eyes.

"We reached an agreement on the Uchiha issue," Tsunade announced. "Everything else will be discussed back at the village, assuming they're concerns you need to be aware of. Classified details will remain so."

She looked to Ino. "You and your team leave tomorrow for Konoha. Mitzuru will be staying here with me, and Sakura will be going back with you."

Sakura did not like that at all. "But Tsunade-sama, why—"

"The other Kage will wish to speak with Mitzuru. Sasuke is no longer a domestic issue, if you remember." _'And I really wish it was only Sasuke the reason they want to speak with her...'_

Her face softened. "Besides, I know how some of these meetings can be stressful for you. It's time you went home anyway."

* * *

No longer requiring any secrecy, the return journey to Konoha was going much quicker than everyone anticipated. They crossed the border after a few hours, just as the sun had set, and decided to make camp for the evening.

Tents were pitched, a meal was made, and there was little conversation before everyone shuffled off for a night's rest. Naruto was on first watch, not that he minded. He preferred getting it out of the way, and he had far too much on his mind to think about sleeping right now.

Everything Naruto had ever known about family had been changing, faster than he would have liked. Finding out that Tsushika was an Uzumaki, and that her husband and by extension their son was a Namikaze, the same clans as his mother and father respectively… well, it just didn't sit well with him.

"**I've never known you to think this hard, boy," **Kurama suddenly said, breaking Naruto's train of thought.

"Not now," Naruto grumbled back. "You oughta know how serious this is."

"**It's not. I think you're worrying too much about it."**

"But this is about my clan! Err, _both_ of them, I guess. I have the same blood as they do. It's pretty close to being related."

From within, Kurama's tails whipped about anxiously. It would be so easy to tell Naruto the truth; just a slip of the tongue and the truth would be out. But it was not his place, so the Kyūbi kept his silence, though he did not like it. Still, perhaps there was a way he could make Naruto see the truth himself. That couldn't be too difficult. At the very least he could help Naruto to move on. All this moping and thinking was growing wearisome.

"**You seem troubled. This isn't like you at all."**

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I spent my whole life wondering if there was anyone like me. You know, people I could call family, besides Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan and the others. People closer than that. But now that I've finally found them…I don't know what to think. They're acting like they've been here all along, like they already know who I am. I guess I have Mom and Dad to thank for that."

"**I know you better than anyone else, boy," **Kurama reminded him. **"I'm the only one who knows what you think, what you keep to yourself. Having a family who loved you was always something you wanted. But now that it's within your grasp, you don't want to take it."** It was not a question.

Naruto stared ahead, watching the leaves shake under the wind. "I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid I'll do something stupid, maybe it's something else. I've been thinking about this all the time, and I always come to the same conclusion."

Kurama snorted. **"You're afraid. You said that already. You're not the kind of person who sits back and waits to see what happens. You know that, and I know that. Thinking has never been your strong suit."**

The beast mulled it over for a moment. This was not like Naruto at all, to sit here and wonder and watch and wonder some more. Naruto always wanted this, fought his entire life for—

And then Kurama had a disturbing thought. **"You don't think you deserve it, do you?"**

Naruto's silence gave him an answer. Suddenly, he was forced in front of Kurama, and the great beast eyed him with disdain.

"**Do you mean to tell me that Naruto Uzumaki doesn't think he deserves a family because he didn't fight tooth and nail for it? How pathetic can you be?"**

"It's not as simple as that!" Naruto protested, albeit weakly. "I haven't done anything to deserve this! I didn't fight for it! It was just kind of…handed to me."

"**You ended an entire war, you idiot. Are you really going to tell me that you don't deserve a little happiness? Don't make me hate you again."**

Naruto smiled a little. "You're joking."

"**Even if I am, it's the truth. You've done more to help this world, and all the people in it, than anyone else I've ever seen. You deserve it more than anyone else."**

Naruto wasn't convinced. But Kurama was anything but patient. **"Just take things slowly if you're still concerned. I wouldn't expect everything to be perfect by tomorrow anyway. You'll have to work at it, so you get your chance to fight for it. Don't be an idiot, and let it get away."**

"Oh ho, so now the mighty Kyūbi is worried about me?" Naruto asked, his smile growing. "I never thought you'd have it in you."

"**The feeling is mutual. Just do what I said. Take it slow. I'm sure you'll forget about all this whining and complaining, and Tsushika and those others, Shiku and Toraku, will grow on you."**

Naruto's expression changed, and while it was only for a moment, to Kurama it was as clear as day.

"**What? Do you not like them? Shiku and Toraku?"**

"Of course I do!" Naruto lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"**Tell me the truth,"** Kurama growled, seeing through the ruse.

But Naruto kept his mouth shut, closing his mind. Kurama might have known if he cared to press, but for now it could wait. **"Have it your way. Is there anything else, then? Don't bother lying to me again. I can tell something is upsetting you."**

Naruto cursed himself for being so easy to read. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's…it's about Hinata."

"**What does she have to do with any of this? You seemed happy enough the other night."**

"Of course I was!" Naruto was quick to reply. "It's just, her and Sakura-chan…I don't know what to do! Everything is so confusing now."

He stared into his own hands. "I don't know for sure, what these feelings are. But they're different from friendship. Whether that still means I…well, if I still l-"

"**So you just decided to play with the Hyūga's girls feelings until you choose which one you like better? That's lower than I thought you'd ever go."**

Naruto was appalled by Kurama's suggestion. "What? No! It's not like that at all! I still mean what I said to her that night! I really like spending time with her and all, but... I can't think of a time when I_ didn't_like Sakura-chan. I always told myself that I'd make her fall for me eventually. It's who I am. I never go back on my word. That means I give up, like I've lost the fight.

"**It's not a fight when only one of you is fighting,**" Kurama reminded him almost immediately. "

"**You have two paths before you, **_**boy**_**,"** Kurama spat, his voice dripping with content. **"One of them was never an option, no matter how long you tried to walk down it. Don't lose your way along the other before it's too late."**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded, feeling more confused than ever. "Hey! What did you mean by that?"

But he was alone. The Kyūbi had abandoned him to his thoughts, and Naruto suddenly found himself in reality once more, with Sakura by his side.

"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something," Sakura teased, poking the fire with a stick.

"Yeah, I was," Naruto replied, trying to diffuse the tension. Sakura noticed the strange look in his eyes.

"You were talking with him, weren't you?" she asked softly.

Naruto nodded.

"I still need to get used to the idea that he's a friend now. It's harder than it sounds, I'm starting to realize."

Naruto squirmed in his seat. He wanted to talk to her, about Hinata and about everything else, just to try and get a sense of where he was. Would she be angry with him? Jealous, even?

He tried for several minutes to bring it up without seeming forced, but nothing ever sounded right in his head. Sakura would toss another log on the fire, staring off into space with disinterested eyes. Anxious to get this into the open, Naruto was willing to risk being blunt. However, the moment he opened his mouth, Sakura beat him to it.

"Do you really think that if we find Sasuke-kun…we can convince him to come back to the village?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. Everything always came back to Sasuke, and always from Sakura. There only ever seemed to be room in her heart for one. And that one definitely wasn't him.

But he pushed these feelings into the pit of his stomach. He had to be the one she could trust with anything, the one who could talk to her about everything.

He smiled. "No doubt. I bet this Mitzuru lady can help us, too! No one better than another Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I have a good feeling about this time. I just know it." Sakura looked to the stars, watching them light the earth below. "I wonder what it would be like…especially with Sai there."

Naruto was amused by the thought. "I don't think I could stand the both of them together. Let's hope they don't become friends."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey, if Sasuke-kun came back, we could even go on a double date or something!"

"Sakura-chan, I don't think Sasuke would like going out with a guy. Now Sai, maybe…"

"Idiot," Sakura said with another laugh, hitting him lightly over the head. "I mean me and Sasuke-kun, and you and Hinata."

Naruto was surprised. "What? How did you know that Hinata and I had…Ino!"

"You should have known she was going to tell me," Sakura scolded. "She's the queen of gossip. I knew almost the moment you guys showed up."

She smiled again. Not like the happy, care-free smiles of before, but something deeper. "I'm glad you gave her a chance, Naruto…Hinata's a sweet girl, and she really cares for you. She loves you."

"Yeah…" Naruto said under his breath, staring at his feet. Every time he remembered those words, and saw Hinata willing to give her life for him, Naruto felt a warmth and serenity in his heart like he'd never felt before. But with all these confusing feelings, Naruto didn't feel as safe as he usually did.

Sakura did not seem to notice this time. "Well, I'm glad for you. It was high time you realized that there couldn't be anything between us."

It was a cruel blow, and it took everything Naruto had to smile. "Hey, don't say that! You'll make me cry, you know." He laughed. It felt hollow in his throat.

Regardless, he and Sakura spent a little longer swapping gossip with one another, before Naruto realized he was cutting into his night's sleep. He bid Sakura farewell, and hobbled over to his own tent. But there would be no sleep waiting for him this night. Only restlessness.

* * *

The stranger stood among the broken glass, eyeing Toraku carefully. Then he leaped forward, two arms emerged from his dark cloak, and he wrapped them around his neck…

Hugging him and crushing Toraku's face into his chest.

"Can't…breathe…" Toraku mumbled into the man's clothing, desperately wishing he had the strength to escape.

"I'm here for you, Toraku! Whatever you do, don't go towards the light! The light is bad, remember that! THE LIGHT IS BAD!"

Everyone else stood there, completely stunned. What they were looking at was more than a little ridiculous, and they were more than a little confused about how to react.

The man pushed away from Toraku's body, giving him some much needed space. Toraku breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez, Dad…don't scare me like that! You were choking me!"

"I was worried about you!" Shiku replied, maybe a little to dramatically. Streams of tears poured over his cheeks, and it was long before the second round of hugging started, much to Toraku's verbal protest.

"And I thought Lee and Guy were over-the-top…" Tenten muttered to herself, covering her face with her hand.

"Will you let go?" Somehow, Toraku wiggled free of his father's protective chokehold, and he glared at him. "I wasn't even _close_ to dying! You always overreact to this stuff! And just look at what you're wearing! What if any of these people thought you were an intruder?"

"I don't think we had _any_ idea of what was happening," Neji replied, rolling his eyes.

Shiku seemed hurt by his son's words. "I was only worried about you. I don't think I could live on if something happened to you!"

And then came hugging round three.

"You're mother would kill me if I let something happen to her sweet baby boy!" Shiku continued, rustling his son's hair.

"I think Mom would kill _me_ just as much as she would kill you," Toraku reminded him, failing in his attempts to swat his father's hand away. "So tell me, why exactly are you wearing your travel cloak?"

Shiku seemed annoyed. "I explained all that in the note I left you! Didn't you read it?"

"Note? What note?"

Tenten began to whistle a little louder than she needed to, and Toraku glared at her. "_You_ wouldn't have any idea where that note went, do you?"

"What? Me? Of course not!" Something fell out of her pocket, a piece of paper with a massive hole in the middle. Shiku bent down to pick it up before Tenten could scramble to snatch it back, and he grunted in surprise. "This is it. I recognize my own handwriting well enough. But why is there a hole in it?"

Everyone looked to Tenten for an answer. She fiddled with her shirt before all those eyes staring at her became too much. "It's boring in here sometimes…" she explained. "It was just a little target practice. And besides, the note wasn't anything important! I read it to make sure, and I was just going to tell you when you woke up, but then all of _this _happened—"

"Fine, I get it!" Toraku said, exasperated. He turned back to his father. "Does this mean you left the village?"

Shiku nodded. "I left about three days ago, right before you went off to train." He said that like it was nothing special, though Toraku was just a little surprised.

"Three days?" he parroted, eyes bulging in his skull. He turned on everyone else in the room. "And _none_ of you thought of waking me up?"

Shiku finally remembered that there were other people in the room. He looked at them, and they looked at him. Silence hung over them like a heavy sheet.

"Oh, hello there!" Shiku said, waving.

Guy and Lee waved back with as much enthusiasm as usual, but Tenten and the others were completely drained. "Hi nothing! Who the heck are you? What the _heck _is going on?" She pulled at her hair. Why couldn't she have been born in a normal village, with normal people?

"Of course, I haven't introduced myself yet!" With a flourish, his cloak fell from his shoulders.

"I am Shiku, Yellow Thunder of Konoha!"

He wore yellow pants almost too bright to look at directly, held up by belt of pale green. He had been hiding no shirt underneath that cloak; instead, there were intricately wrapped bandages covering up his midriff. He had the kanji for 'Thunder' tattooed on the right side of his chest, slightly concealing a large scar. Above it all, he wore a sleeveless dark grey coat that reached to his calves, and leather gloves without fingers over his hands, protected by metal plates sewn onto the backs. His Konoha forehead protector was tied to his left bicep.

"What youthful spirit!" Lee and Guy said in unison, their eyes burning with delight. "Are you truly a shinobi of the Leaf?" Lee continued, hopeful.

"Shiku-san is Toraku-san's father," Hinata explained. "They were away on a mission most of their lives, and have only just returned." To herself, Hinata struggled with her thoughts. Why had Shiku not revealed his Namikaze heritage?

Tenten's jaw dropped. "This guy's his _dad_? He looks even younger than Guy-sensei! This is a transformation jutsu, isn't it? Just like Tsunade-sama's!"

Shiku threw his head back and laughed. "Not so! I simply take care of my body, living life to the fullest!" He threw himself into a very Guy-like pose, and Neji was finding it hard not to vomit.

Lee was shaking. "He's so…he's s-so…"

"Beautiful! Youthful! Energetic! Burning with the power of youth!" Guy finished for him, and student and teacher embraced in utter joy, jumping up and down.

Shiku smiled. _'Guy hasn't changed a bit, I see_.'

He turned to Hiashi. "I'd know that hard look anywhere. It's been a long time, Hiashi Hyūga."

The clan head kept face blank, but even his colorless eyes flashed with interest. "Yes…I am Hiashi Hyūga. And you are Shiku Namikaze, are you not?"

Everyone froze. Shiku sputtered for a few moments. "E-excuse me?" he squeaked out.

"Before your arrival, I was asking your son about his clan. Now, that I've seen you, however, there is no doubt in my mind. Are you a member of the Namikaze clan?"

Shiku nodded sagely, scratching his chin. "Yes yes, of course, though I'd hardly call it a clan if there are only two members left, not counting Naruto. From what Kakashi told me, he took the name of his mother's clan?"

"I see," Hiashi muttered, ignoring Shiku's question. He took a deep breath. "If you are who you say you are, than you belong to the same clan as the Fourth Hokage. And if what my daughter has told is true, you have been away on a mission for over 17 years. Only a mission of the highest importance would take such a long time, and with such importance comes secrecy. Perhaps a seal has been applied to those who would have knowledge of those involved, so as to protect them. Am I wrong, Shiku Namikaze?" He stared at Shiku with an even gaze, keeping his tone relaxed and formal.

Everyone gaped at Hiashi, especially Shiku. He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose. "…yes, all of that is the truth. But truly…"

"Is that beautiful young woman really _your_ daughter?" he asked, grinning at Hinata.

It took everyone in the room to hold back Neji, who growled and muttered threats as he clawed in Shiku's direction. The man didn't even notice. He was too busy looking at Hiashi, who was struggling to contain himself as well. Hinata looked like she just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Yes…" Hiashi replied through gritted teeth. "Hinata is _my_ daughter."

Shiku tapped his foot, trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"That's the girl who's dating Naruto, dad," Toraku reminded him, completely unaware that up until now, Hinata _had not told _her father. She had put it off for too long.

Hiashi eyed her carefully, but did not seem to be too upset. "Hinata, you and I will discuss what I have just been told soon enough, but for now, there are other matters. I came here to speak with Neji in private, but it seems that it will have to wait. I will be waiting for you at home."

He left the room without another word, and Hinata let out the breath she had been holding.

Tenten howled like a wolf. "Ohhh, Hinata went on a date with _Naruto-kun_ and she doesn't tell me? What happened? Maybe something spicy?"

It was too much for the poor girl. Hinata felt tears well up into her eyes, and soon Tenten was patting her on the shoulder, stammering out an apology.

Shiku sighed. "That Hiashi…he always did have a stick up his ass. Poor Hinata! There's no need to be embarrassed; you're among friends!"

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't insulted him…" Toraku accused darkly.

"How did I do that?" Shiku asked, oblivious.

"You indirectly called him ugly, when you were amazed that Hinata is his daughter!"

"Well, I don't think that was insulting, besides... She's lucky she take after her mother." Shiku said stubbornly.

Toraku sighed. Dealing with his father was sometimes just too much. "You ever plan on telling me where you went?" he asked.

"The Land of Lightning. A visit to our clan's former home. More precisely to an old hideout that me and my brother used in case of necessity."

Neji didn't buy it. This man had only been gone for three days. There was no way to travel to and from the Land of Lightning in such a short time.

But then again, as he stared at those garish yellow pants, stranger things have happened.

"What were you doing there?" Toraku asked.

"We needed a few things. A few documents proving our mission and our existence, some money, and this." He pulled a small scroll from his pocket, and stared at it curiously.

"These are the last wishes of my brother and his wife." He handed the scroll to his son, whose eyes grew larger and larger with every passing second.

"B-but what if Naruto doesn't want this?" Toraku asked, waving the scroll in front of him. "He's a lot older now! I don't think he'll be so willing to—" He was forced to stop himself before he revealed anything private, but his father could see his son's confusion.

And didn't care in the slightest.

"Naruto will be thrilled with the idea! I know it!" Shiku said, laughing with joy. "And if what Kakashi has told me is true, and Naruto has never emancipated, then it's law!"

"From now on, Naruto is your adoptive brother!"

* * *

**Author's note**

Hey there!

Did you like the chapter? I hope so.

It appears that Kurama is a NaruHina lover... and who wouldn't be?

And I'd also like to remind to the most distracted among you that Flash and Thunder are two different things, but they are also tightly connected to each other. Hint-hint.

As usual I must do my right and proper thanks to my dear Betareader and (most importantly) friend **Codaram** for the awesome work he did with this chapter.

And of course I also have to thank all of you that read and review this "little" fic of mine.

Ciao! Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo.


	15. Chapter 15

Enforced silence

**Silence is gold, is it normal that gold tastes this bitter?**

Darkness.

How long had it been since he had seen the light of day? Hours? Days? Maybe more, maybe less. The gloom offered plenty of time to think about it.

Time. Sasuke almost considered the word a joke now. Each and every attempt to try and count the passing of time had been thwarted, one way or another.

He first tried to count how many meals he was brought, but they were given to him at random intervals, and sometimes when he wasn't even hungry. Other times it felt like an eternity before his hunger was satisfied, though 'satisfied' may be a strong word to describe the feeling.

Thick, heavy chains bound his feet, separate from the shackles covering his hands, which were separated by a bar of solid steel 40 cm thick. He had tried to gauge the strength of the bar several times, but his muscles were numb for remaining sedentary so long, and he could do little more than hang there like a piece of fish, waiting to be sold.

Even his chakra failed him. If he tried to collect some of his chakra, a painful shock coursed through his body, too painful to make any meager technique he could come up with worth risking his life. Obviously, Kabuto had made sure to take every necessary precaution. Separating him from Orochimaru must have been one of the first he had considered.

The snake had been moved a while ago, exactly how long a mystery. There was no great love between either of them, but if they had been kept in the same cell, there was no doubt they would have conspired against Kabuto, to punish him for his actions.

But there was no chance to plan revenge. Sasuke was alone, and every time he opened his eyes after a few pitiful hours of sleep, he greeted the darkness like an old friend. After all, it was the only one he had right now.

His mind tended to wander, and today (or tonight, he could not tell), it decided to settle on when he had been moved. Sasuke remembered little, only glimpses of a forest, and the sound of a rolling cart. The sky above had been grey, and the earth below muffled the sound of the wheels, dulled by mud and soaked earth. From what he had been able to divulge in the short time he had been conscious, he was packed inside of a wooden crate like an animal, with an unknown ninja pulling him along. At least, Sasuke thought he was a ninja. His manner of dress and tools at his side suggested so, but there was no telling what Kabuto would do to confuse and disorient him, and he had not seen the man's headband.

From there, his train of thought took him back to when he had been taken. And he remembered that _very _well.

* * *

_There were six of them, and from Sasuke could tell, very skilled, able to close the distance between them to only several meters without being detected. Or perhaps they had been noticed, and no one thought to say anything. Jūgo had a habit of keeping things to himself when others might be listening, and Sasuke could never tell what Orochimaru was thinking._

_They had been on their way to Konoha, too seek out the answers Sasuke so desperately wanted, but it looked like they would be delayed._

_The six were not of Konoha, that much was certain. They were dressed in strange garb, accentuated by strange hoods and ceramic masks, engraved with mysterious lettering. A I on one, a V on another, and IX carved into yet another, from what he could see. For now, they kept their distance._

_Orochimaru suddenly stopped. He might have known who they were, perhaps even who was their superior, but he kept silent. He merely watched them, with grim admiration. Was that fear Sasuke saw in the snake's eyes? Maybe._

_The mask with the IX carved into it stepped forward. He wore an orange cap, but other than that, was just the same as the others. Taking two steps forward, those eyes settled on Sasuke and Orochimaru for a few seconds each, and a hand reached out to point at them._

"_We want Kabuto and the Uchiha," the voice said. It was a woman's voice, and in Sasuke's mind, 'he' became 'she'._

"_I thought such banalities didn't interest him." Orochimaru said, licking his lips. Whoever the 'him' was, Sasuke could not tell, but if it involved him, he intended to find out._

"_He has chosen to accept Kabuto's offer. All four will be moving soon, so he decided the agreement proposed would be useful enough."_

"_Kabuto's agreement…" Orochimaru pondered on that for a moment. It had been the only thing that made any sense, but the Sannin was not about to share that knowledge with Sasuke or anyone else. "If you want him, feel free, though I admit he won't be very useful in the condition he is in now."_

_He extended his arm, and a giant snake slithered out from his sleeve. The serpent's jaw unhinged, and out came Kabuto, still trapped in Itachi Uchiha's genjutsu, the Izanami._

"_As for Sasuke, I doubt he will go with you willingly. I no longer have any sway over the boy, and he is _very _set on learning what he wishes. It would be unwise to get in the way."_

"_That's the thanks we get for Sasuke reviving your sorry ass?" Suigetsu mumbled under his breath. He cursed himself for ever thinking that Orochimaru might return the favor._

_Meanwhile, Sasuke watched them all in silence. Orochimaru was playing up Sasuke's strength; after his fight with Naruto, he was in no condition to fight these people, no matter their abilities. Numbers alone would be enough to overpower him. This was taking everyone else out of the equation, but Sasuke figured that if even Orochimaru was wary of these people, the four of them could do little against them._

_Another of the six, while Sasuke was mulling over his options, approached Kabuto's unconscious body. He wore a green cap, and when his hand began to glow, Sasuke assumed he was a medical ninja. This chakra was not normal, however; it was yellow, instead of the usual blue-green color of medicinal chakra._

_What was most surprising, however, was that Kabuto began to move. Disoriented and weak, he tried to sit up, and would have failed miserably had the ninja who was helping him not helped him to his feet._

_He looked at everyone, trying to gain a sense of understanding of what was going on. His eyes first locked with Orochimaru's, then Sasuke's, then the masked man's to his left. Something was whispered into his ear, and he smile. A sickly, weasel-like smile._

"_If you need more thorough results, I'll need Orochimaru as well."_

_Two of the other six leapt into action, unraveling scrolls kept at their sides. One was tall and wide, immensely so, with III engraved into his mask, and a grey cap upon his head. From his scroll, he summoned a massive war hammer, the head almost the size of a small ox. Heavy and made with dark, shimmering metal, the weapon gleamed with strange symbols, symbols that made no sense to Sasuke, though Orochimaru seemed mesmerized by them. The man spun it around in one great hand, like it weighed nothing more than a stick, though it's true weight was revealed when he let it fall roughly against his shoulders, and the earth beneath his feet sank away._

_His companion, in a cap the color of sand and a mask with a I, had a much more sinewy figure, thin and reedy. He might have been a woman, with the way he moved. Two fans forced the smoke that had billowed from the scroll away from him. They were small, much smaller than the war fans famous in Sunagakure. One was colored blue with a sandy-brown inlay, and the other, the exact opposite. More strange symbols could be seen on the parts of the fan that were already open, the rest of them concealed. Sasuke guessed that he did not want them to fully revealed._

_The two men stepped forward, but with a single barked order from the kunoichi, they stopped._

"_Orochimaru was not included in our arrangement," she said, glaring at Kabuto._

"_Of course he wasn't. At the time the arrangement was prposed, Orochimaru-_sama _was a part of me. Now, he is not, and I will need the additional tissue samples to better achieve what was offered." Kabuto never stopped smiling, that disgusting, sinister smile, and Sasuke wished for nothing more than to wipe it from his face with the sharp end of his sword._

"_I'm sure that you adored Master S—"_

"_Do not speak his name!" The kunoichi hissed, "Not in front of the likes of them."_

"_Aww, have I made you upset? I'm sorry?" Kabuto told her, with a sneer._

"_Do you want him alive or dead?" Asked the kunoichi, in a gruff tone._

"_Alive would be preferable, if you must know. That will save large amounts of time with my research."_

_The two strange ninja did not even wait for Kabuto to finish his sentence before they were upon Sasuke's group. The snake reacted first, trying to slip away first thing. Three of their attackers split off from the group and went after the legendary Sannin, while the remaining three attempted to take on Sasuke and his companions. Silent as shadows they struck, crashing upon them like a great wave, battering the shore into dust._

_Sasuke was beginning to waver. He had seen Jugo struck by the head of the first man's hammer, thrown away like a twig. He had seen Suigetsu trapped in a mass of strange liquid that forced him to the ground. He remembered using Amaterasu, Susanoo…and the red eyes of the kunoichi whose mask he smashed to pieces; red eyes, the same burning color as her long hair._

_He tried to remember more, but his mind was beginning to warp the events. Had it been a dream, just his imagination? He fell into the black before his question could be answered._

* * *

But Sasuke had remembered little else, even when he had awoken in the cart, being dragged off to another cell. He remembered being angry, that had he been at his full strength he would not have been captured, and little else.

He had Naruto to thank for that, and Sasuke added it to his growing list of things the blonde would have to answer for the day they met again. Despite his current situation, Sasuke was sure they _would _meet again. This imprisonment was only a delay, to be sure.

Sasuke would escape, get revenge on Kabuto for stealing Itachi's eyes, release Orochimaru for his help, and then he could finally face Naruto with his full potential. Not like the last time, when his mind had been clouded with so many questions, too many things hiding in the dark corners of his brain. Once he freed Orochimaru, and got the answers he sought, there would be nothing holding him back.

The wagon had come to a halt. From what little he could see of the outside world, Sasuke remembered seeing two men talking, and he had tried to listen in on their conversation, but he could only make out snippets, every other word or phrase. 'Onee-san', 'one more day', and 'destination' were just a few of them, spoken by a voice that sounded like it was from a young man no older than Sasuke himself.

"Might be longer if the rain holds up," another voice added in, one Sasuke had committed to memory. It was the kunoichi, with the IX carved into her mask. "But once you're there, you'll remain in Amegakure for a week to make sure that Kabuto holds up his end of the agreement. I need to go to the Land of Wheat to handle the situation there. Unforeseen circumstances had mucked things up."

Sasuke was grateful for the information. At least now he knew where he was going. A shadow passed over Sasuke's eye, and he spied the clouds growing darker, and the rain pouring harder. The shinobi transporting him decided it was time to make camp for the night. While they left Sasuke to his own devices, he considered what he had overheard, trying to form a sense of what his next step might be.

Amegakure was where the Akatsuki had been headquartered. Konan and Pain had controlled the organization from there, but apart from that, he knew little else. If they were dead, the village, and possibly by extension the entire country would be in a state of confusion, chaos that Kabuto undoubtedly took advantage of. Perhaps if Sasuke played his own cards right, he could use it to his own gain as well. Shinobi under stress, especially domestic, were easier to manipulate with the Sharingan. If he could find a way to free himself from his shackles, or at least a way to release his chakra, he could wait for the right opportunity to strike, and hopefully escape. A second of eye contact, or even the chance to point a finger…that's all he needed.

It gave him a second wind. He pondered over every possible scenario he might encounter, hoping to have a solution when they arrived.

Now, in his new cell, all his meals were served by an old man. Blind, by the way he stumbled around in the dark looking for the slit in Sasuke's cell. Every day the man passed by made Sasuke angrier. It only served to remind him that Kabuto had taken every necessary precaution, and his hatred of the man grew.

As if on cue, the man stumbled into the room. He swayed from side to side, with one arm out in front of him, but there was something about the man. It almost seemed like he knew where he was going.

The man dumped the tray in front of Sasuke, watching him with mischievous purple eyes. He smiled, and rows of sharp teeth gleamed in the darkness.

"You ready to get out of this shit-hole?" he asked, flicking the key from his pocket, motioning for Sasuke to put as much of his hands through the cage as possible. With one steady turn, the shackles binding Sasuke's hands, and his chakra, had clattered to the floor.

"It's about time," Sasuke grunted, nonetheless grateful. He almost smiled, and his Mangekyō Sharingan blazed to life.

* * *

_Hinata shuffled home in a shock. To think that Shiku Namikaze, someone who had been a complete stranger not a few days earlier, was actually the younger brother of none other than the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father. He finally revealed this piece of information after having just announced that Naruto would become his adoptive son._

_Toraku was not happy his father was so willing to reveal that kind of information, and implored everyone to keep it to themselves until they were sure it would not upset the security of their mission. Shiku had not been happy with the idea, but his son pressed it until he was forced to accept, at least until the Hokage allowed the information to become public knowledge._

_Guy was disappointed as well. He had been hoping to run through the streets of the village, loudly proclaiming of Naruto's new family out of happiness for the boy, and hopefully organize a celebration. Lee had been on board from the start, but they reluctantly agreed to hold their silence until Tsunade gave the go ahead. Everyone else accepted it well enough, all except Hinata._

"_Do you at least intend to tell Naruto-kun who you truly are?" she asked, worried._

_Toraku and Shiku shared a look. "No," they both said in unison._

_Hinata was not happy to hear that. "Why not? Naruto-kun deserves to know the truth, especially if he's going to become your adopted son!"_

_Shiku glanced at his son again, and although no words passed between them, something was said._

"_If Tsunade-sama saw fit to keep this a secret, we cannot disobey her. This kind of situation is incredibly delicate, and I will not risk the safety of the village, and of Naruto, out of personal interests. If it turns out that Tsunade-sama wishes that Naruto never learn the truth, so be it. I already made a mistake telling you more than I could."_

_Toraku's face darkened, and he turned away from his father, hiding his face from everyone else. Clearly, the boy did not agree with Shiku's reasoning._

_Lee started to say something, but Guy cut him off. "There's no need, Lee. Unless Tsunade-sama gives us permission, this knowledge will not leave this room."_

* * *

Hinata had left the hospital angry. Keeping secrets was never something she had been good at, but now they wanted her to lie to Naruto? She didn't know if she could handle it.

'_How could I say that I love him if I hide something so important?'_ she asked herself, trudging back to the Hyūga compound.

She hadn't seen Naruto since he had left for his mission, but she already felt guilty for being included. Part of her wished she had never chosen to go to the hospital that day. She could not even imagine how he might react if he found out the truth, especially when Hinata knew as well, and hadn't told him.

Hinata hoped that Tsunade would not stoop to that, and would allow Naruto to be included. He could finally have the family he had wanted for his entire life. He could finally move on.

She was struck with a thought? What if Naruto focused on his family instead of her. She felt ashamed for thinking of something so selfish, but it would not leave her mind. He had every right to think of his own family, but Hinata wanted to _be_ his family.

She took a deep breath. She was allowing her thoughts to get out of hand. If she wanted to be a good girlfriend to Naruto, she decided, Hinata first had to be a good friend, and that meant giving him his space if that's what he wanted. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that, however, and Naruto would still want to be with her.

It made her heart flutter, and suddenly she was back to that day with Naruto, when he had taken her on their first official 'date'. He had been such a gentlemen, and she could not remember a time when she herself had been so happy.

Before she knew it, Hinata was on the front steps of the Hyūga compound, still thinking about that day as she glided through the main gate, and inside.

"Hello, Hinata-sama," said one of the maids, smiling and happy to see Hinata in a good mood. "Your father's waiting for you in his office."

And just like that, Hinata's mood was ruined. She had forgotten all about her father, and that he had found out about her and Naruto at the hospital, and not from her. He hadn't seemed horribly upset, but it was for a certainty that Hiashi Hyūga was by no means happy. 'Happy' was a rarity for the man.

Maybe a trip to the kitchen for a snack would help ease her nerves. Hanabi was sitting at the table, munching on a few cookies plated nearby, while reading a copy of 'Beelzebub'.

"Hey," Hanabi almost grunted, absorbed in her reading.

Hinata murmured a reply, shuffling over to the fridge for a cool glass of fresh orange juice. She was shaking so much, the juice threatened to spill all over the floor. Hinata could feel Hanabi's eyes watching her, but so far her sister hadn't done anything about it. Most likely she knew what had happened at the hospital, or at least that Hinata and her father had spoken there, but for now was content to hold her silence, and listen.

When her sister scurried off towards Hiashi's study, however, Hanabi's eyes instantly flashed with interest, and she tip-toed down the hallway into the adjacent room. Her Byakugan could have seen through any other walls, but the last thing they needed was everyone spying on each other, so several seals had been placed throughout the compound to prevent unwanted eyes. Hiashi's own room had several more, just to be safe.

Pouting, Hanabi tried another room. This one was home to many strange weapons and other oddities the Hyūga had collected over the years. She found an unused weapons rack hanging on the wall, and after running back into the kitchen to grab an empty glass, she climbed on top of the rack, placed the glass against the wall, and listened.

"You can come in, Hinata," she heard their father say.

"You w-wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you about earlier today at the hospital, about what Toraku Namikaze said."

Hiashi took a deep breath. "Do you want to tell me why I learned from someone _other_ than my daughter that she had dated someone?"

Hinata dropped her eyes to the floor. She felt stupid for putting it off for so long. There had always been more time, and now she squirmed under her father's stern gaze. The words came to her easy enough, but Hinata never seemed to know how to speak when they did, and so remained silent.

After a time, Hiashi sighed. "I see," he said simply, closing his eyes. "Hinata…look at me."

She was scared by the words, but soothed by their sound. When she hesitantly looked back at him, the cold eyes of Hiashi Hyūga were less so, maybe even a little soft.

"I understand that my behavior may not have fostered the best relationship between us, and I have regretted that much, but I am still interested in what you do in your life. You are still my daughter, and I would like you to have me in your life."

Perhaps a little clumsy, they were honest words, and Hinata felt moved. Hiashi was never one to openly show his affection, even in private, but for the first time in years, she felt like he truly did care for her.

"I…understand if you are cautious," he said, after Hinata still refused to speak. "I am just asking that in the future, you take the time to be open and honest with me. I do not ask this for nothing."

He breathed out through his nose, and stared at her coolly. "I approve of your relationship with Naruto taking this step. He is a hero to this village, if not the entire shinobi world, and has proven himself on dozens of occasions. The boy will accomplish great things in his life, I am certain."

Hinata had been about to nearly cheer with happiness, but Hiashi's eyes darkened, only so slightly.

"However, I insist should Naruto pursue this relationship, he come speak with me, informing me what he wishes to do, where he wishes to do it, and for how long. Sharing meals or activities with your friends, that sort of thing." His tone brooked no argument.

Hinata blushed. That would not be asking too much for her, even though it was a little invasive, but Naruto was a different story. This would be a problem between the two of them, of that Hinata had no doubt. One she hoped might resolve peacefully, if at all.

"I also expect that this will not interfere with your missions or training," Hiashi added.

That was easier to answer, and for the first time, Hinata spoke. "Y-yes, Father. It will not affect my performance as a shinobi."

"That goes for you as well, Hanabi," Hiashi said, with the ghost of a smile across his lips. "Do not expect any different treatment should you choose to pursue your own relationship."

There was an audible sound of surprise, and a sudden crash, and Hinata had to stifle a laugh. Hiashi merely shook his head. When his older daughter tried to leave, however, he stopped her.

"There is something else I wish to discuss with you. A more delicate matter, if you will."

"Are you talking about Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked. "The doctors said he will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow if he does not show any signs of fatigue."

Hiashi nodded, approving. "That is good to hear, but that is not what I wish to speak to you about." That stern look in his eyes was back, and Hinata shifted from either foot, uncomfortable.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Shiku and Toraku Namikaze."

* * *

**Author's note**

Hey everybody, I'm still alive!

Why I'm saying this? Simple, because I was sick. That's why this chapter took this long to be published. My Betareader, and precious friend, **Codaram** gave it back to me several days ago, but my illness forced me to bed in these past days, so...

Some clarifications are required for this chapter. The events regarding Sasuke in the cell aren't happening at the same time of what's happening to Hinata. Sasuke's events are from the past, it happened three days before what happened in the first chapter of this fic.

This is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

C ya!


	16. Chapter 16

The same solitude

**Show me what's hidden in your heart and you'll see that it's not very different from what's inside mine.**

It had been raining all morning. The roof in the guardhouse close to the village gate was thin, and you could hear the rain patter against it, making it even harder to stay awake during your shift. The sky was grey and violent, with huge clouds rolling and crashing into one another. There would be few villagers leaving their homes today. Kotetsu and Izumo would have been among them, were it not their turn for guard duty.

"This is so borrrring!" Kotetsu complained with a huff, folding his arms. "Why is it we always get stuck with guard duty during the crappy weather?"

Izumo remained silent.

"There were supposed to be several teams returning today, but if this keeps up, they'd rather wait another day instead of soaking themselves to the bone." He was just making idle conversation, trying to elicit a response from his companion, but again Izumo kept his mouth closed, and vein of annoyance throbbed in Kotetsu's forehead.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked, leaning over his chair.

"You've been saying the same two things over and over again," replied Izumo. "It's hard not to hear you. Trust me, I've tried." He flapped open the newspaper he had been reading, but Kotetsu pulled it down with his arm, glaring at his partner,

"Then why didn't you answer the first time? Also, you know we're not allowed to read during our shift!"

Izumo slapped his hand away. "If you had actually been listening, you would have known that I did answer you the first time! You know that even if anyone comes by today, they won't stick around in this rain, especially with you here."

Kotetsu snorted. "Maybe, but I'd sure appreciate someone other than you to talk to. Anything would be better than just sitting here in the cold and wet." He shivered, and Izumo annoyingly reopened his newspaper.

"I like the rain, actually. I heard a few days ago about what happened to Burusai-Lin, and it made me a little wary to come back here so soon. As long as it's raining, though, we won't have anything to worry about."

Kotetsu sat up, seizing the chance to end his boredom. "Burusai? Who's that?"

"The famous ninja. Really, you never heard of him?" asked Izumo. He set his newspaper down underneath his chair, to keep the worst of the rain off of it.

"He had family in another village, and one day when he was going to visit his sister, he was killed passing by a booby-trapped guardhouse, just like this one. Killed him, his five companions, and his sister all at the same time."

Kotetsu whistled. "What a way to go."

"You're telling me. And just five days earlier, another explosion, eerily similar by the way, killed Faruki Oni and his wife and escort. An entire bridge was destroyed!"

"You think those two are connected somehow?" asked Kotetsu.

"How could they not be? First the younger brother of the Daimyo of the Land of Wheat is killed, and then it was one of their most celebrated heroes, who happened to be great friends? Whole things stinks if you ask me."

Kotetsu nodded his head, up and down. "Definitely. Someone should go and find out what's happened."

Izumo snorted. "I doubt it. They barely have enough shinobi to support themselves, and they've never been friendly to outsiders. Our Daimyo may be theirs brother-in-law, but there's no great love between either of them. He'd sooner let these killings go unsolved than ask us for help. He'd think it was a sign of weakness."

"Makes me glad I'm no great hero," Kotetsu mused out loud, scratching his chin. "And born in Konoha, as well. All that sneaking around and petty politics would be horrible."

"That doesn't mean Konoha doesn't have its own share of problems," Izumo reminded his partner. "Take what happened to Shikamaru and Chōji just a few days ago? There were some intruders in the village, and they claimed they were after the Hokage's life, and then it turns out the whole thing is some bad joke."

"I think it's funny."

Izumo conked him on the head. "You think everything stupid is funny. What if something like that happened to us? Shikamaru is a smart guy, but we wouldn't get off the hook so easily."

"What, like a punishment?" Kotetsu shivered again, and not from the cold. "I hate to think what Tsunade-sama would do to us if we did something like th—"

"Someone's coming," Izumo interrupted, pointing ahead of him. For a split second, Kotetsu was on his guard, but then he realized who it was, and immediately calmed down.

"Hey Izumo! Hey Kotetsu! Sorry we can't talk we're going to meet Kakashi-sensei and we're in a hurry so sorry but we can't stop here later!" A flash of blonde passed by them.

Kotetsu blinked back the rain from his eyes. "Was that…was that Naruto?" he asked.

Izumo shielded his eyes from the rain, squinting at the figures shrinking away. "Yeah, I think so. Ino and Sakura were with him as well. Don't recognize that woman with the red hair, though."

"Do we need to sound an alarm?"

"If she's with Naruto, I think we can trust her," said Izumo, as he reached under his chair for his newspaper. He settled into a comfortable position, and tried to drown out his partner as he began to read once more.

* * *

"Missions accomplished!" Ino announced proudly, standing in front of Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura stood behind her at attention, as Kakashi pushed himself off from the wall near the window, where he had been waiting for them to return.

"I see Sakura is back, instead of Mitzuru," Kakashi said, peeking at Sakura with his visible eye. "Any reason?"

"Tsunade-sama's orders," Ino told him.

Naruto snickered. "Yeah, we're sorry you can't see her again, Kakashi-sensei." He finished his sentence in a sing-song voice, and waggled his eyebrows. Ino and Sakura stuffed their hands in front of their mouths trying not to laugh, and Kakashi attempted to pretend he had no idea what his former student was talking about.

"Has Tsunade-sama given you any new orders?" he asked, walking around her desk to approach them. It was Tsushika who stepped forward to answer.

"She's ordered that everything be kept a secret until her return to the village, where she can handle this personally. For now, I could only share the truth with Naruto, of our mission, and of my heritage as an Uzumaki and my husband's as a Namikaze."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. It was subtle, but he could see Tsushika struggling to keep her face a blank slate: a twitch here, a glance there.

But he'd have to deal with that later. He asked Ino for the rest of her report, which she gave as well as she could manage, with one or two outlandish additions by Naruto. Kakashi nodded his head to prove he was listening, and when she had finished, he rose from his seat at the edge of Tsunade's desk.

"If that's everything, then, I have a few things I'd like to discuss with Tsushika." He handed her several papers. "Your husband has arranged for an apartment near here. There's the address. On a sourer note, I have to inform you that your son was admitted to the hospital recently."

Tsushika pursed her lips. "Oh dear. What's happened to him?"

"Toraku wanted to train, and I suggested he spar with Team Guy. Things got…a little out of hand, and everyone but Tenten ended up injured one way or another. Toraku pushed himself a little too far."

"That bone-headed, idiotic, irrational…" Tsushika continued to mutter as she hurried out the door, no doubt on her way to the hospital to check on her son. The gust of wind she left behind was powerful enough to knock Naruto off balance.

"You wanna go check on him too?" Ino asked, to no one in particular. Sakura agreed quickly, curious about him ever since Ino had described him (with a little too much detail, now that she thought about it), and Naruto grumbled something neither of them could hear, but followed after her anyway.

* * *

They had all brought umbrellas with them, and were relatively dry when they had arrived at the hospital. They headed straight for the front desk to ask the nurse what room they could find Team Guy and Toraku in, but out of the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted Hinata coming from the right wing of the hospital, from Kurenai's room, who had been admitted several days ago in preparation for the birth of her child. Naruto grinned from ear to ear, and raced over to greet her.

"Hey Hinata!" he said brightly. "Are you here to visit Toraku and Lee and everyone else too?"

Hinata's eyes widened in recognition when her brain finally processed who was standing in front of her. She immediately began to twiddle her fingers together, and found it hard to find the words she needed. "N-naruto-kun? You're b-back from your mission in the Land of Iron? I didn't think I'd see you again so soon!"

"Surprise! It was a great mission, Hinata-chan. I learned a lot. When I know it's okay to tell you everything, I will…maybe on our next date, okay? Does that sound alright?"

On their way back home, Naruto had firmly decided to see what became of his relationship with Hinata. Kurama had given him a lot to think about, and he realized that he would never really know how he felt about Hinata unless he gave her the shot she deserved.

Hinata flushed red, and it took a great deal of self-control for Hinata not to squeal with happiness. "N-Naruto-kun, I'd l-love to—"

"Hey, you two lovebirds, don't go making out in the middle of the hallway!" Ino teased, bringing Sakura with her. She laughed as Hinata turned even redder, and even Naruto's cheeks were tinged with a blush.

"I asked the nurse what room they're in. Come on," said Ino, pointing down an adjacent hallway.

"I hope she doesn't make that an everyday thing," Naruto grumbled, keeping close to Hinata as they followed after Ino. "I hope she didn't embarrass you too much."

Hinata shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun, it's alright. Ino-san likes to tease like that, but she's only playing." _'Besides, I would never be embarrassed about you.'_ He flashed a toothy smile at her, and she struggled to keep her heart rate at a healthy level. At first it was just from Naruto's close proximity, but as they walked further down the hallway, Hinata had something else to worry about.

The door leading to Team Guy's and Toraku's room looked like it had been ripped from the hinges, and there was a sizeable hole in the wall, with debris all over the hallway. A single nurse was trying to sweep away some of the smaller pieces, whimpering when it seemed to multiply every time she turned her back. They all stepped over it as gingerly as they could, just as a now-calmed-down Tsushika was speaking to everyone in the room.

"…can count on you, then?" they heard her say, in a low voice.

"If we have to. I can keep a secret, but I don't have to like it," Tenten replied.

"What secret?"

Everyone turned to Naruto, who tried to find his answer in anyone who would look him in the eye. Tenten, having been the most recent speaker, visibly began to panic.

"Uhhh, secret? Who said anything about a secret? NO secrets here!" she laughed, a high-pitched, nervous sound that put Naruto on edge.

"I heard Tsushika-obachan say something about a secret," he said. "Did I hear you wrong?"

"No, you heard right!" replied Tsushika, stepping forward. "I was just asking them to keep quiet about my husband and I, just like I asked you."

Naruto tilted his head. "How do they know who you and Shiku even are? I don't remember introducing you."

Tsushika shook her head. "My husband has a looser tongue than most shinobi. He prefers to use his mouth first, then his brain. It's caused its fair share of problems over the years."

Hinata watched from the doorway, her mouth a thin line. She did not approve of the revelation that Tsushika had not told Naruto the whole truth, no matter how Tsushika herself felt about it. From the look in his eyes, Toraku was not fond of the lie, though he didn't seem to be having any trouble keeping it to himself.

Lee's eyes shone with happiness. "Sakura-san! What a joy to look upon your youthful beauty! I can feel my life force rushing back into me!" He tried to rise to prove it, but a horrible cracking sound, followed by his soft whimpering, forced him back under the sheets, under the withering gaze of Tenten. Toraku, meanwhile, was staring at Sakura with a curious look in his eye.

Naruto didn't seem to pay it any mind. "Oh yeah! You two haven't met yet, have you? Sakura-chan, this is Toraku. And Toraku, you have the honor of meeting Sakura-chan!" He was beaming, but Sakura shifted on either foot uncomfortably.

She did not deny Ino's assertion that the boy was handsome enough, but that grim look on his face smothered his physical features. It felt like his eyes were boring into her, and she found it hard to find something to say.

"Hi," was all that came out.

Toraku watched her a minute more, before he seemed to relax a little. "Nice to meet you," he said quietly. He didn't say anything else, and Sakura seized the opportunity to focus on something else. She scurried over to Lee.

"Let me look, Lee," she said, ducking under his feeble attempts to keep her away. "Yeah, I know what you're up to. You have a horrible record taking your medication, and I bet your paperwork proves that you—a-ha!"

She pointed a scolding finger in his face. "You've barely been taking any! Do you _want_ the healing process to take twice as long?"

Lee pouted. "But Sakura-san, Guy-sensei says that my youthful spirit is all I need to heal these bruises and broken bones!"

Sakura clacked her tongue on the tops of her teeth. "Not in my hospital. I'll be watching this paper every day, and if I can tell you're skipping on your meds again, I'll make sure you're in here for the rest of the year. _Got it?"_ To make her point, she shoved her fist under Lee's chin, which was wobbling so bad it looked like his head might spill from his shoulders.

"You seem to be in excellent hands, Toraku!" Tsushika announced happily, completely oblivious to Sakura's more violent aura. She approached her son's bedside, and ruffled his hair, smirking as he grumbled something under his breath. "Try not to get yourself into any more trouble, will you?"

She turned to Naruto. "We would love it if you would stop by, Naruto. Shiku and I, both. I have to discuss a few things with him, so I'll leave you to it." She smiled, waved goodbye to everyone else, and left the room.

Ino harrumphed loudly. She started checking on Toraku's wounds the moment Sakura started to examine Lee. Ino had been looking Toraku over the best she could, but even Naruto could tell she didn't know much of what she was seeing. "Sakura, can you come take a look?" she asked. "I think I have a pretty good idea, but a second opinion is always good."

Sakura could not resist the temptation to push her former rival's buttons. "Oh, you mean the _better_ opinion? Yeah, I think I could do that."

Pushing aside an audibly protesting Ino, Sakura squinted her eyes, giving Toraku a look-over. Immediately, she was stunned by what she could see from just a cursory glance.

Toraku's muscles were stretched and knotted almost to the point of being unrecognizable, and his chakra levels were dangerously low.

"Hinata," she said in a worried voice. "I need you to take a look at his chakra pathway system for me."

Her tone brokered no argument, and Hinata hurried to Toraku's bedside, activating her Byakugan.

"His channels are flowing very weakly," Hinata described aloud, carefully looking over him. "The chakra almost seems to evaporate the moment it arrives to his muscles."

"His body is using the chakra to heal itself," Sakura said. "I've seen it a few times before, but usually from Naruto…." She bit her thumb, thinking. "From what I could tell, your muscles would have degraded by now if not for your high chakra levels rejuvenating them. Your body can barely keep up with the chakra consumption, so it'll be a while before your levels are considered normal."

Ino was surprised. She was starting to realize what Toraku had meant when he had told her his Kekkei Genkai could kill an inexperienced user. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are? What would have happened if you had pushed yourself too far?"

"I would have died," Toraku said simply. "Dad told me that's happened to a lot of Namikaze. But I'm half Uzumaki, remember? I bet I could take it."

Ino thinned her mouth, stepped up to his bed, and her hands started to glow.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her. If he could move, he didn't look like he would stop her.

"This chakra will help speed up the process. It might have been months until you could get up and walk again," she explained.

"Hang on! Why would you do that to yourself?" Naruto demanded, folding his arms and furrowing his brow. "All this for training? That seems really stupid to me."

"This is coming from you? You almost lost your arm trying to make the Rasenshuriken," reminded Sakura, glowering.

"That was different! I didn't know what it would do to my arm. And besides, I can throw it now! I'm not trying to kill myself during training, anyway."

He was coming up for several other reasons why his actions were justified, but Sakura had stopped paying attention. She headed back over to Lee for a more thorough healing, and when Naruto finally realized that Sakura had started ignoring him, he decided to turn his attention to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun _does _have a point, Sakura-san," Lee said quietly, too quiet for Toraku to hear. "His determination to win every battle…I am afraid it borders on obsession."

"You and Naruto both were like that during the chūnin exams," Sakura reminded him.

"There was more at stake," insisted Lee. "A promotion to the rank of chūnin, and a chance to display our strength to all the other villages. This was a training match with only the five of us involved."

"Was he really that sore about losing?" Naruto asked.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Lee told him. "It's as if he was _afraid_ to lose, like something terrible might happen. We had all tried to get the truth out of him, but he has been stubborn, and we know nothing more than we already did."

"I remember him saying that he was raised to win," Hinata thought out loud, recalling a former conversation. "That he had to fight to the end, and loved a challenge."

"So he'll only accept victory?" Tenten asked with a snort. "That's not gonna last forever. He should learn to accept the fact that he's bound to lose a fight every now and then."

"I think Lee's right; I think there's something else to this," said Sakura.

Lee nodded. "Thank you. We were hoping Naruto-kun might be able to talk to him."

"Why me?"

"You two are family, in a sort of way," Lee said, carefully choosing his words. "He might be more willing to listen to you."

He struggled to a sitting position, and reached over the side of the bed to grab a crutch. "We think he will be more willing to talk if it's just the two of you, so we will be going for a walk. I need to get out of this bed, anyway."

Tenten reached over and slung his arm over her shoulders. "You're not pushing yourself too hard, you idiot. I'll be right here just in case."

"Very well," Lee said. He looked at Toraku. "We are going for a walk, to test my leg."

"You're all leaving already?" Toraku asked, somber. He was under the impression they were _all_ leaving.

Ino smiled. "I'm not done with you yet, so I'll stay for a little bit longer."

"Me too!" said Naruto. "There are some things I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

As the others filed out of the room, Naruto grabbed another chair, and sat it close to Toraku's bedside, before flopping down himself. Here he was, but he had no idea where to begin. What questions should he ask? Would Toraku even tell him the truth?

"So what did you want to talk about?" Toraku asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. He looked curious enough, if not just a little bit wary.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I think you might be more comfortable talking about it if Ino wasn't here. No offense, Ino."

Nonetheless, Ino frowned.

"She doesn't bother me," Toraku was quick to say. "Besides, she's helping me get out of this hospital faster. I'd prefer if she stayed here. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto fiddled with his hands, wringing them out. "It's funny. I've never been able to talk to someone this closely related to me before, like most people talk to them, anyway. I always wanted someone I could talk to, and now that I've finally met that person…"

"I'm not what you wanted?" Toraku finished, his voice saddened.

Naruto was quick to answer. "No, nothing like that! You just weren't what I was expecting, is all."

There was a moment of silence between the two. It hung heavy in the air, making them tense and uncomfortable.

Toraku suddenly spoke. "My father had an older brother, who was married. When my parents left the village, this aunt of mine was pregnant. My parents were always excited to talk about the cousin I would soon have."

"So there are other Namikaze in Konoha?" Naruto asked, his hopes rising.

Toraku shook his head. "Both my uncle and his wife died in the Kyūbi's attack on the village."

Naruto frowned, and fell quiet again, staring at the floor. Ino, who had been holding a breath since she thought Toraku might have revealed his true relation to Naruto, let out a sigh of relief.

"When I lived with the tigers of Kibashōko, they didn't consider me one of them," Toraku continued. "They hated me. They called me stupid, monster, failure and all sorts of other names, and treated me like I was beneath them, all because I was human. I did the best I could, but I couldn't tell anyone. No, they'd think I was weak, and it'd become all the harder on me. The only thing I could do was to hope that they would eventually learn to accept me, and see that I wasn't a bad person."

Naruto's face darkened. "I know that feeling all too well," he said. "No matter what you do, nothing ever seems to be good enough for them."

Toraku nodded. "Before Miyu-nee was born, I didn't have anyone. Even after Ta'o-Okachan accepted and learned to love me, I still didn't have anyone I could call a friend, so l clung to that idea of my cousin in Konoha. I thought about what he would be like, and what we could do with each other. I was completely alone, yet those were times I wasn't lonely. Even if it was only for a few minutes, I felt _normal_. But I was always missing something, and I didn't find it until Miyu-neechan was born."

"A friend?" Ino asked.

"No," Naruto said aloud, staring straight at Toraku. "He found someone who could love and appreciate him no matter who he was."

Toraku grinned from ear to ear. "Those who chose to love you because they want to, not for any other reason…they're the ones you can trust everything with. Your hopes, your fears, even your dreams. No imaginary cousin can replace that."

"But still, I thought I would be able to eventually meet him, when I got old enough and my mission was complete. We could be friends, and it would be nice to have someone else like Miyu-nee, but when I got here…"

"You found out that your cousin doesn't exist," Naruto finished.

Toraku struggled to keep silent. It would be so easy to tell the truth. Just a slip of the tongue, and all this sneaking and lying would be over with. But he couldn't betray his mother. She was trying to forge a genuine relationship with Naruto, not one based on obligation. He couldn't undo all her work.

"But that's okay! You can befriend me, if you want!" Naruto said, smiling. "I'm not exactly your cousin, but I can be a pretty cool guy, you know." He extended his hand towards him, unaware Toraku was incapable of moving.

Toraku's eyes searched Naruto's own for several seconds, hard as stone. But just like that, the hardness faded away, and he looked truly, completely, happy. He tried to move his own hand closer, but it refused to obey him, so he was satisfied with a broad smile. "Deal. You know, this brings me one step closer to my dream."

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "If you don't mind my asking, that is," he was quick to add.

"I'll need to start from where I left off," Toraku explained. "When Miyu-neechan was born, I did everything I could to be a big brother for her. Fighting to be closer to her made me want to fight for my right to be there with everyone else. Some of the older tigers refused to see what I was trying to do, but I convinced many of those my age, and even though I would never go so far as to say they enjoyed my presence there, they had a grudging respect for the place I had fought for."

"Why would they still hate you, even after all you did with them?" Ino asked.

"They despise weakness in your fighting spirit. During my training, I was terrified I would push myself too far, and hurt someone, so I held back. They resented me for it, and that only made me want to hold myself back even more. I was punished on more than one occasion."

"Punished? H-how?" said Ino, a little afraid to hear the answer. There was something in the way the shadows draped across Toraku's face that scared her.

He scowled. "Their 'punishments' were in an attempt to motivate me to try and win, to push myself further. I had to become strong, so anytime I lost a fight, or failed to learn a technique within the allotted time, they forced me outside the safety of their territory with my chakra sealed off. Lots of things out there that wanna kill you."

"It was when I was out there that I decided my dream," he continued. "I promised Ta'o-Okāchan that I would become the strongest ninja ever, and that I would never lose again. I lost one dream, and took up another."

"You shouldn't give up on any of your dreams!" Naruto said, with conviction. "No dream is impossible as long as you're willing to fight for it! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, and you can count on me to keep fighting until I realize that dream, no matter how long it takes."

Toraku's eyes met Naruto's once again, and Ino could see the past hiding behind them. She had seen firsthand all of what had happened to him, what had been forced onto him as a child, and she realized that his determination never to lose must stem from the death of Ta'o. It explained his borderline obsession, his fear of losing…any loss was a reminder of what happened to Ta'o, a mocking memory in the back of his mind.

"You don't understand, Naruto," Toraku explained. "My first dream was nothing more than spending the rest of my life with my family. My mother and father, with aunt Mitzuru and the rest of my family in Konoha, with Ta'o-Okāchan and Miyu-neechan."

Naruto regretted speaking, and hung his head in shame. He had been all too familiar with the feelings of loss and loneliness, of dreaming of being with his family. It had been an impossible dream, just the same as Toraku's.

But Toraku was smiling, happy as can be. "Now my dream is to make as many friends as I can. I'll never be alone again! Maybe it's not as ambitious as becoming the Hokage, but I am happy with it. It is enough for me."

"Then it's settled!" Naruto shouted, rising to his feet. He clapped Toraku on the back, oblivious of the other's body pains. "We'll be friends, and help you on your way. Right, Ino?"

Ino smiled and nodded, shooing away Naruto's hand so she could dull Toraku's pain. "He can realize his dream when he's recovered, Naruto. Try not to _keep_ him in the hospital more than needed, would you?"

Naruto grinned awkwardly. "Sorry! I guess I got a little carried away. But what if I brought everyone back here? You know, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Lee and Tenten and everyone else! We can get you a head start, you know?"

He was so excited that he leapt from his chair, and raced out the door, only to find everyone he had just listed standing outside, leaning against the wall. Naruto was about to blurt out something, but Sakura quickly forced her hand over his mouth, holding him back.

"We heard everything, Naruto," she explained to him. "But I don't think he needs to know that we were standing right outside."

Tears streamed down Lee's cheeks. "What an honorable dream! I should be honored to help Toraku-san achieve this goal. I shall be the best friend I can be!"

"To tell the truth, I thought he was a little weird at first," Tenten piped in, folding her arms. "But then I remembered how weird all of us are already. It couldn't hurt to add one more weirdo into the group. Besides, no one should be alone after what _he's _gone through."

"We're not going to just act like we've known him our entire lives," Sakura added, as the voice of reason. "He did say he wanted to make friends on his own, right? We should let him try, not befriend him out of obligation. No buts, Naruto!"

Naruto, who had been about to protest, shut his mouth in favor of enduring Sakura's wrath. She _did_ have a point, now that he thought about it.

Sakura pointed to the door. "And Lee, it's time for you to go back to bed. You still need plenty of rest."

Lee's eyes twinkled. "But Sakura-san, I feel the spring of youth welling up inside me—"

"Yeah? My foot's about to well up your ass unless you march back into that hospital bed."

Lee shivered with fright, and raced back inside, with Tenten and Sakura following behind him. Hinata, who had remained out in the hall with Naruto, saw the dejected look in his eyes.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" she began, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a weak chuckle. "It's just…he reminds me a lot of when I was a little kid. I would have given _anything_ for a friend back then. Now that I know he wants to make friends, part of me wants that for him as fast as possible." He sat down on a bench outside, frowning.

Hinata knelt down next to him. "Naruto-kun, if you could make friends, I'm sure he can as well."

She regretted saying it the moment it slipped between her lips. She could see the subtle changes in Naruto's eyes, and feared he was reliving the hell that had been is childhood.

"Naruto-kun! I'm s-so sorry!" She stammered out, reaching with her hand before she thought better of it.

"It's okay, Hinata...you didn't mean to." Naruto rubbed his eyes, and gave her a weak smile.

"B-but—"

"I said it's okay," Naruto repeated, quietly but firmly. "I'm fine, I really am. I don't like seeing you sad. I like it better when you smile. Can you do that for me?"  
And so she did, when she saw that Naruto had indeed already recovered from her mistake. It was a small, tiny smile, but when she saw his eyes light up, she smiled a little wider.

Naruto sat up, looking at her, really _looking _at her. "I know I'm repeating myself, but... I really like it when you smile, Hinata-chan," he said. "It's the prettiest smile I've ever seen, and I always get really happy when you do. You should smile more often!"

Hinata was blushing so furiously, Naruto was worried she had a fever. When he reached out to press a hand to her forehead, she ducked out of instinct, but the near contact put her in such a giddy mood, that she started to giggle uncontrollably to herself, which only made Naruto smile even wider.

_**"**__****__**You have two paths before you, boy."**_

He remembered now. That was what the Kyūbi had told him, and as he saw how happy Hinata was, and how happy it made him as a result, he was starting to get the idea of which path he should take.

"You wanna head inside?" he suddenly asked her, putting out his arm. Hinata was surprised by the gesture, but quickly accepted, looping her own arm in his. When they were just outside the door, Naruto's arm slid down, and soon he had taken her tiny little hand in his own, pleased as can be.

"About that second date I mentioned earlier…" he began, suddenly extremely nervous. "There's this new coffee-café place they opened. Chōji's told me their food's great, and if I remember correctly, you have a bit of a sweet tooth."

Hinata chewed her lip, and her free hand fiddled with the strings of her jacket. "I'd love to, Naruto-kun…but there's something you should know."

"Should I be worried?"

* * *

**Author's note**

Yo, OGAFazer here.

There's nothing like friendship right?

There's a saying here that says that friends are the brothers and sisters whom a person can choose on his own.

Ok, now I'm getting too emotional...

As always I must thank my precious beta and friend **Codaram** for the amazing work he did with the chapter. This fic won't be half this good without his help.

I sincerely hope you like this fic and if it's not too much trouble, maybe you can leave a review that says what you think of it. ^_^

What a shameless bagger for reviews I am...

Ci vediamo alla prossima, fino ad allora sempre in gamba, mi raccomando.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note**

Hello everyone, long time no see!

First of all, I must apologize for making you wait this long for the chapter, but in my defense I must say that it didn't depend on my will. Something bad happened and I could get near any screen, so writing and publishing was forbidden.

But enough with the excuses and let's get to business!

I'm really proud of this chapter and it's one of my favorites until now.

Even my dear friend and Beta/Reworder **Codaram** says it's one of the best so far, so I hope you enjoy it as much as he and I do.

I won't say it at the end of the chapter, so I'll ask it now: please review.

Ok adesso basta, vi ho tenuto in sospeso abbastanza, potete leggere senza interruzioni. ^_^

* * *

**-Facing.-**

**"****Way to go, brat."**

Naruto could hear the irritation in Kurama's voice, and immediately went on the defensive. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're still harping on about this!"

**"********And why shouldn't I? You said you were going to take your time with this kid, but here you are wanting to be best buddies right away. Taking your time my ass."**

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I only wanted to get to know him a little better, so stop jumping to conclusions. Besides, you heard what he had to say! He's been through a lot, like me, and I know how much that feeling of being alone can hurt. If I can help by being his friend, I'll do it."

Kurama held his tongue, but the way his tails swished angrily back and forth told Naruto more than enough about what he thought about that.

"I acted on instinct, okay? If I wasn't like this, the way that I am, maybe you and I still wouldn't be friends."

**"********That doesn't mean you should jump headlong into something like this. It wouldn't kill you to be a little more cautious."** His tone has softened somewhat, but Naruto could see he was still fighting an uphill battle.

"I didn't 'jump headlong' into anything! I only went to go see him at the hospital a few times. It's not like I gave him a key to my house, and told him to stop by whenever he felt like it!"

**"********So teaching that kid the basics of forming the Rasenshuriken, an incredibly dangerous technique with incredible power doesn't seem like too much to you?"**Kurama asked, raising one massive eyebrow. ******"You and I have very different idea of what 'going too far' means."**

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Naruto said, scratching at the back of his head. "He really wanted to learn, and I don't get a lot of people asking me for help. I thought it would be good chance to learn how he fights. We can both come out stronger from this, I'm sure of it."

**"********And if he were to one day use those techniques against you?"**

Naruto frowned. "He wouldn't do that. We're both ninja of Konoha. He's a lot like me; I know he'd never betray his home."

**"********You admit that you don't know him too well, and now you defend his ideals like you've always been aware of them. Do you not see the hypocrisy here? How could you know if he's lying to you or not? If everything he's told you has been a lie?"**

Naruto shut his eyes and turned around. This was crazy; Kurama was just being paranoid. But something in the way he asked those questions made Naruto's resolve waver a little. He could see Toraku's face during their time together, and he had seen look on his own face when he was growing up many times before.

"No. He was telling me the truth. I'm sure of it." He looked up defiantly into Kurama's eyes, and the two stared at each other for several tense seconds, neither willing to back down.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Naruto asked, squinting. "What makes you so suspicious of everyone all of a sudden? Is there something about them you're not telling me? Don't tell me you're scared of those sacred beast things. I thought you were more than a coward."

Kurama growled. ******"Why you little—"**

"Toraku is just like me, maybe even more than Gaara was back when we were kids. Even if he had his parents, he barely knew who they were, and he grew alone with only a few people he could rely on, just like me. He didn't give up, just like me, and he chose to keep fighting, just like me. I can be one of those people he relies on, and that's what I'm going to do."

Kurama watched him carefully, studied the lines in the young man's face. There was a weathered look in his eyes that no boy of his age should have to shoulder, but Naruto had shouldered it nearly all his life, and the fox could see the surety in the way he held himself. He knew too well the change Naruto was capable of bringing out in people. Perhaps he _was_ in the wrong.

**"********Toraku is like you, yes. But it would be better to say that he was like who you **_******used**_****** to be."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow while eyeing with suspicion the fox.

**"********You weren't always this way. There was a time when you held back a darkness inside. I would know better than anyone else that you dealt with this darkness until you faced it, and learned to let it go. Don't tell me you haven't felt that same darkness within Toraku. He has not had the chance to let his anger go, the ********way you did."**

Naruto could not deny it. He knew what that kind of anger was capable of, even without their special circumstances as jinchūriki. It would be a danger until he learned to let it go, just as Naruto himself had done at the Waterfall of Truth. He worried for Toraku, and wanted to help him.

"Then that's just another reason that I should be friends with him," Naruto insisted. "He needs someone to help him with that darkness, just like how I had Bee."

**"********You think you could do that?"**

Naruto smiled. "Hey, I changed you, didn't I?"

Kurama snorted, turning away. ******"Fine. Do what you want. But don't expect me to help you if things go wrong. I've warned you more than enough times."**

With a swish of his tail, Naruto was forced back into the real world, which so happened to be just outside the Hyūga compound. Naruto found his arm in mid swing against the front door, and it took him a few seconds to remember why he was there in the first place.

_'____Dammit! I had it all figured out about what to say to Hinata's dad, and now I can't remember a thing! Did he really have to talk to me now?'_

He sighed. Well, spontaneity was always his specialty. He just had to hope it worked on the head of the mighty Hyūga clan. His knuckles touched the surface of the door, and he knocked.

* * *

It had been a week since Hinata had filled him in on her father's 'conditions' for them to continue dating with his approval. At first, Naruto had been terrified of the prospect of a one-on-meeting with Hiashi about his relationship with Hinata. He used the word 'relationship' because all of these feelings were very confusing. Naruto knew that he cared for Hinata in a special way, but he didn't dare call those feelings 'romantic' just yet. He knew how suspicious fathers could be when it came to their daughters, and Hiashi's fearsome reputation even when dealing with those his own age did nothing to soothe Naruto's anxiety.

For Naruto, just thinking of that man's hard gaze being directed at him sent shivers down his spine. Even amongst the Hyūga, Hiashi was reputable for having especially cold eyes, and the hard lines in his face only made it worse.

Naruto shook the fears from his head. He shouldn't be so worried. He had faced Pain, one of the most powerful members of Akatsuki. He had faced Madara Uchiha, perhaps the most infamous shinobi of all time. He had faced Sakura, whose wrath was unrivaled in the entire world.

**"********He doesn't want to kill you, idiot,"** Kurama chimed in, amused. ******"He only wants the chance to decide if you're worth his daughter's time. He may decide you're not, or worse."**

A whole new fear struck Naruto's heart "What do you mean by that?" he asked

**"********You know how chaste the Hyūga can be, with all their laws and traditions. He ********might force you into a marriage because of a simple misunderstanding. Or maybe he'll decide that his daughter's purity must remain just that until her wedding night. Heh, I wonder if the 'Gentle Fist' is any kind of gentle down there"**

Naruto's hands instinctively covered his crotch, while his cheeks flushed red as he realized what Kurama was implying. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded, trying to force his embarrassment back down. When Kurama didn't answer, Naruto repeated the question, only to hear the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him

"Naruto, are you alright?" Neji asked, standing in the doorway looking hopelessly confused.

"Neji!" Naruto said with a squeak in his voice "H-how long have you been standing there? You d-didn't hear anything, did you?"

Neji frowned, but stepped aside anyway. "I suppose I didn't. Please come inside. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped inside. Neji was almost as scary as Hiashi when it came to Hinata. His overprotectiveness of his cousin was well-known throughout the village, and if Naruto didn't carefully watch what he said, Neji would remind him what he was capable of. He had already visited Naruto a few days ago, to personally _insist_ that Naruto dare not hurt Hinata in any way, citing his tutorship under the village's two biggest perverts as reason for his concern.

"You know, I was waiting for you as well," said Neji, as he led Naruto through the compound. "There are some things I wish to discuss with you."

Naruto felt a bead of sweat form on his brow. "What is it? I thought you said everything you wanted to say the other day. Look, I promise I'd never do anything bad to Hinata. She—"

"It is not about that. I wanted to speak with you before Hiashi-sama has a chance to himself."

"Is he really that scary?" Naruto asked.

"Not as much as you're probably thinking. But if he feels that you would harm Hinata in the slightest way…" Neji's eyes suddenly darkened, and Naruto shriveled under the spooky grin splitting across his face. "He would not hesitate to throw you into the deepest and darkest pit he can find, until you forget the light of the sun and are begging him for death."

Naruto was squealing with fright until he heard Neji snickering to himself, and his fear instantly turned to indignation. "What the hell, Neji? Since when did you get a sense of humor?"

"I wanted to see how you would react. Anyway, he would never do such a thing. He is aware of how much you mean to the village, and especially to Hinata. But his daughter's come first. Hiashi-sama would give his life for them."

Naruto grunted. "He could have fooled me. It was him that made Hinata's life hell when she was growing up."

"He had his reasons."

"Sorry if I can't find any reason to treat your own daughter like trash a _good_ reason."

Neji sighed, stopping in the middle of one of the corridors. "I am not saying that I agree with his decisions, or that I am trying to justify what he has done in the past. But Hiashi-sama was motivated by his desire to protect his family, and I will respect that devotion regardless if I agree with his choices. Even Hinata herself will tell you that."

Naruto looked Neji straight in the eye. "I'll be honest. I have trouble believing that. You seem sure of it, and I trust you, but I'm not about to forget what Hinata used to be like because of her dad."

"I would not expect you to. Just try to understand that there is more to this than you can know, and to respect Hinata's opinion."

There were more hallways and corridors in the Hyūga compound than any other building Naruto had ever been inside, and the wall were covered with objects of historical or monetary value. Naruto had always been aware of the respect the Hyūga clan commanded within the village, but seeing this kind of lifestyle this close left him with little to do aside from staring with his mouth wide open, letting Neji lead him in the right direction.

Finally, they arrived at an especially intricate door, delicately carved from rich hardwood. Naruto assumed this was Hiashi's personal office.

"Hiashi-sama is waiting for you inside," Neji told him, stepping aside. "Do I need to remind you on how to present yourself?"

Naruto drew himself up to his full height. "N-no! I know what I'm doing, Neji. I've dealt with people like this before."

Neji almost smiled. "No you haven't." And he knocked.

"Send the boy in," a voice boomed from the other side of the door. Naruto took a step forward, but Neji stopped him.

"Now's your last chance to run away," he said, and this time the smile was present. "I'm sure Hinata would understand."

Naruto pushed past him, grabbing the knob "As if! I never run away from anything! By the time I'm done with this guy, he'll want me to be his son-in-law!"

**"********Thinking a little too far ahead, aren't you?"** Kurama teased from within his mind.

Naruto turned a bright red, and in his moment of embarrassment, he tumbled inside Hiashi's office, nearly falling onto his face.

_'____Real smooth, Naruto,'_ he thought to himself as he stumbled to his feet, dusting himself off. Across the room, Hiashi Hyūga stared at him calmly, his eyes giving away nothing.

He gestured to a cushion nearby. "Please, have a seat."

Naruto did as he was asked, taking a look around. Compared to the rest of the compound, Hiashi's office was rather bare, with only a long table in the middle of the room and several places to sit. Several documents were carefully placed around Hiashi so that he did not have to move them to see what he was reading. As Naruto sat down, he began collecting them together, carefully stacking them one on top of the other.

"I apologize for the mess," he said quietly, not taking his eyes of his work. "I do not have as much time I can devote to upkeep as I would prefer."

Naruto glanced around the room. It looked spotless. "Err…it's nothing to worry about. Really."

"Good. So…" Hiashi laced his fingers in front of him, and looked Naruto dead in the eye. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Naruto did a double-take. "Wait…what?"

"I was told you wanted to talk to me about something. Was I misinformed?"

"Well, no…but I'm here because Hinata told me you wanted to talk to _me_, not the other way around. She said we couldn't go out anymore if I didn't."

Hiashi leaned back a little. Clearly this was not what he was expecting. "It's customary, and a sign of respect, to ask the father's permission if you wish to begin a relationship with his daughter. I was hoping you'd take the chance to correct this, since you did not before your first date with Hinata."

Naruto didn't miss a beat. "But she's the one I wanted to go out with, not you. With all due respect, I would have dated her even without your permission."

Hiashi's face was a mask. As calm as can be, he watched Naruto for a few moments, neither of them saying a word. Finally, he nodded, if only the smallest amount.

"I appreciate you being honest with me, Naruto," Hiashi said. "That is something many would not have the willpower to do. It seems your reputation for saying what you feel is not unfounded."

"Now tell me," he said, leaning forward. "Why is that you wish to date my daughter."

"Because Hinata loves me," Naruto replied almost immediately, surprisingly calm in the face of Hiashi's icy stare. "She was willing to die to protect me."

Naruto looked down at his hands, and smiled. "She treated me the way I always wanted to be treated, long before anyone else ever did, even if I was too stupid to realize it. She was always there for me when I was at my absolute lowest, bringing me back up and reminding me who I wanted to be."

"I was always yelling about how I was going to become Hokage, and I always thought that Sakura was the girl for me. I know what it's like to go so long without your feelings being returned, and I can't imagine what Hinata must have gone through because of me."

He looked Hiashi in the eye again, smiling from ear to ear. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't give her a chance? She's done so much for me, without ever asking for anything in return. I want to get to know her better, because she deserves that and so much more. I don't know what to expect, but Hinata's definitely worth it!"

Hiashi nodded. "I see."

Naruto's smile faded almost as quickly as it had come. Even after everything he had said about Hinata, about what kind of person she was and what she deserved, and Hiashi didn't seem to care in the slightest.

_'____Just how cold can you be?'_Naruto wondered to himself. ___'How did someone like Hinata grow up when she had you as a father?'_

"I'd like to ask you something else, Naruto, if that's not too much trouble," Hiashi added, resting his hands on the table.

Naruto did little to hide his anger. "Fine, whatever. Ask away."

"Have you thought about what might happen should you choose to continue this relationship, and you find that her feelings for you are never reciprocated? Would you tell her that you will never be able to see her the way she sees you?"

Naruto let his eyes fall to the table, but his voice never wavered. "I don't know if I'll ever see Hinata that way…but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I tried to ignore her feelings. Maybe you're right; maybe I won't ever see her as more than a friend, but things can always change! Who am I to say that I couldn't learn to love her the way she loves me? For all I know, Hinata may not even like me anymore once she really gets to know me."

"But I won't sit around and do nothing. How are you supposed to have a good life if you're afraid of what could change?"

Perhaps the light was playing tricks on Naruto's eyes, but he could have sworn he saw Hiashi's lips curl into a smile, if only for a few moments.

"I give you permission to continue dating my daughter, Naruto Uzumaki. I will not insult you by reminding you to respect and care for her; I can see your honesty. If you have been motivated by anything but the purest intentions, I would have seen it, and not allowed you near her."

Naruto almost thought he heard wrong. "Wait, that's it? Just like that? I can keep dating Hinata?" He hadn't expected such a sudden decision from Hiashi, especially after a few of the things he had said to him. "You're sure about this?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Why should I not? Was I wrong in trusting you?"

"No, not at all!" Naruto said. "I was just a little surprised, that's all. I promise I'll treat Hinata with all the respect she deserves, and that she'll never be sad ever again!"

Hiashi's body tensed a little, but his reaction was muted at best. "You're implying that my daughter was sad before. I can understand why."

From what he had seen from Hiashi, it was best to be direct and honest with him, so Naruto decided to take a risk. "Y-yes, sir. All of her problems when she was growing up seemed like they were coming from home, at least from what I had heard about. I always thought you never cared how happy your daughter was."

Hiashi sighed. He rose from his seat, and for a second, Naruto feared the worst. But all Hiashi did was walk to the window, and stare outside in silence.

"I will not deny what I have done in the past. I do not run away from it. My relationship with my daughters has been…_complicated_, at best. But you will understand that I had my reasons, and that everything I did, I did for their wellbeing."

He turned around, and looked Naruto in the eye. "The world can be a merciless place. Even more so for those with a gentle soul, like Hinata. I would not allow the weight of the world to crush my daughter, so I strove to make her stronger. She chose to follow the path of the shinobi, and I did my best to prepare her for what was to come. Perhaps I had failed, but at least you were there to help her when I could not."

To Naruto's surprise, Hiashi bowed low. "Thank you for being who you are, Naruto. I am in your debt."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "Aww, come on! You're making me all embarrassed!"

He stood up himself, stretching out his legs. "Is it alright if I go find Hinata and tell her the news? I know she'll be really happy to hear about this."

Hiashi shook his head. "Hinata is still training right now. I gave you permission to continue your relationship, but her skills must remain sharp. I'm afraid you will have to wait."

"I guess that's fair. Can I come ba—"

"There are a few other rules I wish to lay down as well," said Hiashi.

_'____Jeez, how many rules is this guy gonna have?'_

Hiashi cleared his throat. "As I have said before, your activities must not interfere with her duties as a shinobi, whether training or on missions. She will be home before midnight should you make plans. I will be willing to make exceptions, but I must be notified ahead of time."

"Alright, but can I—"

"Furthermore, I will not have the two of you alone in your apartment. That will only fuel rumors I do not have the 'need' to deal with. You will not demonstrate overt public displays of affection, or anything considered inappropriate. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto could hear Kurama giggling. **"********Congratulations, kid. You've earned the right to date a nun."**

"I g-guess, sir." Naruto just realized how close Hiashi was standing near him, as well as the intense look in his eye. "Can I go try and find Hinata now?"

Hiashi held his hand up. "Not yet. There is still something else we need to discuss."

Within his own mind, Naruto groaned.

"Shiku and Toraku Namikaze. How much do you trust them?"

_'____Hiashi too? Just what is it about these guys that make everyone so suspicious?'_Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. Why do you ask?"

"There are only a few things I wish to be clarified, that's all. There are many enemies of Konoha who would use such a situation to infiltrate and cripple Konoha from the inside."

"Well, Granny was able to confirm who they said they were, after they lifted that memory seal. I can't tell you much else until Granny decides that the details aren't top secret anymore."

"Yes, Hinata has already informed me about its security. But if I were to share with you certain things, and they change your opinion on what I should or shouldn't know, would you be willing to tell me? Should you decide to refuse, I will not trouble you with this any longer."

Naruto mulled it over. Hiashi obviously knew _something_ about what was going on, otherwise he never would have brought it up in the first place. It seemed like a fair enough deal, so Naruto agreed.

"Very well. Seventeen years ago, I learned of the seal placed over everyone in the village, after having discovered it within our clan. I inquired to the Fourth about this, but he only told me that it dealt with a very important mission vital to the village's safety. What I wish to ask you is can we be sure that these three, perhaps even including Toraku, are trustworthy? That they truly are who they say they are, and that the seal was not for some other matter? It is not outside the realm of possibility for these three to be using these seals to their own advantage."

"But Kakashi recognized them too, just the same as Granny did," said Naruto.

"Yes, you are correct. But there are techniques of controlling the mind that not even the Byakugan can detect."

Naruto was resistant. "Every time I've spoken with Toraku, and Tsushika now that I think about, I could tell they were telling me the truth. I could see it in their eyes. Toraku even has the Namikaze bloodline to prove his heritage."

"I do not doubt their identities, Naruto. What I doubt is who these people truly are. There are things concerning the Namikaze clan you should be made aware of."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "That doesn't sound good."

"It is a duty of a clan head to be well-versed in the history of other major clans, even those foreign to the village," Hiashi explained. "The Namikaze clan originally resided in the Land of Lightning, and there they remained until the death of the first Raikage, who himself was a member. While they were respected throughout their home, they were also feared, and after the Raikage's death, there were many who accused their power to be too much for one clan to possess. It was nothing more than politics, but the Second Raikage decided it would be best to exterminate the clan, fearing they would attempt to regain the power over the village. It was a vicious attack, but two members of the clan survived the attack, and fled. Can you imagine who they were?"

Naruto listened dumbfounded to the story, in his mind, however, he couldn't help but think about how that story was similar to that of the Uchiha, of Sasuke and his brother Itachi. A whole clan killed by his own village, with just two survivors left.

Hiashi interpreted the silence of the blond as an exhortation to continue and so he did.

"These two survivors were your great-grandfather and his son, and they wandered the land as missing-nin for several years, until they found a new home in Konoha. Your great-grandfather, Rayhiro, remarried and had another son, who unfortunately died during a mission when he was only a few years younger than you. His living son, your grandfather Yajirushi, had only one son, Minato."

Hiashi's mouth thinned. "Do you see why I am concerned? According to official records, your father should have been the last Namikaze. Yet now there are two more."

Naruto's head was swimming. ___'Toraku told me he had an uncle who died during Kurama's attack on the village, and that his aunt was pregnant when his parents left the village. He was telling the truth, I'm sure of it! But if it's true that Shiku had an older brother…'_

No. He vehemently denied it. Someone would have told him by now. Toraku, or Tsushika maybe. Even Kurama would have told him that Shiku was more closely related than he let on. There was another explanation. There had to be.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Hiashi asked, taking note of Naruto's change in demeanor. "I understand this has given you a lot of think about…"

"It's okay," Naruto replied. "I'll be fine. There's nothing you need to worry about."

He headed for the door. "Thank you for your time, Hiashi-sama. I appreciate what you did for me and Hinata. I need to go find her and tell her the news."

"You haven't told me what you know about Shiku and Toraku," Hiashi reminded him.

Naruto looked at him with icy courtesy. "It's not my place to say. If Granny decides it's okay, then it'll be okay. But until then, I can't say anything." He left without giving Hiashi another chance to speak.

_'____He did not take that well,'_ Hiashi thought to himself. ___'I can only imagine what must be going through his mind. If he does not wish to share with me what he knows, I will not force him. Perhaps Kō will have better luck.'_

* * *

Kō sneezed.

"Someone out there must be thinking of me," he said quietly, scratching at his nose.

He was sitting in a dark alley. The last few rays of sunshine were just shy of reaching him, so he was bathed in black, hidden from view. The number of fellow villagers out and about were starting to dwindle, and still he was nowhere near close to finished with his task.

Under Hiashi's orders, he had been 'aggressively' shadowing Shiku and his family since Hiashi's meeting them at the hospital, watching for anything suspicious. Unfortunately for Kō, nothing of even the slightest suspicion had happened.

Shiku's schedule was the same every day. He rose early, spent his mornings training in the forest, his lunch visiting his son at the hospital, and the remainder of his day exploring the village, becoming accustomed to his new home, retiring each night for the sleep necessary to rinse and repeat the next day. Kō had found the whole ordeal rather dull, and it hadn't changed much even when his wife had returned to the village.

He trained more intensively with Tsushika, Kō observed; in fact, pretty much everything was done with additional passion, including his evening activities…though Kō made a mental note to give them privacy.

Lines had to be drawn _somewhere_.

From his spot in the alley, Kō hoped for some kind of break in their routine that could actually distract him instead of bore him to tears. He could always watch the other villagers nearby, but Hiashi usually didn't have any need for those kinds of details, and Kō was always worried that he might miss something important.

And as it turned out, he was in luck.

Toraku was finally allowed home from the hospital, and he greeted his parents warmly. They showed him around what was to become their new home, including his own room and the great view of the Hokage Monument from the balcony.

He magnified his vision with his Byakugan. Toraku was complaining that his room was a little bare, before deciding that it was for the best since he could fix it up just the way he liked it. He and his parents talked about that and other negligible topics for the better part of two hours, before they finally decided it was time for dinner. Kō felt his eyelids begin to droop, just as they turned their topic to Naruto. He perked up, and watched.

"How are things between you and Naruto?" Tsushika asked.

"They're getting better, for sure. He promised to introduce me to the rest of his friends, and we're going to start training with each other, swapping our awesome moves!" Toraku punched at the air a few times, grinning.

"Excellent!" Shiku exclaimed. "I'm happy for you. Plus, it makes it easier on your mother and I to get to know him as well!"

"I've spoken with him many times," Tsushika said dryly, taking another bite of her food. "It's you who hasn't said two words to the boy."

"I'd like to talk to him, but I'd rather not have to lie all the time. I still don't agree with you refusing to tell him the truth."

"I've explained this already. He might not take the news as well as you hope for, and I want us to be a family because we've worked towards it, not because he feels obligated just because we're related."

Kō narrowed his eyes. They weren't talking about _that_ kind of relation, were they? Tsushika was an Uzumaki, yes, but the Uzumaki clan was very large during its peak, and there was little chance they were actually related by blood.

But what concerned him was that they had not left his sight, and yet they were talking as if they had spoken about Naruto before, a fact Kō could not recall witnessing. There was more than meets the eye going on, to be sure. He needed to concentrate.

"And I'm telling you he won't!" Shiku said, trying to reassure her. "Just because you're his aunt, and I'm his uncle, doesn't mean he won't be willing to get to know us. Naruto's not that shallow."

Kō leaned forward so far he almost fell off of his perch. He hadn't been expecting _that_.

"If we move too fast with him, he won't trust us. We need his help, remember?"

"Do we really want to do this?" Toraku asked, pushing around his food. "Involve Naruto, I mean? It's gonna be really dangerous, for the whole village. I don't like the idea of playing with death."

"Don't be so dramatic," said Tsushika. "You know it's not like that. It's simply something we have to do, no matter what. If Tsunade-sensei were to find out about this, she would do everything in her power to stop us. We can't let that happen."

"Whatever. You're in charge."

Toraku frowned. "It doesn't feel right, bringing that kind of burden down on our new home. It feels wrong."

"We wouldn't be the first to do so," Shiku reminded him.

At this point, Kō _had_ fallen out of his perch, but he had been so engrossed in his mission that he hadn't even noticed. It was obvious that Hiashi's concerns were well founded. He would not jump to conclusions, but these three were at the very least up to something, and whatever it was, they wanted to involve Naruto. He forced down his desire to rush back and tell Hiashi all he had heard, but they were still speaking with one another, and he would not pass up the chance to gather more information.

"Yeah, but if a technique's kept secret, they have their reasons," Toraku said, folding his arms.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will work out fine."

Shiku coughed. "I'd feel better if we could go ahead and get this show on the road. Why do you insist we wait so long?"

His wife sighed, apparently having gone over this before. "Going off of what Shunel told me, the anniversary of the soul leaving the body is when it is at its most receptive."

"And that's why we need Naruto?"

Tsushika nodded. "The Kyūbi's chakra is vital. Without it, there's no hope of us succeeding, we wouldn't be nowhere near the power level needed for that. And that has become a problem. I never would have expected Naruto to form a relationship with that monster. Convincing him to give us its power will be more than difficult."

Shiku yawned, stretching his arms and scratching at his rear end. "Boooring! We've gone over this one too many times. How about a break? Tomorrow we could all go out for a picnic!"

"I can't tomorrow. That's the day Naruto promised to help teach me the Rasenshuriken."

Shiku whistled. "Good luck with that. If not even a genius like my brother Minato could finish it, I wonder what Naruto had to do to pull that one off. You'll have your work cut out for you."

He and his son started into an argument, and Kō knew that it was now or never. He raced away into the coming night, to report everything back to Hiashi. He hoped his feet would be able to carry him fast enough.

Back at their home, Tsushika sighed with relief. "I was wondering if he was _ever _going to leave."

"Tell me about it! Those white eyes just give me the heebie-jeebies," said Shiku, shivering in his seat. "Are you sure it was a good idea letting him go? Hiashi will make things more complicated."

Tsushika shrugged, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "It can't be helped. We need the Byakugan if everything is going to work out smoothly."

Shiku snorted. "Yeah, because we expect bringing Death to the village will work out without a hitch."


	18. Chapter 18

Evasion

**You know this is all someone else's doing, but you don't have any choice in the matter.**

Patience came naturally for Sasuke Uchiha. Working towards his goals had taught him that nothing will come to you quickly, no matter how hard you work; sometimes, you can only wait for the right opportunity to move forward.

He sat in silence, surrounded by darkness. His wrists had been rubbed raw from the shackles, and he molded and kneaded small amounts of his chakra, testing his body to make sure no additional seals had been put in place. After several attempts, and several more to be sure, he concluded there was nothing else he needed to worry about.

He stood, heading for the door. Suigetsu quickly caught up to him, overpassing to check the hallway.

"We'll need to be fast," he said quietly, "Or they'll start wondering why it's taking so long to feed you."

Sasuke stretched his limbs. "Only for a little longer. I can feel my strength returning to me, and then it won't matter where that snake Kabuto chooses to hide." He didn't entirely have faith in his own words; it was a minor struggle just to keep his balance.

"Your clothes and weapons are in another room," Suigetsu said "You should leave them behind unless you want to be recognized."

"No. I'll leave my clothes, but I'm taking my weapons with me."

Suigetsu sighed. "I forgot how stubborn you could be. Fine, but we need to keep a low profile once I take down the guards. This city's crawling with people who want us dead."

"Suigetsu…"

He turned around, and stared straight into Sasuke's Sharingan. His legs went limp, and he fell to the floor.

Sasuke leaned in closer. "Tell me who you _really_ are," he commanded.

"I'm Suigetsu Hōzuki, last living member of my clan," said Suigetsu, as a small trickle of drool pooled in the corner of his mouth. His voice lacked the usual crassness. He was completely under Sasuke's control, which turned out to be the best indicator that he was who he claimed to be.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had been sure that this was all a trick orchestrated by Kabuto, but perhaps he was wrong. He delved a little deeper into Suigetsu's mind, but found nothing that supported his theory. For now, it would be best to put his trust in Suigetsu; what little trust he could give, anyway.

Suigetsu scowled in the dimness. "That's the thanks I get for helping your sorry ass? Maybe I should have just left you to rot in there, yeah?" He lightly touched the handle of his '_borrowed_' sword, glaring at the Uchiha.

"We have more important things to worry about," said Sasuke, pointing into the hallway. One of the guards had spotted them, and was calling for backup. There were now four or five of them, rushing the pair.

Sasuke calmly stepped past Suigetsu and into the hall. His eyes glowed red for a moment, and one by one, the guards stopped, turned around, and left. They had seen nothing, and continued their patrol as if nothing had happened.

A surge of pain rushed to Sasuke's head, and he nearly collapsed to the floor, instead falling onto Suigetsu's shoulders, who promptly threw him against the wall.

"You're going to get yourself killed…" he grumbled, roughly getting him back to his feet. "I don't know why I'm bothering to help you if you want to kill yourself this badly."

He squinted. "Those eyes of yours…they look different. Even scarier, if that was possible. What happened?"

Sasuke massaged his temple with one hand. "That's nothing you need to worry about right now. Why are there Rain ninja here? And why do you care about slipping past them? I never thought you to take that kind of precaution."

"Would it kill you to use 'please' every now and then?" Suigetsu asked. "Those Rain ninja aren't the ones I have a problem with. Kabuto's gathered all the worst scum of the world, from prisons all over the Land of Earth, Wind, and Lightning."

"How many? What does he want with them?"

"I don't intend sticking around long enough to find out," Suigetsu replied. "This place is inches from exploding at the seams, and I aim to be far away before that happens. You're better off doing the same, before that Angel lady can't hold them together anymore."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "An angel?" Tobi had once told him of Pain and Konan's association with the village of Rain as 'God' and his 'Angel' respectively, but Tobi had killed Konan. Was this new angel trying to take her place, or was something more sinister going on?

"Yeah, some crazy lady who's practically brainwashed this entire city into thinking Kabuto's presence here is a good thing. I don't know much else about her."

"Who has Kabuto gathered here?" Sasuke asked. "Are there any shinobi of note?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "I've heard names and stuff like that, but no one so infamous everyone knows who he is. Maybe they're keeping a low profile, like we should be doing, so can you shut it with the stupid questions?"

Sasuke had many more, but pushing Suigetsu too far would mean useless answers; he would be patient and wait to have them answered in time. For now, it was best to stay low, just as Suigetsu had said.

"Here, eat this," his companion said, shoving something into his hand. Sasuke looked at them. They were several soldier pills. Sasuke looked insulted.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Get over your pride, pretty boy. I just want to make sure we have the best chance possible if we get caught. I'm not really good at being quiet, remember?" He handed Sasuke a small headset. "Take this too, just in case. Jūgo and Karin will be in contact with us soon."

Sasuke's surprise was enough to show on his face.

"Yeah, you think after stabbing her in the chest, she wouldn't be so damn chummy with you. I don't get it. Maybe she just wants the chance to kill you herself. Either way, she's helping us."

An odd feeling crept its way into Sasuke's mind. He was drawn back to that day on the bridge in the Land of Iron, during his battle with Danzō, and into the look in Karin's eye. Grim satisfaction had overcome him back then, glad he was able to kill an enemy of his family, but now…

He shook his head free of the memories. There would be time to think on that later. He hooked up his headset, and switched it on.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke winced. Maybe there _wasn't _time to think about it later.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did!" her voice came through the earpiece loud and clear. "Do you hear me? _Never!_"

"I'm sorry, Karin," he muttered, glaring at Suigetsu as he snickered behind him.

There was a burst of feedback, almost like Karin had dropped her own mic onto the ground. "You t-think I'll forgive you, just like that? Damn you, Sasuke…" There was a slight hint of that affection she used to shower him with in her voice.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" This time, it was Jūgo's voice he heard, stalwart as ever.

Karin did not appreciate the interruption. "I'm not done with him yet! We have a _long_ way to go before we can—"

Sasuke switched his radio off for the time being, relishing the silence.

"She's so damn yappy…" Suigetsu complained, switching his own radio off.

"Where are they right now?"

"Karin's hiding in an alleyway close to the tower we're in. I wanted her to come inside, but maybe she just can't look you in the eye just yet. Jūgo is headed to one of Kabuto's labs. When we need him to, he'll give us the distraction we need to slip away."

They finally started down the hallway, the distant sound of rain pattering against the building constantly present. The windows revealed murky clouds and towering skyscrapers, their dull, gray bones illuminated by colorful neon signs. They passed the two guards Sasuke had stopped earlier, and Suigetsu reassured himself that they would not be bothered by waving his hand in front of their faces. Satisfied when they didn't react, he continued on into the next room, where Sasuke's clothes and equipment were held.

He wouldn't say so, but Sasuke was happy to finally be rid of the rags he had been given. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a bath. His new set didn't have the Uchiha symbol emblazoned upon them, and Sasuke did wrinkle his nose at that, but it was for the best until they were safely away. These were closer to Ame's style, with a high collar and straw hat to hide everything but the eyes.

Suigetsu was explaining their route out of the building, but Sasuke interrupted him. "Where is Orochimaru being kept?"

It took a few seconds for the question to register in Suigetsu's mind. He turned on his heels, and stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"You're not thinking of what I think you're thinking of, right? What, did you go soft in the head!? You _want_ to free that snake? He's the one who sold you out in the first place!"

"I don't care what he did. What I care about is what he's going to do. I need answers, and he's the only one with them."

It wounded his pride, but the Sannin still possessed many things Sasuke needed to succeed in his goals, as well as information about his brother. If there was any other way, he would have taken it, but his options were limited.

"Where is he being kept?" Sasuke repeated. He didn't know it, but Suigetsu was currently weighing his options, seeing if he could abandon Sasuke right then and there, and make a break for it himself.

Something must have changed his mind, as he and Sasuke walked outside. "I know where he's being kept, yes…" he said, in a low voice.

Sasuke turned around, and waited.

"He's actually in here, in the same tower we are, but differently from you who were kept on the top floor, the twentieth, he was moved underground. That's all I know, so you'll have to find someone else who can help you actually find him. I wouldn't bother with Karin, she's probably still—"

Sasuke switched his radio back on. "Karin, I need you to find Orochimaru."

"What?" she shouted into the mic. "Are you serious? You drop away in the middle of a conversation because it suits you, and now you want my help without even asking for it? You're more of an idiot than Suigetsu!"

Sasuke sighed as Suigetsu began loudly defending himself. This situation required a little more tact than he was used to.

"I would be…very grateful if you were to help me, Karin."

Her reaction was audible. "Sh-shut up! Just because you use some nice words doesn't mean I'll do what you ask!"

"Would it help if I said 'please'?"

It did. He heard her contain a squeal with a hand over her mouth. "Oh, fine! B-but this is the last thing I do for you!"

Sasuke switched his mic back off to find Suigetsu staring at him. "For a second there, I almost thought you were serious," he said.

"I _was_ being serious," he replied calmly. "Karin will look for Orochimaru."

"Since when were _you_ the polite and caring type?" Suigetsu asked, shaking his head. "Man, prison really _does_ change a man, doesn't it? You didn't drop the soap, did you?"

"A shinobi must be adaptable to succeed," Sasuke recited, eliciting a groan from his companion. "I needed Karin's help, and I did what I needed to do to get it."

_'____Now __that ____sounds more like the Sasuke I knew,'_ Suigetsu thought to himself. ___'You'll be back to your old, heartless self in no time.'_

* * *

"I found Orochimaru," Karin announced over the radio. "He's over 5 floors underground, and the entire tower is crawling with guards. Chūnin level, from what I can see."

"Is there anyone guarding Orochimaru himself?" Sasuke asked.

"I can only sense one source of chakra. Seems like nothing more than a genin. What do you think?"

"We need to be careful," Sasuke decided. "It's likely a trap. Suigetsu, lead the way down. We'll try to pass as guards, and only fight if I deem it necessary."

Suigetsu snorted. "No shit it's a trap. A guy with genin level chakra guarding Orochimaru? I never would have guessed something else is going on." He threw his sword onto his shoulder, and started back towards the staircase to a lower floor, grumbling all the way.

They made it to the tenth floor without any problems. There were many closed doors on this floor, each marked with the letters 'EX', followed by a number. One floor down, the layout was similar, with the exception of a single door at the other end of the room marked 'R' instead of 'EX'.

Sasuke and Suigetsu attempted to bypass the guards entirely by simply walking past them with authority, but one of them leaped up from the game of cards they were playing, and eyed them suspiciously.

"Hold on a moment, you two," he said, reaching out for Suigetsu's shoulder. Suigetsu nearly drew his sword, but a quick glance towards Sasuke convinced him otherwise.

"You two ought to come play!" the guard said. "We could use a couple more."

Suigetsu sighed with relief, and tugged at his pockets. "We got cleaned out yesterday. You wouldn't want a couple freeloaders playing, would you?"

The guard laughed. "I guess not. Here." He tossed Suigetsu a few coins. "Have a drink on me."

"Suckers…" Suigetsu said happily as he twirled the coins in his hands.

"Hey, wait!" the man sounded worried, and the two of them froze in their place.

"Tell your friend to lighten up," the man said "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!"

"Who the hell is Jack?" Suigetsu muttered to himself as they walked away. He turned back to the guards. "Yeah, he's not much of a talker. Likes to escape reality, and daydream. You know the type."

The guards had a laugh, and Suigetsu and Sasuke were in the clear.

"This is starting to waste my time," Sasuke said, closing his hand into a fist. "I'm starting to think it would be better to make a break for Orochimaru, and kill anyone who gets in our way. Are all of Kabuto's men that way?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "Not all of them, but since nothing's really happened, they're starting to get bored. Standing around all day guarding a prisoner gets boring, not that you would know. Hell, half of them are drunk most days."

Sasuke felt the rage boil inside of him. Did Kabuto really think this lowly of his abilities, to place an army of drunks and fools to guard him? The insult made his knuckles white, and his mouth drawn with anger. He took several deep breaths, in and out, and sighed. Anger would not help his combat abilities. Besides, there was something that was bothering him.

"Suigetsu…" he began quietly. "Did it ever occur to you that all of this might be a trap? Do you really think someone as careful as Kabuto would let his prisoners be guarded by alcoholics?"

"Karin already searched the building, and found the two of you here. My job was to come get your ass, not think this through." Suigetsu shrugged. "Nonetheless, of course it's a trap. I could smell the stink from a mile away. Maybe Kabuto just likes screwing with you, or maybe he really is sure that you aren't a threat anymore."

Sasuke's hand fell onto his sword. "He's picked the wrong person to fool with. I'll play his game for now, but he'll know soon enough that he's made a mistake in trying to keep me here."

His sword arm started to itch, and his eyes started aching as excitement pumped through his veins. He hadn't felt this ready for a fight in ages. If Kabuto wanted to play, Sasuke would do everything in his power to make the game memorable.

* * *

**Author's note**

Hi everyone.

This one was a short chapter, I know it, but it was really becoming difficult to write that much about Sasuke, especially after what Kishimoto did in the last chapters of the manga.

So I decided to split Sasuke's evasion in two parts, this shorter one and another longer one. But the next chapter will be again in Konoha, with Naruto and the others.

I'm sorry if you are fans of Sasuke, but I can endure only this much of him for the moment. He will return to action later on.

Hope you liked the chapter, even if short.


End file.
